Maplestory Royalty
by desirelust34
Summary: FUTURE MAPLE ANIME. An epic tale awaits for the twin sons of the prophecy of the Divine Oracle. Each of them try to overcome different obstacles. One tries to follow the prophecy as the other tries to break it. However they soon encounter that their differences lead them to hate each other forever. As they have a bitter family feud, another chaos has brewed.
1. The Passionate

MSRoyalty Episode 1

Two hundred years have passed ever since Lord Fire had made the treaty to stop the massive war with all the other kingdoms. For now, there is a fluent flow of peace. Leaves are shining in the brilliant sun. Sunflowers are dancing within the dazzling sunlight. Villages are crowded with people. However, a new terror has awakened in the depths of the most powerful kingdom (which created the treaty). Those were greed, power, jealousy, and royalty.

It was a dark and peaceful night. The moonlight was shining the original MSDivinity kingdom. The silver moon glowing beautifully in the dark shades in the sky. Glittering stars floated up high. But no one would have known that the chaos would all start from there.

"So, did you find out anything?" a scarlet hair woman inquired. She wore a beautiful blue dress with a brilliant dark red crown. It was a color that looked awfully dark. "Great Queen Cassie, _**Rebecca**_…. I found out that she is pregnant with two babies. They are both sons," the messenger girl with light yellow hair stated. "I see," Cassie replied. She paced back and forth around her beautiful marble table. "What should we do now, Queen Cassie?" another girl (already with Cassie before the messenger arrived) asked. She had the same hair color as Cassie did. However, Cassie has small blood red eyes. This girl has round marble faint red eyes. "Hmm…" Cassie murmured. She folded her arms in front of her. Her eyes narrowed. "I have already decided. I knew that this would happen one day, but _**she**_ won't succeed. We shall poison _**her**_," Cassie answered. "But, Queen Cassie!" Mai shouted. She flustered her arms around her head as a teardrop of sweat dropped down her white cheeks. Cassie turned around to face Mai. "What is there to ask Mai?" Cassie requested. Her eyes went bold as her face started to roughen.

"Queen Cassie, _**Rebecca**_ has helped this kingdom immensely. Without her, the kingdom would have fallen without Alex's presence. You know very well that _**King Thanh**_ from the _**2**__**nd**__** Green MSDivinity**_ detests having two queens trying to rule this kingdom. He would have tried to taken control of this kingdom just to have a grip on our treaty. But, it was Rebecca who argued with _**Thanh**_. She showed him that our kingdom has enough power to protect ourselves. And she has been so kind to us…" Mai trailed off when she stared straight into Cassie's dark red eyes. Cassie walked to Mai in small steps. "Mai, you do know who brought you into this kingdom, don't you?" Cassie asked as she faced her. The messenger woman stared at Mai. Mai seemed to shrink. "Queen Cassie, don't worry! Sister would never try to go against your ideals," the messenger stated. Queen Cassie glared at her. The messenger woman backed away.

"But, Queen Cassie! Rebecca has helped this kingdom so much! How could we do this to her?! She has been so kind..." Mai trailed off again. Cassie glared at her. "Mai, you have been working for me as my most loyal servant. Haven't you learned anything from me as your queen?" Cassie questioned. Mai gazed down at the floor. Cassie looked at her and started to continue. "In this world, this kingdom, and this nation; there are three kinds of people: ones that get hunted down as prey for being too soft and ones that hunt and kill them down. I am the third kind: the ones that kill anyone that can have any power to oppose them before they can strike. This is just how the world is!" Queen Cassie exclaimed. "But Cassie…" Mai trailed off again. "Are you defying my orders?" Queen Cassie demanded. She raised her finger and pointed at Mai. The messenger girl stood aside.

Mai gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She flailed her arms out. "Queen Cassie, Rebecca would never be able to pose any threat against you! Why kill her then if you're the third kind of people?!" Mai responded. Cassie's eyes turned into a flurry of dark blood red. Then she folded her arms again. Calmly she started to answer. "For the future of my son to remain as bright as day, _**she **_must die," Cassie replied. "But, why?" Mai inquired. "When her life ends, her sons that aren't born _**yet**_ will die. And when they are all dead, no one can have any power to resist me. I will be the mother of a son who will be the new king of this kingdom. Aldo will rule this kingdom! You could say that when _**her**_ life ends, a new life starts," Cassie responded. "How does Rebecca have any power to stop you?" Mai asked. "Rebecca is in the same position of power as ME!" Cassie exclaimed

Then she raised her hand ready to slap Mai. Mai flung her arms up to protect herself. Cassie hesitated and stopped. Her hand went back down. "You and I both know what happened in the past. Do I have to remind you? A long time ago when Alex was still alive, Rebecca was his first wife. Therefore she was the queen of this kingdom. I was the 2nd wife which made me a queen as well. I and she are both at the same position of status. However, you know what happened back then. Alex yelled at me severely. He scolded at me harshly because I didn't like Rebecca. But, I didn't apologize. In the end, I left the kingdom to the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom. Your sister Sana heard from Alex saying, 'Oh don't worry about her. She will come back eventually.' He was right. I would come back. However, I would come back with a baby of another blood. When I fled to the Onyx MSDivinity to hide my shame, I found Winson who was my best childhood friend. He helped me recover from my shame and for that I was deeply grateful. That was why I granted his wish. I had sexual intercourse with him. We were deeply motivated and deeply intent. I was drunk at that time. And because of that, I had been pregnant by Alex's own childhood best friend. They have been best friends since they were 4 years old and I had sex with him. I had a sexual intercourse with my own husband's BEST friend who was the king of the Onyx MSDivinity (5th). Although I didn't regret it, I was scared. Scared out of my mind, I didn't know what to do. Then I suggested to Winson that we would lie to Alex that I was pregnant with Alex's blood. We would lie to him that I would be pregnant. I would find out that I was pregnant by slipping and falling down. Then Winson got a fake doctor determination form that stated I was pregnant. In the end, our lie scheme worked. Winson wanted the best for his son, but he didn't want his own best friend to know that he had an affair with his 2nd wife. So, he let Aldo become Alex's "son". Now, Aldo is with Winson, still not knowing who his real father is! And if Rebecca finds out about this, I'd have been kicked out of this kingdom by now! Rebecca follows the kingdom's rules and I do not! That is how we're different and that is exactly why we must act!" Cassie bellowed.

Mai didn't say anything. She stared straight down at the floor. Sana wasn't saying anything either. They were quiet. Cassie was quiet. They were silent. But, they didn't know that someone was spying on them from outside Cassie's royal chamber. This ruby-haired spy overheard the entire conversation while hiding behind a beautiful thorn bush plant. Guards were staying on watch, but they couldn't sense her presence. The spy was like a mysterious rose as the pedals dance beautifully, it has thorns. Meanwhile, Cassie continues to speak. "This is why we must act," Cassie answered. "What will we do?" Sana asked. "We poison Rebecca right away when she gets her medicine. This medicine would be herbal soup, so all we have to do is put some poison powder from the Supreme Royal Court's food division's kitchen. Then place it in her soup and she'll die," Cassie replied. "But when?" Mai asked. "Tomorrow!" Cassie exclaimed.

The thorn bush rustled. The guards took notice and out came the spy walking away. "Hey you, freeze!" the taller guard shouted (in silver armor). "Luke, just kill the intruder!" the smaller bronze guard shouted. "No! Don't! I was just passing by!" the ruby-haired spy begged. "You...I recognize you! You're Kayla from the Organization/Assortments of Furniture Section. You're a sector head! What are you doing here?" the bronze guard asked. "Nothing… I just passed by," Kayla replied in a scared tone. She started to panic. "You recognize her, Kyle?" the silver guard asked. "Yeah, she organizes everything in the entire palace. But what are you doing lurking around here?" Luke inquired. Kayla continued to walk away. "HALT!" Luke shouted. Kayla turned toward him immediately. Tears began to form from her eyes. She put her finger to her mouth and kept approaching toward them.

"Please let me go! I'll do anything you wish!" she cried. The guards sputtered. They stood frozen. When Kayla finally approached to Luke, a knife slit out of her sleeve. She seized it and slashed Luke's head off. Kyle gapped in shock and took his sword out, but in a flash Kayla stabbed him in the heart. A grin slid upon her face. She smiled as Kyle fell down to the ground. "I'm sorry, but it must be done," Kayla murmured. Her scarlet red eyes seemed to have a light of fire. At an instant she disappeared. Kyle was half dead, but he kept gathering all his might. "Help!" he roared.

"What was that?!" Cassie demanded. She pointed to the direction of the entrance to her chamber which was tightly closed. "Sister, go check" Mai said gesturing toward the door. "Sure," Sana replied. She dashed to the doors and took the golden handles. She opened the huge orange doors and stood there frozen in horror. She stood emotionlessly staring at the two bodies lying on the floor. "Sana! What are you doing standing there?! What's over there?" Cassie insisted. "The….two guards…One is dead..." Sana stammered.

Cassie and Mai exchanged glances. They scampered toward the entrance trotting their scarlet dresses on the floor. When they got to the entrance, they also stood there frozen. Mai gaped in horror. A tear ran down her cheek. "Luke!" she cried clutching his hand tight. "Who did this?!" Cassie demanded. Luke moved his lips trying to answer Cassie. "Brother, what are you trying to say?" Sana asked. "She….Re…" he pointed over the border of buildings separating Cassie's chamber and Rebecca's chamber. The direction he pointed was where Kayla disappeared off to. "What do you mean?" Sana insisted. Mai clutched his hand even harder with tears on her face. The red makeup on her face was becoming faint with tears rushing down. Her ruby dress was soaked with tears. Luke's mouth froze wide opened and his left hand stood stiff on the ground. His hand was ice cold and his face grew pale.

Luke was dead. Mai and Sana's favorite little brother was gone. Sana turned her face around; she couldn't endure staring at her poor beloved little brother dead in her eyes. Mai sobbed greatly sniffing. Cassie kept staring at the direction that Luke was pointing at. There was nothing but sobs, while Cassie was dead silent. A long moment had passed. Mai brushed her tears from her rosy cheeks. "Do you think Rebecca…did this?" Mai stammered. "Rebecca found out?! Impossible! I just told my plans..today… Could it be she knew of my plans beforehand and sent a spy after us to watch? Then Luke and Kyle found out and tried to take the spy on?" Cassie wondered to herself. "No, that is impossible! You're giving Rebecca too much credit!" Cassie yelled after a long moment of thought. "It seems possible though Cassie, who else could possibly do this besides her?" Sana inquired rubbing the tears off her eyes. Cassie's forehead started to strain. Her eyes narrowed and started to take action.

"Sana! Go get the Cipher Division here right away!" Cassie ordered. Sana hastily pulled herself together and sprinted towards the immense blue tower that was a mile away. "Mai, do you think the spy might have left any evidence?" Cassie asked. "Maybe, there is a slight chance," Mai replied still sobbing. Cassie observed the two corpses more closely. Her eyes strained at every small detail. She wanted to catch even the slightest detail to report to Blake (Head of the Cipher Division). Then she found something poking under Luke's body. Cassie instantly grabbed it out. "A knife?! It's….blue with fresh blood still on it… This…is Rebecca's sapphire knife that she gave to her most favored servant Valerie as a gift! What is it doing here?!" Cassie exploded. Her face was booming red. "Rebecca….You are not going to escape my grasp!" Cassie thought to herself. Her ruby eyes darkened as a faint grin started to appear on her face.

Her revenge had begun.


	2. Awareness

Ep 2

"Enough! Mai call the other guards to pick these corpses up and place them in the coffins!" Cassie ordered. "Yes madam!" Mai obeyed and scurried off. Cassie looked up and saw the sky darken. It was already getting late. The full moon had shown. Glittering and shining so peacefully, Cassie stared at it harder. In the reflection of the moon's surface, she saw something. It was a sapphire blue hair woman with sky blue eyes smiling. Her sapphire azure hair ran down to her back glowing like the sun. Cassie clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "You aren't escaping me," she murmured.

Meanwhile, Kayla fled back to the 4 Sector Buildings. With her long legs, she bolted to the third Sector Building which was also her cousin's chamber. Kayla opened the two yellow doors. Then she dashed straight into the room. A young lady with blondish curly hair was drawing behind the desk. The young lady rose from her seat gazing at Kayla's blood red eyes. She and Kayla exchanged smiles. "It is already about midnight. What could possibly be troubling you, cousin?" the young lady inquired. Kayla didn't smile anymore. "Who and where is Rebecca's most loyal assistant? Where will she be in the morning? Answer me now!" Kayla beckoned hastily. "Why do you need her, cousin?" the young lady asked again. "Are you questioning me, Reneesme?" Kayla demanded. Reneesme backed away from Kayla as she came toward her in small steps. "Reneesme?!" Kayla commanded. "Her name is Golda and she is right by Rebecca's chamber in the mornings!" Reneesme shrieked. Kayla smiled a frightening grin. "Thank you, cousin," Kayla replied sweetly. Then Kayla turned towards the exit and walked away. While she was walking, Reneesme sighed in relief.

The next morning…

A squad of highly skilled members arrived to Cassie's chamber. "Blake, how was the investigation? Did you manage to uncover anything?" Cassie asked. Her assistant Mai was next to her shoulder. The tall muscular man with short brown metro hair answered, "Nope….I'm sorry, Queen Cassie," Blake shook his head frowning. "What? You are the CIPHER HEAD of the entire Cipher Investigation Association! And you found nothing?! What kind of pathetic insolent head are you? DO I NEED TO KILL YOU TOO?!" Cassie roared. Mai trembled fumbling with her fingers. Her sweat rolled down from her pale cheeks. Blake quickly kneeled down before Cassie. "Men, KNEEL NOW!" Blake yelled. The rest of his group followed. They were all kneeling before Cassie's feet. Cassie took a glance at Mai while she was staring down at the floor. "Mai, what are you doing?" Cassie asked with a calm voice this time. Mai rose her head up immediately. "Nothing, nothing at all…" Mai stumbled. Cassie glared at her. Mai pretended to look away. She thought back to when she had Rebecca's sapphire knife. She took it and rinsed it with water washing away all fingerprints on it without Cassie noticing.

Cassie continued to glare at Mai. She gazed at Mai's pale face to her trembling fingers. "Humph, continue the investigation! I want a better result this time! Go!" Cassie ordered. The group of men instantly got off and ran back. "_Could it be that Mai is hiding something from me?" _Cassie thought. She turned around to stare at Mai again. This time Mai scurried off somewhere before Cassie could blink. Cassie frowned.

Kayla dashed to a huge structure. It was a three floored building about one floor higher than Cassie's. This one had an azure structure of walls and doors. The entire design looked completely different from Cassie's. The entrance was two sapphire gates tightly locked shut. A small blunt woman walked towards Kayla. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked. "Are you Golda by any chance?" Kayla requested. "Yes," Golda answered nodding. "Good! Very good!" Kayla cried in relief. She paced back and forth. "What's the matter?" Golda asked. Kayla gestured towards the other construction on the far left of the cerulean one. That one was dark ruby. "Cassie…she wants to poison Rebecca," Kayla stammered in a shrill voice. Golda gasped in shock. Her expression was wild. "Are you sure?" Golda insisted. "Yes, I overheard them! But don't tell Rebecca that I told you, though! You know that she won't believe you if you tell her that I told you! She never really liked me, but I still want her to be safe! Go warn her now!" Kayla sniveled. Golda nodded sternly and bolted through the cerulean doors. Kayla's eyes gazed after Golda. She was like a yellow flash bolting like lightning to warn her beloved queen.

Kayla laughed to herself. A smirk was beginning to show on her face. She smiled that same smile once again.

Golda was already inside. A lady with azure hair that ran down to her back was sitting down on an immense wealthy chair next to the golden table. She was drinking hot tea. The lady stared at Golda widely. Her assistants were fanning her with fans. Although this lady was actually quite old in her mid 50's, she looked dazzlingly young. Her cheeks were still round and white with no wrinkles. Her forehead had no strains. Her indigo eyes were gazing wildly at Golda. She placed her tea down. "What's the matter?" she asked nicely. "Great Queen Rebecca, I apologize for my rudeness. However, there is no time to act! Cassie wants to KILL YOU!" Golda shrieked bowing down on her knees. Rebecca's indigo eyes turned cobalt and widened. She rose from her seat and looked fumed. "WHAT?!" Rebecca slammed her palm of her hand onto the table. The golden table shattered with the tea spilt all over the floor. Then Rebecca narrowed her eyes thinking. "I knew this day would come," Rebecca said.


	3. The Spy

Ep 3

Rebecca sighed heavily and walked to the most immense chair. She sat back on her royal throne and rolled her eyes. "Golda, Call Valerie Snow into my chamber, please," Rebecca said. She tried to stay calm but she couldn't. This was the point where she'll be weak; it was point where childbirth is about to begin.

Golda nodded and dashed out of the chamber. She headed for the small blue structure next to the huge cerulean tower. Golda bolted through the doors while pushing them wide open. "VAL! Queen Rebecca wants you!" Golda shouted. A young maiden in blue silky robes with dark black hair was sitting on the bed. She was flailing her long dress. She looked up and glanced at Golda. "What?" she asked sweetly.

Meanwhile Kayla was eavesdropping from the bushes overhearing Rebecca's conversation. Then a young mistress entered from the small azure building to the cerulean tower. The entire conversation was so conveniently held on the bottom floor for eavesdroppers like Kayla to hear. The mistress bolted into the enormous cerulean chamber. Golda was darting behind her. Kayla grinned. The two armored guards with long pointed spears stood like statues not sensing Kayla's presence at all.

"So that's Cassie's plan, eh?" Valerie inquired. "Yeah," Golda replied. Rebecca had a fixed expression. "Queen Rebecca, I suggest you hold a meeting right away," Valerie suggested. "What meeting?" Rebecca inquired. Then a light bulb flashed up in her head. "Yes! Golda arrange the letters right away! Go to the Observatory and write 4 letters explaining how Cassie wants to kill me! I want you to send each of those letters to a messenger bird. Then order each of those birds to fly to each of the 4 other divine kingdoms right away! We must warn everyone of this burning evil witch," Rebecca answered. "Yes, Great Queen Rebecca! Long live your highness!" Golda bowed and exited. Kayla glanced after Golda who was scurrying off in haste. She continued to listen to Valerie and Rebecca's conversation. "We should notify the guards too," Valerie suggested.

"No, tomorrow is their ONLY day to return back to their homes to have a nice reunion with their families. The guards are taking a break after today. Let us not trouble them. Especially Manny, he is our strongest and loyal gold-plate guard. We cannot trouble him. He has been longing to go see his wife Tina and his four children. So let us not trouble him," Rebecca answered. "But…Queen Rebecca, at this point you are in your weakest state! And you're being targeted by that devil Queen Cassie! Yet you're worrying about your own guard more than the sake of your own life! You know you're not only endangering your own life, but you have two sons of the royal blood! They will inherit the legacy of this kingdom and the alliance! We can't let you and your children die!" Valerie exclaimed. Rebecca shook her head sternly. "It is ok Val. It will be better if I deal with it myself. After all, Cassie and I were always arch nemeses. It is about time I kick her out of this palace anyway. Cassie is a worthless bitch! And her son is a son of a bitch! I knew it all along. They are not of Alex's blood! Cassie has been trying to scam us of our wealthy kingdom. Using Aldo to get the title of king of this kingdom, she will have her clutches on the entire alliance! Meanwhile Aldo is not even Alex's son! I will not let Cassie continue on with this scam any longer!" Rebecca shouted.

"What will we do?" Valerie asked. "We wait until Cassie strikes!" Rebecca exclaimed. Her cobalt eyes narrowed. "When Cassie decides to poison me, we will use this as evidence that she is trying to unleash an assault," Rebecca replied. "Then Cassie will have no excuses of getting away from her inevitable fate. She shall be expelled from this kingdom!" Rebecca declared. Valerie nodded. Kayla giggled outside hiding behind the bushes. Now was the time.

With her fingers, she snapped a stinging noise. The two guards stared back gawking at the thorn bush. They exchanged glances. "What was that?" the silver guard asked. "Let's check it out," the golden guard answered. The silver guard walked towards the thorn bush, but no one was there. "There is no one here!" the silver guard called. The gold armored guard looked up. "ABOVE YOU!" the gold armored guard roared. Kayla was locked above the silver guard in mid air. Her two hands posed 4 hand signs; Dragon-Horse-Tiger-Rabbit. "Kouton: Nenshou Roze Kyuuzou!" Kayla chanted and her hands lighted up. As soon as the silver guard looked up, BOOM! A huge explosion! The golden armored guard sheathed his second dagger ready to battle. "What was that?!" Valerie screamed. "It sounded like an explosion," Rebecca answered narrowing her eyes. Then she gasped. "Oh darn, no! Let's go check it out!" Rebecca ordered. Valerie trailed behind Rebecca as she ran to the scene. As soon as they exited the chamber, they saw a horrific scene. Burning charcoal were on the ground. One body was not moving. It was lying there emotionless and stiff. Valerie gasped. Rebecca moved up to the guard and rolled him around. His head…was gone…. Rebecca's cobalt eyes shriveled at the sight of a headless corpse with endless oozing blood from where his head used to be. "What the hell is happening?!" Valerie screamed.

Meanwhile at the top of the cerulean tower, the fight was continuing. "You are a very daring girl, Kayla!" the golden guard shouted. "Hmm, you are a very good opponent! But I'm just getting started!" Kayla laughed and smiled. "You're still so evil… No wonder why my wife is afraid of you…" the golden guard stammered back. "And who is your wife?" Kayla smiled. The golden guard gulped. "Tina," the guard replied. Kayla's eyes turned blood mist red. Her hands balled up into a fist. She gritted her teeth. Her entire body was shaking. "You…You…..You're MANNY!" Kayla yelled. Rebecca thought she heard a yell. She looked around her, but there was only Val and the corpse with her. Valerie continued to shriek. "Yeah, I am! And you're as good as dead!" Manny shouted. He lunged straight towards Kayla and with his dagger and slashed at her, but Kayla jumped and dodged it. Then she somersaulted to the back of him and kicked him with her foot. Manny coughed up drops of blood, but stood his ground. "What's wrong? Afraid you're gonna fall? Well you're going to have to DIE HERE!" Kayla roared. Her eyes were glowing on fire. She performed three hand signs in rapid speed; Rabbit-Dog-Dragon. "Kouton: Ken'aku Roze Odori!" Kayla hymned. In her tremendous rampage, her arms transformed into two deadly flare thorn blades. With her anger, she danced a dance of peril that awakened petals of blooming flowers. Rebecca sensed a great energy wave and looked up. She saw a dance of burning flare petals at the top of her cerulean tower. Rebecca's eyes widened even more standing there speechless. The petals were dancing in a storm surrounding Manny. Kayla disappeared into the dancing flare petals while Manny stared around not knowing what was happening. Kayla was hidden thanks to the power of the scent that the petals gave off. This scent made Manny hallucinate. His eyes searched everywhere for Kayla, but he couldn't see anything other than a storm of raging petals. With her dark flare rose blades, Kayla slashed Manny. One slash at a time on his armor, shattering his armor to bits leaving his body wide open. With one blade, she directed it at his heart. She pierced through his skin tearing him straight down to the ground. Manny's body plummeted from the enormous cerulean tower. Rebecca dodged his collision and he collided with the cement floor. A puff of smoke came out after the collision. The floor had a huge circular hole. The cement was broken down to pieces. Now there was a hole with dirt and a new corpse.

Tears rolled down from Rebecca's eyes. Valerie sobbed with her cheeks pale. "The death of a guard who served us for so many years… One who longed to see his wife and children again…It was unfortunate that his wish never came true…" Rebecca murmured. Valerie wiped the tears off her face. "Manny, I wish you will rest in peace!" Valerie sobbed. "That's impossible," Rebecca replied. "Why?" Valerie asked. "He died and his family had desired to see him too," Rebecca answered.


	4. Rising Tension

Episode 4

Rebecca and Valerie continued to stare down at the unfortunate corpse of the guard they had loved so much. Manny was a guard who served the kingdom for many years, yet on the only time he got to reunite his family, he just died. Meanwhile at the top of the cerulean tower, Kayla stood there watching the two frozen figures. She smiled her malevolent smile once again. Then she ditched from the scene. When Rebecca glanced back at the top of the cerulean tower, the killer had vanished. There was no trace of her. However there was a track of despair. Manny's family yearned for him to reunite with them one day, but they didn't know that they would get disappointed.

In a cotton village, there was a huge village tenant. This was like a red brick house with a large straw roof. This building was surrounded by many other buildings alike to it, but this particular red brick house was in the center of the village. Next to it was a grassy green sign that said; "Welcome to Virtunity; the Village of Hope". "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT FOOD! GIMME FOOD!" a little boy with black fluffy hair and blue sauna robe whined. "There, There, Eli! Wait until your father comes back from his work dear," a beautiful blond young woman said nicely. She smiled a happy pleasant smile like the shine of the sun. She wore a golden star on her hair. It was a symbol of her happiness and shine. She was the sun for her family while her husband was away. A delicate little girl with a sunflower in her short sky blue hair walked down the stairs slowly. She wore a pink dress with a yellow silk scarf. This girl was dazzling with her emerald sparkling eyes that gleamed like a jade glimmering in the sun. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Like my dress?! Mommy?!" the young little girl darted towards her mother screaming in joy. She hugged her mother's legs. "Mommy!" the young girl repeated. "Wow, Tina. Look at the kids go, you really have your work cut out for yourself once again. Sister, I honestly think you should be doing other glorious things than being the mayor of this village." a woman that looks a bit older than her said. This girl was a graceful young lady although not as young as the other one, she was very beautiful. Her azure soft hair was as silky as linen and the ends were curly. She wore a pink dress with golden flowers just like the other woman. The younger lady wore a much lighter dress than the other one. It was light golden and white. She smiled again with her cheeks rosy pink. "Candice, you know I don't want to do anything else than to help my own village," Tina replied earnestly. "But sister, you know you can reach higher tops than this!" Candice laughed. Her azure hair was shimmering in the sunlight from the window. "It's ok. Candice, really it is ok. I like this village. It is my home," Tina smiled. Her golden hair was straight down her back halfway. Her hair was so beautiful; it looked as if it could move like a sunflower dancing in the sun.

"Well, little sister, you're always so modest and nice. It is a shame that not all people treat you the same as you treat them," Candice frowned. Tina quickly turned around to face Candice. "Don't speak of her," she said hastily assorting papers on her living room glass desk. Candice folded her arms sternly. "Little sister, you aren't going to be scared of **_her _**forever. You need to learn to move on and delete her from your memory. She's gone now anyway," Candice said. The two children exchanged glances with one another. "Brotha Eli, you look cute in that adorable suit! Ready for papa to come huh?" the emerald eyed girl inquired. "You bet! Papa is going to be SO HAPPY that I finally wore this suit! You KNOW that I never liked wearing suits. So freakin tight and stuff! But now I'm wearing it! Cause I get to see papa again!" Eli shouted with her arms waving in the air. "Too bad, we never saw him since we were just two years old. Nageku," Emi sighed. "But! We get to see him NOW! SO BE HAPPY!" Eli shrilled continuing to flail his arms. Tina smiled at her children with her rosy warm smile. Candice laughed softly trying to not let Eli hear. "I agree! High five! Brotha!" Emi shouted too. Eli raised his arm up. Emi sprang up like a small pink bunny and bashed it wit her hand. BAM! The noise made a scratch on the table and made a crack on the floor. It was so high that it almost destroyed the window. "What the heck was that? That noise was more annoying than the scratch of nails on a chalkboard!" Candice complained. "That is their strong point, Candice. Teamwork, you should know that as their aunt," Tina replied gently. Candice laughed and smiled back.

The village was quite close to the Original MSDivinity kingdom; however the kingdom made sure to stay locked from villagers' reach. The kingdom was protected and entirely surrounded by thick steel castle walls. East, North, West, and South walls were guarded by two twin steel towers. These towers had an emblem flag of emerald jade green. That was the symbol for the Original MSDivinity kingdom. Tina glanced out at the window looking at that emblem flag. Her eyes grew tense and she looked away at once. She was frightened by that emblem; in fact she was afraid of the entire kingdom itself.

The afternoon was drawing near. In Rebecca's chamber laid a corpse on his coffin neatly placed. The coffin was still open with the corpse as the Rebecca, Golda, and Valerie stood next to it. Valerie sniffed wiping her tears off with her napkin. "What should we do now, Queen Rebecca?" Golda inquired. Rebecca stared outside and saw the sky in orange tinges of light. "Afternoon, already... Golda go arrange a postcard to a village known as Virtunity. Send it to the mayor of that residential village please," Rebecca answered. "To believe that such a fine young man would die such a horrid death, is quite a shock. Isn't it my highness?" Valerie sobbed. "Enough, Val go get the remaining guards. Send this corpse to the town of Virtunity. I want the mayor of that village to receive both the corpse and the postcard at the same time," Rebecca ordered. "Yes madam!" they both responded in unison. But then Golda's expression looked dim. "Wouldn't it stress his wife to the bone when she sees him dead like this?" Golda asked. "Yeah, but we can't hide the fact that he's gone forever. Sooner or later, she has to know. After all she is his wife," Rebecca replied. Valerie and Golda looked at each other and exchanged nods.

Kayla was seated down on a guest chair. Reneesme came strolling out from the corner to take a seat on one of her chairs. "What a nice workshop you have here! I forgot that it had such fine golden walls and delicious food paintings! It looks almost better than mine, but after all you did work here longer than I did," Kayla commented nicely. She was smiling softly with her scarlet red curly hair dangling to her back. "Yeah, but just what are you doing Kayla? You know that Rebecca despises you to burning hell, yet you decide to help her? For what cause would it be?!" Reneesme demanded. Kayla glimpsed out the window and the sky was already turning slight purple. "It is almost getting late, so stop shouting or else people will hear," Kayla warned. "But what are you planning Kayla? I honestly want to know," Reneesme asked sternly. "Well since you are one of my greatest assets to my plans, I will tell you," Kayla answered sweetly. Reneesme was eager to listen. "Alright, so I'm planning to take over this kingdom myself," Kayla said. Reneesme gapped her mouth wide open looking astonished.

"Cousin, how are you going to accomplish such a feat? This kingdom rules an alliance with 4 other great kingdoms of England! Plus with the fact that you are just a mere sector leader working for the queen like I am, how are you going to ascend your ranks to queen? There is no such thing as a palace worker becoming a bright beautiful queen, no matter how high your work position might be. You know that, Kayla!" Reneesme exclaimed. Kayla narrowed her eyes at her and placed a finger near her lips. "Hush, stop being so loud," Kayla cautioned. "Just what exactly is your plan? And why did you ask me to fetch out one of Rebecca's stupid maids for you?" Reneesme solicited. "Now, now, you know that whatever riches I get, I would always share it with you. Cousin, you know that. So don't worry, your efforts weren't in vain. I got it all underway," Kayla grinned. "Seriously, just what is your plan?" Reneesme asked again.

"My plan is to overthrow BOTH queens," Kayla claimed. Reneesme's light yellow eyes widened with sparkles in her eyes. Then she shook her head and her sparks in her eyes were gone. "Impossible," Reneesme said. "Hehe, you think it's impossible too huh? But think about it, you were terribly shocked when you heard my answer. But I'm being serious," Kayla asserted. Reneesme shook her head again. "Okay cousin, tell me. Just how are you going to do it? Use a knife and keep slashing at them till they die?" Reneesme asked. "Exactly," Kayla responded smiling. "Preposterous, that is a fool's gold. You can't possibly do that," Reneesme answered. Kayla smiled again showing her shimmering teeth. "Oh Reneesme, you're still such a child. There are no limits to this game! You must broaden your horizons! You are still a simple foolish girl believing in rules. In this world, there are no rules. This is a game of strategy and tactics. That is life. Of course, you just can't simply go and kill those two queens immediately. You must play it step by step. Winning is just that easy," Kayla smiled. "What are your steps then?" Reneesme requested still not buying Kayla's answer. Kayla laughed that menacing laugh once more.

"Cousin, I'm a very intelligent person. You are too. As you know, Cassie and Rebecca are like a clash of two elements. One is fire and the other is water. But of course, the water element will always win this clash. However, fire is one of water's greatest enemies. That is how water will be weakened. Basically, Rebecca will be weakened after her fight with Cassie," Kayla replied. "What?" Reneesme asked puzzled. "Getting Rebecca and Cassie to treat each other as bitter enemies is quite a simple task. With them wanting to get rid of one or another, one of them is bound to fall. Rebecca was informed right away of Cassie's plans, so Cassie will fall first…" Kayla was about to continue, but got shortly interrupted by Reneesme's question. "Why not get rid of Rebecca first? Wouldn't that be easier?" Reneesme questioned. Kayla shook her head and snickered. "You don't have any brains, cousin. Rebecca is the prior target. Using her to get rid of Cassie is an efficient plan," Kayla replied. "But why would you want Cassie to die? She was the one who allowed you to rise and stay in this kingdom! You know that Rebecca despised you as soon as you entered this palace. Yet you would choose to kill Cassie first when she helped you so much while Rebecca loathed your presence so much? I don't understand that!" Reneesme exclaimed shocked at Kayla's actions. "Now, now, now, my cousin, let me lecture you on my lifelong quote. 'Sacrifices are necessary for even greater things in life.' You must learn to throw out feelings. With feelings, it just carries you away from the riches of this game. To win, you must give out something that is useless like your feelings. This world is treated as a place where there are a bunch of people to use. They're all like tools, little sacrifices to help people like you and I get what we want. We are the ones to use them. And Cassie is just a mere pawn in our little game. She's too stupid to believe that I pulled all the strings. From the moment of killing her own guards to make her believe that Rebecca found out of her plans to devastating Rebecca's guards to make her feel unsafe around Cassie. This is all strategy, my cousin. She is just a pawn and Rebecca is too," Kayla lectured smiling.

Reneesme frowned slightly. "Don't worry Reneesme. Whatever glories we have in the end, I will always share with you," Kayla smiled sweetly. Reneesme's expression lighted up. "Really?" Reneesme asked. "Of course!" Kayla replied. She smiled with a malevolent grin once again. A taint of betrayal hid in her smile. It was like you can never trust her. Kayla started to go on. "Well, once Cassie is shoved out of the kingdom, there will be NO ONE to try and get rid of Rebecca. Right now, Rebecca is the important pawn. She is pregnant with two sons! And I will be the wife of one," Kayla answered boldly. Reneesme gasped trying to overcome her bewilderment. "So what you were doing was for this purpose?! You knew that Cassie would never let Rebecca's two sons be born, so you knew that you had to exterminate Cassie from the kingdom first! Then you knew that at that moment, Rebecca will clash with Cassie. The outcome of that clash would be so intense, that Rebecca would break her water. Then the two sons would exist into this kingdom as new princes of this palace. Aldo would be expelled too since his mother got kicked out. That means he has no chance to get his way into the throne! And since the two sons have no mother, it will be very difficult to teach them what is good and what is wrong!" Reneesme pointed out. "Yup, eventually one of Rebecca's two sons would be tainted with greed, jealousy, and hatred towards the other. It will be like a collision between two real brothers! One would be filled with jealousy for his brother's kindness and fame. The other will try to reason with the other. They will quarrel often with no mother or father to guide them from their misery. Soon they will split the new future for the kingdom! The future for me to take! I will get the jealous one to love me, so that I can control him behind the scenes! One with jealousy and hate is very easy to control," Kayla replied as she nodded. "Agreed," they both said in unison. Both of them locked their firm hands with one another in the approval of the new fate of this kingdom. Nighttime had arrived. The crescent moon shone dimly on the kingdom overseeing its fate in the horizon.

While Kayla was animated, her sister's sorrow soon began. The strong winds blew across the village heavily like some omen had occurred. Tina had stared out the window looking stern and worried. She paced back and forth around her living room. Candice was still sitting there on the extensive couch waiting for Tina's husband's arrival. Eli and Emi were sitting on the small round chairs playing cards. Emi kept glancing at her new dazzling dress to make sure that it was not dirty. Eli kept tapping his feet; he was also very impatient and eager for his father's arrival. He had wanted to greet his father ever since the first day and only day when they met. When Eli was just 8 months old, his father demonstrated him ninja techniques. Manny had taught Eli all twelve hand signs and had also played with him everywhere. It was Eli's most unforgettable memory. That was the first and probably the final time that he would ever see his father alive again.

"Mommy, I've always wanted to know how you met daddy! How did you meet him anyway?" Eli asked pulling on his mother's sleeve. Emi was seated down engaged to listen. Tina smiled a brilliant smile. "I met your father during the ages of war with the 2nd MSDivinity kingdom and the first. That war had torn this city into pieces. This city used to look nothing like a wasteland before. Buildings were on top of each other. It seemed like a hurricane had eaten up the city. And during the war, Kayla, my big sister had abandoned me and your aunt, Candice," Tina pointed at Candice. Candice frowned and clenched her fist. "As a result, I and your aunt were all alone in a wasteland when I was just 16 while Candice was 17. Kayla left us when she was 18. We never heard from her again. I guess your grandma made her feel like she was deprived from her freedom… But after she abandoned us with my little sister, Kayla was a horrible person. She was terrible… After she left, I was scarred with the memories of her. Not until I met your father," Tina said. Eli's body was trembling with excitement. Emi's eyes sparkled and lighted up with enthusiasm. "He was the one who started to rebuild this city into a village. Although, he wasn't rich enough to turn this place into a city again, he did establish a village. Nevertheless he was the founder of it. He helped me through harsh times and gave me and my big sister a home. He was just 19 and I was just 16. We fell in love. All the villagers here said that my husband must have been grateful to have such a beautiful wife. They said I was as gorgeous or even more dazzling in my appearance than a queen of any kingdom! Boy! Oh Boy! Your dad was delighted!" Tina exclaimed happily.

"What was next?!" Eli asked eagerly. Emi kept silent and stood on the round chair. She was ready to listen. "Your father gave me the chance to give birth to you two," Tina smiled. She started to continue again. "Your father was especially pleasured to see you being born, Eli." Tina said sweetly. "Really he was? REALLLY?!" Eli persisted. Tina nodded smiling. "Your father named you Eli because you were tedious and always excited. You moved as fast as a little hamster scurrying for food. You could never stop moving! You were called Eli because it was short and sweet too just like you are now. Always short and sweet," Tina claimed. "What about me?" Emi asked. "Your father knew you would be very intelligent, Emi. And your first word was this; me. I laughed when you always said 'Me! Me! Me!' You started talking like that before saying 'mom' and 'dad'! 'Me' was probably your first word!" Tina laughed. Emi blushed; her face was lighted with redness. She was as boomingly red as a tomato. They laughed for a long time until midnight had come.

Tina's navy silk scarf was dangling from her neck and her arms tightly crossed around her chest. She was anxious to see Manny, but Manny didn't come yet. "What is taking so long? Do you think Manny had stumbled upon a crisis?! What will we do?!" Tina shrieked. She was strolling back and forth; she could not control her fears any longer. "I'm sure that…" Candice was shortly interrupted by a noisy knock on the door. Knock! Knock! Knock! Tina quickly dashed to the door and opened it. Then the present that she held in her hands plummeted onto the ground. The box opened. A diamond sword was in the large silver wrapping box. Its shine had already faded. The white sparks on it turned darkish. Eli looked over his mother's shoulder and saw a long wide coffin. "Mommy, what is that box?" Eli asked tugging on Tina's golden silk dress. Tina's face instantly grew pale when she saw the visitor's face. She was Golda and Golda never comes out of the palace unless something had happened.

Candice rose up from the couch and rushed over to her little sister. "What's going on? Aren't you Golda?" Candice inquired. Golda nodded and pointed to the coffin. "This is your husband's corpse. I'm sorry to tell you the unfortunate news. But he is dead," Golda stated. As soon as Golda stated that he was dead, Tina collapsed like a strong tower being torn down. Candice caught her from pummeling to the ground. "Sister, wake up!" Candice shouted slapping Tina to wake up. The two children were startled. "MISS GOLDA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DADDY IS DEAD?! THAT IS NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE!" they cried in unison. "Daddy can't die! He can't! He can't!" Eli roared tugging on Golda's dress now. "Papa is NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!" Emi cried. Tears were slowly rolling from their mother's face as she was unconscious. It was like she could feel Emi and Eli's pain. Golda frowned sadly and repeated herself again. "I'm sorry, but your dad is gone. He died. I'm deeply sorry," Golda said wiping her face from the blue droplets of water in her eye.

Candice walked over and placed her little sister on the couch. The two children rushed to their mother's side. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's not gone right?" Eli insisted. "Papa's not dead right?" Emi persisted to ask. "OKAY! CALM YOURSELVES!" Candice ordered. Her voice bellowed up to the loudness of a lion's roar. She bolted and grasped Golda's dress by the collar. "You are lying! Tell us that you are lying!" Candice yelled. Golda turned her face away. "No, I'm sorry," Golda replied. Candice's eyes widened and she let go of Golda. "How did he die then?" Candice demanded. "The Cipher Investigation Squad is working on that right now," Golda answered. Both Eli and Emi were lying on the ground without energy. Emi's new beautiful sparkling pink dress was now tainted in a bit of dirt. Eli's excitement had turned into disappointment. Candice glanced over at her little sister. "It seems Manny's death deals a great impact on her," Golda replied. "Probably the most too, after all Tina is his wife," Candice sighed.

The next morning was a dull and dead day for Tina's family. Candice was quiet sitting in the couch endlessly thinking. Every time she was in thought, she would tighten her fists. Eli never shoved himself out of bed. He kept the blankets locked tightly around him. Emi's expression looked dim. She locked herself in her room where she thought she would relax and loosen up a bit, but she was sitting in her bed crying. She sobbed deep soft sobs to herself. Meanwhile their mother stood there wide awake on her bed. She stood there, endlessly staring at the wall. Her golden eyes looked dim and completely dull. She sat there wondering about her existence, her life, her presence, and most of all her husband who was now dead. She stood on the bed for 3 more hours, completely no feelings in her at all, in her heart she had lost everything. She became a complete total other person. She turned silent and quiet and full of nothing. Her passion was gone. Candice opened the door. "Tina, it's been a while. Loosen up, you know Manny doesn't want to see you this way," Candice said. Tina's eyes widened looking quite frightening. "What do you mean, sister?! I have no MEANING for existence! My life is all a LIE now! What do you think the kids will do now that they have no father! Huh?! They're only eight and their own father, Manny is gone! And I don't know what I can do!" Tina roared her eyes deeply dark. "Your eyes…" Candice pointed out stammering. "Are full of sorrow and pain," Tina answered. "They've..." Candice continued. "Lost their color, lost everything, now full of nothing," Tina muttered.

The light blue sky darkened. The clouds started to cover the sky thickened turning pitch black. BOOM! Lightning roared against the tree. Flashes of booming thunder clashed against the ground. It was a downpour. The sky was crying; crying because of the death of a great man and a great father. Droplets of rain pummeled down like droplets of tears dropping to the ground. Drenches of water were created. Dark misty puddles that seemed endless, it was like a saddening darkness of a heart that once bloomed. The "Virtunity" sign cracked in two like the innocent heart of a woman who loved her husband. The atmosphere of the town changed into a dense fog. A fog that clouded Tina's judgments, she was lost in her mind. She couldn't find herself as she stared out the window at the rainstorm; a deluge of sadness.

Kayla glanced out and smiled. Her smile was as wicked as a witch. She stared at the sky. "This is the karma for one as beautiful as you. I might not be as pretty as you are, but I am quite more fortunate than you," Kayla snickered. The kingdom was locked in a huge tension. Rebecca stared out her chamber window. "I wonder….. Will tomorrow be the day?" Rebecca thought. Cassie glanced out of her ruby chamber window. "Day by day that goes by, equals the closer it is to Rebecca's demise," Cassie grinned evilly showing a clenched fist.

The day had come. Dawn was soon approaching. Kayla rose up from her crimson bed stretching her arms out into the air. Then her eyes widened knowing that the day had come. She quickly walked toward the wardrobe and took out her robe. Then she wore it immediately and moved out into her workshop. "People, we can't be late for this meeting! Wake up and let's go!" Kayla ordered. She shouted loudly repeating herself, so that the young ladies in her workshop would wake up from their seats. Then Kayla marched with them and a girl that was Kayla's most trusted worker. Kayla raised her fist up ready for the excitement that lay ahead of her today. She marched along with her squad to the golden building with a roof made out of pure gold on it. The sun shone on it making it gleam like sparkles. Along with her squad, were 3 other squadrons of different colors: blue, red, and yellow! Each of the squads lined up in a single file. They each were in a single file line separate from each other as they entered the entrance. All the Sector Heads were in the front. Each of them wore accessories of some sort to match their sector. Each of the sector departments marched single-file into the golden chamber with a bright gold label saying "Royal Court".

A blond mistress wore a gold crown and a golden silk dress with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She was seated on a high gold chair and in front of her was a golden marble table. She was waiting for the Sector Departments to enter anxiously. All of them instantly bowed after arriving to the center of the chamber. "Greetings, great superior, Kelly!" they chanted in a rhythm. Kelly nodded calmly. "You may rise," Kelly replied. They each raised their heads to face her. Kelly's pale white eyes glanced at Kayla and Reneesme. They both were Sector Heads of their own departments. Reneesme had the same genes as Kelly with blond hair. Kelly nodded and announced the call. "Let the meeting begin," Kelly declared. Kayla and her special assistant moved up. A certain woman stared at Kayla curiously. Kayla knew that she was being glared at, but she ignored it. The certain woman wore a purple dress with blue cerulean earrings and a blue diamond pin on her head.

She observed Kayla, her intentions being unknown. Kayla started to speak. "My Sector has decided to create a marveling crane structure for Rebecca's chamber. We've also decided to make a golden rainbow bowl for her two children. This will cause the children to see the great aspects of life which I think would be the colors of royalty," Kayla grinned as she presented. The woman continued to stare with a frown on her face. "What a superb idea! Fantastic!" Kelly remarked clapping her hands. Kayla smiled and laughed. "Lydia, show the superior our files to check on," Kayla instructed. Lydia nodded and gave the files to Kelly's assistant who was Daphinne. Daphinne gave it to Kelly afterwards. Kelly looked at the drawings on the papers. Her eyes were speculating the pictures and colors. Kayla exchanged glances with Reneesme. They both smiled while the other Sector Head frowned.

"Great! This idea will give Rebecca's children more comfort! It should please Rebecca!" Kelly exclaimed. She gave the files to Daphinne and Daphinne handed it to Lydia. Kayla smiled and backed away from the stage with her assistant following after her. "Alright, Reneesme show us your idea," Kelly requested. Reneesme and her helper came up facing Kelly. "Our idea is to make 3 round fruits using powder and cream. My Sector will make 3 delicious treats. One will be huge and blue for Rebecca. The other two will be light green to show good prosperity for Rebecca's two children. Reneesme opened her files to show Kelly the picture. "Amazing," Kelly commented. "However, my sector has decided to give the keys to Kayla so that her sector can deliver the food for us," Reneesme stated. The woman interrupted the conversation. "My Superior, I don't think it is imperative for Reneesme to hand over her keys to Kayla. After all Rebecca doesn't trust Kayla," she claimed.

Kayla's eyes narrowed towards her, but the woman looked straight towards Kelly for her opinion. Reneesme glanced from her back to Kelly. "Kayla is the Sector Head of Organization and Furniture. If she can't have my keys, my Sector won't be able to give our gifts to Rebecca for her bearing childbirth. Who should I give my keys to, then?" Reneesme uttered like a baying dog trying to protect Kayla. Kelly nodded to that explanation. "It should be given to Kayla, Katie. She is the Sector Head that keeps the keys to all of the sectors," Kelly responded. "But, Rebecca wouldn't be pleased of this and we all want what is most beneficial for her. Right?" Katie asked. "Who gives you the right to ask what Rebecca wants? You're not the queen," Kayla retorted glaring at her. Katie gave Kayla a defiant stare. Kayla's burning scarlet eyes stared deep into Katie's indigo eyes. "Enough!" Kelly shouted slamming the table. "We are in the Royal Court! Our purpose is to serve the queens with all our power! Despite, the fact that Kayla has been treated badly by Rebecca, she has not given up her efforts to work for Rebecca in this Royal Court. Kayla can bear Reneesme's keys to give the food to Rebecca. The decision is final!" Kelly proclaimed. "But, great superior Kelly? Are you sure?" Katie solicited. "Are you disobeying my orders, Katie?" Kelly exclaimed staring at her. Katie scowled at Kayla, while Kayla had a simple smirk on her face. Katie had no other choice, but to be silent.

Reneesme's subordinate who was Michelle handed Daphinne the files. Kelly skimmed them and handed it back. "Chrissy, it is your turn. Come up," Kelly called. Chrissy moved up with her supporter (Bella) trailing behind her. "My Sector will produce a fashionable outfit for the two sons. Both of them will be wrapped in robes of azure color with golden stripes to match the great queen Rebecca's silky sapphire dress," Chrissy explained. Kelly nodded again. "Very good," Kelly noted. "Bella, give the great superior the files," Chrissy replied. Bella followed and gave the files to Daphinne who gave it to Kelly. Kelly nodded impressed by the work so far. "Alright, the meeting is dismissed! I look forward to seeing the results from these fabulous ideas!" Kelly mused amazed. Kayla smiled that same smile once more. It patronized Katie's emotions. Katie glared at Kayla as she smiled at her.

The Sectors paced out of the Royal Court. Suddenly the people heard a scream from both sides of the kingdom! It was coming from the two queens' chambers! "What the devil is this!?" Cassie gasped. Her eyes widened as she saw the motionless corpses of her loyal assistants. Some were on the ground while two of her most reliable assistants were floating dead on the fountain. Water was spraying down upon them. "Mai, are you all right?! Sana? What the hell is going on?!" Cassie shrieked. Her eyes seem to shrink as she saw the cadavers of her most dependent subordinates. Meanwhile Rebecca screamed as well. "Valerie? Golda? All of you wake up! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!" Rebecca rushed to the motionless bodies. She slapped each of them endlessly. However, their expressions looked grim and their bodies were already cold. Blood dripped from each of their stomachs. Rebecca let out a high pitched yelp. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screeched as she saw the crimson liquid flowing out of the bodies.

Reneesme and Kayla exchanged glances. They both had a grin upon their faces. Katie observed them pondering about the scenario. "Should we warn anyone?" Chrissy inquired. "Yes! We must warn the Royal Court Headmaster, Kelly at once!" Kayla immediately reacted. Katie glanced suspiciously narrowing her eyes at Kayla's reaction. The Sector Heads marched back to the Royal Court with all the workers trailing behind them. Kayla sprinted to the center of the chamber. "What is it?" Kelly asked. "The queens are screaming!" Kayla shouted. "What? Impossible!" Kelly rose up wide eyed stammering. "Daphinne, call the Cipher Investigation Squad right away!" Kelly ordered. Daphinne nodded and hastily dashed out of the chamber. Kayla glanced as she ran. Reneesme giggled quietly while Kayla grinned.

"Cassie, you are a monster!" Rebecca shouted clenching her fists. "You've gone so far as to commit an assault on all of my assistants! They've done nothing to you…. Yet you harm them like they are the ones at fault… I will NOT FORGIVE you for this!" Rebecca bellowed. Her eyes were turning dark cobalt. Meanwhile on the other side of the boundary, Cassie stood still. "You've already known my plans already… Humph, you're quite clever. However, since you've forced me to this step. I shall cause your very immolation now!" Cassie declared. She strolled to her chamber and dragged out the medicine. Then she hurried out of her chamber to Rebecca's. Cassie was bewildered that there were bodies of Rebecca's assistants as well. Despite of this, she continued. Meanwhile Rebecca paced back and forth in her chamber waiting for the Cipher Investigation Squad to arrive. However, someone else had entered. It was Cassie.

"So, you still dare to appear before me after what you have done. You have quite the formidable guts, Cassie. You malevolent witch!" Rebecca insulted. "Why? What's wrong, Rebecca? It seems like the karma has gotten over your head already," Cassie teased. She placed Rebecca's medicine on the table. "You… You want to poison me?!" Rebecca exclaimed. "Of course not, you are Alex's first wife after all. But, if you were to ask me, I would assume that your trustworthy helpers got what they deserved. That would be their deaths," Cassie replied smiling. SMACK! Rebecca slapped Cassie with her right hand instantly. Cassie flinched after the smack. "You would go so far as to kill them to get rid of me? You're a wicked person!" Rebecca yelled. Cassie placed a hand over the part where Rebecca slapped her. She faced Rebecca glaring at her. "Me? You knew that I would poison you! That was why you sent your guards to kill mine! Now look whose winning? None of us are! Both of our sides are gone!" Cassie roared.

"Oh really? You honestly think that I would let you harm me and my two sons?" Rebecca's eyes were growing bolder and darker as she kept talking. She raised her finger and kept poking Cassie's heart. Cassie kept backing away. "You think that your scheme would go through? You're nothing but a pathetic person with no wits for herself! You say that your son is right to be the king! But guess what? My most reliable subordinate, Valerie, discovered your secret. You lied to Alex! That son of yours is not of Alex's blood! That child of yours is a sin! You dare to have an affair with the 5th MSDivinity leader, WInson! You are an insolent fool! You and your son don't deserve the throne because both of you are dirty foul liars. Trying to trick this kingdom's entire population with Winson to get the throne for your son, huh? Well not if I'm here to stop you!" Rebecca yelled as Cassie backed away from her. Cassie's eyes turned immensely huge with fire in her eyes. She retorted back at Rebecca. "So, what if I lied to Alex? What if I had an secret affair with his best friend and gave birth to a son that was not his? What if I did lie about Aldo's heritage and real father? It doesn't matter because this entire kingdom is filled with dirty LIES!" Cassie flustered her arms wide flailing. She approached Rebecca as she backed away.

"Do you think that I can be like you? Pestilent and obedient just like you? No, I cannot be like you, because I scorn at your presence. You're existence makes me want to throw up! You and your perfect self! Alex always treated you better than me. You were an attention magnet that attracted Alex. And what was I? You think I could let you steal his attention?! No! Everyone is selfish and so are you! But you were different, Alex always loved you. But did he love me? NO! You're just some scowl that I must get rid of! From the moment I saw you, I knew that you must die! It had to come true for my future in this kingdom!" Cassie screeched at Rebecca. Then she raised her left arm in a motion to slap Rebecca. Rebecca instantly caught Cassie's left hand. In a angry force, Rebecca smacked Cassie again in a flash!

This time she stroked Cassie with her left hand. Cassie cringed and nearly fell collapsing to the ground. Cassie wiped off the stain of blood on her lips. Her eyes were burning with fire now. Rebecca stared straight ahead at her. Both eyes were staring at each other; blue vs. red. "It is time for me to expell you from this kingdom!" Rebecca yelled. "Just because you are Alex's first wife, doesn't mean you can make the orders around here. We're both equal as queens, so if you want to settle this then we shall fight! I'll make you die first," Cassie stated smiling. "Very well then," Rebecca confirmed. Blue magical energy surrounded Rebecca. Afterwards the energy seemed to have gone inside her.

Then Rebecca shifted into her battle stance. Cassie instantly flung herself up high into the air. Her eyes darkened into a dark ruby flare. "You honestly think that you can REALLY expell me from this kingdom?" Cassie asked smiling. Rebecca had a smirk on her face. "I'm confident that your skills will not surpass mine," Rebecca replied grinning. "We'll see won't we Rebecca?" Cassie inquired her smile turned slightly into a frown. "Oh we'll see indeed!" Rebecca exclaimed. She was smiling when she saw Cassie frowning at her overconfidence.

Cassie clasped her two palms of her hands together. "Hmph, SINCE YOU"RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! I"LL END YOU IN ONE FINAL STRONG BLOW! READY TO DIE?!" Cassie declared. Rebecca just simply grinned. Cassie fumed with anger as she chanted: "Koton: Furea-ryuusei immetsu" The atmosphere suddenly intensified. The heat started to melt the pillars of the entire building. Rebecca started to make hand signs at a swift pace: Rabbit, Tiger, Boar, Rooster. Burning circular gaps had started to appear in the air around Cassie. Her hair had intensified into dark ruby red. Scarlet energy waves were surrounding her. With a smirk on Cassie's face, she said, "Disappear."

Rebecca prepared herself forming a staff of several colors in her right hand. Finally the circular gaps in the atmosphere unleashed a series of dark deadly meteors! The meteors were storming at Rebecca, however Rebecca just stood there waiting for the attack. As she stood still like a statue, the meteors collided to the floor. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Multiple explosions were set off as the meteors pummeled the floor. The explosions devastated the pillars which were maintaining the building. Rebecca's cerulean tower started to flare with red lights fuming from the windows.

The Cipher Investigation Team dashed to the scene as soon as they saw smoke coming out of Rebecca's chamber. They were horrified when they saw the lifeless bodies on the floor. With the blue strong pillars fallen, the cerulean tower started to collapse as well! Cassie smiled with her deadly evil flare in her eyes. Suddenly the cerulean tower stopped trembling. Cassie stared around bewildered. "What the hell is going on?!" Cassie screamed. Beyond the smoke, Rebecca was still standing with not even a scratch on her. Her azure dress was smirked with a bit of charcoal though. "What's wrong, Cassie? Are you disappointed that you couldn't kill me?" Rebecca smiled. Cassie flinched awed that Rebecca survived. Her eyes flashed of ruby.

Rebecca started to move her arms. "Well then, let me show you a technique of mine that is even more effective than Blizzard: a technique that will allow me to control dimensions and space itself," Rebecca smiled. Cassie gasped bewildered at such a statement. "You actually think that the likes of you can manipulate time and space?" Cassie inquired mocking her. Rebecca smiled confident of her capabilities. "You never know, Cassie. After all I do tend to hide quite some tricks up my sleeve," Rebecca replied. Her hands were motioning into the air. "Humph, I won't let you use such a technique!" Cassie bellowed angrily. She made three hand signs: Boar, Dragon, and Tiger. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" she chanted. With her red sparkling energy, she formed a deadly demonic skull staff in her right hand. "Let's see you take this!" Cassie shouted. Cassie formed 4 hand signs now: Boar, Rabbit, Rooster, and Ox. "Katon, inferuno kyuu odori!" Cassie hymned. Her staff glowing in sparks of crimson, it shot flaring blitz energy balls endlessly. All of them were aiming at Rebecca who was still moving her hands. She stood there again as the energy spheres clashed into her. Explosion after another, the entire ground shook. Red sparkling lights shone from the openings of the shattered windows. Blake stared up at the smoking cerulean tower. "What's going on?" one of Blake's followers asked. "An Intense Clash between Two elements," Blake replied.

Cassie squinted, her eyes trying to discern through the haze of smoke to find out whether Rebecca laid dead on the floor. "Hey! I'm over here!" Rebecca called waving at Cassie. Cassie turned her head around instantly. "Impossible! How'd you survive?" Cassie demanded. "A magician always has tricks up her sleeve," Rebecca answered sweetly. Cassie's head had strained. "DIE!" Cassie screamed. "Katon, inferuno kyuu odori!" she recited again making the same hand signs as before. Endless flare circular substances shot from her horrid skull staff again. However, this time all the spheres gathered around in a three circles, one circular ring inside the other in a slanted form. The spheres started to move around in a pattern surrounding Cassie. "This time, I'm making sure you're dead!" Cassie bellowed.

"Now DISAPPEAR!" Cassie roared flustering her arms outward. The red mystical burning orbs around her had scattered in all directions. They all attacked different parts of the tower covering a 900 meter diameter of the entire chamber. BOOM! BAM! BOOM! BAM! BANG! All the orbs collided everywhere. There was not a single spot left unharmed. However, when each globe of energy headed straight to Rebecca, Rebecca glowed a blue mystical light. Then she faded again and reappeared again and continued the pattern as the orbs kept running straight towards her. As a result, the circular substances rammed the pillars and walls of the tower instead of hitting Rebecca. Pits of smoke were rising everywhere around the chamber! Cassie looked around to try and sense if there was any traces or signs of Rebecca's energy.

When the smoke had disappeared, Cassie continued to search. Her eyes were scanning from corner to corner of the floor, but no traces of Rebecca's corpse. Behind Cassie was a woman with vivid blue hair, Rebecca was floating behind Cassie. Although, she was floating behind Cassie, Cassie couldn't sense her presence at all. Rebecca quickly formed 10 hand signs: Dragon, Boar, Rabbit, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Horse, Rooster, and Monkey. "Forbidden jutsu: Sunpou Uchuu Ayatsuri!" Rebecca chanted clasping her arms together in such a loud noise that Cassie turned around instantly.

When Cassie suddenly turned around, Rebecca raised her head up staring straight into Cassie's dark scarlet eye. The gaze made Cassie's eyes lightened. It lightened till it turned pale white. Cassie's eyes were lost already. Rebecca's glare intimidating Cassie's eyes, her azure eyes were spinning to Cassie's vision. Then the eye transformed into a huge portal gapping Cassie into it. The terror had begun.

Cassie's vision soon began to blur and everything in her surroundings started to change. The cerulean walls turned pitch dark red. Fire arose from the pits of the floor. The floor turned into a sheet of lava rocks. Heat erosion soon appeared. The climate and temperature seemed to have increased at a sharp rate. Cassie's body steamed of sweat too. Her body was trembling and she could nearly faint. "Prepare yourself," Rebecca's voice called to Cassie's mind. "Level 1 of my technique: Hell," Rebecca's voice announced. Next a huge dark red diamond platform appeared from the ground behind Cassie. Cassie panted and panted losing breath with each second. Then chains unraveled from the diamond and tangled up Cassie making her strapped onto the platform. "This is what I like to call the "Torture Game"," Rebecca's voice echoed. Cassie was trying desperately to free herself by flustering her arms. She tried to use her energy to cause an explosion, but the chains made her energy all locked up inside her. "Now then, let me show you what true pain is like," Rebecca's voice ringed like a sound of a bell. "Now I shall disable all 5 of your senses. Level 2 of my technique: Despair," Rebecca's voice tuned in a melody as she said that. The melody vibrated among Cassie's ears causing her to lose herself even more. However Cassie did not close her eyes, she was determined to not die.

Steaming with sweat, Cassie still tried to defy the chains with her bare will alone. Meanwhile the intense heat melted her skin away, it was like she was about to dissolve into water. "What's wrong? I thought you liked the heat! Can't take it already? Let me show you this is just the beginning of your demise!" Rebecca's voice declared. Cassie was still trying to escape from Rebecca's clutches. Suddenly Cassie's vision turned into darkness. She could see nothing but darkness. She felt like she was blind! Cassie foresaw her death already. It was inevitable that she would die to her own enemy. Her demise seemed almost tangible now. Despite the darkness, she still had feeling. She screamed when she felt that her hands had been gone! The chains were tightly wrapping her body. "Level 3 of my technique: Infinite Pain of Fatality," Rebecca's voice echoed again.

Sharp daggers and swords were summoned from every direction. They were apart from Cassie, but the formation of them was in a circular shape. It was like being trapped in a ring of pain. Meanwhile from the outside of Rebecca's chamber, Blake and his team were still outside. "What do you think is happening, leader?" a member from the Cipher asked. "It is quiet. It is very quiet, so quiet that it seems dead in there. It appears to be DEAD SILENT," Blake answered. "What do you mean?" another inquired. "Queen Rebecca is using her most forbidden technique which is a special one that she hasn't used in decades," Blake explained. "What is it?" a girl insisted.

"It is her style of manipulation of time and space. This technique is a special eye technique. Rebecca's powers are able to pull the target into another world which is a world that Rebecca had created. Using her abilities, she can manipulate time and space to create a different varieties of her "dimensional creation". However this special talent is only a style of genjutsu. Once the opponent uses a dispel hand sign, then he or she snaps out of Rebecca's technique and is back to his or her normal senses. Although there is this possibility, the chances of escaping are very slim. Rebecca's technique forces her opponent to have no senses, feeling, or movement outside in the real world. This technique is also not just a mere ordinary mind trick. The longer her opponent is trapped in it, her opponent will keep losing neurons and neurotransmitters cells in his/her brain. Thus it will cause a mental breakdown on the brain and stop the blood from flowing into it. This will render her opponent as an empty shallow with no mind for him or herself. Then slowly her opponent will suffocate from the lack of oxygen because the blood is not flowing through her brain stem which controls her breathing and heart rate," Blake elucidated.

Cassie continued to squirm like a rat trapped in a mouse trap with a cat staring at its pain. Right now, Cassie was the mouse that was struggling desperately to free itself and Rebecca was a tormenting cat staring at Cassie's frustration. The daggers and swords around Cassie began to hurl themselves at her. Cassie shrieked as the daggers and swords stabbed her in multiple attacks. Then all of a sudden a burning flare sparked from Cassie's body. The flare contracted and formed into a heat explosion wave! The burning flare wave hurled Rebecca to the wall. She slammed into the wall because of that sudden burst of energy. Cassie's eyes had color again and her blood red eyes shone once again. However, Cassie was already fragile and panting from Rebecca's technique. Rebecca rose up and began to attack again. "Hi-oni shougeki nami!" In a flash, she shot an ice blast that was shaped in a stream of energy from the palm of her hand. Then it transformed into a vivid light blue cold ice dragon. The attack was rushing towards Cassie in a swift motion, but Cassie teleported from the attack. The ice dragon turned around and headed for her again. The dragon roared eagerly to eat Cassie up. A deadly skull wand formed in Cassie's hand again. It was imminent that she would die if she remained in the battle, so she thought of an idea! With most of the remaining energy she had left, she started to chant. "Shinku Shissou!" She formed one hand sign in a second which was snake. Then scarlet petals appeared from nowhere surrounding Cassie's body. They submerged her and when the ice dragon collided with her, the petals dispersed. After they had dispersed and fell aimlessly on the ground, Cassie was nowhere to be found. The ice dragon disappeared with disappointment.

Rebecca glanced and searched everywhere. Cassie's presence was gone. Her life energy was also gone. Rebecca couldn't sense her anywhere. Cassie had escaped. Rebecca heaved a sigh and suddenly her stomach started to hurt. Rebecca placed her right hand to feel her stomach. It was aching with pain. Both blood and white liquid dripped down on her legs. Rebecca screamed and the Cipher Division quickly bolted to her aid. They carried her to the white medical chamber next to the Royal Court. Blake placed Rebecca on the bed and the palace doctor examined her. The doctor dragged the curtains over and told Rebecca to relax.

Despite Rebecca's pain, she eventually gave birth to two small innocent babies. They both seemed identical in a way. They had the same small roundish nose, same round dark eyes, hands that were equally the same size, and they both had a chubby face. Rebecca panted and smiled at them. "Doctor, nurture my sons well for me. Blake, carry me back to my royal chamber. I want to sleep on my bed," she said. Blake carried Rebecca away and placed her onto her bed. "That's enough for now, Blake. You may go. You don't need to watch over me," Rebecca smiled. Blake nodded and left. However Rebecca was still quite feeble after giving childbirth to two sons at the same time. Rebecca closed her eyes gently and went to sleep. The night shadows over loomed through the ground. The wind blew ominously as the leaves were flying out of the trees. The calm yellow leaves dropped to the ground. The chilly wind was like the call of the dead.

In the stillness of the night, a figure had appeared before Rebecca's chamber. She opened the doors silently with no one guarding it. She entered inside and closed the doors gently. She strode through the room; her emerald dress was dragging through the floor. Rebecca opened her eyes to see who was in her chamber. She gasped. A young woman with dark blood red eyes and long straight red hair had appeared before her. Rebecca stared as the face seemed to look familiar. Then a flash went through her mind. She realized who it was. "Hello Rebecca," Kayla smiled sweetly tilting her head to the right. Kayla's deadly bloodthirsty eyes were staring straight at Rebecca. "Glad to see me?" Kayla asked sweetly smiling. Suddenly lightning flashed. A clash of thunder and lightning had begun. A downpour went down outside dreading the situation. Thunder roared and lightning flashed. With the lightning flashing, Kayla's face glimmered. Her eyes were deadly blood red and bold as she smiled, she was craving for the desire of Rebecca's death.


	5. Fate

Episode 5

"Kayla? What are you doing here?" Rebecca demanded in a shrill voice. "You sound weak, Rebecca. Don't push yourself so much. After all you won't live to see the next day," Kayla replied smiling. Rebecca narrowed her eyes at her. Strains appeared on her forehead. "You...What are you planning to do?" Rebecca demanded; her voice cracked. Kayla grinned again. "Of course, kill you. My dear queen, you've been in my way for so long. Aren't you tired? Well you may rest in peace now, Rebecca!" Kayla declared. "What? You dare try to kill the queen of this entire kingdom? I have control over the entire alliance of MSDivinity kingdoms. They can easily know about your crimes," Rebecca countered. Kayla simply laughed at that statement. "Do you honestly think that I would let anyone know that I killed you? All your guards and assistants are dead. There is no one to watch over you. So just stop wasting your breath," Kayla snickered. A sharp knife slit out from Kayla's right hand sleeve. Her dress that she wore was dark red like blood itself.

"So it was you who killed my guards and assistants! You must have killed Cassie's as well just to worsen me and Cassie's rivalry and hatred towards each other! That was how you eliminated Cassie by using me!" Rebecca shouted in a weak voice. Kayla laughed even more menacingly. "Rebecca, Rebecca, Rebecca, you finally found out my plan!" Kayla cheered. Rebecca's eyes widened at Kayla. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, unfortunately it is already too late. You should have found out sooner! But now is already too late. You're right; I did do those things just to get near your two sons!" Kayla exclaimed. Then she stopped abruptly and whispered to Rebecca's ear, "Let me tell you something too. I'm going to marry one of them." Backing away she smiled again. Rebecca gasped for breath. "They're at least 18 years apart from you!" Rebecca gasped nearly losing breath. "It provokes you, huh? Don't worry now. I'll make your death swift so that you won't be so angry anymore," Kayla replied sweetly. In a flash, Kayla swiped her knife at Rebecca's throat! But Rebecca clasped it with her right hand just in time. A note slipped out from Rebecca's bed. "You, you're crazy!" Rebecca shrieked. "Oh, did you just found that out?" Kayla asked sweetly. Her eyes started to glow dark red. The knife was nearing at Rebecca's throat, despite Rebecca's hard efforts of keeping it back. "You...You're a monster!" Rebecca cried like the yelp of a dog. "It is too late for that crap, dear!" Kayla bellowed. Her eyes were bold deep red like blood. She used her left hand to snatch Rebecca's arm and pushed it down onto the bed. Rebecca lost her grasp of the knife. Using her right hand swiftly to grab the knife again, Kayla slashed at Rebecca's throat. In an instant, blood spurred on the bed. Her head fell down the bed rolling down onto the floor. Blood trailed after it. Rebecca's body now laid still. It was a corpse that was headless. Kayla smiled putting her finger on Rebecca's blood and placed it in her mouth licking it. "The sweet taste of revenge is finally mine," Kayla snickered. Rebecca's right hand was lying down out of the bed. Kayla placed the knife under Rebecca's open hand that tilted towards the floor. She smiled and sneaked out from the back door of the chamber. The note fell down onto the floor from the bed. The note had written words on it that said, "Fateful Twin Kings: John and Tom would be their names which will state a new era."

Meanwhile, Cassie had fled all the way to a different nation. It was the nation where the Onyx MSDivinity controlled. The mahogany castle was separated by a large and extensive wall made out of pure amethyst crystals. The castle also had many tower structures connecting to each other. In the middle of the castle, a dark haired man sat drinking a cup of hot tea. The guy was sitting on a amethyst chair. His bold dark eyes were as dark as shadows and his hair was long and spiky. In his left hand was a blue and purplish claw. In his right hand was the cup of tea that he held. The room he was in looked like an extensive dining hall with an immense plaid table. Two talk and muscular men stood beside the man. They seemed like body guards. Suddenly someone knocked the bronze doors all the way to the right of the dining hall. The man looked up from his tea. "Aldo, go open the doors please. Jon, stay here," the man instructed. The orange shiny hair man dashed to the door. His glimmering orange hair was short but drifted with the wind as he brushed past the table to the door. He opened the door and Cassie came falling out of it. The man raised himself from the chair. "Cassie!?" he exclaimed.

The sun had finally risen once again. The brilliant rays glimmered on the brilliant cerulean palace. The ruby structured palace stood in the shadows of the glimmering cerulean chamber. Blue jays surrounded the trees of the garden around the cerulean citadel. They perched themselves singing on the rooftop. All the Sector Heads had already woken up for another Royal Court Council Meeting. Blake along with his group dashed to the cerulean chamber. While the Sector Heads marched once again with their individual sector workers following them, Blake and his squad entered the cerulean palace. "You think Rebecca would have woken by now?" one person murmured. "We don't know yet," one replied. Blake opened the cerulean doors and entered the chamber with his squad. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Blake shouted. His squad members all gasped their mouths wide staring at the horror. The blue jays that perched onto the citadel's roof flew away squawking. Most of them were confused; they were flying all over the chamber. As the sector heads strode through the buildings, Katie noticed the sudden flocks of blue jays flying to another direction south away from the kingdom. "There is a problem," Katie muttered. She stopped and stared at the blue jays as they quickly flew south. Kayla glanced at her. "Katie, why have you stopped? You do know that we have to be on time for the meeting. So let's go!" Kayla yelled. "Sammy, stay and watch the other workers. I need to go check out what is going on," Katie ordered. "What makes you think that you have the right to leave the rest of us to do something else? You're staying here!" Kayla bellowed. Katie bolted from the group in haste. She dashed through the buildings to Rebecca's chamber.

Kayla glared after her. Reneesme walked to Kayla and whispered in her ear, "The Blue Jays… They don't normally fly away from Rebecca's palace. You killed her already?" Kayla gave Reneesme an awful stare. Reneesme backed away and was silent. "Alright, since Katie isn't moving, the rest of us will continue. So let's resume to the gathering for the meeting!" Kayla announced. "Shouldn't we wait for my Sector Leader first?" Sammy inquired. "No, let's go!" Kayla commanded. "Yeah let's go!" Reneesme insisted motioning towards the Royal Court. "I agree with Sammy. Let's stay here," Chrissy suggested. "What?" Reneesme asked. "Are you telling me that you're going to follow what that idiot says?" Kayla inquired. "She is one of us after all. And we are like a family, we fall and rise together. That is what I think," Chrissy claimed. Sammy smiled relieved. Kayla and Reneesme exchanged frowns.

Katie dashed towards the cerulean palace. She entered and saw the Cipher Squad all outside of the building. Blake carried Rebecca's corpse out of the entrance to her chamber. Katie gasped horrified. "What happened?" Katie demanded. "Based from our investigation, Rebecca might have killed herself. We found this knife on the floor under her arm. She probably killed herself," Blake stated. "Are you sure?" Katie asked. "Yeah," Blake replied showing her the knife. "But that knife looks like it was a murder," Katie claimed. "We don't know that yet. Let us carry Rebecca's body into the Cipher Headquarters. We'll let the members of the Royal Court know after we're done," Blake replied. The Cipher Investigation squad carried Rebecca's corpse away. Katie glanced after them.

"Why did it take all of you so long to get here? This is an important meeting after all!" Kelly exclaimed sitting in her golden chair. "Katie lingered us and kept us away that long. You can ask her," Kayla replied smiling. Kelly glanced over to Katie. Katie stepped out and started to speak. "My Superior, Rebecca is dead. The Cipher Investigation Squad carried her away," Katie affirmed. Kelly gasped spilling her tea. Her assistants quickly grabbed a napkin to wipe the mess. Kayla and Reneesme exchanged puzzled glances. "What's wrong, Kayla? Are you afraid because you committed a great sin to god?" Katie inquired walking towards her. Kelly stared bold eyed at what Katie was doing. Katie's short violet hair glistened like silk as the sunlight shined on it. Kayla gave Katie a defiant stare. "What's the meaning of this?" Kayla whispered. Katie smiled and turned around. "Let me tell you all! Today, here in this very chamber! One of the Sector Heads here is corrupted! And this Sector Head controls the keys to every one of our Sector workshops! Kayla! You're the murderer who killed our Supreme Queen Rebecca!" Katie declared pointing at Kayla. Kelly stared wide eyed this time. Reneesme gasped and so did Chrissy. "You dare to lie about such horrid deeds?! Let me tell you that you can also be punished for lying about such vicious crimes and blaming the innocent. I am not a culprit or even a suspect!" Kayla retorted. Katie had a grin on her face. She turned around to face Kelly. "Well Kayla, you're the only one here besides our superior that has the keys to Rebecca's chamber. Are you implying that our great Superior plotted the slaughter of our beloved queen?" Katie questioned. Kayla stepped forward boldly. "My Superior, I did not commit or even contribute to the death of our humble queen. I also did not even lay a finger on her," Kayla asserted gallantly.

Katie shifted her head towards Kayla. Her velvet mahogany eyes were locked with Kayla's scarlet red eyes. Then Katie raised her finger into the air. "You dare say or swear in oath to god that you DID NOT do or contribute at all to Rebecca's death?!" she yelled raising her finger high. Kelly was speechless staring in a fixed expression. All the workers gasped frightened of the situation. Chrissy stared at the ground while Reneesme was biting her teeth. At first Kayla had nothing to say. Then bravely she raised her right hand and faced Kelly. "I do swear in oath to god that I did not do or contribute to Rebecca's death! I did not do it! Are you satisfied now, Katie?" Kayla demanded glaring at her. "Are you sure? You do know that if you lie then you're going to suffer in hell and be stricken down by lightning," Katie insisted. Kelly slammed her right hand onto the golden table.

"Enough! I trust in Kayla that she did not commit such a wicked deed, because she has been in this kingdom for 3 years and has done such a superb work in contributing to her work! She has done a great job in pleasing Cassie also!" Kelly announced. "But my Superior! That is what we should be even more suspicious about because Cassie despises Rebecca deeply!" Katie insisted again. Strains seemed to appear on Kelly's forehead. "ENOUGH!" Kelly bawled. "Discussion is over! I don't want to hear any of it from you Katie!" Kelly emphasized giving Katie a nasty look. Then she rose from her magnificent seat and walked away. Her dark blue scarf brushed her hair as she walked away. Her assistants tagged along behind her. Katie heaved a deep sigh. Chrissy and her assistant Sammy walked over and patted her shoulder. Kayla gave a malevolent snicker at Katie and walked away. Reneesme and her line of workers left the building as well. "Let's go," Katie said. Katie and Chrissy left the building as well. Katie ran up to Kayla and stopped her. "You think that you can honestly get away with this crime? Don't act so cocky. I will gather evidence to suspect you as the criminal!" Katie proclaimed. Kayla stared at her and giggled. She continued to chuckle at Katie's statement. Then she leaned towards Katie's ear. "Heh, do you honestly think that you can find any evidence? You are nothing but a mere pestilent fly trying to get in my way of soaring into higher things. There is nothing you can do. So stop trying," Kayla murmured. Giggling again, she walked away with Reneesme next to her. Both of the lines of workers trailed after them.

"Are you okay?" Reneesme asked. "Oh, I'm fine. It's not like I did the crime after all," Kayla assured smiling. Meanwhile Blake was examining the note that was found on the floor. "Tom and John…" he mumbled. "Is there something wrong?" a girl in dark blue hair asked. "Nothing really, Constance. By the way, we have a meeting tomorrow. Notify the others," Blake instructed. Constance nodded and scurried off. "I'll bring this note to the meeting," Blake mumbled to himself holding the yellow note with words written on it: "Fateful Twin Kings: John and Tom would be their names which will state a new era."

Bright flickering stars began to show themselves. The sky was already bright purple with a brilliant crescent moon glistening like a light bulb in the sky. Winson stood by his window. The pale crescent moon glimmered still with moonlight shining through the mahogany castle windows. "I see, so you got expelled from the original MSDivinity kingdom eh?" Winson asked. Cassie nodded her head. Winson paced back and forth around the room. He stood there in deep thought staring at the sky. Then he turned around to face Cassie who was still eating porridge. "I can't make a move to declare a war on the original MSDivinity kingdom," Winson finally replied. Cassie stopped eating and placed her spoon down. "Why?" Cassie inquired. Winson looked at her deeply with his dark round eyes. "Alex is still my best friend after all. To invade his kingdom after all we've been through is just not something I can do. The most I can do is to nurture you and Aldo and devote my entire life to protect you two," Winson stated. Cassie stared at him in awe. She slammed her right hand onto the table and stood up. "If you won't do it, then I'll do it myself!" Cassie exclaimed. "Don't be so hasty. You know fully well that you can't do anything in the position your in now. It is just a fool's game if you go out there and try to kill Rebecca's kids," Winson warned. Cassie folded her arms and frowned. "I'll just wait then until Aldo knows how to fight to the extent with your help," Cassie muttered. "Then we'll strike," Cassie murmured. Winson sighed and walked out the lavender doors. The day of the MSDivinity Alliance Assembly was about to come.

Bright sunshine finally appeared and the glimmering shine glittered through the Original MSDivinity kingdom. Katie was in her workshop space writing a letter. She wrote it all in a hurry and rolled the paper up. Then she walked from her Sector building and dashed to the large orange squared building with 5 apertures on the walls. She entered the structure and there were a bunch of cages with white pigeons in each. Katie placed her hand on the hatch of one cage and opened it. The white bird flew to Katie's arm. Then she gave the rolled up letter into the bird's beak and the bird stretched out its wings and flew out of one of the apertures. _Hopefully this letter will tell you the truth, Candice_.

The clear pigeon soared up high quickly and flew at a speed of an airplane towards the Village of Virtunity. Meanwhile Candice was sitting down in the couch. Eli walked out of the kitchen; his dark hair grew flashy as the sun shined on it. "Hey Eli, tell your mom and your sister that I'm going to shop for groceries!" Candice called. "Sure," Eli replied sighing. Candice took her bronze keys and opened the door. Then she left.

Eli jolted up the stairs and walked to his mom's room. He opened the door; Emi was already there lying on the bed comforting Tina. Emi's small hand was on Tina's shoulder. "Cheer up mommy!" Emi insisted. Eli shook his head frowning; he folded his arms. "Daddy died… We don't even know why…" Eli muttered. "But that DOESN'T mean that Mommy can't be happy again!" Emi argued back. "WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY DADDY DIED! HOW ARE WE GONNA CHEER UP?! HUH SIS?! HUHH?!" Eli screeched. Emi turned her head to face the wall instead of Eli or her mother. Eli shook his head to the side and stood staring at papers decorated on the wall. CAWW! CAWW! CAWW! A sudden sound of a pigeon chirping was heard. Walking around the village finding stalls with food, Candice heard the chirping sounds from the pigeon. "Oh CRAP!" Candice shouted. She dashed straight back to home. In an instant, Tina raised her head up and listened again. CAWW! CAWW! More sounds of the pigeon were heard. Tina rapidly sprang from bed and rushed past Eli. Eli couldn't even blink fast enough to see his mother gone already. He jolted down the stairs again, this time Emi was following him.

_It must be Candice's best friend, Katie. It MUST be her! Could she have sent a letter to inform us who killed Manny? _Tina thought to herself as she hurried down the stairs. The pigeon laid there waiting by the window ledge. Tina gulped walking towards the pigeon and placed her hand near its beak. The pigeon opened it's beak like it knew what Tina wanted. The rolled up letter was in Tina's hands. The bird then flew back off to the Original MSDivinity Kingdom. 

Eli and Emi hurried down the stairs to catch up with their mother, but she had already started reading it. The children rushed towards her and bent their heads to see the words that were unfamiliar to them. Tina started reading the words aloud.

"Dear Candice,

Best friend, I'm sorry about everything. I couldn't stop her… I never knew she could have been so horrifying. She's already done so much to change the kingdom's very foundations already. She's trying to get what she wants. I believe that what she desires is the title to be the queen, but I'm not sure how she is going to do that yet. Don't worry I will search out more to give you in detail, best friend. But she's already made her moves already. In order to get what she had desired, she killed your brother-in-law. What's even worse is that she killed the kingdom's noble queen Rebecca. Your sister, Kayla, is a MONSTER! I can't believe how much she has changed! Back then when we were all young, you four sisters used to be so happy. You were all so delighted, so cheerful, and your smiles were so warm. Your laughs were like a tune to me and your dancing was like a flow with music that you 4 sisters loved to sing. I still recall it now.

'Flowers bloom up and up high.

To reach stars in the sky.

Blooming, dancing, moving with the wind.

Soaring and calming all men and mankind.

Let peace join together like the petals of flowers.

To love and bond is the best for us four sisters.

Roses with their red bloom and their red shine

Full of perfect bloom

Great in hundreds of scents of perfume

Dance, Dance, Dance with us as we see

The beauty of sunshine and leaves

Roses dance with their beauty and scarlet

Red leaves of the fall in generations to come and pass thee

Symbolize our love of trees

In the sunshine, even in moonlight, roses move with others and enjoy with delight

Violets twirling like purple mohaganny

Lavender, purplish sea darkening but glisten as the moon glowed

First it was blue

Then it grew to purple as the skies shined on it with the pale moon

Purple but pure like the light of the calm waves moving slow

To be riding with the scent of the tiding monsoon

Anytime we will all dance and enjoy greatly the happiness of noon

Even in burning scorch, Even in fire,

Tulips bloom higher and that is dire

To our bonds and our strengths

No matter if a storm blows, we are all here

We will endure anything that comes near

Like the tulips shut

But they will bloom

To be open and turning like pools

Whirling and dancing we are

As we see

The great sunlight of us 4 flowers of melodies

We will always be

Together as one family

Wild flowers dancing in light

Dispersing with might

Like a scatter of white petals in the night

As wind blows by it is breaks up into snowy colored petals even in sunlight

Eventually they all merge back together

They will always find their ways to be mended and with the conjoin

Of us four

Like us four sisters, we will never be apart

We are four sisters

We are one kind

We are together as one single mind

We act in unison and love to bear all

No matter how different we are

We will always revolve

Like the world as angels

To see like guardians

Of soaring greatness in everything hence

We are united

As a family with our great mother, that gave us life

We are all sisters of happy and kind

We are here as a united part of mankind.

And we will always glimmer in the starry night sky

Cause we are together and fly up high~'

After years of separation from your mother, I think she's become corrupted with greed. She's done so many horrible things to your youngest sister, Tina. Don't let anyone know about this letter especially your youngest sister! I don't want her to know about who had committed Manny's death. It will strike her like a bullet through her heart. But you have the right to know and so does she. Tell her when she is calm and back to normal again. I will try to watch over your big sister. Trust me, Kayla won't get far with her deeds. I will stop her. I promised you that a year ago and I intend to keep my promise. You know me; I always keep me promises especially to you, dear friend.

I'll write to you again soon.

Your good old friend,

Katie"

Tiny blue drops fell onto the floor. Each one was dripping from Tina's face. Tears kept hitting the brown wood floor. Memories suddenly flashed back in Tina's brain. She placed her two hands to cover up both of her ears. "You're too pretty; I need to make you UGLY!" "Why are you always so much prettier than me, huh? Why is that?!" "You are such a freaking pest! You're like an infecting leech! Stop following wherever I go! I've had enough of you!" "I don't want to raise you! I can't believe Mother had ditched me to raise you! Of all things, you're the worst." "You think you can have beautiful children? Heh, stop dreaming." "Only I am the pretty one here, YOU ARE NOT!" "Stop trying to act beautiful, you're ugly. Your presence just makes me want to throw up." Voices kept entering her mind. "STOP! Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore! STOP!" Tina cried still covering up both of her ears. "Mommy! What's wrong?" Emi asked pulling on Tina's dress. "LET GO OF ME KAYLA! NO STOP!" Tina shrieked. She flung Emi off of her. Emi got hurled straight towards the table. Her head bumped into the table and she fainted. "EMI! Mommy, what are you doing?!" Eli cried. Tina stared at Eli for a moment. Eli's small little boy figure seemed to change. His black hair turned into red streams of hair. His round blue eyes turned into a deep haze of red. His body shape grew taller and it resembled to that of Kayla's. "KAYLA?! STOP IT! YOU'VE TORTURED ME ENOUGH ALREADY! STOP IT! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" Tina shouted. She slapped Eli straight hard in the face. Eli collapsed to the ground. "Stop it KAYLA! Please! I beg you! I'll do anything! Don't harm my kids! You've already killed my husband!" Tina flailed in panic. It was like the entire atmosphere was spinning in her eyes. Then she saw Kayla's face. It had a smile. That malevolent witch smile kept itself bold of Tina's awareness. Tina flustered around. Everywhere she turned, she saw Kayla's smile. She closed her eyes. Darkness, but in the darkness was something too. The gleaming deadly red eyes awakened themselves in the shadows. Tina could see it despite the fact that she closed her eyes! It just gleamed and shined. It was staring straight at her. "STOP!" Tina screeched.

Candice quickly pounced into the house. Then she knocked Tina out by hitting her in the shoulder. Tina fainted. In quiet stillness her body laid there on the ground. "Ugh, this is such a bad timing. I came a little late. Tina, I'm sorry but if I just let you keep roaming around at your state…You would have terrified your kids," Candice murmured. From the corner of the house was a young child, he was peeping over at them. "Mother….Mother!" the boy cried. The man next to him used his hand to cover the child's mouth. "Quiet son or they might hear us!" he warned.

Meanwhile the meeting was about to begin. The meeting was to be held in the Onyx citadel. The huge imperial violet castle stood high and beautiful. The castle was raised by the steel walls that raised many towers high. In the castle, Winson stood there on his seat, he sat there on the large white table. Plates had already been set up and drinks were already in place. There were many delicious dishes with fried chicken, roasted pork, fried noodles, fried rice, steamed duck, roasted turkey, beans, and eggs scattered all on the table. Winson waited taking his cup of tea and took a sip of it. An orange short haired man with a black suit was standing next to him. He lowered himself to Winson's ear. "Big brother, the 4 kings of each MSDivinity kingdom are about to arrive. Get ready for them," he whispered. Winson simply nodded. He continued to drink his tea. There were 4 doors to enter the huge dining hall. One was from the south, another was from the east, another was from the north, and the last was at the west. All the doors were cardinally colored while the rest of the dining hall was submerged in lavender. The east door was deeply red. The west was dark green. The south was blue. Finally the north was emerald green. There was lavender chairs already arranged for the meeting. Shortly a man stepped forward from the east door with his bodyguard trailing behind him. The man wore a dark red robe. His crown was shining scarlet, but he had vivid blue eyes and a scarlet blush. Winson looked up and greeted the man,

"Greetings, King of the 3rd MSDivinity!" Winson declared. The man did not utter a word and sat down. "How long do the other kings intend to make me wait? I want a decent explanation for this!" Gannon shouted. "Don't worry king of the red MSDivinity! They're all going to arrive quite shortly! Blake is representing the Original MSDivinity here today. I'm sure he is going to give you a reasonable explanation for your granddaughter's death," Winson comforted patting Gannon's hand. Gannon took his arm away from the table and stared at Winson. Winson sat back down calmly. A tall sturdy man entered from the west door. He wore a huge gigantic spear on the back of his back. The man had black antagonist hair with a light green crown made of pure jade. A girl with orange hair and two pony tails walked with him. "Ahhh, King of the 2nd MSDivinity! You've arrived! Greetings!" Winson addressed. The man's dark marble eyes didn't cast any attention to the greeting. He walked in and took his seat.

Gannon glanced at the man's heavy iron spear. "Thanh, do you really need to carry such a weapon? We are under a peaceful meeting to address the situation with the Original MSDivinity. This meeting was designed just to settle the problems," Gannon noted. Thanh gave Gannon a defiant stare. "And if by means of force, I will be mostly obliged to settle the matter. The power of the Original MSDivinity should belong to me!" Thanh announced. His dark marble eyes darkened. "My papa is right. After all now that Rebecca is dead, my father has the right to take control of their power. He is the king of the 2nd MSDivinity after all," the orange haired girl replied. Her eyes were gleaming crystal white. Her cheeks were also pale white. A pink bandana covered her hair leaving the two orange pig tails stretched down. "Laura here will be my enforcer. She will enforce by means of the law and negotiation," Thanh stated. Gannon gave Thanh a fixed stare. "She is just your daughter. What makes you think that you even have the power to possess the shares of wealth and power of the Original MSDivinity?" he inquired.

"I will get what is rightfully mine!" Thanh yelled. "Enough!" Winson bellowed. "We will decide this after the king of the blue MSDivinity and the representatives from the Original MSDivinity arrive!" Winson affirmed. Gannon rose from his seat and pointed at Thanh. "I want an explanation for why my granddaughter was killed! But not all people can have what they want and that includes you!" Gannon retorted. Thanh slammed the table with his hand and rose up to face Gannon. They locked each other with tight deadlocking stares. Winson glanced from one to the other. "Alright, alright, guys calm down!" Winson comforted. He patted them both and they sat down. Winson took his seat. Now the door from the south had opened. A man dressing in a blue enriched sapphire robe entered the dining hall. He had a sapphire shining crown. His long brown hair hangs from his back. He had glasses on. He took his seat on the table.

"Welcome! Leader of the 4th MSDivinity, hello there! You must be the leader of the blue MSDivinity!" Winson greeted. The man nodded and greeted Winson back. "Hmph! Cris, you've finally decided to arrive. Did it have to take you that long?" Thanh asked. "Not really," Cris replied. Cris glanced around the dining hall. "So who are we waiting for?" Cris inquired. "The 'representatives' from the Original MSDiviniy, are who we are waiting for. I wonder if they are able to give me a valid explanation," Gannon answered. Finally the north emerald doors opened and Blake entered along with his group of Cipher Peons. Blake sat next to Cris and his group of Cipher Peons standing by his side. Gannon stared with a smirk on his face. Thanh also had a grin on his face. "So, you're the representative?" Gannon asked. Thanh started to laugh like a hyena. He placed has hand over his lips trying to stop laughing. Blake stood calm like a statue watching the two stooges. "Yes, I am the representative from the Original MSDivinity. I hope there is no problem," Blake replied calmly.  
Winson clapped his hands politely. "There is absolutely no problem at all!" Winson answered. Thanh stopped laughing after that and glanced at him. "Don't make me laugh. You're the representative from the Original MSDivinity? Ha! That is such a joke! What does your kingdom treat us as? Idiots? What makes you think that I or anyone else here will listen to your words?" Thanh demanded slamming his hand on the table. His expression was serious now. He looked tense with a few strains on his forehead. Winson stared at Thanh, but Thanh returned with a defiant stare back towards him. Blake observed Thanh and his entire figure. Then he started to speak. "What makes I think that you or anyone else here will listen to me? That is an easy question to answer, Thanh. The answer would be this letter that was written by Rebecca herself. She is the regent of the Original MSDivinity and she entrusted me to carry out her tasks for her if she would be absent. You all can read it yourselves," Blake responded. He still acted cool and nice as he placed the piece of paper with blue ink onto the table. Winson stood up and glanced at it. Thanh instantly rose and stared at it and Gannon did so as well. Cris just glanced at it once. "This is definitely Rebecca's handwriting," Cris claimed. Thanh stared at it for a long moment and then faced Cris. "What makes you think so certain? Hmm, how would you know? Are you a stalker?" Thanh inquired. "No, but I was the one who suggested Rebecca as one of the maidens for Alex to marry. Why wouldn't I know someone that used to be from my kingdom's writing?" Cris countered. Thanh turned his head around and faced Blake. "Okay then Cipher Admin. What do you have to say?" Thanh stipulated.

Gannon stood quiet at this moment. Thanh continued to stare at Blake, while Blake responded in a serene manner. Winson observed both faces. Cris started to interrupt the silence. "Thanh, if you would be so kind, stop staring at Blake. You're acting rude," Cris stated. Thanh didn't pay any attention or even stared back at Cris. "It is okay. I understand if you treat me below your rank, king Thanh. However Rebecca did entrust me to be the new representative for the Original MSDivinity until her sons reach the age to rule this kingdom and this alliance. I have the right to temporarily control this alliance by Rebecca's consent," Blake stated calmly. His statement seemed to direct like an arrow toward Thanh's heart. His face tightened and more strains started to appear on his forehead. His hand that was on the table had balled up into a fist. Thanh gritted his teeth also. He was furiously outraged. Unfortunately he had nothing to say back.

Gannon simply smiled. "Heh, not even the ruthless king Thanh has anything to say back. Blake must have hurt you badly on your pride," Gannon smirked. Thanh started to burst! "I am the king of the 2nd MSDivinity! What makes you think that a mere slave like you can rule the most powerful kingdom that controls our own alliance? What makes you think that you can even maintain the alliance? Hmm?" Thanh enforced. His voice was enormously loud and he slammed his arm again violently on the table. Blake again stood peacefully unruffled towards Thanh's frustration. "Let me tell you, sir. I may be just a mere worker of Rebecca. However Rebecca did entrust me with the kingdom. You have no right, no matter who you are, to ruin the consent of the regent who had maintained not only her kingdom, but also the alliance itself. I also have pure evidence that I have Rebecca's consent. King Cris had already confirmed it. So, you have no right to falsify my claims toward temporarily ruling this kingdom and maintaining the entire alliance itself," Blake affirmed serenely. Now Thanh started to grit his teeth even more. He pounded his iron fist onto the table again! Winson stared wide eyed. Gannon started to laugh quietly. Cris observed Thanh's frustration and Blake's coolness.

"Let me tell you, underling. That I am the king of the 2nd MSDivinity, I have more rights than you ever have! And if you want to threaten me using some paper of yours, then I can threaten all of you kings by forfeiting my claims of the alliance. My kingdom will leave the alliance itself!" Thanh exclaimed. "Try it," Winson said as he stood up now. "King Thanh, if you want to leave, then you are most obliged to do so. But if your kingdom fails to protect itself from the foreign forces that are out there, then it is your fault for the loss of your kingdom," Cris stated. "He is right, Thanh. You can leave. But you and all of us all know that there are foreign forces out there that have been trying to steal our power over Bera for so long. Our alliance, the entire 5 kingdom's bond has been ruling the entire nation for so long. If you do leave, the other foreign countries will start invading your kingdom. Not only that, but your kingdom has the highest chances of falling, because you are not aligned with our forces," Gannon commented smirking. "King Thanh, you've been so ruthless over all these years. You've been very violent to all the other countries besides us. How are you supposed to make friends and cease the fighting that will be directed towards your kingdom? I suggest you stay in our alliance to avoid the commotion that will be directed towards you and your kingdom if you desire for a more tranquil solution," Blake responded. Thanh sat down turning his face the other way.

Winson also sat back down. "Alright, then it has been decided! Blake will be the new representative for the Original MSDivinity kingdom! He will maintain our foundation of the alliance and he will be able to control his kingdom until Rebecca's sons are able to qualify as kings!" Winson declared. Thanh rose his hand up. "Hold it," Thanh said. "Now, what?" Winson asked. "Blake is not qualified to be leader of the Original MSDivinity no matter what consent he got it from," Thanh stated boldly. "We can teach him," Winson reacted. Thanh's dark small eyes stared directly at Blake's brownish eyes. Blake still was folding his arms and acting calm. "He is just a Cipher Admin. He has no experience with controlling a kingdom, let alone rule the entire alliance," Thanh affirmed again. "We all have experience here," Cris said. "That's right, we can help Blake," Winson replied. "We can't help him all the time. I suggest that I can also be the leader of the Original MSDivinity," Thanh compromised. "You know that Rebecca hates you," Cris countered.

"That is right," Winson confirmed. "But, I am the leader of the 2nd MSDivinity. I have experience to rule my kingdom and the power to enforce my laws," Thanh said. "You only have the power to make threats," Gannon mocked. "And if you are going to say experience and power, I have more experience than you can ever have. I was Lord Fire's best friend when he was still alive. And I have been with him side by side through war," Cris stated. "And if you want to determine by experience by relationships; Thanh, I was best friends with King Alex. I might as well also have power to control the kingdom as well," Winson affirmed. Thanh was speechless; he turned around to glance at his daughter. His daughter stared down at the floor.

"Well then, any further objections Thanh?" Winson asked. Thanh didn't utter a single word. His hands stood flat on the table. "Very well, it is now final that Blake will be the new regent of the Original MSDivinity kingdom!" Winson announced. Gannon and Cris both nodded. Thanh didn't make a single movement. "Blake, if you don't mind, may I raise the two young baby boys? I will lead them to become great rulers and train them to understand terms of war," Winson recommended. Blake nodded. "There will be no problem with that," Blake said. Winson smiled, he was happy to be able to repay Alex for his own faults. "Meeting dismissed then," Winson said. All the leaders rose up and walked away from the table besides Winson. All of them exited. An hour later, Cassie stood waiting behind the curtains. "I overheard everything," Cassie said.

"Yes I know," Winson replied calmly. "Well, this is our opportunity…" Cassie was abruptly interrupted. "No, the decision is final. If you dare lay a hand on the two boys, you're going to be executed and led to exile. If you don't then I promise to nurture you and our son secretly from the others," Winson stated. "Why help them?!" Cassie demanded. "Because I owe Alex a favor," Winson answered. "What favor hmm? He is already dead!" Cassie exclaimed. Winson rose from his chair and walked towards Cassie. "Let me tell you woman. I've already committed a major crime! I had an affair with my own best friend's second wife! Shouldn't I do something to make up for it? You might not care about him or his sons, but I do! And I won't let you lay a finger on them. Or you're as good as dead," Winson said gritting his teeth at her. His finger was directed towards her chest. Then he strolled off. His purple and blue robe was dragging behind him. Cassie stared after the brilliant blue and purple flare in awe. '_Winson had never been so passionate before'. _Cassie thought.

The next morning the white hair young boy walked up to a nearby citizen. "Excuse me, sir!" he called after the man. "Is there a woman named Tina here?" he asked showing him the photo when he walked up to him. The man's expression lightened up. "Yup, the finest and nicest mayor of this village is Tina! She's the wife of the man who founded this village! And they're both quite nice! Her house is in the very center of this village!" he said cheerfully, he pointed to the direction north. The young boy smiled and walked away. A man walked out from behind one of the buildings. The boy ran towards him. "Papa, I found her," he said,

*****Many years had elapsed since the day of the meeting, in total 20 years had passed*****

"Dad, I've done what you've asked!" the man confirmed. It was that same gleaming silver hair boy except now he had grown quite tall over the years with his pale crystal clear eyes. His hair was now spiky like spikes. Meanwhile his face was pale and soft. He wore a black vest along with black pants. On his hand was a dark lethal claw called the Black Scarab. "Good job, Kii!" the taller man affirmed. "Dad, we've been in the tenant next to Tina's house for a while now! When are we going to be able to find mother?" Kii asked. "Once Tina regains full her old conscience, she had lost her memory. She must be able to recover it someday," Kii stated. "But why not make the move now?" Kii inquired. "It would be too sudden. That would give Tina a harsh impact on her memory. It would cause a stroke," the man responded. "Sir Brandon, the case is done. The item you wanted; is coming near. You will receive it in due time," the blue suit man confirmed. "Very well," his father replied glancing at him.

In the Royal Palace of the Original MSDivinity kingdom, everything had already changed. The entire kingdom was now aligned into towers and golden buildings. A shining emerald outer wall surrounded the entire kingdom from all the other villages and neighboring buildings. This wall was as thick as pure diamonds and gleaming as the sunlight poured its glistening sunlight onto it. The wall stretched to a complete circle, the diameter was at least 180 miles. The vast kingdom itself was shining with pure gold bells, tiers and buildings. The land of the Original MSDivinity had expanded during Blake's reign. He had created the entire nation to expand at least 3500 miles. The entire nation now had taken over at least 15,000 miles long. The land of the Original MSDivinity stretched to 5000 miles. The other 4 kingdoms each took up spaces of 2500 miles.

All kingdoms now had an internal trading relationship and fully worked as an alliance. The Original MSDivinity was the head of the entire nation making the other foreign countries of Bera in constant fear, the Green MSDivinity was outstanding in using their weapons and asserting military force if needed and relied on the Red MSDivinity to make the craftiest of weapons. The Red MSDivinity (3rd) generated all the unique weapons and armor for all the kingdoms since it had the best natural resources. The Blue MSDivinity (4th) had the best trading port because it was mostly surrounded by water on both east and west. Small foreign nations commit their efforts to trade with the 4th MSDivinity giving it various wealth. Thus the Blue MSDivinity will transfer that wealth to all the other kingdoms. The Onyx MSDivinity was a sole kingdom of education and had some of the most unique and educated people. Those people would be the negotiators with the foreign nations. The entire nation was both tranquil and effort.

Now it was time. The two once small innocent infants had now grown into mature men. Taught by Winson, they had both the knowledge and power to rule the kingdom now. The Cerulean and Ruby palaces had been torn down for the creations of two equally massive and well-built golden towers. The roof was made of pure ruby and the towers themselves were made out of gold bars. In the middle of the entire kingdom was another golden building. The roof was outlined with silver and the building looked like a church. Piquant flowers of all kinds were surrounding the buildings. They combined into a Royal Garden. The building had a sapphire imprinted label called "The Imperial Judgment". The structure had a garnet outline and filled with pure amethyst gems. Inside the building, Blake stood with the two young men. Blake was somewhat old with white hair, but not decrepit. He stood standing while the two young men were kneeling.

They both were twins and they were equal in height and in strength. The two young men had the same exact features. Both had short dark black hair. Their hair was soft and smooth. Both of their faces were smooth and cheeks were white. Outlines of their hard muscles could be seen visually because they were a bit bulky and tall. Both of their eyes shone like marbles despite their black solid essence. They were men now; handsome men that weren't fat but a bit muscular.

Blake held out a white scroll, then he rolled it and the scroll opened. Afterwards he glanced at the two young men. Finally he took a deep breath and read: "Young boys, of the finest will accept thee your two destinies. Equal in both age and strength, you two are the new hopes for a new broad! Shine upon this kingdom! Lead upon our alliance! Show everyone that our empire is the most glorious of them all! Upon Rebecca's will, I pronounce thy two men as humble kings! You are both now rulers of this kingdom and empire!" Blake announced. The scroll vanished with a brilliant light casted after it disappeared. Two golden crowns with a jade emerald in the center laid on the palm of Blake's hand.

The emerald glistened like the sunlight shining on the water. Sparkling with dazzling beauty, the crown glorified in the sunlight. Blake smiled at the two decent men. _"Hey! John, get back here!" Tom shouted. John dashed away with a small cricket in his hands. He stuck his tongue out at Tom. Tom smiled and bolted after John. Tom ran after John in a very swift speed. John could barely manage to outrun his brother. When Tom was near John, he pounced on him. Then they both rolled like a sphere around the grass. They laughed; their teeth were shining brilliantly in the sun. Tom was so cute, and so was John. They both had the same features and they still do now. It's quite a wonder how they grew up so quickly. Now the time has come to give them their destined positions as kings."_ Blake thought glancing at his past memories. Finally he started to speak his words. "Tom, you are kind and grateful for everything that life offers to you. You are generous and free-willed. But make sure that when you are king, you must be assertive," Blake said. "Yes, my benefactor!" Tom agreed. Afterwards he slowly placed the crown on Tom's head. The emerald crystal that embodied the crown glowed deeply in a fluorescent color. The crystal shined brightly and with the shining rays, three more crystals appeared. The crown seemed to be covered in vast bright emerald crystals. Then Blake turned to John. "John, you are strong and noble. You are assertive, but being assertive all the time won't get you very far. Learn to be nice like your brother," Blake lectured. John's smile seemed to falter. Blake placed the crown on John's head. However the crystals did not glow. Instead it dampened to a dark emerald color. Three more crystals appeared like they did on Tom's crown, but his has dark hazed green. "You both may now rise," Blake replied motioning to them to rise.

Both John and Tom stood up in unison. Blake unfolded the scroll in his hand. Then he read from it. "By the will of the great queen Rebecca and the legacy of your great grandfather that your father had strived to maintain, you both are the new rightful owners of this kingdom and alliance. Your father helped strive for peace between the nations while your mother worked very hard to maintain peace in the alliance! Now everything is in your hands now, young lads! I beseech thee and thus call you kings!" Blake read aloud. John and Tom nodded in unison once more. "What now? Lord Blake?" Tom asked. Blake shook his head frowning. "Tom, you're the new king now. There is absolutely no need for you to entitle me "Lord" anymore. From now on you're the new lord along with your brother. So I bow to thee!" Blake declared. He kneels down, but Tom pulled him back up. "No need for that, you are our benefactor. So are we going to hold a conference tomorrow?" Tom questioned. Blake nodded. "The 4 kings of the other MSDivinity nations would love to see how the new heirs to the alliance and the Original MSDivinity kingdom look like! It will be a festival; a party of a grand kind!"Blake announced. "Grand festival, what's that?" John inquired. "It will announce the new era of this empire! We shall announce the new leaders of this empire!" Blake exclaimed. "What will we do?" Tom asked. "It will be a celebration and feast. There will be many games in the center of our auditorium! And then both of you gentlemen will make your speeches about your goals and your views about the empire!" Blake exclaimed. Tom and John glanced at each other. "When will it be?" John asked. "Tomorrow," Blake replied. The day has finally come for the future generation to take over.

A white pale hand stretched out and placed a flower on the dark grass. In front of the flower was a dull tombstone with a picture of a young man. The tombstone had writing carved onto it: "Manny Cho Lei, 1981-2000, Royal Guard of Queen Rebecca, Lei Family". The bristling wind of the night blew strong. Leaves started to dance, they dispersed throughout the wind. The sky was dampened with deep shadowy clouds. The stars were submerged inside them. Specks of water fell down. A shrill breeze blew by sweeping all the flowers, their pedals scattered throughout the wind. However the flower placed onto the grass nearby the gray tombstone did not get blown away. It was vivid light blue and it dazzled like the gems of sapphire. The glow appeared like the glimmer of Christmas lights. Despite the darkness of the desolate night, the flower glistened like sparkling snow. Three figures stood near the flower, wearing deep mist robes. Two of them were the exact same height, but the other one at the far right of them was taller than the other two.

"The Crysantheum Blossom, a symbol of tears. My little sister has been crying about you still, brother-in-law. I don't blame her though; after all you were killed by her own oldest sister. This flower is the embodiment of all the tears; she has wasted for your death. She has wasted so many…And she waited for you all night twenty years ago for your arrival back home… But what do you do? You GO AND DIE!" Candice shrieked. Ice cold droplets fell from her face. The other two looked similar, but one had green jade eyes and light blue short hair. The other had pitched dark hair with crystal white marble eyes.

"It has been twenty years… Time passes fast, father. I'm a young man now and I am all grown up," Eli muttered, his voice dead. "So am I, papa. I have grown… to be a pretty girl like you wanted me to. Remember… when you told me that my dazzling enlightening mood and passion….. would blossom me into a very beautiful girl? I did that and achieved what you'd thought I'd be," Tina sniffed. She paused at some parts and while she paused she sniffed putting her hand over her mouth. Her face was wet dripping with water so much that the water rolling down her face could be her tears or it could be the tears from the sky. "Auntie Candice takes care of us most of the time now," Eli said. His voice was straight dead.

Candice's right arm balled up to a fist. "My little sister has suffered so much pain. From back when she was a child, our mother abandoned us. Our oldest sister harassed her and tormented her. She used rope and whipped her. Each of those whips made scars on my little sister's body… She cried helplessly between every lash. But Kayla wouldn't stop; she couldn't stand her beauty… And just when my little sister found her love of her life, it just pops like a bubble in the air. Her dreams, all gone, and dispersed like a billion water molecules in the sky; they evaporate, they disappear, and are gone forever. Her kids lost their beloved father when they were just little! Their hopes, their dreams faded just as much as hers! I, as her 2nd oldest sister will not tolerate this any longer! She may hide behind her house and weep! But I will not! I will avenge her loss, your death, and grieves that bare with our souls!" Candice exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with a dark sapphire color. Her fist was clenched so tight that her bones began to show from her skin. "I won't let you down, father. I swear on my life that I will avenge your death no matter what it takes!" Eli shouted. "And I as your daughter will do the same and I won't disappoint you!" Emi declared. "Me and Emi will work like twins and tear that wretched nasty lady down!" Eli announced. He shot his fist up into the air. BOOM! Thunder bellowed the sky with a shocking roar like that of a lion. Behind a deep wet oak tree, a young man with white hair and crystal white eyes stood still.

Morning had finally come. The sun awakened once again to do its job as the guardian of the Earth. Finally the day had come. The day of the official announcement ceremony was now here! Crowds of the wealthy approached into the Royal Palace. They rushed in like storming hoards. Vast amounts of people from all around Bera came that consisted: wealthy, poor, officials, generals, royal families, etc. The Palace garden's glorious beauty was submerged with the poor people. All of them gathered there with their most expensive clothes waiting for the ceremony to end and the new kings to come outside. Some had plain white dresses and shirts. The time was almost near. Now the Royal families of each kingdom were gathering to the Original MSDivinity palace.

The palace was so brilliantly decorated that it gleamed dazzlingly around the atmosphere. A little higher in the middle of the enormous new palace was a huge spiky golden dragon figure. The dragon extended from the palace's structure. Then there was a huge emerald dragon at the top of the enormous palace. The mouth of the emerald dragon was open with a great jade crystal on the tip of its tongue. To the left and right of the enormous palace were golden dragons extended from the surface of the brilliant palace. The doors were decorated with small dragon heads. The knobs were shining white pearls. The entire new Royal Palace appeared to be just the modified version of the old golden Royal Palace!

"OH MY GOD!" a housewife outside exclaimed. "That's King Winson!" another shouted. "OH MY GOD! He's so cute in real person!" a teenage girl screamed. The girl next to her elbowed her quickly. "Shut up, his wife is right next to him. So be quiet," the girl whispered. The massive amount of people finally separated into two huge crowds. They instantly formed two huge crowds, one on each side of the garden. Winson finally entered into the garden. His purple robes shone with violet glowing gems; his sleeves were outlined in crystal blue. "Of all things he wears, the most expensive would probably be his crown," someone in the crowd whispered. "Yeah, look at it. There are huge amethyst crystals showing on the crown's surface," someone replied softly. Winson strode through the garden to the huge newly built golden palace. His bodyguards followed him along with his personal ambassador.

"Wow, who's the short orange hair guy?" a girl whispered. "Seems awfully hot," another whispered. "Shush, don't say that! He's Winson's loyal ambassador," another woman whispered. Winson's personal ambassador stopped before entering the palace doors. He turned to the crowds and winked his light brownish eyes. That one wink shot through like a speeding bullet to hundreds of young teenage girls waiting outside in the royal garden. Instantly shocked, they all fell down like dominos. "Young girls, these days… They are so easily shocked by just one young man," a woman sighed. Winson turned to his ambassador and laughed. "Shocking girls with your dazzling charm, huh?" Winson teased. "Maybe," the young ambassador replied. Winson put his hand on the ambassador's shoulder, then shook his head with a smile. "Aldo, you're such a flirt…" Winson sighed. The ambassador stared at him for a moment. "I thought we were going into the palace for a ceremony, my lord…" Aldo said. Winson laughed and opened the golden palace doors. Both of them entered along with the body guards.

"Look! Look! Look!" someone screamed. "What? Can't you see I'm in love?" a teenage girl muttered back. "No, look! Gannon's here!" the same person shouted. "Cris is right behind him!" someone exclaimed. Gannon walked in with a tall beautiful young girl hanging her arm with the king. "Is that his wife?" someone asked. "She's so pretty! Look at her dress! It's sparkling like red glitter! There seems to be made of it!" someone screamed. "Look at the dress! There is a rose made out of pure ruby on it!" someone shrieked. "Too bad, that's not his wife. She's dead already," someone whispered. "Oh yeah, that's Lynnie right?" another asked. "Yeah, I hear she died because Gannon used to have affairs with twenty of her maids!" someone laughed. Gannon continued to walk with his daughter by his side. The faded ring seemed to dim in his ring finger. Suddenly he hesitated and turned to the crowd. "Who just said that?" Gannon demanded. All the shouts, whispers, yells, and shrieks immediately ceased. Nothing but complete silence was present among the crowd's anxious worried faces. "I'll ask again. Who just said that?!" Gannon demanded again. His daughter looked at him anxiously. "Father! Why the harsh tone? This is an exclusive event, remember?" the daughter inquired. Gannon glared his deadly dark eyes at both sides of the crowd. "If any of you say another word, you're all going to rot in hell. Burn down there with the devil," Gannon stated. Then he and his daughter walked from the garden to the palace doors with the body guards trailing behind them. No voices still, just eyes staring after them.

Cris made his spectacular entrance next with a shady dark skinned woman next to him. Cris waved his arm to everyone. "Don't worry about the red guy! He's just cranky today!" Cris exclaimed. He wore an enormous diamond ring on his ring finger. The dark skinned woman had the same. They both matched in light velvet shades of blue. Cris wore a marine suit with a sapphire crown that had diamonds on the surface. The woman next to Cris wore light aqua blue dress. The dress glowed with sapphire beads. They both walked with the bodyguards to the palace door. "Is that his wife?" someone asked. "Yeah, that's Essie!" someone pointed. "Must be funny having a different colored skin person as his wife," someone whispered. "I wonder why he chose her," someone else whispered. "Yeah, me too!" another agreed. They both entered the palace. Finally the two crowds combined again into an extensive crowd gathered around the palace in the garden. Their eyes were full of sparks and anxiety to see the new kings.

Within the golden palace, the ceremony was being held. Wealthy people were drinking sweet red wine in glass cups. All of them wore great rich fabric suits and the ladies wore silk dresses. The entire palace hall was decorated in glittering gold. Crystals of pure white shone light from above. The wide and extensive hall led to three rooms. Each was quite wide and there were walls separating each of them. However the middle room was the widest and most heavily decorated with threads of hanging crystals and beautiful gems. Tables were in each room and food was placed on every table! There were delicious appetizers, vegetables, fruit, and meat. In all the rooms of the palace all the tables were round and golden. The middle room in particular had a raised golden platform with an emerald surface. The middle room also had different crystal lights. The huge crystal was 1500 pounds thick hanging from the golden ceiling. That crystal in particular was created from tons of different crystals like sapphire, diamond, ruby, emerald, topaz, amethyst, garnet, and aquamarine. All the crystals were of different colors, so they all shone at once. Mixing all the colors together creating a rainbow spectacle, people began gathering to the middle room. All rooms were separated from each other by a huge golden wall; the walls were like barriers from getting to the other rooms. However there was a huge square hole for all entrances to other rooms.

Besides the other two rooms, the middle one consisted of all the royal families and their bodyguards along with special guests. There were 4 golden tables with a bunch of special guests seated. Another three tables with all the bodyguards seated. Five tables had all the Cipher Division seated. Then 3 tables consisted of the royal families. Those tables were the closest to the huge raised golden platform.

John and Tom were greeting the special guests, meanwhile as the time was near for their speeches. Meanwhile all of the workers in the kingdom, particularly the girls, wanted to greet the new kings. Every time a new king is selected, after the ceremony they would gather inside the Royal Court waiting for the new kings' arrival. Kayla was seated on her beautiful emerald chair; there was a table in front of her. On that table was a huge round mirror, it showed Kayla's reflection. She stared at it and giggled softly. She took a blood red piece of fabric and placed it close to her mouth. Then she carefully placed the blood red piece of fabric between her lips. Her lips redeemed with the dark red color as before. Then she took the blood red piece of fabric and placed it on the table.

Then Kayla grabbed a little brush on the table and started to brush her eyelashes. Her eyelashes started to darken; she stared at her other self in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was combed into long silk threads. She took the last thing from the table which was a ruby necklace. All the beads were small beads of ruby, while the main crystal in the middle was a huge ruby crystal. Picking it up, she placed it around her neck. She touched her necklace softly, while looking at the mirror. Then she giggled and smiled with her lips closed, her red lips were blood red while her hair was also dyed red. However her hair had a special fragrance. It held a magnificent scent of a deadly dark rose. Her hair was light red, but the smell was amazingly sweet. Beautiful and attractive, her hair smelled like a beautiful rose. However her features were deadly blood red other than her hair. She continued to smile to her other self in the mirror. Her hands on her lap as she sat quietly smiling. "I am a true beauty," she said softly.

Noon was approaching, the ceremony was about to peak its final stage. Tom continued to greet the other guests. As John walked by, he saw a group of women standing near a table with drinks in their hands. John walked over to them. When he was a bit closer, he recognized their faces. They were all of different royal families: Laura, Laxie, and Lori. He smiled and continued to walk over to them. "Don't you think that there shouldn't be two kings?" Laura asked. John paused overhearing their conversation. The girls' backs were facing towards him. "It's quite odd for there to be two kings, there should be just one. Don't you girls agree?" Laxie asked. "Of course, Laxie!" Lori agreed. John continued to listen to them. "Too bad, there are two kings instead of one. I'm hoping for a great argument between them!" Laura exclaimed. "Who do you think would win in most or all the arguments?" Lori inquired. "Tom would definitely win! He seems more friendly and nice. His features aren't too bad and they aren't as close as his brother's either," Laxie stated. "I think Tom is definitely cuter than John," Lori confirmed. Laura's cheeks started to turn red. The other two laughed. "You must like John, don't you?" Laxie asked smiling. "Tom is definitely a better choice than John. Look at all the guests that smile at him!" Lori pointed.

"I think John is more aloof than Tom. With such differences in personalities, they both will be bound to have quarrels. It's just a matter of time before that happens," Laxie claimed. "I'm quite sure that they'd have different views politically of the empire," Laxie continued again. "I think Tom would have better resolutions for the empire than John does," Lori stated. "That is exactly the point. John won't win," Laxie confirmed. "And he never will," Lori replied. "Because Tom is the best and John's the worst!" Laura exclaimed. She grinned. The other two laughed. John's hands balled up into tight fists. The bones were bulging so much. Cracks were heard from both knuckles. The women turned around and noticed John was behind them. They quickly dispersed to their seats. John frowned and looked away. Tom smiled to the other guest and approached to John.

"John, you okay?" Tom asked. John suddenly opened up his tight fists back. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is it almost time for our speeches?" John inquired back. "Yeah, it's time. Let's go!" Tom shouted. He walked and John followed him. John's eyes bulged with pitch dark black, darker than Tom's.

All the people in every room started to clap. They each clapped loudly in intervals. Some were keeping the rhythm by slapping their chopsticks on the table. Tom and John finally approached to the golden raised platform. The rainbow lights sparked in a spectacular rainbow of dazzling lights. Tom walked up in front while John walked back frowning. Winson and all the other guests continued to clap and make a rhythm. Tom raised his hand up and the beating and clapping ceased. "Alright all of our wonderful guests, you have all came to this special day of the new selection of kings for the Original MSDivinity kingdom! Today is me and my brother's time to shine like the precedents that proceeded before our births! As you all know, some might know more than others, and some know the very first leader of the very first clan and fought alongside with him," he gestured to Cris. "Some might have known my grandfather and even my own father," he gestured towards Winson and Cris.

"From the day of all the catastrophic wars between simple clans to the very day of establishing kingdoms under my grandpa's rule to creating a huge alliance and forming an empire to creating a strong relationship with trade between other nations under my father's rule, my mother's hardship with striving to protect the kingdom and maintaining the huge empire under her rule despite the fact that she was a simple woman, to the day of our birth. Now the day has come for me and my brother's turn now to do our share to contributing the most benefiting things for our kingdom and to maintain and expand this empire!" Tom shouted. Instantly he shot his fist into the air. Everyone clapped and cheered. "From this day forward, I will lead this empire and my kingdom to glory! To the Golden Ages of the entire nation! I will strive to improve the empire on all factors! I will not disappoint my ancestor kings! And I will never fail to amaze my godfather," Tom gestured to Winson. Winson smiled and clapped. "This is the new generation for us, young men to learn!" Tom wrapped his arms around John and continued. "I and my brother will rule, hand in hand, toe by toe, to maintain this kingdom! To strengthen our alliance! To glorify and make our empire known even more within the world of Bera! We are the new light of MSDivinity and we will continue to shine as much as the sun! For just like our ancestors, we will valiantly put our strengths and wisdom to the test! We will do just as much achievements as they did and maybe even more! For we are the new kings and with John by my side giving me his opinion, I will not fail any of you! Thank you!" Tom shouted with cheer. The crowd laughed and cheered so loud and so great. Everyone was cheering, screaming in excitement, and continually clapping.

John stared at all of them.

**_Their continual clapping, does it never end? Why..? Why do they love Tom so much? Is he better than me? The clapping, the cheering, the screaming, the hollering, it just never ends… Why..? Why….? "I think Tom would have better resolutions for the empire than John does," "Don't you think that there shouldn't be two kings?" "Too bad, there are two kings instead of one. I'm hoping for a great argument between them!" "Who do you think would win in most or all the arguments?" "I think Tom would have better resolutions for the empire than John does," "I think Tom is definitely cuter than John," "That is exactly the point. John won't win," "And he never will,"_**

John continued to think, but the more he thought, the more anger he had. His hands balled up into small fists again and he instantly placed his hands behind his back. Winson narrowed his eyes at John. "What's that?" he asked Cris. "Their brotherly love for each other is amazing!" Cris commented. Winson continued to put his eyes on John.

"It is your turn, bro!" Tom declared. John walked up to the front facing the audience. Winson continued to stare at him with a fixed glare. His eyes were focused on John's eyes. "My goal… is the same as Tom's. I will work to create the perfection for our empire. It will be perfect and protected," John spoke. He turned towards everyone. "This kingdom and empire will live on and me and John will continue that growth. We will continue to make the empire live on! Thank you!" John declared with tears from his face. He gestured to Tom. They hugged then shifted away, they started to face the crowd. Tom was slightly in the front while John was behind him.

Tom continued to wave his arms to the crowd as they cheered. Cris and all the others looked at Tom in particular. Meanwhile Winson stared at John.

**_His hands are still behind his back. But his eyes… they're so dark… John's eyes were pitch dark black with a little glow… of ambition… We have a problem._**


	6. Surprise

**_MSRoyalty Episode 6_**

Winson continued to gaze deep into John's eyes with a clear focus. He narrowed his dark marble eyes in a fixed gaze.

**_John's eyes… They're gleaming…. Deep inside… I can sense his bitter hate… I can feel his ambition soaring through him from his eyes… We definitely have a problem._**

Winson kept thinking thoughts to himself while all the other people of the audience kept clapping and cheering. Tom continued to wave his arms around. John's eyes narrowed towards Tom.

"Hmph," he murmured.

There was a long moment between the audience's hollering and Tom's waving. Many people were drinking and giving toasts to one another. Then Tom started to speak.

"Alright, I and John would like to give you all our toasts for coming to our grand ceremony! We would like to thank you all, so please arise from your seats with your drinks in your hands ready for the toasts!" Tom hollered.

Everyone grabbed their drinks from the table and stood up. But Winson continued to sit down. He seemed oblivious to what Tom just said; he only focused his attention to John. Cris, being next to him, stared at him. Then he patted Winson's shoulder gently.

"Winson, stand up!" Cris called.

He and his wife stood standing with drinks in their hands. Winson blinked in a second and rose up with his drink grasped in his hand. Tom nodded and smiled towards Winson. John frowned; his eyes narrowing at Tom still. Winson smiled back at Tom. A plain servant had two drinks in his hands. He passed one to Tom and the other to John. John's face did not even look remotely close to happy. He grasped the drink in his hands, but his hand seemed to shake a bit. Tension showed on his face with strains on his forehead. Winson examined John's expression; he didn't leave out one single detail.

Then Tom walked down the stage to the tables. John trailed after him. His eyes gleamed of darkness. They walked towards the first table. Tom, smiling with great gaiety, gave toasts to Winson, then Cris and his wife. Winson smiled briefly and Cris and Essie smiled back. Even their guards were given handshakes; Tom wouldn't frown at any of them and he gave a firm handshake. It was like being greeted by a generous king. All the young women in the other tables cheered loudly and wildly. Some were tapping chopsticks. Others were screaming his name so much that John clenched his left fist tightly. It was clenched so tight that it showed John's skeleton features inside his hands. Brief cracking sounds were made, but it couldn't be heard through the busy cheering and hollering. However Winson noticed it as he stared at John's left hand that was balled up to a fist.

John's right hand shook; it seemed the tension was rising up to his hand. Winson stretched his arm with the drink to exchange the same greeting as he did with Tom. As he did this, John's hand vibrated even more like a cell phone going loose with endless phone calls. Winson's eyes looked down upon John's right hand. John frowned as it continuously shook. The bones in his hand seemed to rise from the surface while the blood was rising; His hand was red like it was hot on fire. Winson stared from John's hand to John's face. There was an extensive pause. The liquid tilted rapidly in the glass like waves of water. Drops of the drink dropped onto the table. Winson's eyes were staring at John's hand for a while meanwhile John's eyes were focused on Tom. Tom's back was facing towards John while he toasted many more guests in the other two tables next to Winson's.

John's eyes darkened like deep mist marble. He kept staring at Tom. All the other guests stared at Tom smiling except Winson. He was focused on John's gaze, his expression, and posture.

**_His eyes…. They're so dark…. But the way he glares at Tom, it seems he's on fire. Hatred and jealousy is showing right from his body language. He is definitely not an ordinary king. _**

Winson continued to observe John while Tom was already done toasting the other two tables of guests. Then Tom turned around. At a rapid speed of a second John made a smile on his face.

**_He suddenly changed expressions so fast. So quick, at a rapid speed of a second, he smiled so kind. His fists were no longer clenched, but they were still light red. His other hand no longer shook and his expression was stable. Such a sudden change of mood and emotions, I wonder if this is an act….._**

Thoughts floated around Winson's mind.

**_But one thing was certain about John. He is definitely a mysterious figure that I certainly need to keep my eyes on. _**

John smiled, showing his bright white teeth, they gleamed.

"John, come and let's give a toast to all the guests!" Tom motioned.

"Sure, I would love to. Let me give a toast to Winson first," John answered.

Winson glanced at John's eyes.

"King Winson, here's a toast!" John shouted cheerfully.

Winson and John exchanged greetings. Winson drank the drink while he stared at John's expression. Then John walked away from the table. Tom and John greeted Gannon and everyone else. Then they moved to Thanh's table.

"Greetings, King Thanh!" Tom declared.

Thanh didn't look at Tom, instead he frowned and sucked his teeth.

"A toast with you is my honor," Tom said.

Thanh still didn't give any eye contact with Tom at all. However he did exchange toasts with Tom. John smiled, holding his laugh, he exchanged greetings with Thanh. It took quite a long time for the two young men to give toasts to all the guests, but after a while it was finally done.

Tom shouted to everyone now. "Now everyone enjoy your food! I and John will go out and greet all the civilians waiting outside in the Royal Garden!" Tom announced. Everyone cheered and clapped. Tom walked to the exit and John trailed after him. The other 4 kings stood up also and walked out towards the exit.

The swarms of people were still waiting outside. Shouting, screaming, yelling, and hollering were heard as Tom entered the Royal Garden along with John. The loudness level of the crowd increased by far now.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!" someone screamed.

"IS THAT KING TOM?!" someone yelled.

"He looks so much hotter in person!" a girl gasped.

"HE LOOKS REALLY MATURE!" someone yelled.

"I LOVE HIM!" a teenage girl squealed.

Tom smiled and waved his right arm towards the crowd. One by one, the teenage girls started to faint like a domino effect. They all fell like dominos, but it wasn't quite noticeable because there were enormous amounts of people submersing their fainted bodies. As soon as they fainted the other civilians stood onto their spots, in a rampage they stepped on the fainted teenage girls. John walked into the garden and saw the crazy spectacle. It was obvious that Tom had the love of the crowd. Their level of excitement was as high as the ground was to the sky.

"WHO IS THAT?" someone pointed in the crowd.

"IS HE THAT KING?" someone asked.

"Who is he? They both look alike! Is he Tom's CLONE?" another person questioned.

Both of John's hands balled up into fists. His bones in his hands cracked as they seemed to pierce out of his skin.

"IS HE MAD?" someone inquired.

"Doesn't look like it. He's probably smiling," someone stated.

"TOM LOOKS SO MUCH HOTTER THOUGH! OH MY GOD!" a house wife screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WIFE?!" her husband yelled.

The house wife got struck by a heart attack when she saw Tom's brilliant gaze and plummeted to the ground. Her husband's eyes widened so much, it was like he saw the grim reaper.

"I THINK THE GUY ON THE RIGHT IS HOTTER! THAT"S TOM RIGHT?" someone cried.

"Yeah he is, but you're a guy. You shouldn't be judging other guys like that," someone replied back.

Tom started to sweat a little.

"Hahahaha, the crowd is so awkward… Don't you think so John? They make me absolutely speechless and more awkward," Tom whispered to John.

"Yeah I know," John simply stated. Suddenly flowers were thrown at them.

"HERES FLOWERS TO THE KINGS!" someone screamed.

Everyone was plucking flowers from the entire garden, and then they threw them at Tom. Mostly the flowers were targeting Tom; John stared as all the attention was upon his own brother but not him. The other 4 kings finally walked out into the Royal Garden.

"What the heck is going on?" Gannon asked.

"They're throwing flowers," Tom laughed.

"They seem to be throwing the flowers at you," Thanh stated.

"Yeah," Cris confirmed. Winson narrowed his eyes towards John.  
**_Two fists….Clenched… John really hates it that he's getting no attention at all where as Tom is getting so much love…._**

****Winson continued to stare at John's fists.

"To be at such a position is quite frustrating," Winson murmured to himself

"What position?" Cris inquired.

"Nothing," Winson said. John glanced at them. He started to grit his teeth.

"ALL THE KINGS ARE HERE! OH LORD!" someone shrieked.

"IT MAKES ME WANT TO FAINT!" another house wife cried.

The house wife fainted a short moment after she said that.

"I ESPESCIALLY LOVE TOM!" someone shouted.

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND, wouldn't?!" someone yelled.

"I wouldn't," John murmured to himself in the lowest tone. His voice was blurred to an extent that no one could hear him. But Winson stared at John's lips as they moved. He narrowed his eyes and continued to think. Then the garden plants started to waver. Winson glanced at the shaking plants.  
"Oh god," he uttered.

"What's wrong, Winson?" Cris asked.

"Oh nothing," Winson replied glancing towards the moving bushes.

"What are you staring at?" Cris asked. He looked over to the direction that Winson was looking at.

"I was staring at the man over there who fainted after seeing King Tom," Winson replied.

"Oh," Cris laughed. Then Winson sighed quietly.

"ALRIGHT, ladies and gentlemen, that is enough for the grand ceremony!" Blake declared as he came into the Royal Garden.

Everyone of the audience did not look settled. Instead they continued to rally with "OH MY GOD, TOM IS HOT!" and "OH LORD NO!" Blake got puzzled with the situation. Thanh's face started to get red.

"Okay this is getting quite aggravating!" Thanh shouted.

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT OUT OF THIS ROYAL GARDEN OR ELSE SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! ALL OF YOU MUST LEAVE THE PALACE AT ONCE!" Thanh declared. However the crowd didn't look like they heard what Thanh said. They continued to gawk their eyes at Tom's features. The air was chilly breeze as it brushed by Thanh's hot headed steam floating frustration.

"This seems useless," Blake stated.

"OKAY! THAT"S ENOUGH! GUARDS SEIZE THOSE WHO DON"T WANT TO OBEY TO MY ORDERS!" Thanh yelled. But the guards didn't stir. Instead they stared at the two twins with amazement in their bright black eyes.

"It is okay, King Thanh!" Tom comforted as he walked to Thanh and patted him on the back. Thanh folded his arms and looked away with a temper of an 8 year old little girl. Tom walked up to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know you all are pleased to see me and John," Tom motioned to John. Then hugging John, he started to continue.

"WE LOVE YOU TOM!" someone shouted.

Tom placed his hand forward and immediately everyone hushed.

"Yes I know, but it is time for you all to leave. So please leave this area and go home! We might have another ceremony 5 months after!" Tom declared. John stared at him.

"Really?" someone inquired

"I WANT TO HUG AND PULL YOUR CHEEKS!" a housewife screamed.

Then the crowd swarmed in packs around Tom. They moved in such speed that it was like a mob of people surrounding one man. John turned and stared down at them. But they didn't notice, because their backs were all turned towards John. Meanwhile the teenage girls woke from their unconsciousness and gathered around the mob too. But they were more forceful by pushing all the other people in the mob aside. The teenage girls fought with one another by slapping one another. Each of them slapped the other quite hard. Then they kept pulling on each other's hair and stepped on each other's feet. It was like a mating season where all the males would be attracted over one beautiful female, but instead it's a pack of ladies fighting over one young man. Tom stood covered by the massive amounts of people trying to grab his cheeks and pinching him.

John gaped his mouth open and stared. "Are you KIDDING ME?!" John screamed.

The crowd kept shouting and screaming over Tom. "HES SO CUTE!" someone gawked.

"THAT'S IT! MOVE ASIDE OR I"LL CUT YOU ALL INTO PORK CHOPS!" John roared. His voice bellowed like the mighty roar of a lion. The tree leaves stopped dancing. The breeze stopped lifting the leaves in a brilliant beautiful dance. All stopped and was quiet, but it was a strange quietness. People shifted their shocked faces towards John. They stopped touching Tom immediately and shifted not only their shocked eye twitching faces, but also their attention was turned towards John this time. John got all of their bizarre stares and mouth opening faces; this time he got undivided attention now. John's face was bright red like something was fuming inside his brain. Now the teenage girls in the swarms of people fainted again. This time they fainted without uttering a moan or a sound; they just simply fainted. But no one stared at them or laughed; they continued to look at John. But John was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

There was a long moment of silence. Finally Tom got his way out of the swarms of people trying to touch him. "Pardon me. Excuse me. Move your legs sir. Move please, madam. Sorry miss," Tom said as he got his way out. When John saw Tom's figure coming out of the crowd, he had a bit of unsteady ease. He was still gritting his teeth, but when Tom was able to look at him, he started to smile again. John smiled once again, hiding his redness, his fists were unclenched. His redness faded for now but his fists were still a bit red.

"Hello brother," John called.

"You okay?" Tom asked. He placed his hand on John's forehead like he had a fever.

"NO! DON"T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" John yelled as he shoved Tom's hand away from his head. Tom's eyes seemed to pop out wide.

"John… Are you okay?" Tom inquired.

"I'm fine," John replied kindly all of a sudden.

"Hey dude," someone whispered to another guy in the crowd.

"Yeah?" someone asked.

"Let's scram fast. I'm starting to feel quite unsafe around here," the other guy suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. John is kinda freaking me out," the person whispered back.

"Oh really?" John asked. He started moving away from Tom and stared at the crowd.

The people stood motionless and forced their eyes to look at John.

"John, what are you doing?" Tom inquired.

"ALL OF YOU SCRAM NOW!" John ordered. He threw a kunai towards the tree behind the crowd of people. They fled so fast like squirming mice that in a matter of just two minutes, all the people seemed to have vanished completely. Tom stared at John for a long moment. The other four kings didn't seem to move an inch since they were on the pavement on the steps that were leading to the Ceremonial Royal Palace.

"John, do you have a fever?" Tom asked.

"Nope," John answered kindly. He faced towards Tom with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure?" Tom repeated again.

"Yeah brother," John reiterated again in the same tone as before. However the other 4 kings glanced at each other.

"I don't buy it," Winson said as he stepped forward. He broke the stillness of the air.

"What are you talking about, Winson?" Cris asked.

"I said I don't buy it," Winson restated as he walked forward. Gannon and Thanh exchanged glances. Blake finally entered from the door behind them to see what was going on. John continued to keep smiling pleasantly.

"I don't understand, King Winson. What are you talking about?" John asked looking puzzled.

"Stop trying to act like you don't know. You have a hidden jealousy inside you," Winson spoke. Tom's eyes went bold at that statement.

"Jealousy?" John asked like he didn't know what that word meant.

"Yes that's right. Do you want me to repeat it again?" Winson asked.

"I still don't get what you're talking about, King Winson. If I was being rude, I sincerely apologize. I seriously am very forgetful sometimes," John apologized by bowing his head towards Winson. But Winson shoved his hand forward motioning for a stop.

"There's no need for that. If you don't get it, I'll repeat myself again. You- are – JEALOUS!" Winson yelled. Blake rushed into the situation immediately.

"Jealous? King Winson, what would I be jealous about?" John inquired. Winson pointed towards Tom with his right hand.  
"Your own brother, that's who. Do you want me to repeat that too?" Winson shouted. Blake stared from John to Winson.

"Winson, what are you talking about?!" Blake exclaimed.

Winson paid no attention to any of Blake's words at all. He continued to stare at John while John gave him a puzzled glance. "Why would I be jealous of my own brother?" John asked.

"Because, you don't like how he takes up the entire spotlight. You're jealous of how he can sway the citizens," Winson answered.

"Winson, are you sure?" Cris inquired.

"Winson, I think you're going mental. You should go back to your own kingdom and go take some pills," Thanh muttered.

"Yeah, for once Thanh is right. I think you need to go get some rest," Gannon mumbled.

Winson glared at them, his eyes were bright black.

"No, I'm fine. I'm quite fine. The only one who isn't fine here is HIM!" Winson yelled pointing at John.

Tom looked at John for a moment, and then stared at Winson.

"Winson, what proof do you have?" Blake inquired.

"King Winson, how am I not fine?" John solicited.

"Stop acting innocent! I KNOW that you're just hiding your true self. I know that you find it unfair that your own brother is the same to you in almost every way, yet he gets more glory than you do. You're jealous and you know it," Winson stated.

"ENOUGH!" Tom yelled. Winson stared at Tom instantly with bold eyes. Thanh and Gannon shifted their glances towards Tom. Blake stopped looking at Winson and faced Tom. John looked at Tom with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong Tom?" John asked.

"Winson, we all have our own opinions. You have yours," Tom said as he motioned towards Winson. "And I have mine," Tom continued, pointing at himself.

"What is your opinion then?" Winson asked.

"I'm not finished yet. Don't interrupt me. Until you have sufficient amount of evidence to prove that my brother is what you claim, then I don't need to hear it. Keep it to yourself because I know deep down that John is a great brother," Tom spoke.

"How WOULD you know? Deep down? Deep down? DEEP DOWN? Do you honestly think that your brother has no ambition at all? He's not jealous? Not mad? Not angry? You do know that everyone here has a bit of greed, ambition, and bitterness. Everyone has flaws," Winson countered. Thanh and Gannon exchanged glances.

"Okay, Winson. What the heck are you saying?" Thanh asked. Winson looked at Thanh sharply.

"You know what I'm saying. You, King Thanh, your flaw is the most easily shown of all of us here. That is your greed and ambition," Winson pointed out. Thanh stared at him repulsively. Gannon had a smirk on his face.

"Look at you, Thanh. The look on your face is priceless!" Gannon laughed clapping his hands.

"Gannon, you're not the one to laugh. Because you also have a ridiculous flaw and that is your stupid gossiping skills. You love gossiping so much and starting all the commotion. But you don't have authority or much power over situations. You probably have ambition but you don't know how to obtain the things you want," Winson pointed out. Gannon stopped laughing and looked at the door behind his back.

**_Look at that. Again, Winson has pointed out another fructuous flaw of another king. He's good. His eyes can discern through things, he knows how to judge people well. He's skillful. I commend him…._**

****John's bubble of thoughts popped when Winson started talking about him. "John, you have the most dangerous flaw of all. Jealousy," Winson stated.

"Winson, I think we've heard enough. Go home," Tom said putting his hand in front of Winson's face.

"But Tom, your brother shouldn't be king…." Winson muttered.

"You have no position to be claiming that, at all. I also don't need to hear any more. Go. Leave!" Tom yelled.

"But…." Winson stumbled. Suddenly the doors behind Thanh and Gannon opened. Thanh and Gannon jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom.

"What now?" Gannon asked.

"It's time for us to go!" Laura called as she entered from the doors.

"Good! I wanted to leave anyway!" Thanh shouted.

"I'll get the guards!" Laura called.

"Good! I won't stay here… I'll join you!" Thanh responded swiftly. He jolted up the stairs to the doors.

"Great, time for me to leave this place!" Gannon sighed. He galloped up the stairs like a horse and barged through the doors.

"If you please," Tom said as he motioned Winson to the doors.

"But Tom," Winson muttered.

"Take your guards and brother from the ceremony and go home!" Tom shouted.

Winson narrowed his dark marble eyes at John. "Humph!" Winson groaned. He turned and hustled towards the stairs. Blake glanced at both of them. Tom wrapped his arm around John's shoulder in a way of a hug. He smiled at him, John smiled back.

"John, what Winson said wasn't true. Right?" Blake asked.

"Of course not! I love my brother," John admitted as he exchanged grins with Tom.

Blake stared at them for a long time. Then the people left from the Royal Ceremonial Building. Everyone walked away saying and waving their farewells to Tom and John. John and Tom gave farewells to every guest. As Winson walked away, he glared at John. Then he shifted his face to the other way and walked away with his brother next to him along with guards trailing behind them. Thanh, Laura, and Laxie strode away, trying to look elegant; they were the only ones that didn't bother to give a farewell to the two kings. But Laura couldn't help smiling towards Tom as they walked off with guards trailing behind her. Meanwhile Gannon and Lori walked away but they did shake Tom and John's hands before they left. The guards trotted behind them.

Soon everyone had left the Original MSDivinity Kingdom and headed their ways home. Blake had already walked off to his Cipher Sector Headquarters. He wanted to remain back in there instead of living in a huge golden palace. Instead he gave his ownership to that palace to Tom. While John took what used to be Cassie's home as his palace, however John changed that palace to a dark emerald palace. Tom kept the way Blake's palace was, but the palace was edited with two blue sapphire gems morphed onto it. He wanted them to remind him of his mother and how she loved sapphires.

Stars embedded the night sky, glittering in the dim moonlight, they guided the dark night with brilliant lights. Tom was already in his palace. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. Staring at it, he thought of what Winson had said. "As a matter of fact, I do look almost exactly like John. Well we're twins of the same age and time of birth," Tom muttered to himself as he looked at the mirror. On the reflection he saw himself, but then he saw something. Instantly Tom stood up looking behind him.

"Hello Tom," the person said smiling. The mysterious person was a female. She wore a dark red dress, while her feet were in two dark ruby slippers.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing here in my chamber?!" Tom demanded.

"You don't recognize me? Well of course not, you've never even seen me before. But your mother has," the woman replied smiling.

"You're…" Tom stumbled.

"I'm your step mother," the woman interrupted with a grin on her face.

Meanwhile John was also in his chamber. He was putting his hands in the water on the fountain in his palace. Then he heard footsteps. "Who is it?" John asked.

"You must be John," the person said.

John turned from the fountain and faced the person. "Do I know you?" John asked.

"Of course you do. You don't know me?" the person asked. John stared at the person. It was a male with short black hair. There were spikes on the tip of his hair. He wore a dark black robe with green outlines.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"I'm your step brother," the man said.


	7. Past VS Present

**Episode 7**

Tom's dark marble eyes magnified in horror, he saw the mysterious female figure. Her complexion and eyes resembled that of the same woman whom Blake had described a while ago. It was a long and horrible memory of Tom's childhood when he was only eight years old.

**_"Mister Blake, didn't my father marry another woman besides my mom?" the little child asked. The child had the same looks as Tom does now, however he was much shorter by at least 3 feet. The child glanced at the man who calmly secured his position as regent for that child and his brother. And that calm man looked at Tom, but his expression was not calm. He looked a bit nervous this time for once in his life. He looked uncertain whether to lie to this young innocent child or not. But whatever the decision he made, he knew it would be crucial to this young boy's life. Finally he made the decision._**

**_ "Yes… Your father did in fact marry two women. First to marry him, was you and John's mother. Second, was a crazy woman…" Blake muttered. He looked away from the young boy's shining eyes. But the young boy continued to insist on knowing who this woman was._**

**_ "But, who is she? Mister Blake? Who is she?" the young boy insisted tugging on Blake's arm. Blake glanced at the other assistants around him. But none had the guts to answer._**

**_ "Lord Tom, this woman is too diabolical to even speak of. She violated everything of what a law stands for. She committed too many sins in her entire lifetime," Blake muttered. _**

**_ "But what is a sin? Mister Blake, please explain! Please! Pretty Please!" Tom whined. Blake couldn't help but answer the young child's question. _**

**_ "She…slept…with…your…father's…best…friend…" Blake murmured. Tom's innocent eyes glimmered still, he tilted his head._**

**_ "Huh? What do you mean slept?" Tom inquired. His eyes were had such a glimmer that it seemed his eyes was searching through Blake's mind for the truth. Blake shook his head softly. _**

**_ "You'll find out when you're older," Blake replied. The little boy looked at him with an innocence, it was sure that he wouldn't be able to understand that capacity of thinking at his age. But now, it's all different. _**

Tom's eyes were bold with shock; he continued to stare at the woman. The woman returned in response a smile. Her eyes were seething with hatred as she cracked her knuckles.

"You….You're that woman…" Tom murmured. The woman widened her grin maliciously and diabolically staring at the young man.

"Boy, Boy, Little Boy, my, my, have you grown?" the woman teased laughing.

"I understand now," Tom stated. The female figure stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Understand? I'm afraid I don't understand. Just what do you understand?" she asked.

"You!" Tom exclaimed. He pointed straight towards her.

"Now just what am I?" she inquired out of curiosity.

"You're the one who betrayed my dad and had an affair with his best friend! You're Cassie!" Tom yelled.

"So it seems, so it seems. However it was believed to be so," Cassie replied grinning.

"And it's true, even my mother believes so," Tom boldly claimed. Cassie smiled as she acted casually staring at Tom.

"Believe whatever you want to believe. However one thing is certain that I want to make sure I accomplish. And that is to fulfill the revenge that I could not complete in the past. Now I get the chance to seek out my revenge by killing one of Rebecca's pretty children," Cassie said as she smiled. Her eyes were dark red, she clenched her fists and they cracked. Cassie continued to stare straight into Tom's eyes as she moved forward to him.

Tom backed away in slow steps as Cassie moved forward slowly. "Wait, if you're here, then you must have been prepared to kill John too," Tom perceived. Cassie smiled again; her eyes began to darken even more.  
"Of course, guess who's with him now?" Cassie asked. Tom's eyes shriveled as he could perceive what she would say next.

"I can see the look on your face. You're very sensible to your dear brother, aren't you? I wonder if he feels the same about you. My son Aldo is dealing with him right now," Cassie answered. Her smile, eyes, and expression was the same as a wolf hunting a little sheep.

Meanwhile in John stood frozen in his chamber as he stared at the mysterious black spiky haired man. "So are you surprised?" the mysterious man asked. John stared perplexed as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Heh, you're my little step brother. Don't you remember?" the man teased.

"I don't remember having one. Who are you? A creepy man who is trying to stalk me? Should I be proud of myself that I finally gained a bit more publicity than Tom?" John mocked. The man's face fumed with an intense heat of redness. His face was completely red now as he clenched his fists. Then he shoved his hand in his pocket.

"Let me show you, little boy. What grown ups can DO!" the man bellowed. He raised the hand that was in his pocket and in it was a knife. He threw it with a sharp speed of a cheetah and the knife was about to collide against John's face. With quick precision, John caught the knife in between his two fingers. The quick reaction was so fast that the man blinked several times before he could believe it.

"So then gramps, is that all you've got?" John teased. The man's face fumed even more red. It was like steam was coming out of his ears like a train.

"Don't think that just because you blocked one knife that you're able to defeat me. Snotty brat, don't even think twice about being able to defeat me. Got it?" the man beckoned.

"Why? Is that what grown ups can do? Throw knives like an old man? Don't make me laugh!" John snickered.

"My name is ALDO! NOT A DAMN OLD MAN! You HEAR?!" Aldo bellowed.

John continued to laugh. "Whatever you say, gramps!" John exclaimed.

"Ugh, I'll have you regret ever calling me an old man!" Aldo roared. With that, he charged in recklessly, a knife slit out of his pocket like a rabbit coming out of a hat, and finally he collided against John. However John blocked it with a knife of his own. Aldo gritted his teeth as he matched head to head against his young step brother.

"You've been trained well for a young kid, I suppose." Aldo taunted. John only grinned to this taunt and Aldo stared at him narrowly.

"Well gramps, thanks for the compliment. But your moves are really as old as they can get," John countered. Then he pushed back Aldo with his knife. Aldo jumped away from John and began to lift his hand up. On his ring finger, there was a special ring. He narrowed his eyes at John.

"Well then, let's see what you think of this! ACTIVATE! Dusk Raven Claw, tear this little boy apart!" Aldo chanted.

"So I'm little, huh?" John muttered getting a bit annoyed. Suddenly the ring shined so bright that the glow engulfed him in pure whiteness. On his right hand a there seemed a small pointy shape of a glove on him. John narrowed your eyes his eyes at the glowing light emitting from Aldo's body.

In the interim of this time, Tom and Cassie continued to stare at each other. One was laughing and one was tense.

"Look, don't make me harm you. After all you are my step mother," Tom said frantically.

Cassie smiled; she stared deeply into Tom's panicking small eyes. "Are you a coward? Little boy, you are a king after all. Or maybe you're not fit to do the job!" Cassie mocked. Then she quickly moved her hands together and formed three hand signs: Boar, Rabbit, Horse, Dog, and Rooster.

"Nenshou Roze Odori!" Cassie chanted. Then she twirled around like a spinner; little roses fluttered around the air. Tom stared around from each rose and noticed that each of them was twirling around with rapid speed.

"Is this some sort of mind trick?" Tom demanded. Cassie laughed maliciously; her body was spinning even faster. Suddenly burst of flames engulfed her and formed into a raging rapid twister of scorching red flames.

"I'll show you soon enough! Just stay where you are, so you can die and go to hell!" Cassie bellowed.

Meanwhile in John's chamber, Aldo stood perfectly still. He grinned like a clown and started to laugh like a hyena. "I would love to tear you apart into small pieces with this beautiful claw of mine," Aldo said. But John didn't look phased as he stared at the shade of green, blue, and purple that was mixed onto the claw.

"That claw of yours looks cool," John complimented.

"Thanks and you're going to die by it as well," Aldo replied. However John had a smirk on his face. He raised his hand to show Aldo and on each and every finger was a ring.

"You're not the only one that has secret weapons; I have some of my own. And they're a lot more deadly than just a small claw with only pretty colors," John taunted. Aldo' clenched his left fist tightly.

"Let me show you, boy. Your stupid rings are going down!"Aldo yelled. He lunged himself forward into a point blank attack.

"Are you kidding me? Do you not know how to use your pathetic claw?" John inquired. He easily blocked the attack with no effort at all with his right elbow. Then he swung his leg forward and kicked him aside. Aldo rolled down on the floor and collided against the golden table. John kept smiling, but then he heard a laugh coming directly from behind him. John dodged at once; he had noticed the ninja stars that were flying towards him from behind.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Aldo's voice yelled. John looked at the ceiling immediately, but he wasn't there. Instead a huge star came, flying from above, making an intense sharp sound, it collided against the floor. John jumped just in time to dodge it. But stars were launched from behind him again and he deflected them with his knife in his left hand.

"Sneak attacks huh? You would resort to that kind of deceit and trickery," john muttered.

"Deceit and trickery are useful tactics in war, boy. You're still too young to understand what it's like to be in a battlefield. It will be quite easy for you to die then!" Aldo's voice yelled again. Knives were launched from John's right, left, front, and behind him. But John dodged it with ease by just jumping immediately. However there was another star that was launched directly from above. John dodged it as swiftly as he could, but he couldn't avoid the star completely. It was enormously huge and made a small cut on his left arm.

"Tch!" John muttered. A part of his robe was sliced off by the star. Then John stared at the body that was lying in front of the golden table, it was just a wooden stick…

"Heh, I suggest that you pay closer attention to more knives!" the same voice roared.

"A clone, huh? So that was just a decoy," John murmured. He observed everywhere from every point of distance of angle and degree that his eyes could see. But not a single trace of a human figure was found.

"Still trying to pinpoint my location? Good luck trying, my good friend!" the voice insulted. John's response to this was a simple smile.

"You're honestly underestimating me and meanwhile you are overestimating yourself," John smirked.

"What? Honestly, in this situation that you're in, you are in no position to laugh at me!" the voice bellowed. Suddenly a cloudy smoke fog shrouded around John, and within a few moments the entire chamber was submerged in a deep dense mist. Nothing could be seen through such a dense fog. The fog covered every part of the chamber and blocked out all color and any visibility of any object. It was like a huge blanket that covered nearly everything into darkness.

"I don't even know where you're aiming at. You clearly can't see me. I can hear knives smashing almost every place of my chamber," John laughed.

"HA! You revealed your location with your own voice! Smart one, now die!" the voice roared. Knives were thrown everywhere at almost every degree and angle. But none of it could reach John. Slowly, John raised his right hand into the air.

"Activate! Shadow Reaper Scythe! Come out and show this old man what fear really is!" John chanted. Light emitted from that ring and soon it filled the entire chamber. Shining light stretched all over the chamber.

"What the hell is this?" the voice demanded. But then the light's color changed into pitch black shadows. The shadows minimized into a version of a long scythe. Now the mist was gone completely and John's figure stood. He clasped the deadly shadow scythe in his right hand. The tip of the scythe was etched in purple. But not only did the fog disappear, Aldo's figure reappeared. He was completely visible now.

"Visible to the naked eye, looks like I caught you now. It's finally my turn," John snickered.

"Who do you think you are? Don't tease me, young boy! You still don't know what it is even like in the battlefield! Now die!" Aldo shouted. John still had a smirk on his face.

"Shadow Reaper Scythe, desaparenzca en las sombras. Emanate your shadow energy!" John hymned. Aldo stared into a complex gaze at John's scythe, but it was gone in a flash before his eyes.

"What kind of hymn is that? And where did your weapon go?" Aldo demanded.

"It is Spanish. Both my brother and I use Spanish chants to unlock our weapons to move. So our weapons will only activate its full potential under our voice signal and Spanish words," John replied. Aldo stared around recklessly to find the scythe, but it was nowhere to be found. "Don't bother," John replied. With great speed, he was already above Aldo. He launched a kick from above, but Aldo blocked it successfully. Then John made a hand sign: Snake. "Reappear," he whispered. Aldo immediately jumped into the air as high as he could. John landed on the ground successfully with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Aldo demanded as he was in the air.

"Die," John whispered.

Aldo was suspended in the air frozen like stone with the scythe stabbed into him from behind and it was deep inside near his heart.  
"You… What the devil is this?" Aldo muttered. His voice was already getting weak and sore.

"I suggest that you don't talk. My scythe already reached deep inside your body. And it can come out too," John smiled. He crossed his index finger with his middle finger and motioned it forward. The scythe continued to move deeper inside Aldo's body. And finally it broke through his body; drops of blood dripped from his chest. The blade of the scythe stretched out to the front. Drops of blood dripped from the blade's tip.

"Impossible…. How could you…have...possibly…done…this?" Aldo stammered. John pointed at the huge dark shadow that stretched to the right wall. The scythe's figure was inside that shadow all along and appeared from it to Aldo's body. Blood dripped from the tip showing a clean white surface.  
"You were gazing at my scythe in the beginning. Although it happened in quite a short amount of time, my scythe transmitted itself into your shadow that was behind you as you stared deeply at me. You were so busy waiting for my next move that when the scythe disappeared, you didn't know where it went. But it was deep inside your shadow all along. So I forced you to spring yourself into the air. Your shadow would still appear behind you because of the sunlight that casted from the window in front of you. Thus my scythe slid from the dark depths of your shadow and with a blink of an eye, it stabbed you. Now here you are," John explained.

"How…could…you...have…done...it...so...quickly?" Aldo questioned in a week voice.

"My scythe is a special kind of weapon that can change its size, form, and matter easily. So it was able to shrink into a microscopic black molecule and transported itself into your shadow as a form of liquid. Thus you couldn't see it happen and it happened fast because I use my energy to glide it through. You just didn't see me do any move because I was concentrating my energy onto the scythe to change form," John answered.

"You…are a little DIRTY SCUM! Tricking me with such deceit, you really are a scum!" Aldo barked. His voice roared again but grew hoarse. His lips were ill black though.

"You're in no position to be barking with that tone or manner to me. You do know that your lips are a shade of black and that means you're poisoned," John remarked.

"Poisoned?" Aldo questioned. He sounded like he didn't know what the word meant.

"Yup, you are poisoned," John replied. He clapped his hands in enjoyment to Aldo's pain.

"….You…poisoned…me? HOW?" Aldo demanded. John pointed this time towards the tip of the blade attacked to the scythe. Blood dripped from the tip and after all the blood was gone; there was a sparkling surface. The shade of purple that used to be etched on the tip of the scythe was now gone.

"I'm surprised. You were staring at the scythe for so long. You didn't notice that there was a bit of purple etched onto the scythe's tip. You're really unobservant. That purple substance is now deep inside the depths of your body and it is spreading inside your bloodstream. At this moment, it is killing a bunch of cells in your body throughout your bloodstream. Soon the substance will stop your heart from pumping blood," John responded.

Aldo gasped in horror as he noticed that his vision began to blur. "YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ME YET!" he roared. John shook his head and crossed his two fingers again and motioned the scythe forward.  
"Sigh, you'll never learn. Die," John muttered. Glowing rapidly, the scythe transformed into a tube of purple light inside Aldo's body. Then it went straight through his body and out of his skin. Blood gushed through from his serious injury. There was a huge hole next to his heart. Scarlet puddles of blood washed the clean gold floor. The scythe reappeared in John's right hand and Aldo steadily fell on the floor. He laid there motionless like a statue. Lying face flat, he lay on his stomach with blood gushing from it. Staring at the dead corpse of his step brother, John laughed like a hyena.

A frame fell from Winson's drawer like a pin drop of water. Shattered pieces of glass fell on the floor which was remnants of Aldo's baby picture. Winson opened the mahogany door quickly and busted through the door.

"My god….no," Winson murmured. He stared at the shattered fragments on the floor and uttered not a single word. A chilly breeze blew by the Onyx MSDivinity; the trees wavered through the roaring wind. Slowly droplets of rain plunged the ground. One by one, the forms of liquid rushed down from the dark clouds. Thunder started to roar throughout the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom. Soon a small drizzle started to become a huge thunderstorm.

Cassie clashed her wand against Tom's dagger again and again. But this time she felt something that ripped apart her heart. "What..? What is this feeling?" Cassie asked aloud. Tom stared at her complexed gaze.  
"What are you talking about?" Tom inquired. Cassie looked down at the golden sparkling floor. Her reflection stared back at her through the shining golden floor. Her reflection showed her eyes wet with a few tears. Tom continued to give her a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Your brother….has KILLED my son. And now I shall kill YOU!" Cassie bellowed. Her fists cracked multiple times and with her rage, her energy level increased enormously.  
"What? Are you talking about? My brother would never do that!" Tom argued.

"Are you in denial? You don't know that your brother is a murderer? Well I do! And you will be sorry for having a brother like him!" Cassie roared. Her magical energy augmented as her spiritual energy was amplified. With such powers, the intensity of the temperature went higher in the room. Her wand transformed into an orb of red light. Glowing tremendously, the orb of light transformed into a new spectacle. It was a spectacle like no other, more powerful than anything she has ever possessed, the wand transformed into a more beautiful wand. Not only was it larger, it was blended with pink, purple, and yellow colors.

"You…" Tom stuttered.

"Yeah, that's right. Let's see what you do now. My energy has peaked so far that I'm able to transform my wand and upgrade it by combining both my spiritual energy and magical energy together. It is now an Elemental Wand Version 11. And it is what I call, the FlareNova staff. Thanks to your brother, he supplemented my anger. Now I shall test it on you. And let me show you. This wand is ABSOLUTELY stronger by 100x more than before!" Cassie roared.

"Why don't we settle this in a more sophisticated manner?" Tom asked.

"SOPHISTICATED? HA!" Cassie smirked. In an instant, she vanished immediately. Tom stared for a moment. He was poised on one spot, staring on all sides, he could not detect where Cassie was. Then after a moment had passed, a huge source of immense energy appeared. Tom stared at the ceiling and there she was.

Her eyes were more vicious as ever; they were shimmering like dark red marbles. More than fifteen red circular holes appeared on the ceiling. She was already ready to cast her favorite spell: Meteor Storm.

"Step mother…" Tom muttered.

"STEP MOTHER?! HA! YOU REALLY ARE AN INSOLENT BRAT! YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU?! I AM NEVER AND WILL NEVER BE YOUR STEP MOTHER! NOT EVEN IN A MILLION YEARS! Now DISAPPEAR in flashing meteors! This storm will wipe you away! METEOR STORM!" Cassie chanted. Tom braced himself quickly. He was ready for what was about to come. In a few seconds red meteors stormed down from the holes on the ceiling. In total, there would be about 100 meteors that were casted all at once. Each of them was plummeting down with immense speed that was even stronger than the force of gravity.

"HA! THESE METEORS ARE ENOUGH TO KILL YOU, EVEN ENOUGH TO BRING DOWN THIS ENTIRE PALACE!" Cassie laughed.

The meteors collided everywhere against the palace from walls to floors. With each collision, there was a massive explosion. Thus there were huge screeches and noises. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There was even more than that. But the Tom's palace emitted tons of noises. Almost everyone could hear it in the kingdom; Blake heard as well.

"All Cipher Division members wake up! Trouble has brewed and it is coming from directly in Tom's palace!" Blake announced. Constance appeared from the hallway.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I sense it, you must sense it too. Don't you?" he asked.

"I'm a sensor. Of course, but the energy has faded away," Constance replied.

"Tom's?" Blake inquired.

"No. On the contrary, it's rather the opposite for him. His energy is soaring really high," Constance replied.

"What energy?" Blake asked.

"Chakra, magical energy, and spiritual energy are all emitting from him. He's summoned all of them from his body. Their completely visible," Constance explained.

"Really?" Blake inquired.

"Yeah, I'm a sensor. I can't lie. Blake, you know why I was chose to be in the Cipher Division. And I wouldn't lie," Constance answered.

"Then it must be…" Blake murmured.

"His bloodline ability is in his genes, that he inherited from his father; King Alex," Constance responded.

Meanwhile all the other people woke up too. All of them did besides the people that lived beyond the castle walls. Kayla licked her lips as she sensed the energy as well. Reneesme woke up too. They faced each other and exchanged glances.

"Let's go see what's going on, cousin. Shall we?" Kayla asked as she smiled.

"Sure," Reneesme replied. Thus they rushed out of their chambers to check things out.

Meanwhile in Tom's palace, Cassie stood speechless. She stared at Tom as his body radiated energy literally. A huge sphere, which consisted of 3 vivid blue colors, surrounded his body. Gaping her mouth wide open in shock, Cassie pointed at him. "That energy…. Where have I seen it..? It can't be… That's…one of Alex's ABILITIES! AND IT IS THE MOST DANGEROUS ONE TOO!" Cassie shrieked. Tom's eyes turned from dark marble to crystal white eyes. Knowing what Tom's energy was now, Cassie started to panic. She fumbled with her fingers and twiddled her thumbs.

"OK! ENOUGH, I THINK I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BLUFF! YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY INHERIT ALEX'S ABILITY! YOU CANNOT AND WILL NOT! AND I WON'T LET YOU LIVE!" Cassie bellowed. She lifted her wand up and a light fire red bow appeared. The flames were burning bright and an arrow had formed. "This time, this arrow will be not just a simple arrow. It will be a BLAST! Niiro Shinsei-sen!" Cassie chanted. With that, the arrow transformed from just a small arrow to a huge beam that directed horizontally. The beam was dark flaring red, the energy was unimaginable and it could destroy the entire building. However Tom's energy sphere that surrounded him had begun blocking the beam. The beam split into two small sparkling blasts which only caused minimal damage to the palace.

"Tsk… Do you think that this little barrier of yours can possibly BLOCK my attack? Don't fool around with me BOY! Nibai furea-sen!" Cassie roared. She opened her mouth and a red beam of nova light shot out from her mouth. However it was being intercepted as well by Tom's huge sphere of mixed energy waves. Soon both of the blasts were easily intercepted and the sparks of the aftermath of those attacks flashed the palace. None of the blasts had breached Tom's sphere of energy or even caused enormous damage against the palace.

"Cassie… GIVE UP!" Tom yelled. His sphere of energy became like a dragon's roar. The attack had hit Cassie so hard that she smashed herself against the palace wall. Leaving a crack on the golden palace bars, Cassie tried to get up.

"Ugh… You…. HA! Now that your energy is not appearing at the surface anymore! You are vulnerable to a direct attack!" Cassie yelled. She dashed at full speed and pulled out all her effort to raise her fist to try and punch him. But Tom easily dodged it and jumped away from her.

"Sigh, Cassie you never learn. Try this." Tom said. He pointed at Cassie. Within seconds, he shot a flash of blue light against Cassie from that very same finger that pointed at her. It was as fast as a stream of lightning. Cassie couldn't dodge it and her right arm gushed out lots of red blood. She dropped her wand and it turned into white light; then disappeared before her eyes. Sweat rolled from her face as she gasped for breath. She was obviously tired now; she couldn't deny no matter how much attempts that she could make to beat Tom up.

"Ugh…none of these attacks will work at this rate… I used up too much of my energy…" Cassie stammered.

"I'll give you one more chance and let you off one last time, step mother. Don't ever come to this kingdom again," Tom warned.

"You… Ugh I have no energy to continue fighting. You win this time, you brat…." She got interrupted by the sense of John's energy approaching.

"Leave," Tom ordered.

"I'm definitely leaving," Cassie said with her weak voice. She teleported with the remaining energy that she had.

Tom sighed in relief; he brushed the sweat off his forehead. Then John bombarded through the door along with Blake and his Cipher Division members. Both John and Blake entered in and the others waited outside.

"WHERE IS THAT WOMAN?!" John demanded.

"That woman? What woman?" Tom inquired.

"Don't act like you don't know. Her pathetic son appeared before me too and challenged me to an impossible fight which he can never win. You were challenged the same way. And that witch was the one who challenged you!" John exclaimed. Tom glanced at the headless corpse that John clutched in his right hand. John met where Tom's eyes were glancing. He rose the corpse up in front of him, so he could see clearly.

"That must be…" Tom stammered.

"Yeah, that's right. It's that witch's pathetic son. The one who is rumored to have killed our step mother, and I killed her son. After that, I sliced his head off his stupid corpse. It was really fun," John pointed out.

"No, she didn't. She lost to our mother. Our mother defeated her. But she died by an unknown reason and it was not by her," Tom defended.

"Oh really? Even if that is the case, she is still a witch. She threatens our positions of authority and our title as kings. Her very existence will pressure our claims of this kingdom and this alliance. You know this very well as I do," John argued.

"She is our step mother, John. I don't see what's the problem of letting her go," Tom stated.

"The problem? You don't see the problem?! There is a HUGE problem. I'll tell you that much. Your very decision today could be the very decision that will ruin OUR lives. Did you think about that?" John demanded. His voice was escalating to high levels now.

"She is our step mother, John. Our step mother, and she is part of our family. We are a family," Tom claimed.

"A family? She even threatened our mother's authority and now she is trying to strip away our positions as kings. Not only that, she is also trying to take away our lives. You call this an act of a family member? Are you insane?!" John roared.

"John, calm yourself. This matter can be discussed without using harsh words and voices," Blake suggested. He put his arm on John's shoulder and John repelled it away.

"Back off. No one needs your opinion, old man. Especially not I," John muttered. Blake was silent.

"John, do you know what being a family is?" Tom asked.

"No, and I don't bother to. Because they hinder me. That malevolent witch hinders me and so do you! If you don't care about your position as king or life, then just throw it away to that stupid witch! She'll be so HAPPY!" John retorted.

"John, this kingdom is rightfully inherited to us by our father. And as kings, we should act like kings. We should have a heart of kindness," Tom replied.

"Kindness?! Are you telling me that your decision of sparing her is KINDNESS?! What kind of pathetic idiocy are you trying to pull on me? That is KINDNESS? Sparing her is KINDNESS? You are REALLY funny, brother. Are you even a good leader? DO YOU KNOW WHAT A GOOD LEADER IS? I doubt it. With that kind of love and heart, you're all soft. A king has to be ruthless and demanding of his subjects! Your decision of sparing her is NOT KINDNESS; it is damn FOOLISHNESS! You are a COMPLETE FOOL!" John yelled.

"A king has to have kindness, John. The people under us are not our subjects. They are our co-harts. Its like a spiritual family of love and tidings that bond us all together," Tom replied.

"Bonds? Did you just say that to me? BONDS?! HA! From the very beginning, I thought you were never fit to be a ruler. With all your pathetic complex speeches, all your doing is just being SOFT! What kind of king are you?!" John demanded.

"John…. Why can't we just agree?" Tom asked.

"AGREE?! HA! I never EVEN agreed with you being king! I never liked you from the start! I could hide my emotions at first, but now it's just a complete outrage!" John retorted.

"John, we are a family. Like it or not, we are brothers. We share the same blood. No one can take away that fact and you can't hide it," Tom stated.

"FAMILY?! Me? Having a soft little delicate flower as a brother? I'd rather have GOLD and money as my brother! It's more helpful than you can ever be with your pathetic little emotions and goals and this "family" nonsense. I never even treated you like a brother!" John exclaimed.

"Even during the past? When we played childhood games together, we had so much fun. You know that," Tom replied.

"I guess you don't know that emotions do hinder you from being an effective leader, Tom. It's a good thing that I know that. Cause now I can strip away your pathetic position. I AM MORE FIT TO BE THE TRUE KING!" John bellowed.

"True king?" Tom inquired.

"That's right. There can't be two kings in this world. Or else there'd be a friction between our ideas. And guess what? I am eliminating your position as king. You're too soft to be a ruler," John mocked.

"Brother! Why would you do that? Upon your own brother?" Tom inquired.

"That's right. Your position is pathetic. You're ineffective and stupid. You might as well ought to go live in the dull afterlife," John retorted.

"Brother….." Tom muttered. He was lost for words. Blake didn't even know what to say.

"Hmph, your ineffectiveness is what I can't stand. I'll strip away your position somehow, brother. And then I'll get to rule by myself and be an effective ruler that you aren't! Goodbye," John hissed and he stormed out of Tom's chamber. Blake just stared at Tom and Tom stared after John.

"Tom, it's okay. It's okay," Blake comforted. He placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"My brother…has turned into…a murderous tyrant," Tom muttered. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he stared at the beheaded corpse of what remained of his step brother. Tom's idea of a "family" was all in fragments now; it was nothing but a lost idea and for a lost cause.


	8. Head

**MSRoyalty Episode 8**

Previously on Ep 7

"Boy, Boy, Little Boy, my, my, have you grown?" the woman teased laughing.

"I understand now," Tom stated. The female figure stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Understand? I'm afraid I don't understand. Just what do you understand?" she asked.

"You!" Tom exclaimed. He pointed straight towards her.

"Now just what am I?" she inquired out of curiosity.

"You're the one who betrayed my dad and had an affair with his best friend! You're Cassie!" Tom yelled.

"Let me show you, little boy. What grown ups can DO!" the man bellowed. He raised the hand that was in his pocket and in it was a knife. He threw it with a sharp speed of a cheetah and the knife was about to collide against John's face. With quick precision, John caught the knife in between his two fingers. The quick reaction was so fast that the man blinked several times before he could believe it.

"So then gramps, is that all you've got?" John teased. The man's face fumed even more red. It was like steam was coming out of his ears like a train.

"Don't think that just because you blocked one knife that you're able to defeat me. Snotty brat, don't even think twice about being able to defeat me. Got it?" the man beckoned.

"Why? Is that what grown ups can do? Throw knives like an old man? Don't make me laugh!" John snickered.

"My name is ALDO! NOT A DAMN OLD MAN! You HEAR?!" Aldo bellowed.

"What's so funny?" Aldo demanded as he was in the air.

"Die," John whispered.

Aldo was suspended in the air frozen like stone with the scythe stabbed into him from behind and it was deep inside near his heart.  
"You… What the devil is this?" Aldo muttered. His voice was already getting weak and sore.

"Your brother….has KILLED my son. And now I shall kill YOU!" Cassie bellowed. Her fists cracked multiple times and with her rage, her energy level increased enormously.

"HA! THESE METEORS ARE ENOUGH TO KILL YOU, EVEN ENOUGH TO BRING DOWN THIS ENTIRE PALACE!" Cassie laughed.

The meteors collided everywhere against the palace from walls to floors. With each collision, there was a massive explosion. Thus there were huge screeches and noises. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! There was even more than that. But the Tom's palace emitted tons of noises. Almost everyone could hear it in the kingdom; Blake heard as well.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I sense it, you must sense it too. Don't you?" he asked.

"I'm a sensor. Of course, but the energy has faded away," Constance replied.

"Tom's?" Blake inquired.

"No. On the contrary, it's rather the opposite for him. His energy is soaring really high," Constance replied.

"What energy?" Blake asked.

"Chakra, magical energy, and spiritual energy are all emitting from him. He's summoned all of them from his body. Their completely visible," Constance explained.

"His bloodline ability is in his genes, that he inherited from his father; King Alex," Constance responded.

"His bloodline ability is in his genes, that he inherited from his father; King Alex," Constance responded.

Both John and Blake entered in and the others waited outside.

"WHERE IS THAT WOMAN?!" John demanded.

"She is our step mother, John. I don't see what's the problem with letting her go," Tom stated.

"The problem? You don't see the problem?! There is a HUGE problem. I'll tell you that much. Your very decision today could be the very decision that will ruin OUR lives. Did you think about that?" John demanded.

"John, we are a family. Like it or not, we are brothers. We share the same blood. No one can take away that fact and you can't hide it," Tom stated.

"My brother…has turned into…a murderous tyrant," Tom muttered. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he stared at the beheaded corpse of what remained of his step brother. Tom's idea of a "family" was all in fragments now; it was nothing but a lost idea and for a lost cause.

EPISODE 8

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVV

**Epi****s****ode ****8**

"H2O, are you ready?" Cris asked.

"Ready for what?" the young man with short black hair asked. Suddenly his hair became light blue and he transformed into water; then transferred himself into the robot's body. Without any struggle, the robot exploded. The water remained unharmed and it slid over the floor. Then it transformed into a human body again; it was the same black haired young man as before with not even a scratch on him.

"I see you've been doing extra training," Cris said. He glanced at the huge robotic stimulator and then back at him.

"Yeah, is it time already?" he asked.

"It is. The two new kings are ready to have new generals from each MSDivinity kingdom. It is like how it always happens during a new transition of a new king that comes into power. We must reinforce the balance of power in the Original MSDivinity. And the time has come for the new kings to get new generals. So you'll have to train hard, because you're the strongest of our generals. With that bloodline ability, you are even capable of being the blue MSDivinity leader. Although we give generals to them, it doesn't mean we can weaken. We have to build up so that no kingdom would taunt us," Cris explained.

"That's why I'm training now," H20 replied.

"It's nighttime. You should sleep. Another meeting will be coming up soon. And we need to be there fast. You can make the sea push us faster right?" Cris inquired.

"Of course, I will absolutely do so. My lord, good night." H20 answered.

"Good," Cris replied. Cris walked out the door and exited the room. Within an instant, no one was left in the training chamber; H2O had already vanished.

Meanwhile John hurried off with his guards following him. "Kevin, arrange and send for the kings. We're going to be having the meeting and we're making it tomorrow," John ordered.  
"Why?" Kevin muttered. He was pacing to try and catch up with John.

"I just want you to schedule for the meeting to be tomorrow. Make sure you send the invitation letter to all the kings especially _**Winson**_. For we'll be arriving at his kingdom for the meeting, no questions asked. Now move!" John commanded.

"But…." Kevin stammered. John glared at him with his sharp dark and marble eyes.

"Yes sir," Kevin answered. He trotted off while he was signaling his followers to trail off with him to the messenger facility which contained a lot of different types of messenger birds. As Kevin was rushing off, he bumped into a scarlet haired young lady with a stingy rose fragrance.

"Sorry," she said kindly. Her voice chimed with a gentle and soothing manner.

"That's okay," Kevin replied. After his face was confronted by the embarrassing sensation, he continued to his orders from John. He made haste with his followers and they tried to keep up with Kevin.

The woman brushed past Kevin's guards and dashed her way to Tom's palace. While she headed left, she passed John. From the short glance of John's eyes, he saw her. His nose smelled the rosy fragrance while his finger caught a strand of the woman's long scarlet hair. John stopped and smelled; his muscles eased and he relaxed.

"What is it, King John? Are you okay?" one guard asked.

"I'm fine. The air smells nice today," John commented as he sniffed the breeze of the marveling scent.

"Shall we continue?" the same guard asked.

"King John, you must be really ecstatic today. You're enjoying nature's pleasant air. Ain't it nice?" another guard asked. He had a yellow cap with yellow stockings and golden denim overalls.

"Let's continue. Derrick, stop talking about other topics. We must get ready for the meeting because our little friend will be in for a big surprise," John stated smiling.

"Who's the friend?" Derrick inquired.

"What is the big surprise?" the other guard asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," John answered. His eyes narrowed as he simply smiled after his statement.

"Are the things still in my chamber?" John asked.

"Yeah, it is. It is on the golden table of your chamber," another guard replied.

John didn't say a word after; all he did was another simple smile. Meanwhile Kayla dashed her way to Tom's palace; when she was close to the entrance, the doors were open still. "Tch," Kayla muttered. Katie had already been at Tom's presence before she could. Katie was facing Tom as he put his head down on his hands. Katie put a hand on his shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear. She saw Kayla from a 60 degree angle. Kayla and Katie exchanged glances. Tom looked up to see Kayla running towards him. Tom stood up and raised his hand at her.

"Stop right there," Tom ordered. Kayla stopped in her tracks immediately; her eyes shifted to Katie.

"What did you say to him?" Kayla demanded. Katie folded her arms and smiled at her.

"I told Lord Tom of your mischief. Don't be so cocky of your crimes, Kayla. Although the Royal Court Headmaster won't believe me, doesn't mean Lord Tom wouldn't. You're in trouble now," Katie taunted.

"Lord Tom, don't trust her. She is just trying to get you to favor her and then marry her," Kayla countered. Tom shook his head with a frown on his face. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

"Enough!" Tom yelled. Kayla stared at Tom; then she glared at Katie. "So you must be, Kayla. Aren't you?" Tom asked. He noticed that Kayla's eyes didn't move. "ANSWER ME!" Tom yelled.

"Yes sir…" Kayla muttered.

"You're the one who killed my mother?" Tom demanded. But Kayla's glance was still toward Katie. He slammed his hand on the table which caused Kayla to stutter. Kayla immediately switched moods.

"NO! I DID NOT! I VOW TO THE GREAT DIVINE GODS THAT I DID NOT! I even swear to the Supreme Lord Fire and his son, King Alex that I did not commit of that murderous crime! I would never do that!" Kayla counteracted.

"Why did this young lady say that you did then? Hmm?" Tom asked. He motioned to Katie.

"Because she just wants me TO DIE!" Kayla rebuked. Tom stared at her and then smashed the golden table with his hand; thus there was a dent on it. Blue aura was around his fist. He pointed at her with an alarming glance.

"YOU VOW THAT YOU DID NOT KILL MY MOTHER?! YOU REALLY DID NOT?!" Tom insisted. Kayla did not hesitate this time. She smiled and had no trouble replying.

"IF you believe that I did kill your mother, you may do so. I won't be able to change your mind. But to prove it, you have to find evidence. And I didn't kill your mother, so there IS NO evidence. That means that I did not kill your mother," Kayla stated. Tom turned his head from Kayla.

"Don't think that you're so smart just because the Cipher Division can't find any evidence of your horrible crime. If they can't, then I WILL!" Katie declared. Kayla glared at her; her eyes darkened into dark deadly blood ruby. Her pupils seemed to went huge as she glared at her. Tom glanced at Katie. When he glanced at Kayla, her eyes returned back to normal.

"Fine, feel free to do so. It's not like you will. If I didn't commit the crime, you won't be able to find anything to prove your argument. Trust me. You're only fighting for a lost cause," Kayla replied. Reneesme ran up to the building finally. She panted as she tried to recover from her fatigue. Kayla glanced at her. "You've finally caught up. Let's go," Kayla replied. Reneesme faced her with extreme annoyance.

"I just caught up though!" Reneesme cried.

"Nothing's left to do here. Tom's okay anyway," Kayla muttered. Tom covered his face with his hands to wipe off the tears that were gushing out of his eyes. As Kayla was about to walk away with Reneesme, she turned her head back to bid farewell to King Tom but she saw Katie comforting Tom.

"Farewell, King Tom," Kayla grunted. Kayla frowned and glared at Katie while Katie met her glance and smiled. With that Kayla left and Reneesme trotted along with her. Reneesme took a short glance behind her and then back at Kayla.

"Will this ruin your plan?" Reneesme inquired. Kayla smiled.

"Of course not. There is always a Plan B. I was anticipating to go to Plan B anyway," Kayla answered. Her smile was as malicious as ever. Reneesme observed Kayla's facial expressions to see if there was any defect in her confidence. But there was none to be found. "What are you looking at me for? Does it confuse you that I have so much confidence in my plans?" Kayla asked.

"I just hope that you'll win," Reneesme replied. Kayla smiled once again. The moon glimmered as the stars in the night sky shined. It had already been midnight. Chilly breezes blew by Virtunity Village while everyone was fast asleep. The cotton roofed houses remained silent as the breeze blew past, but the leaves still rustled. One house wasn't quiet even though there were no lights on. That tenant was the greatest one there not only in size but it stood out from the rest. It was Candice, Eli, and Emi that were the only ones awake.

"How are we going sneak into the kingdom?" Emi asked. Eli gave her a peculiar stare and Emi shrugged. Thus Eli pointed at the map.

"But the security is quite tight, isn't it? There is tight security especially around here," Eli pointed out. He circled the area on the map with a pen on his left hand.

"True. Your dad did show us this map and all the places for fun. If it wasn't for your dad, I wouldn't have gotten such a map. Meanwhile the forces were tight, but after the mass murders that happened 20 years ago, there are less forces. I think we'll go and invade from the east," Candice explained. Emi stared at her with a puzzled gaze.

"But what about mother?" Emi asked.

"I agree with sis. Besides, mother isn't well yet. I think she needs more medicine," Eli answered.

"The horrible part is that the medical resources are lacking here," Candice replied. She frowned and folded her hands. Her mind was in deep thought while she closed her eyes. Eli and Emi stared at her restlessly. Finally an idea popped up in her head. "We shall use this as an excuse to get into the kingdom," Candice answered.

"Are you sure that they will let us in?" Emi asked.

"Of course, but we can't do it today. We'll do it next month after all the tension dies down. Right now, Cassie's son has been murdered and I'm deeply concerned about what the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom will do. Winson might act," Candice replied.

"How do you know?" Eli asked.

"I received news from Katie," Candice replied. Eli and Emi glanced at each other and nodded. Meanwhile a shadow of a figure appeared behind the tenant. It was Kii.

"So, I'll have to wait a month to see my mother eh..?" Kii murmured. After a while, everyone was silent and Kii had disappeared. The air remained quiet and still; meanwhile nothing stirred. However messenger birds flew through the sky; their wings made a sharp noise as they glided through the air rapidly. The noise was so sharp that Candice woke up.

"This noise…can only be from the messenger birds," Candice muttered. Emi and Eli woke up too.

Not long , Eli opened the door to Candice's room. "What is that noise, aunt?" Eli asked.

"Messenger birds, and the matter must be very important because it is midnight and birds are gliding at rapid speed. They're spreading into diverse directions: north, south, east and west. The matter must be huge," Candice replied. She walked towards the circular window while the birds flew away. Each bird was different in color to designate which one goes to which kingdom. The green one flew east, the red flew west, blue flew south, and finally the purple one flew north. Above all the 4 MSDivinity kingdoms, the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom was the farthest away from the Original MSDivinity kingdom. Thus it would take the purple bird longer to reach its destination.

"Ugh, all these papers sure annoy me. Len, take care of them for me please. I want to rest," Thanh ordered. When he got up, he saw the green bird chirping high pitched noises that it can even be heard beyond closed windows.

"Lord Thanh, I think the Original MSDivinity wants to contact us. But why at this time?" Len inquired. Thanh rolled his eyes and sighed. He opened the window to let the bird in. There was a folded scroll inside its beak and Thanh took it. Afterwards the bird flew away swiftly gliding through the air back to its home. Len walked up to Thanh and peeked over the scroll.

After reading it for some time, Thanh looked up and glanced at Len. "Why is the meeting being rescheduled to be tomorrow? That is too soon… And I haven't decided on which generals to give to them," Thanh complained.

"We have no other choice," Len replied. Thanh smashed the emerald wall to the left of his jade desk; thus left a huge puncture there.

"Get me ready for the meeting! Call my daughter as well! She'll escort me there!" Thanh ordered. Len hesitated a bit; she dropped her papers on the floor. "What are you standing there for?! GO!" Thanh commanded. Len meekly grabbed her folders and ran like a sheep towards the door. "I wonder what else does this cunning brat is up to," Thanh muttered. He collected his own folders on his desk and sorted them out into sets. As he sorted them, he recalled something. "The other kings must have received the letter too," Thanh murmured. He was right; the other kings received the letters as well.

"What does it say?" Gannon inquired.

"Apparently, you have to go to the meeting tomorrow, father. And we have to get our generals as well," Lori replied. Gannon stared at her with confusion in his eyes; he was appalled at the little preparation that the Original MSDivinity gave him to settle the matters himself.

"That idiot gave us too little time. First of all we have to give our generals away. Next he wants us to do it tomorrow? What the hell is this?!" Gannon demanded.

"We just had the Official Emperor Ceremony like today and now we have to rush back to the Original MSDivinity kingdom again," Lori replied.

"How does that make any sense? What are they even doing? What else does it say?" Gannon inquired.

"A surprise," Lori answered.

Meanwhile in the Blue MSDivinity, Essie entered in to the BLUE MSDivinity king's quarters. "Husband, there is a letter for you. I just found it on our door," Essie notified. She walked over to his desk and handed it to him. Cris unfolded the scroll and read it immediately.

"They want us to go to the meeting tomorrow? Wasn't it next week? Why tomorrow?" Cris asked. Essie shrugged; she obviously didn't know the answer.

"Should we get H2O?" Essie asked. Cris changed moods immediately.

"Of course not! We're not handing over someone with the Elemental Shapeshifting bloodline ability to their hands! We don't know what John will do with him! And I cannot trust him, not when Winson doesn't trust him either. We cannot afford to lose H2O and no one should know that H2O even exists!" Cris yelled.

"Then what should we do?" Essie asked.

"We're bringing Dustin," Cris replied.

"What about Don and Derek?" Essie inquired.

"We're bringing them too," Cris answered. Someone enters King Cris' conference room as well.

"King Cris, I would like to go too. Please," the girl with orange hair and a nice curly ponytail stated.

"But Marisa you're not a general yet," Cris replied.

"Well, James is going too. Maybe so I as well ought to follow," Marissa replied.

"Well, he is and he is also escorting me there," Cris answered.

"He's my sensei. Let me go with him," Marissa pleaded. Essie looked at Cris and nodded.

"Let the girl go, husband. I think she'll do really well in the Original MSDivinity kingdom. After all she is kind of seasick here. Our kingdom does lie on the very waters of the deep blue ocean of Aquarium," Essie stated.

"Very well," Cris muttered. Marissa jumped with joy and high fived Essie.

"Get some sleep, Marissa. We'll be heading out tomorrow morning," Essie replied.

"Okay!" Marissa shouted with joy. She headed out and skipped away happily.

"Alright, what is wrong with John?" Essie asked.

"Whatever it is, I do not want him to know of H2O at all. And even if the task is difficult, he cannot know of H2O," Cris answered.

"Well, he does have the rarest bloodline ability. Plus there is no one else left with such a power," Essie pointed out.

"Exactly, and who knows what John will do to abuse his power once he knows that he exists? I will definitely not let him do that; not even if it costs me my life," Cris admitted.

Meanwhile the purple bird did not reach the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom yet. But it was already near. Winson was sitting politely on his extensive amethyst table. As he picked up his glass to drink, he heard the curtains behind him were shuffling.  
"So you're back huh Cassie?" Winson asked. He placed his glass back down and stood up; then he turned behind him. "Where is my son?" Winson demanded.

Cassie trotted over with blood dripping from her right arm. There was too much blood gushing out from her arm, that her arm fell on the floor. Thus only her right shoulder was left. "CASSIE! WHERE IS MY SON?!" Winson roared. Cassie tried to move her lips desperately.

"He…our son….is dead," Cassie stuttered. Winson picked up the glass immediately and threw it above her head. The glass cracked and shattered as it clashed against the purple velvet wall.

"You lousy little witch, where is MY SON?!" Winson insisted.  
"HE'S DEAD!" Cassie yelled with the weak voice that she has. Winson started to point at her like a madman and gritted his teeth.

"YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO NOT HAVE BROUGHT HIM OVER WITH YOUR STUPID PLANS TO TAKE OVER THE ORIGINAL MSDIVINITY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL HIM ALONG?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! DID REVENGE DRIVE YOU TO BECOME AN INSANE WITCH! ARE YOU NOT HAPPY ENOUGH THAT YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM THE KINGDOM?! DO YOU WANNA BE EXPELLED FROM THE EMPIRE THEN?! YOU ARE SO NAÏVE! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU ALONE WOULD DEMOLISH THE MOST POWERFUL KINGS TO PIECES?! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD'VE STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST THEM!? AND OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU DO, YOU GO AND BRING MY SON INTO THE GAME WITH YOU?! IT IS A FOOL'S GAME AND ARE YOU NUTS?! MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN; YOUR LIFE AND ALDO MEANS NOTHIN TO YOU. BUT MY SON MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Winson barked. Aldo was enticed by his monologue; he backed away slowly.

"Brother, calm down. It is not like she wanted it to happen," Aldo comforted.

"Back off, brother! This bitch is useless! Does she even have a brain?!" Winson yelled. After pushing his brother aside; he continued to point at her. He approached her and stabbed his finger on her head several times. "Do you have a brain?! DO YOU HAVE A BRAIN?! I DON'T THINK SO!" Winson bellowed. Cassie pushed him away with her left arm.

"You do KNOW that it is because of YOU that I and our son failed on our plan!" Cassie retorted. Winson glared at her viciously and with his right hand, he slapped her right across her face. Then he poked her fiercely on her head.

"Do you have ANY idea that revenge gets you nowhere? Especially with your current status compared to theirs, how on earth do you plan to even WIN?!" Winson stipulated. Cassie covered her right cheek with her left hand; her struggle caused much more blood to ooze out of her serious injury on the right side of her shoulder.  
"MY ONLY SON AND MY RIGHT ARM IS ALREADY GONE, WINSON! I don't care what you do ANYMORE! Take my life then! I don't care!" Cassie rebuked. Winson didn't make a move; Aldo stood frozen as he stared at Winson's expression. No one stirred and silence progressed until finally noises were heard; the mahogany bird finally arrived through the open window. Winson let out his hand and the bird dropped the scroll onto his hand. Afterwards it flew back out back to home.

"What is that?" Aldo asked. He approached closer to see. Winson edged closer to Cassie.

"Who was the one who killed Aldo?" Winson inquired.

"King John did. He didn't spare him at all. And this must be his general who wrote this," Cassie answered.

"Brother, take her to the medics fast!" Winson ordered. Aldo carried Cassie out of the area. Then Winson read the letter out loud:

Dear Winson,

Our king would like to change the schedule for the huge General Appointment Meeting to tomorrow. Therefore we would like you to receive this letter tonight. King John would very much like to see you out of the rest of the 4 kings. For we have an enormous surprise once we come. Please do get ready for we will be meeting at your kingdom's conference room. You will not regret it.

Sincerely, Original MSDivinity

"What does he want now..?" Winson muttered. Winson moved around thinking of what John's next move was. He grabbed his plate and threw it against the wall. It cracked into pieces just like how his own family that he made had been broken up into like a shattered plate. Aldo entered the room.

" Big brother, Cassie is now being treated at the medics. What should we do now? And what bout the letter?" Aldo asked.

"We wait for John's arrival. He already killed my son. I would love to see what he's planning next," Winson answered. He narrowed his eyes bitterly as he glanced at the winds blowing against the trees outside. Soon the full moon went down and the bright sun took over in its place. But the clouds were thick as it blocked the sun's presence. Cris was already arriving to the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom on ship.

"Thanks, H2O" Cris replied. H2O's head appeared from the water.

"No problem." H2O replied.

"It must be fun to be able to mix in with the environment with your powers," Cris laughed.

"Yeah," H2O answered. The others came out of the cabin to get some fresh air and H2O's face disappeared. Cris looked over and greeted them nicely.

Meanwhile in the Original MSDivinity kingdom, news had already spread that John was ready to set out. But only a few had known. That was Kayla and Reneesme. Kayla walked along in her Sector observing each of her workers working diligently. Then Reneesme walked in; she rushed to Kayla's side and leaned towards her.

"Kayla, King John is going to leave. I heard he's scheduling the meeting for today," Reneesme whispered. Kayla grinned slightly; she tried to hold back her smile so that other workers wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, I've heard. One of King John's trusted generals, Kevin, told me. He came over to tell me himself," Kayla answered back in a low voice.

"You attracted him?" Reneesme asked.

"He was already attracted to me from the very yesterday night when I bumped into him," Kayla replied. Knowing that her appearance was so appealing, she smiled. Then she leaned closer to Reneesme. "To tell you the truth, Kevin told me that King John is going to bring something that will disturb Winson greatly. I don't think he'll be pleased," Kayla continued. Reneesme gasped a little and tried to hold it in.

"But King Tom would never approve to that," Reneesme stated.

"Of course not, that's why King John took off without informing his brother. So King Tom is basically uninformed of the situation," Kayla explained.

"They'll definitely argue it out then. They'll act like two opposing sides of separate parties. Soon they'll clash because of their strong differences from each other. And at this rate, they'll become bitter enemies," Reneesme pointed out. Kayla giggled at that; she looked at Reneesme and smiled.

"That's what I want to happen. My plan is going along perfectly," Kayla answered. She giggled once more. She felt so achieved that her plan was going along as she wanted it to be. Her confidence and deceit rose even more. In the peaceful garden, a rose bloomed. As the rose blossomed, so did its thorns. A little grass snake came to smell its beautiful scent for it has a nice aroma, but when it curled around the rose, it started twitching endlessly like it was being tortured. Body part from body part, the snake felt pain. It kept twitching rapidly until finally it stood frozen; there it was frozen and without life. With that the snake's life ended right there and on that spot.

John was already set and has was guarded with about 5 security guards.

"Kevin, you informed them?" John asked.

"Yeah," Kevin answered.

"Good," John praised. Then he looked over at his guards. "Are all the things ready? I want everything to be in their places and especially the special thing that we will greet King Winson with!" John declared.

"Yes, my lord!" every guard answered in unison. John grinned and beckoned them to follow.

"Let's go!" John announced. However another group crossed paths with John. John looked up and noticed that it was his brother. "Why, hello there brother!" John greeted. He smiled politely at him. But Tom didn't look moved.

"Where are you going, brother?" Tom inquired. John glanced at his serious expression.

"To greet the villagers," John replied. Tom shook his head and folded his arms.

"Stop lying, brother. You're going to the General Appointment Meeting. You planned to take all the generals, didn't you?" Tom inquired.

"How'd you find out about the meeting?" John demanded. He stared at his guards around him.

"Don't suspect your own men. It was Winson who told me," Tom declared.

"That fool is going to get a wonderful surprise when I arrive," John mocked.

"Just what are you planning to do?" Tom inquired.

"Not telling you, let's go!" John beckoned.

"You're trying to take power away from me, eh?" Tom muttered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, brother. But I'm in a hurry. And you're in my way," John stated. He walked through Tom's group of people.

"I'm coming too," Tom affirmed.

"Suit yourself," John replied.

When the two groups finally arrived to Winson's castle, all the other kings were already seated including Winson. Blake was there too. The men surrounding them rushed off to the sides. Tom sat down on the right side with Cris, Winson, and Blake. On the left, Thanh and Gannon were seated. John glared at Blake.

"Who invited that old man?" John demanded.

"Cris did. Thank you very much," Blake answered. He smiled at John. Cris nodded.

Winson stood up and greeted Tom. Meanwhile he tried to offer a handshake with John, but he refused. Winson sat down; his hands were under the table on his legs. Although Tom sat down, John did not. John stood on the other tip of the extensive dining table that was being used in the conference room while Winson who was sitting at the front of the rectangle table wondered at his plans  
"Why aren't you sitting down, John?" Winson asked.

"Like I said in the letter, there is a huge surprise for you. Kevin, bring the dish!" John gestured. Kevin opened the briefcase and in it there was a dish with cloth covering it. Kevin walked over and placed it on the table. Then he rushed back to the sides with everyone else. Winson stared at the dish for a fixed amount of time; he wondered what the cloth was hiding.

"What is that?" Cris inquired. Thanh didn't look pleased with what was going on.

"Isn't this a General Appointment Council Meeting?" Thanh demanded. He gestured at that dish. "What the hell is that thing doing here?" Thanh demanded.

"Exactly, for once I agree with this hot head. This meeting isn't about food. We're not having breakfast. What are you trying to pull?" Gannon insisted.

"We never agreed to this, John!" Tom shouted. Blake stared at Winson who was awfully silent as his eyes fell upon the dish.

"Winson, you wonder what is the cloth covering huh? You wonder what I'm serving on this dish, don't you?" John snickered.  
"JOHN!" Tom yelled. John didn't care about Tom's yell and continued.

"Well, the cloth is covering something really dear to you. Want me to show you? I shall show you all!" John exclaimed. Tom stood up now, but John didn't look phased. Meanwhile Winson again stood silent. "Now feast your eyes on this! Bon' appetite!" John announced. He took the cloth and threw it aside. Thus the material that was on the dish was shown.

Winson didn't stir when he saw it, but his hands balled up into tight fists while they were under the table. Cracks were heard and it seemed like it was coming from the ceiling, but it was Winson's fists that were cracking. Blood dripped from his fists, but Winson did not stir. He stood helpless watching that thing. All the other kings locked their eyes on it. Blake was appalled. But Tom was even more disturbed.

"You…." Tom muttered.  
"How could you do this?" Blake inquired.

"What the HELL is this?!" Thanh stipulated. He was angry this time.

"Calm yourself, hot head. I bet this idiot is trying to scare us," Gannon replied.  
"What is your intention by showing that?" Cris asked. He glanced over to see Winson's expression; although Winson did not speak or move, Cris could tell from Winson's eyes that there was a problem. There was a huge problem. All of the other kings glared at John for an answer and he laughed.

"Well, Winson? What do you think when you see this? What is your reaction when you see your own son's head being displayed like a museum exhibit in front of all these people right before your eyes?" John derided. Winson did not stir as he stared at his own son's head. John stared at Winson's expression for he was still quiet. "Well Winson? What do you think?" John mocked. Winson looked at John's expression only to see that John had a smirk on his face and Winson balled his hands up even tighter than before.


	9. Sorrow

_MSRoyalty_ _Episode_**9**

**Prev. Ep. 8**

"H2O, are you ready?" Cris asked.

"Ready for what?" the young man with short black hair asked. Suddenly his hair became light blue and he transformed into water; then transferred himself into the robot's body. Without any struggle, the robot exploded. The water remained unharmed and it slid over the floor. Then it transformed into a human body again; it was the same black haired young man as before with not even a scratch on him.

"It is. The two new kings are ready to have new generals from each MSDivinity kingdom. So you'll have to train hard, because you're the strongest of our generals. With that bloodline ability, you are even capable of being the blue MSDivinity leader. We have to build up so that no kingdom would taunt us," Cris explained.

"Kevin, arrange and send for the kings. We're going to be having the meeting and we're making it tomorrow," John ordered.  
"Why?" Kevin muttered. He was pacing to try and catch up with John.

"I just want you to schedule for the meeting to be tomorrow. Make sure you send the invitation letter to all the kings especially _**Winson**_. For we'll be arriving at his kingdom for the meeting, no questions asked. Now move!" John commanded.

As Kevin was rushing off, he bumped into a scarlet haired young lady with a stingy rose fragrance.

"Sorry," she said kindly. Her voice chimed with a gentle and soothing manner.

"That's okay," Kevin replied.

"What is it, King John? Are you okay?" one guard asked.

"I'm fine. The air smells nice today," John commented as he sniffed the breeze of the marveling scent.

"Are the things still in my chamber?" John asked.

"Yeah, it is. It is on the golden table of your chamber," another guard replied.

John didn't say a word after; all he did was another simple smile.

"Tch," Kayla muttered. Katie had already been at Tom's presence before she could. Tom looked up to see Kayla running towards him. Tom stood up and raised his hand at her.

"Stop right there," Tom ordered. Kayla stopped in her tracks immediately; her eyes shifted to Katie.

"I told Lord Tom of your mischief. Don't be so cocky of your crimes, Kayla. Although the Royal Court Headmaster won't believe me, doesn't mean Lord Tom wouldn't. You're in trouble now," Katie taunted.

"You're the one who killed my mother?" Tom demanded. But Kayla's glance was still toward Katie. He slammed his hand on the table which caused Kayla to stutter. Kayla immediately switched moods.

"NO! I DID NOT! I VOW TO THE GREAT DIVINE GODS THAT I DID NOT! I even swear to the Supreme Lord Fire and his son, King Alex that I did not commit of that murderous crime! I would never do that!" Kayla counteracted.

"YOU VOW THAT YOU DID NOT KILL MY MOTHER?! YOU REALLY DID NOT?!" Tom insisted. Kayla did not hesitate this time. She smiled and had no trouble replying.

"IF you believe that I did kill your mother, you may do so. I won't be able to change your mind. But to prove it, you have to find evidence. And I didn't kill your mother, so there IS NO evidence. That means that I did not kill your mother," Kayla stated. Tom turned his head from Kayla.

"Don't think that you're so smart just because the Cipher Division can't find any evidence of your horrible crime. If they can't, then I WILL!" Katie declared. Kayla glared at her; her eyes darkened into dark deadly blood ruby. Her pupils became huge as she glared at her. Tom glanced at Katie. When he glanced at Kayla, her eyes returned back to normal.

"Fine, feel free to do so. It's not like you will. If I didn't commit the crime, you won't be able to find anything to prove your argument. Trust me. You're only fighting for a lost cause," Kayla replied.

"The horrible part is that the medical resources are lacking here," Candice replied. She frowned and folded her hands. Her mind was in deep thought while she closed her eyes. Eli and Emi stared at her restlessly. Finally an idea popped up in her head. "We shall use this as an excuse to get into the kingdom," Candice answered.

"Are you sure that they will let us in?" Emi asked.

"Of course, but we can't do it today. We'll do it next month after all the tension dies down. Right now, Cassie's son has been murdered and I'm deeply concerned about what the Onyx MSDivinity kingdom will do. Winson might act," Candice replied.

"They want us to go to the meeting tomorrow? Wasn't it next week? Why tomorrow?" Cris asked. Essie shrugged; she obviously didn't know the answer.

"Should we get H2O?" Essie asked. Cris changed moods immediately.

"Of course not! We're not handing over someone with the Elemental Shapeshifting bloodline ability to their hands! We don't know what John will do with him! And I cannot trust him, not when Winson doesn't trust him either. We cannot afford to lose H2O and no one should know that H2O even exists!" Cris yelled.

"CASSIE! WHERE IS MY SON?!" Winson roared. Cassie tried to move her lips desperately.

"He…our son….is dead," Cassie stuttered. Winson picked up the glass immediately and threw it above her head. The glass cracked and shattered as it clashed against the purple velvet wall.

"You lousy little witch, where is MY SON?!" Winson insisted.  
"HE'S DEAD!" Cassie yelled with the weak voice that she has. Winson started to point at her like a madman and gritted his teeth.

"YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU TO NOT HAVE BROUGHT HIM OVER WITH YOUR STUPID PLANS TO TAKE OVER THE ORIGINAL MSDIVINITY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL HIM ALONG?! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?! DID REVENGE DRIVE YOU TO BECOME AN INSANE WITCH! ARE YOU NOT HAPPY ENOUGH THAT YOU GOT EXPELLED FROM THE KINGDOM?! DO YOU WANNA BE EXPELLED FROM THE EMPIRE THEN?! YOU ARE SO NAÏVE! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT YOU ALONE WOULD DEMOLISH THE MOST POWERFUL KINGS TO PIECES?! DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU COULD'VE STOOD A CHANCE AGAINST THEM!? AND OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU DO, YOU GO AND BRING MY SON INTO THE GAME WITH YOU?! IT IS A FOOL'S GAME! ARE YOU NUTS?! MAYBE YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN; MAYBE THE LIVES OF YOU AND ALDO MEANS NOTHIN TO YOU. BUT MY SON MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Winson barked.

"You do KNOW that it is because of YOU that I and our son failed on our plan!" Cassie retorted. Winson glared at her viciously and with his right hand, he slapped her right across her face. "Who was the one who killed Aldo?" Winson inquired.

"King John did. He didn't spare him at all. And this must be his general who wrote this," Cassie answered.

"Brother, take her to the medics fast!" Winson ordered. Aldo carried Cassie out of the area. Then Winson read the letter out loud:

Dear Winson,

Our king would like to change the schedule for the huge General Appointment Meeting to tomorrow. Therefore we would like you to receive this letter tonight. King John would very much like to see you out of the rest of the 4 kings. For we have an enormous surprise once we come. Please do get ready for we will be meeting at your kingdom's conference room. You will not regret it.

Sincerely, Original MSDivinity

"Why aren't you sitting down, John?" Winson asked.

"Like I said in the letter, there is a huge surprise for you. Kevin, bring the dish!" John gestured. Kevin opened the briefcase and in it there was a dish with cloth covering it. Kevin walked over and placed it on the table. Then he rushed back to the sides with everyone else. Winson stared at the dish for a fixed amount of time; he wondered what the cloth was hiding.

"What is that?" Cris inquired. Thanh didn't look pleased with what was going on.

"Isn't this a General Appointment Council Meeting?" Thanh demanded. He gestured at that dish. "What the hell is that thing doing here?" Thanh demanded.

"Exactly, for once I agree with this hot head. This meeting isn't about food. We're not having breakfast. What are you trying to pull?" Gannon insisted.

"We never agreed to this, John!" Tom shouted. Blake stared at Winson who was awfully silent as his eyes fell upon the dish.

"Winson, you wonder what is the cloth covering huh? You wonder what I'm serving on this dish, don't you?" John snickered.  
"JOHN!" Tom yelled. John didn't care about Tom's yell and continued.

"Well, the cloth is covering something really dear to you. Want me to show you? I shall show you all!" John exclaimed. Tom stood up now, but John didn't look phased. Meanwhile Winson again stood silent. "Now feast your eyes on this! Bon' appetite!" John announced.

"You…." Tom muttered.  
"How could you do this?" Blake inquired.

"What the HELL is this?!" Thanh stipulated. He was angry this time.

"Calm yourself, hot head. I bet this idiot is trying to scare us," Gannon replied.  
"What is your intention of showing that?" Cris asked. He glanced over to see Winson's expression; although Winson did not speak or move, Cris could tell from Winson's eyes that there was a problem. There was a huge problem. All of the other kings glared at John for an answer and he laughed.

"Well, Winson? What do you think when you see this? What is your reaction when you see your own son's head being displayed like a museum exhibit in front of all these people right before your eyes?" John derided. Winson did not stir as he stared at his own son's head. John stared at Winson's expression for he was still quiet. "Well Winson? What do you think?" John mocked again. Winson looked at John's expression only to see that John had a smirk on his face and Winson balled his hands up even tighter than before.

**Episode 9**

The silence continued to drone on as Winson did not stir from his seat; he did not even appear to flinch from where he was sitting. He didn't feel anything even when he was staring at his own son's head; the eyes were open and the mouth was as well. It seemed like his son couldn't even rest in peace. The head just stood there. Staring in horror at where Winson was, it looked like it was still alive like it died a horrid death.

_All I could do now is just staring helplessly at my son's head. Why? Why does it look like he's screaming in pain, crying for help, wanting me to avenge his death? Why? Is this what Cassie felt? Why? Why wouldn't John let my son go? He was still young, alive, and energetic… Yet now all I see is his sorrow and my sorrow mixed in to become a new feeling: a mixture of sadness, anger and frustration. My desire is burning up into flames; I want him to pay dearly… Is this what Cassie felt for herself? Is this revenge? Why? Why was I never able to understand these feelings? Why? Why couldn't John just spare him like Tom did? What did my son do to deserve this? Why? Why am I just sitting here? Why am I so useless? Why was I not able to save my son from such a humiliating death? Why?_

Winson continued to drowse into deep thought; he appeared to have zoned out already from reality. He was caught up in his own faults, his own mistakes, and his own follies. John stared perplexedly at Winson's eyes looking for the sorrow deep inside his heart; John grinned.

"So then, any words, comments, dreams, hopes, and cries that you have to say to your pathetic and lifeless son?" John inquired. Thanh glared at John with his intense and dark marble eyes.

"What are you trying to accomplish with this head?" Thanh demanded. But John ignored his words and continued to taunt Winson,

"Well now, I meant to say your son's head. But you get the point, right?"

"Get to the point," Gannon interrupted. Now John began to gesture towards the kings whom he treated as his audience to his marvelous and dazzling spectacle. Tom was still standing; he stared at the head for a fixed amount of time just like Winson. Blake stood waiting for John's words. Cris was still observing Winson's physical appearance; he wanted to see Winson's reaction stir up. However none of that happened.

"Well now, let me address this: this head," John pointed at the horrifying head on the table; meanwhile everyone was silent because some wanted to listen to John's speech and some wanted to see how John is going to explain for this rational move. John continued to speak. "Was from Winson's son's body. Isn't it shocking? The very same head, that is on the table before you all today, just so happens to be the useless son of the Onyx MSDivinity king, who betrayed my father to have an affair with his childhood best friend which is my father's 2nd wife," John spoke like these words were in his rhetoric. Gannon frowned; he looked appalled at the situation. Tom started to wince; tears were rolling down his cheeks and then pummeling onto the floor like raindrops. John's focus aimed at Winson now.

"This man had an affair with Cassie to make this illegitimate son and claimed him to be of the "royal" blood. That means that this man, who is the leader of the Onyx MSDivinity, is not the just king that everyone thought he was. He plotted a malicious plot with Cassie to put that illegitimate piece of shit into the royal throne of the Original MSDivinity. In order to do that, he LIED to MY FATHER and even my MOTHER. Then he kept that secret hidden from all of us. Even when my father, Great King Alex, had died, he was unaware that this piece of shit was not his legitimate son. Instead it was just a pathetic piece of shit trying to be the next king when he was an illegitimate son. Everything was all a lie," John continued. When John found Winson speechless, he kept going. Now he directed his insults to Winson openly.

"YOU WERE MY FATHER'S BEST FRIEND. HE TRUSTED YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO? BETRAY HIM! That is as low as you can get out of a scum like you. You're a pathetic scum who had sex with your best friend's 2nd wife willingly, lied to him about the phony son and kept his true identity a secret, and covered up all these lies for such a long period of time. I bet you were even trying to use your own son for political tactics to get control of the entire alliance and the Original MSDivinity kingdom for yourself. Unfortunately, all your hopes and dreams died when I found this piece of shit trying to kill me. You would have succeeded too, but I'm not as naïve and foolish as my brother. I will not let this insult go," John declared.

"ENOUGH!" Tom shouted. He winced now; tears were already rolling down his cheek like raindrops but more tears swelled up in his eyes to replace the ones that rolled down already. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand as he sobbed. Blake stood up and put his arm around Tom's shoulder. Gannon shook his head with a frown on his face. He glanced at Winson who was still silent.

"Winson, I thought you were better than this. Weren't you the one who said that we all have flaws? And apparently my flaws are gossiping? Well you're no better than me; you would go that far and lie to your own best friend about not only having an affair with his 2nd wife, but also about your son's true identity to ascend him to king? I remember that day very well when you lied. You came into that meeting forty-eight years ago when King Alex was still alive. You were late with Cassie and your excuse was that you met some robbers along the way. Cassie was at your kingdom to have a reunion with a long "lost" friend which was you. Then you both came late to the meeting because of some robbers. Winson, you even pulled them there and slaughtered them. Now I wonder if you falsely accused them of being the culprits to a scene that never even existed. You just wanted an excuse to cover up your crimes. You're really low. That is just about a disgrace to all men. Having an affair with your best friend's 2nd wife is a major offense to not only John, but also I am offended by far. You shouldn't be pointing out other people's flaws when you have plenty yourself that are worse than mine," Gannon stated. Thanh gave applause to this statement.

"King Winson, you're unbelievable! Out of all the kings, you should be the fairest one. Yet you commit such a hideous crime? HA! What a joke!" Thanh laughed.

"And he insulted us before. He doesn't even deserve to insult us. What rights do you have, Winson? You're just about as low as we are, if not lower. Your crime offends me," Gannon complained. Winson did not react to this still.

"We've heard enough," Cris countered. Now Winson starts to babble.

"That may be…" Winson stuttered.

"That may be true that the son was illegitimate, but it was not Winson's. It was the son of another man who had an affair with Cassie," Cris interrupted.

"Are you defending a man who committed an offense to all men?" Gannon rebuked.

"That piece of shit was definitely born with Winson's sperm. So you can stop lying in his defense," John countered.

"Winson is not in trial, so stop acting like this is a trial. There are no judges. We don't have proof that this deed is real," Blake stated. John stared at him now.

"Old man, don't tell me that my mother did not tell you anything about this. You should have known way before I did, that this piece of shit is not a legitimate son, because my mother, Empress Rebecca, treated you like a close friend. You need to stop uttering words for this pathetic man's defense, because it is useless. The truth is the truth and facts are facts," John replied.

"Blake was not lying. That head does not belong to my son because I do not have one," Winson declared. He rose up face to face with John. John pointed at him viciously now.

"You dare say that this piece of shit is not your son? You swear upon solemn oath that you did not have an affair with my father's 2nd wife, Cassie, to make that piece of shit and have him, so that you can take the position as an illegitimate ruler of the Original MSDivinity? Are you able to vow that?" John demanded.

"He doesn't have to," Cris responded for Winson this time. John's eyes were directed towards Cris now.

"Why?" John insisted.

"I'm surprised. Cris, you're supporting a man who caused such uproar upon the balance of kingship and betrayed his best friend to have an affair with his second wife. Although my wife is now deceased, you do know that we both have wives. Right?" Gannon inquired.

"Yes, we both do have wives. But Winson did not commit that insult," Cris stated. Thanh's eyes moved from Cris to Gannon and from Blake to John.

"Ha! It is remarkable how all of you have chosen your sides to fight against one another in your little game of words! It is like a mental tug of war between both sides! Continue bickering! It amuses me!" Thanh laughed.

"Shut up," Winson ordered. Thanh ceased laughing right away. Gannon stared at Winson and so did John.

"You don't have the right to shut people up," Gannon reproached.

"Enough!" Cris yelled. Gannon folded his arms and looked away.

"Why are you constantly backing Winson up? Were you part of his plans too?" John persisted.

"Because Winson did not do those things that you said. He is the innocent one. You're the accuser," Cris answered.

"How would you know if he's innocent or not? What are you, the judge? What rights do you have to prove him innocent?" John argued.

"And what rights do you have to prove him guilty? All you have are just statements and a clear argument. Yet there is no evidence to prove your thesis which means you cannot support your argument," Cris opposed.

"My brother and Blake can be my evidence," John pointed out. Tom sniffled a bit; he tried to muffle out his words.

"I do not know…if…Winson…actually…had…an….affair…with…Cassie," Tom muttered. John stared at him in shock.

"Winson did not have an affair with Cassie," Blake affirmed. John stared at both Tom and Blake; his eyes were diverting from one to the other.

"You're lying, old man. You told us the story of Cassie when we were younger. And you know it!" John exclaimed.

"Yes, that is true. However that was before I knew the real truth. Cris confirmed it to me a while ago. But I never said anything about it because I thought you and Tom wouldn't believe me," Blake admitted. Now Cris gestured towards Blake and Tom. Then he smiled at John.

"See, now you know the real truth. Winson did not have an affair with Cassie," Cris claimed. Suddenly John tried to smash the table with his fist.

"You are all liars and this is just one lousy excuse that you all are using to cover up that fool's crimes!" John exclaimed. Now Winson stood up from his seat and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry for troubling you all," Winson apologized. John stared at him with puzzled eyes. He started to continue talking, but was interrupted instantly by Cris.

"King John, are you satisfied now?" Cris asked. John balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. Now he pointed to Gannon.

"You old man, you believe this pathetic fool?" John demanded. Gannon instantly countered his statement when he called him "old".

"I'm not an old man. I'm only 48 and I will believe in Cris' words," Gannon uttered. Now John pounded the table with his fist again; it didn't seem to hurt him at all that he was pounding on a material made of amethyst stones.

"You aren't skeptical at all? Not any of you are skeptical at all? I'm surprised. All of you are so easily deceived that it is just pathetic. However I made this address very clear today to show all of you kings that I am not soft like my brother. I will not let any of you do anything that insults or offends me. If any of you do that, then I will react. Expect the worst results," John warned. All the kings glared at him; each of them stared at John's intense and dark eyes.

"All right then, is it all done now?" Cris asked.

"You've displayed very nice threats here today. I bet you never even wanted to host this meeting for the objective of selecting our generals," King Thanh taunted.

"I bet he didn't too. Let's leave then," Gannon muttered. Both Gannon and Thanh were getting ready to leave, but Winson stopped them. Meanwhile Cris remained in his seat.

"No, none of you are leaving today. We still have our respective jobs to do and that is to let both John and Tom select our generals," Winson announced. Gannon stared at him in surprise.

"You're letting him have your generals? Have you gone insane? After this big spectacle that he did today, you still want to give him your generals? Have you lost your mind?!" Gannon rebuked.

"I agree with red head. This mad dog did this entire show just to anger us and threaten us. Why would we possibly give our generals to a mad dog like him?" Thanh argued. Winson kept smiling still; Cris continued to observe the situation.

"Because, it is what we are supposed to do. We are the kings of the previous generation and we are supposed to be ro-models for the new generation of kings. Therefore we are going to be kind and give our respective generals to him and Tom," Winson explained. John gave a glance at both Thanh and Gannon; then he smiled.

"All right then. Winson, I would love to see what game you're playing now. Let's begin the selection then," John announced. He took his seat casually without giving any respect to the others. Thanh and Gannon sat back down; they were both angered by John's overconfidence. Both of them put their hands under the table and balled them up into tight fists. Cris just observed their expressions. Then he stared at John and made the first move.

"I'll let you both select my generals first," Cris replied. With a snap of his fingers, the generals approached the conference table. John looked up to meet their gazes.

"So these are the generals, eh?" John asked. Tom immediately stopped crying and held back the remaining tears that were swelling up in his eyes.

"How are we going to decide?" Tom muttered in a weak voice.

"Marissa and James will follow under Tom. Derek and Dustin will follow under John," Cris answered. John stared at him with a skeptical expression.

"So, how do we know which one is better? I need some explaining on their abilities," John derided. Cris stared at him for a fixed moment.

"Alright, James is Marissa's sensei. He has the elemental power and control over wind. Marissa controls the element of light. Then Derek has the skilled power of swordsmanship and Dustin is skillful with decisive sneak attacks," Cris explained. Tom nodded politely, but John gave a haughty smile and chuckled.

"Agreed then," John replied. Now Cris gestured towards Gannon for his turn to hand over generals. Gannon rose up from his seat and motioned for his generals to move forward. John stared at them; his eyes were gazing at them from head to toe.

"Who are these people? They don't look professional at all! This is outrageous!" John yelled. Gannon simply smiled.

"King John, if you don't like my generals, I don't have to let you select any. After all you're more cunning than I am," Gannon mocked.

"You walk in here and act like you can make threats to us. Who do you take us for?! We are the 4 great kings of each respective MSDivinity nation!" Thanh yelled. He slammed the table again to intensify the situation.

"You have a lot of guts for a new king," Gannon laughed.

"Enough! Just hand John your generals!" Winson ordered. Cris stared at Winson's serious expression. Gannon did exactly as he said.

"Take it or leave it," Gannon grunted.

"What are their names and individual abilities?" John inquired.

"Kevin is the guy with the glasses. He is good with statistics, war tactics, and battle strategies. He's especially dedicated to analyzing his foes and finding their weaknesses. Thus he makes the excellent general to make counter attacks. Lia has a bloodline limit that allows her to bend air. But her powers are limited because it consumes massive amounts of energy. She is the only female general. Chalice Len is an expert magician. He has excellent teleportation and elemental attacks. Finally Pally is the outstanding warrior who is capable of using elemental attacks," Gannon explained. His dull monologue wasn't very appealing to John. However some of the words were carefully taken note of like: "war", "warrior", "limited" and "magician".

"Alright, I choose Kevin and Pally. Tom can have the magician and Lia," John decided. Tom just nodded. He was still a bit too shocked to speak.

"Okay then, you better treat them well. Or else I won't be as kind as I am today," Gannon warned.

"Don't worry. Your generals are going to be treated nicely," John replied. His devilish countenance showed a smirk. Now Thanh rose from his seat.

"Now it's my turn. Generals, follow me. It's time to hand you guys over," Thanh commanded.

John snickered when he saw 4 buffed warriors walking towards him.

"Tell me about them," John requested. Thanh sighed heavily and began his monologue.

"Justin is the skillful warrior who mastered all 3 war classes. Tony is the best Dark Dragon Knight. He uses darkness to enhance his skills in combat. Dakota is an egotist when it comes to elegance and grace in combat. Finally David is the tactic strategist who can melee and attack from afar because he has mastered the skills of a warrior and wild archer alike," Thanh elucidated. John thought a long moment and made his decision.

"I want Justin and Tony. They both seem fitting to me. Do you agree, Tom?" John asked. Tom nodded again without any emotion. John snickered because he was picking out all the generals that he wanted. Thus Tom took the others. Although Tom didn't react to this, Blake did.

"Why are you asking for the generals first? Tom and you should take turns instead. You're just picking the ones that you want first. You didn't even discuss with Tom about the generals who he wanted!" Blake exclaimed. John laughed at this comment for there seemed to be no meaning to it.

"You're funny! Hahahahaha! Do you think I would discuss with him anyway? He's only a diminished piece of rubble trying to get in my way just like you, old man! And neither of you can even stand a chance against me; let alone prove a threat!" John sneered. Blake pointed at John angrily.

"You….."Blake scowled. John gripped his finger and threw it back down.

"Old man, you're in no position to make any arguments with me!" John chided. Meanwhile John's brother had his fist clenched while he heard John's smirking voice.

"Are you forgetting that I was the one who gave you the crown?! Hoping for you two to be the enlightened future kings of the MSDivinity nation, I crowned you and your brother as the new kings of the entire nation! Without my help, you wouldn't be able to have power over the kingdom nor the alliance!" Blake yelled.

"I've already omitted that fact a long time ago, old man. And I could care less whether I was raised by you. You're age has made you grown tiresome. You put up quite the arrogance for me," John replied.

"John! That is ENOUGH out of you!" Tom bellowed. John flinched when he saw Tom standing from his chair.

"What are you doing, Tom? I thought you were too shocked to speak! Have you forgotten that Winson tried to take over our heritage with his own phony son? I'm only doing this for our protection so that we have more power over them," John argued. All the kings and Blake looked up at Tom.

"Stop giving us a sophistry for your false accusations to aggrandize your power. It is YOU who solely want power for yourself, not me! You want all that power so you can be on the top of the world. An egotist like you shouldn't try to defend yourself! Your deceit does not fool me! I want you to apologize right now!" Tom scolded. John put up his beguiled expression.

"Why should I apologize to the old man?" John demanded.

"If you do not apologize, I'll take away your generals!" Tom argued.

"Well John? Apologize!" Thanh laughed.

"Look at John now. He's only a pushover!" Gannon mocked. John directed his menacing eyes towards Gannon and Thanh. Nevertheless they weren't scared at all and continued to cackle at him.

"Well? I want to hear an apology!" Blake snapped. John's hands were trembling as he hesitated. However the situation seemed to tilt more to his favor.

"Blake, I am very sorry. I hope you forgive me," John apologized. Winson narrowed his eyes for he could tell that John wasn't being sincere. But he did not utter a word.

"King Tom, what are you going to do about the generals?" Blake inquired. Tom patted Blake's back.

"Don't worry. I got the situation all under control," Tom replied. Blake stared into Tom's eyes; there was a spark of determination in his eyes.

"I hope so," Blake coughed. His old age was beginning to get to him.

They both sat back down. Meanwhile it was finally Winson's turn to rise up.

"Now it is time for me to present my generals to the both of you," Winson called. He gestured towards Tom and John. "Now come!" Winson whistled. Two young women and two men walked behind Winson. Winson stepped away and presented his generals, "Now Jon is the guy with the mustache, Katie has a heart wand in her hand, Pete is the mechanic, and Lydi is a mind-breaking buccaneer. These four each have their own unique abilities in battle such as…"

"No, there is more to it. I do not want any of these four. I want your strongest bodyguard, your brother, Aldo!" John directed. He pointed over to Aldo who was by the amethyst doors. Aldo looked up in surprise.

"Me? I can't do that," Aldo answered.

"Why would you want to pick my brother? He's not suggested as one of the generals for this ceremony," Winson defended. John grinned; Winson clenched his fists when he saw that malevolent smile.

"You don't understand? I'm afraid I have the power to pick a general in this ceremony and it just so happens that your brother is one of them. He is a general in the Onyx MSDivinity: a very talented one too," John grimaced.

"What are you trying to do now? Break rules?" Gannon demanded.

"At this rate, what will you do next? Are you going to overthrow us as well?!" Thanh roared. Cris didn't say a word; he just examined Winson's expressions in contrast to John's expressions.

"Are you trying to start an uproar upon the ceremony?!" Blake stipulated. Yet again John disregarded those words.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to do as I say. Winson, fork over your brother. Remember I can select any general who appears in this ceremony and I choose your brother!" John declared. Blake shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't understand. What will you obtain from having my brother?" Winson inquired. John approached him.

"I want you to agonize over the grief of having your own brother serving me in my affairs rather than serving you in yours. By doing this, I'll gain something. That is your pain," John derided.

"But he wasn't up for your selection of generals!" Winson argued.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk, have you forgotten? I can select any general in this ceremony and that includes your brother! It is all in the rules of the previous general selection ceremonies in the past," John pointed out. Tom stood up again; he could not endure his brother's cruelty any longer.

"How could you do this to the very old man who raised you?! Where is the kindness that once belonged in your heart? Has it been filled up with ambivalence and avarice? Where is my old brother?!" Tom demanded. Finally Winson raised a hand to signal Tom to stop.

"Enough, I'll do as you say. Aldo, you are now John's general. I hope you serve him well," Winson muttered. John smirked at him.

"You just think that you can take whatever you want. Don't you?" Cris asked. Gannon, Thanh, and Blake stood up now.

"So who do you think we are? Do you think we are just specks of dust for you to ignore?" Gannon demanded.

"Treating us with no respect, how dare you? You rotten brat! You may be Alex's son, however I won't let you be so cunning. I don't care whether you are Alex's son or a sly rat that wants to take over the kingdom! You aren't going to have the last laugh!" Thanh roared.

"John, you've already set an uproar upon the meeting. I doubt any king would trust you now," Blake stated. John laughed again menacingly. His insidious laugh made his audience shutter in disbelief.

"Does it look like I care? You're all just pitiless fools! And I am a king by legal right! None of you are able to strip my position from me," John taunted. Thanh grunted his teeth as he saw John's sneer.

"Wipe that hideous sneer off your face. Fool, you don't have power over me. Mark my words. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be turned into rubble!" Thanh bellowed. John started to walk around to each one of the kings; he started at Thanh.

Then he slowly leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You aren't tough with just your measly threats. I told you, didn't I? I am a legitimate king and you can't strip my position. All you can do is stand back and watch me take control over the entire nation,"

"You are a sly dog," Gannon muttered. Now John strode over to Gannon and leaned over to his ear.

"And you are nothing but a helpless dog. Soon you will cower under my feet," John breathed.

Gannon's hands balled up into tight fists while John walked over to Cris. Cris' eyes narrowed over to John's direction.

"So this is your true face, eh? You must be pretty demented. I wonder how you became like this," Cris insulted.

"My true face, huh? Old man, you probably don't know what true power is. But it doesn't matter. Soon I will not only have the power over this nation, but also I will have power over the world. And you can't do anything to stop me," John whispered. He patted Cris' back and walked towards Winson. John did the same thing to him as he did to the other kings. "You seem disappointed. Are you disappointed in my power over the kingdom? You can't do anything about it. The likes of people like you don't even deserve to have the say in these matters. So run along and play 'teacher' where you belong," John daunted.

As John's deceit grew worse, Tom's anger began to boil up inside. "Brother, I have equal rights to this nation as well! You're not the only leader of this alliance and nation. I have as much rights as you do! And I hereby declare that I will oppose you! And stop your little game right in your tracks!" Tom yelled. Suddenly there was a silence. Ravens flew by the fortified castle. Clouds were starting to gather around in the sky and a drizzle began within seconds. The leaves in the trees bristled along the wind. Meanwhile the flowers were blown away. None of the other kings nor John spoke. All of them were surprised of Tom's words. But soon John laughed.

"You sure have the confidence for yourself, brother. But is it enough? Is it enough to beat your own brother at his own game? I have more power than you do. You are nothing compared to me!" John terrorized.

"Don't get so cocky. I will wake you up back to your senses and let the light shine in your soul again. I will stop you," Tom replied. John glared at him. His eyes seemed to burn into John's soul; the dark fire of hatred scorched in his soul. Feelings of rivalry, anguish, hatred, and jealousy spurred within the chambers of John's heart. However Tom was much different in comparison to John. Tom's heart was gentle but his eyes were filled with promise. He seemed enlightened to stop John in his tracks and bring his old self back. Nevertheless the situation seemed bleak as John stood defiant on his own will: a will to gain control of the world. Now the two figures stood in a deadlock stare. One will oppose the other as both of them seemed confident to stop each other in an everlasting struggle of a constant battle between light and dark, a battle that has lasted throughout generations and centuries; the war of the ancients.


	10. Jealousy

MSROYALTY _**EPISODE 10**_

Previously on EP 9 John begins the General Election Ceremony with a bang already. With his alter-ego, he conjured up the idea to bring Aldo's head on the platter. Winson, the father of the unfortunate boy, felt despair and regret. Thus this allows John to be even more cunning than before. As he upsets all the kings in the ceremony, John tries to take away Winson's brother, Aldo, from his side. However Tom makes the bold decision to put an end to this. He swears that he will shatter the darkness within his brother's heart; thus it will destroy all his ambition, selfishness, and cruelty.

Ep 10

"I won't change, Tom. Your dreams are nothing but pathetic floating bubbles and you will never reach them," John derided.

"That's what you think," Tom countered. John sneered and snapped his fingers to signal that he was going to depart from the meeting. However Tom gestured his generals to block the exit.

"You're not going anywhere," Tom muttered. John looked back immediately to face his brother.

"What now?" John demanded. John's expression changed from a smile to a frown. He folded his arms as he faced Tom, but Tom smiled.

"I want Aldo," Tom replied.

"WHAT?" John bellowed. Tom grinned again.

"You heard me," Tom answered. All the kings stared with wide eyes, shocked at what they were seeing. Gannon and Thanh were petrified that Tom had the guts to speak that way to his brother. Cris stood in his seat still; he gave a complex gaze at Tom, because he was curious to see what Tom would do next. Blake shifted his eyes from Tom to Winson on account of the fact that Winson was frowning.

"What makes you think that you have the right to take him?" John inquired. Tom couldn't help but burst a laugh now.

"The rules insist that we could choose any general that is in the meeting, right? Therefore I select Aldo as well. Since I never got the right to choose a general myself, I decided to pick out Aldo to be on my side. So give him up to me," Tom ordered. Now John was speechless, but the other kings were not.

"Are you baffled at how Tom used the rules against you?" Gannon teased.

"That's right. You lose. Now suck it up, punk!" Thanh mocked. Nevertheless Winson raised his hand for a silence.

"Enough, it is alright. I will let John keep my brother. It is my fault after all," Winson admitted. Thanh and Gannon gave Winson a glare, but he ignored them. Cris stared at Winson intensely.

"Are you just going to sit here and LET this madman take over your generals? Aldo was all that you have!" Gannon exclaimed.

"Don't just let that bastard have his way!" Thanh yelled. The two kings continued to shout and pout. However it seemed meaningless like their presence was already omitted from Winson's mind.

"John, you can have Winson. I, Winson, King of the Onyx MSDivinity, hereby declare that John will have my brother appointed as his general. You may now take my brother," Winson declared. Cris looked deep within Winson's eyes, searching for a hint of hope or maybe a dim light of the old confident soul. But none of that appeared. Winson's eyes were dull, his body did not move, and his eyes didn't cry.

"There is nothing left but a hopeless soul," Cris muttered in a low voice. A smirk appeared on John's face.

"Well then, let's leave. Farewell kings of each MSDivinity! I hope to see you all soon. Bye, brother," John walked towards the exit but the other generals were still in the way.

"Let him go," Winson ordered. Tom had no other choice but to let John go. Without further hesitation, John left the building along with his generals. Thanh and Gannon continued to glare at Winson.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Thanh advised.

"King Cris, what should we do now?" Gannon inquired.

Cris narrowed his eyes and gave a reluctant answer, "I have my faith in Winson's abilities. He won't let us down."

"Are you sure about that?" Thanh inquired. Cris nodded without a word.

"Very well, I'll put my faith in your words. Let's go," Gannon called. He walked towards the exit along with his remaining generals and left. After seeing Gannon's departure, Thanh grunted and left without hesitation. Blake placed his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"It's alright. Let's go too," Blake said. Tom nodded quietly and they left as well. Now all of the kings have left this extensive dining hall except one; Cris still remained seated. Winson walked over to Cris.

"Why aren't you leaving?" Winson asked. Cris faced Winson with a serious expression.

"We need to have a talk," Cris replied.

"What is there to even talk about?" Winson asked in a low voice.

"Why did you let John have what he wanted?" Cris inquired. Instead of answering Cris' question, Winson stared at the ground. "Dude, it's useless to hide it from me. I know the truth. The truth is that Aldo was never Alex's son; instead he was your son. You were forced by Cassie to lie about the true origins of your son, so that your son could have a better future in a stronger kingdom. However that doesn't mean John can become as arrogant as he wants," Cris waited for Winson's reply for seconds now, hoping to hear a logical explanation.

"Why didn't you oppose me like everyone else? You should've insulted me for my deeds," Winson muttered. Cris looked into Winson's eyes and shook his head.

"Dude, what do you want me to do? It was not your idea. Rebecca told me herself that she's already forgiven you. So what is there to be mad for? Right now, I'd be mad about letting John have his way. His egotistic personality angers me," Cris stated. Winson rubbed the tears from his eyes; he couldn't resist his feelings to sob for his crimes. Cris stood up now and put his hand on Winson's shoulder. "Look, I hope you know what you're doing. I'm gambling this whole round on you. I hope you can get over it," Cris comforted. Cris gestured to his bodyguards and walked over to the exit. Nearing to the exit door, Cris said, "Don't let it stress you," Then he left. Winson watched the doors open and then close slowly. It wasn't until the cerulean barred doors finally closed shut that Winson's hands suddenly balled up into fists. He clenched his fists tightly and his right hand was absorbing some physical energy.

"I…Winson…King of Onyx MSDivinity…hereby…swear that I will not LET YOU SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" Winson roared. Tears rolled down from his cheeks as he shouted in agony. Tense lines creased on his forehead. His veins seemed to pop out of his knuckles. Finally he raised his right fist and released a stream of energy. In his right hand, physical wind was shaped into a spear. Winson shouted again and slammed his hand violently on the amethyst table; cracks started to appear on the table within seconds. Wind shot out from the crevices on the table. Within a few moments the rushing wind severed the table along the crevice lines; thus the table shattered into countless pieces like an overwhelming fissure had ruptured it. Winson faced up now.

His face was burning with anguish for the desire to destroy that insolent child; he could feel it in his hands as they balled up into fists once again. He licked the tears that were near his lips. He didn't cry anymore, instead he was sweating. He couldn't wait to see John squirm in agony and cry for help. Then a long red-haired figure appeared from amidst the shadows of one of the several pillars. Winson glanced at the figure and recognized who she was.

"So there you are, Cassie. You've been hiding there this whole time, huh?" Winson asked.

"Humph, I see you haven't changed your desires. Both of us have the same passion to take that ignorant brat down," Cassie stated. She looked a bit weary with a mechanical arm to replace the arm that she had lost in the battle with Tom. "But why would you give your own brother to the enemy's hands?" Cassie demanded.

Winson did not answer to this. "You have a plan, don't you?" Cassie inquired.

"I don't," Winson admitted earnestly. Cassie stared at him for a long time.

"No, you do. You have too strong of a resolve to act like a loser. You have a plan," Cassie stated. Then an idea flashed in Cassie's mind. "I get it now. You planned this out, didn't you? You wanted this to happen. You wanted Aldo to go to John's kingdom, because you're trying to implant a spy in John's kingdom to leek information to you about his plans! It all makes sense now!" Cassie exclaimed. Winson nodded in silence. Then he gave Cassie a quick glance.

"Since we despise that lowlife so much, we should join forces to take him down. You should be able to get us even closer to that goal," Winson whispered. Cassie's eyes bulged in horror.

"How am I suppose to defeat him?!" Cassie retorted. Winson had a smirk on his face.

"You don't," Winson replied. He leaned over to Cassie's ear and whispered soft words to her. The skies were grim and dark now. The glistening stars were scattered all over the dark sky and a crescent moon glowed overnight. The trees bristled as the harsh winds blew against it. Three shady figures jolted past the shaking trees in a quick speed. They acted in such haste, because they didn't want to lose time. All three of them wore dark mist robes with black hoods to cover up their appearances.

"Remember, the palace doors are still open. Now is our chance. Amy is watching Tina, so we don't have to worry about that. We must aim at the central area and breech the main entrance doors," the tall one instructed in a soft voice.  
"Technically, we're not really sneaking in. Since you're going there invited, but we're not. How are we going to get in?" the other one asked.

"Just follow my lead," the tall one advised. Soon they came close to the open and wide palace doors; two young guards stood waiting there. Then the tall one revealed herself to them; she was quite familiar. Her long blue hair dragged down to her back in sloppy curls. Her neon blue eyes were bright like the two stars that glittered in the night sky. While the two guards speculated her in awe, they couldn't help but drool a little because they saw such a beautiful lady.

"You are a fine specimen," the left guard said. The right guard jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow at once. Blushing, the left guard stood silent. There was an awkward silence before the right guard could continue speaking.

"You must be the new dancer for this kingdom. Come on in. The king would like to see you. We've gathered 10 of the most magnificent dancers. But only three will be chosen to dance for the humble kings. In particular, King John will pick the one that's the most beautiful to dance by his side," the right guard explained. Now the left guard gestured for her to go through the doors. Since the right one wanted her to shake hands with him, he took his hand out. With the speed of a swooping jaguar, the left guard punched the right one in the face. Thus he collapsed on the floor.

"What's your name, miss?" the left one asked and he gestured for a handshake. She shook hands with him and smiled a pleasant smile.

"My name is Candice," she answered softly. The guard started to blush again. "Nice to meet you," she continued. The guard was mesmerized by Candice's smile; her teeth showed a pure white complexion without any dimples. Her face was clear but not pale too and her hair was so elegantly dancing through the wind. He continued shaking her soft hand and the two unseen spectators were laughing behind the bushes. Now was Candice's opportunity. She leaned towards the guard and winked. He bloomed like a scarlet rose. With her red and soft lips, she kissed his cheek and that finished the job. He was knocked out. Feeling accomplished, Candice winked over to the unseen spectators. She danced right into the palace elegantly. The two young teenagers followed.  
"Although you are getting quite old auntie, you never lost your charm. Did you?" the young man teased in a husky voice. Candice sneered softly.

"Pft, it isn't charm. That's what your mother has. How I got those two retards to sleep, was called a matter of elegance. Your aunt never lost that quality," Candice replied.

"You're speaking of yourself in 3rd person like you're some dictator, auntie!" the other one squealed. Candice put a finger to her mouth to signal quiet.

"You're going to wake some idiots up. And I don't want that malevolent witch to go striking us in the night," Candice whispered.

"Wait a second. If mother has charm and auntie has elegance, then who has beauty?" the young man asked.

"We both do. Technically even that ugly and mental witch did too. The entire family was beautiful. I was always elegant in almost all my talents and skills. Your other aunt used to be pretty too when she was nice. The ironic part is that she had a nice side. She used to be the leader in our childhood games and she guarded me and your mother like we were her chicks and she was the mother hen. There was another member in our family, but she disappeared for years now. I believe she was our third sister and also the 2nd youngest. She also had beauty. I have a vague memory of what she looked like since I've only seen her since I was about 14. She made the most beautiful things in her childhood like when she was 10, she knitted velvet scarf and she even made the best ruby necklace embedded with sapphire jewels in town! Did I also mention that she was a spectacular chef? She cooked the best fried rice and the sweetest fried chicken ever! That was probably the only masculine part about her! But she disappeared along with our mother. I haven't seen her since the day of my 14th birthday.

Regardless, your mother was the most beautiful out of all of us. She could almost have stolen like 15 husbands when she was only my age. Her nice long and beautiful legs were so enchanting to men but that was only the flavor enhancers to her beauty. Her face was the greatest attraction to men; it was soft and white; it wasn't pale though. Her face used to blush all the time and she was so cute when she did it. It attracted tons of men when they called her beautiful and she blushed. You would see her in her favorite golden silk dress and that light sky-blue scarf wrapped around her neck everyday during the winter. She would wear a nice feather hat to tip her look off too. In the summer, she'd wear a nice skirt and sometimes she'd wear a tank-top that would reveal a LOT of her body. She used to have so much self-confidence that she liked to expose herself at least a little so that she would gain attention. But she had always acted modest.

That's why our oldest sister started to grow resentment and jealousy against her. And that was the one who killed your father. In our young days, Tina had the most attention in our old village. I had the most grace and elegance especially when I danced. The 3rd sister created the most beautiful things but Kayla had nothing more to be admired about her. In truth everyone said that all four of us looked beautiful. But we were all differently unique in our own ways," Candice explained.

"What happened then?" the girl follower asked in a sheepish voice.

"Wasn't Kayla talented?" the young man asked.

"She was only beautiful, but she wasn't as pretty compared to us. All of us had more secret admirers than she did. Everyone always regarded to me, your mother, and our 3rd sister. No one ever paid attention to Kayla. She was just one of those additional pieces that seemed worthless in our family. Maybe that was why she changed. She became hateful and despicable after that day when Tina got her first boyfriend. It was your father, Manny Cho Lai, he was the one that Kayla had a secret crush on when she was young," Candice admitted.

"WHAT?!" the girl demanded. She almost exploded in a bombarding voice, but she held it in successfully so no one could hear it other than the three people now.

"We're almost reaching the palace garden, so be quiet. We can't afford to be heard," the young man warned.

"Emi, Eli's right. Don't do anything rash or I won't be able to reveal Kayla's past," Candice cautioned. The three people were walking silently in the night.

"But, are you serious that Kayla liked our father?" Eli asked. He glanced at Candice's serious expression.

"Yeah," Candice answered.

"But why didn't you tell us before?" Emi inquired. Candice looked away from them.

"I hid this from both of you for your mother's sake. I didn't want you to know of this because it would give a bad impression of her, but I knew that I couldn't hide this from both of you forever. So I decided to reveal this truth when you are both older," Candice admitted. Emi directed a glare at Candice and then looked away.

"What happened then?" Eli asked. Candice sighed.

"Manny Lai Cho was a 15 year old young man when he dated your mother. During that time, your mother was only 12, I was just 14, and Kayla was 15. Kayla usually would run to the nearby village where your father had once lived during childhood. It had a great park with amazing slides and that was where she met your father. When she was only 12, she saw Manny at the park. She thought he was so handsome back then that she would always run to that village's park every weekend to see him. I even eavesdropped whenever she was spying on him, so I knew that she had a crush on him.

One day, Kayla decided to tell me that she had a deep crush on him. She said that she loved his looks, hair, and beautiful black eyes. But what she loved the most was how Manny treated everyone so kindly and equal. He would always care for others in need and although he wasn't rich, he would give out some of his money to the poor. Kayla really admired that aspect of him. She loved him for not just what was on the outside, but also on the inside of his character. I think that was what she loved about your father the most; his personality," Candice remarked. Eli pondered on this idea; he wondered what his father had appeared to be to Kayla's eyes.

"What happened afterwards?" Emi asked. The leaves bristled against the wind and the flowers seemed to dance away with the wind. Candice became silent for some time before she finally took a deep breath and spoke,

"When Kayla was 15 years old, she turned to me for help. She wanted to know how to get Manny's attention. And I replied, 'why not ask him out?' But Kayla was scared that she would end up rejected like one of those sad and unfortunate young girls who were in love. She feared that he would never feel the same way for her as she had felt for him. However I was the one who encouraged her to do it in the end; I even asked to accompany her on the trip there to support her. Little did I know that he had feelings for someone else; he already had spurred feelings for another woman and that was your mother. As I recall it, he went to the same school as your mother had: the Trinity Cross school of archery and strength. Your mother had great grades there, but she had the help of your father to get such great success in that school. They were actually secretive study buddies and they developed feelings for each other without even telling me or Kayla. But without knowing it, Kayla told me that she would plan to confess to him on Christmas. When that day had finally come, it was snowing. I remember it vividly; powders of snow fell slowly and gently on the ground and there were blankets of snow all around the park. On that morning, Kayla dressed up in a nice scarlet gown like she was going to a wedding. Pulling me along, she went to that park to confess to him.

When we stepped upon the snowy fields of the park, we saw them. We saw your mother, in her cozy yellow sweater and her velvet blue scarf, holding hands with your father and then they embraced each other in a warm and nice hug. Your aunt, Kayla, hid behind a tree at once. She couldn't bear to face Manny now. When she saw how happy he was while he hugged your mother, her hands balled up into tight fists. Then your mother and father kissed each other passionately on the lips. I believe that was your mother's very first kiss and I could tell that they were both infatuated to each other. Your father said that he loved your mother for not just her cuteness and beauty, but he also loved her kindness. She was affectionate towards others just as she was to him. 'You have been with me through my toughest times,' he said to her. Then he penetrated her mouth with his tongue and their tongues curled around; it was like their tongues were dancing in sync. They loved each other so passionately, but Kayla saw something different in her eyes. She ended up facing the fact of being heartbroken. The man whom she had loved did not love her, but loved her youngest sister instead. Being exposed to this, would eventually change her perspectives, morals, goals, and motives forever. And I knew it. Tears of anguish dripped down her cheeks. She gasped for breathe as she sniffed in silence for a while and her fists remained tight as steel for a long time. I asked Kayla to return home with me after Tina and Manny had left in the other direction towards his home. But Kayla resisted. 'I won't return home until Manny admits to me that he loves me!' Kayla yelled. Trying to stay strong, she wiped her tears again and again. But they just kept dripping from her face and as each one dropped, another one would start to appear one after another in her eyes.

I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't listen. Instead she reacted harshly to my words. 'What the hell does Tina have that I don't? What does Manny even see in her?!' I was speechless to those words, because I didn't know the true answer at that time. "Is it her beautiful features that attract men like him? Is this her magnetic force of attraction? What does he even see in her besides her beautiful complexion, nice and blonde silky hair, long and clean legs, and her cute face?!" Kayla rebuked.

And I told her, 'No, he might notice what she has in the inside: her kind heart.'

'Do I NOT have a kind heart like hers?! I'm nice and pretty too, aren't I?!' Kayla retorted. "HE DOESN'T NOTICE THE FEATURES OF ONE'S PERSONALITY! ALL HE CARES ABOUT ARE LOOKS! Are you kidding me?! He's just like all the other men out there that are only seeking for the attractive and beautiful young girls. But do they notice girls like me? NO!" Kayla yelled. With that, she continued to mindlessly rant and rage. She pounded the snow heavily with her bare fists. She thought that she could do anything right now. She even shoved snow into her mouth and swallowed it. She got to the point where I didn't even know what I could do to save her from her despair. I didn't know how to pull her out… So I stood there silent. And Kayla continued, "You see how villagers always complimented Tina? This is one of the many reasons that they do that, because she only steals men with her charming beauty. Her features have the potential of fooling men like him. They all think she's beautiful and talented, but she's actually the real snake in the grass. And I'm the one who TRULY loves him!" I shook my head and stared down at the snow for a long time now. Then I realized the main idea of 'love'.

"Love is something that comes down by fate. We're each destined to be with another person only by fate. It is fate that decides everything. Maybe they are the true couple. If you really love a person, you should be happy for him regardless of the person whom he is with. If you really love Manny, you should just let him go. Be happy for him!" I shouted. Despite my argument, Kayla was oblivious to it. She was completely ignorant. Blinded by her pursuit in love and ambition, she continued to yell recklessly. She barked,

"I'M THE ONE THAT HE SHOULD LOVE, NOT TINA! HE SHOULD ADMIRE ME! LOVE SHOULD BE SEIZED BY MY OWN HANDS SINCE HE WON'T TAKE NOTICE OF ME! I WILL FORCE HIM TO! HE SHALL KNOW MY FEELINGS! I WILL CONFRONT THEM NOW!" Afterwards she trotted away with heavy footsteps towards the direction that Tina and Manny had headed. She knew Manny's address, so it was easy for her to confront him. I just shook my head as she trotted away. It was hopeless to bring her back. I thought it would just be better to let her know the hard way. And I waited for her return until she finally did at like 5 am in the morning. When I tried to ask her about how it went. She ignored me and trotted upstairs. That was when she started to change. Everything went downhill from there." Both Eli and Emi stared at her in shock.

"So that is the story of Auntie Kayla," Emi responded. Eli faced his sister and stared at her for a moment.

"Does this mean our mother is the bad person?" Eli asked.

"No, she was too kind and scared. From that day forward, Kayla constantly barked at her. And she would never do anything to stand up for herself. She just endured Kayla's harsh insults. As time progressed, Kayla started to attack Tina not just verbally but physically. She gave Tina physical pain by whipping her when I wasn't there with them. When I found out that she whipped her own youngest sister, I snapped at her. Finally the next day, she left us. But regardless, I thought my sister was finally safe from that devil," Candice answered.

Suddenly there were footsteps. A person was approaching near them.

"Who's that?" Emi whispered. Eli signaled Emi with his hand. Candice quickly got to the front of them.

"Hide behind the palace tree now," Candice warned. Eli and Emi swiftly hid behind the only tree in the garden which was on the far right of the garden. Suddenly there was a voice of a young girl that echoed throughout the garden.

The female voice chanted magical words in a foreign language, "Hi-ya!"

A light, but visible arrow instantly shot through the entrance. It was aiming directly at Candice; she dodged it instantly. But now the arrow was heading towards the tree which Eli and Emi were hiding behind. Candice saw the arrow's new target and she directed her hands out to the arrow's direction. She chanted quickly,

"Sunpou sanryoukyou (_Dimension Prism)" _

As the arrow headed towards the tree, it stopped. The arrow was trapped in a cerulean prism. Then Candice closed her two open palms and the prism dispersed into dazzling sparkles of cerulean lights. The garden was illuminated with brilliant sparkles that resembled snowflakes; it seemed like almost winter. The two hidden young adults stared at the magnificent sight.

"Wow! Auntie Candice sure knows how to brighten a cold winter night!" Emi whispered with glee.

"Ironically, it is almost a winter night. But Candice sure knows how to brighten up the stage," Eli whispered back.

The black robes disappeared from her body. She now had a light blue dress with sapphire gems on it. With it, she wore a sapphire necklace. One by one the light sparkles fell on her dress; they were like snowflakes. These little flakes were drawn into the sapphires on her dress. Then a figure appeared from the entrance of the garden. It was a young woman with the same hair color as Candice. She also wore a vivid blue sapphire necklace. But she didn't wear a dress; she had brilliant shiny robes that were probably made of magic. It seemed to emanate a visible bright glow. This woman clapped as she entered the garden.

"So, you must be the dancer. You made quite a fine show," the young woman teased. She walked towards Candice and examined her.

"You have the same teal eyes as me… And the same necklace… Who are you?" Candice asked.

"I'm the one of the Original MSDivinity's generals. The name is Helen. And I'm here to welcome new dancers into the kingdom," Helen smiled. Candice gave her an awkward gaze; she gestured for a handshake with this new person. Helen shook her head and grinned. She raised her index finger and waved it around.

"I don't accept handshakes from a newbie like you. You may be talented, but you're still new. And newbies need to accept official training in order to earn my respect," Helen grinned.

"Wha..?" Candice asked. Helen laughed gleefully. She kept laughing to herself; Candice stared at her like she was insane. After a long moment, Helen was not laughing. She was serious.

"I'm going to see how skillful you are and enroll you to training," Helen said.

"Training?" Candice inquired.

"Yup, don't worry. It's going to be fun," Helen replied. She had a big white smile on her face, but it was a smile that Candice didn't like. Behind the palace tree, there were whispers.

"This woman is so nice," Emi whispered. Eli looked at Emi like she was insane.

"This woman is more of a devil in disguise to me," Eli responded.

"Why?" Emi asked in a soft voice.

"Because this woman is going to be the biggest pain in the ass," Eli answered.

"How do you know?" Emi inquired.

"You can tell in that smile of hers," Eli reacted.

"What does it tell you? It tells me nothing," Emi admitted.

"It doesn't just tell you. It shows you that something's wrong with her," Eli replied. Emi started to observe Helen's smile for a while. As she stared at Helen, she thought that she saw a devilish witch standing before her aunt.

"Uhhhh, why is she smiling so long?" Emi asked.

"Exactly, my point is proven. She's going to give our aunt the most difficult time of her life. And she's going to be happy as she watches our aunt suffer. That very smile proves my point," Eli continued. Emi stared at Helen for a while.

"You're right brother. That smile really does scare me," Emi whispered. Helen continued to give that very same smile to Candice. Unfortunately that smile was Helen's intention of welcoming Candice. Ironically, the smile didn't welcome her; it terrified her. It was like a devil was staring at Candice with the intention to see her suffer. That very smile did just that.


	11. Proposal

**MSROYALTY EP. 11**

**Prev. Ep. 10**

Kayla's past was revealed to the children of her youngest and scorned sister, Tina. When they were younger, they had no clue of who Kayla was. Now they found out the harsh experience of her past while infiltrating the Original MSDivinity kingdom. Candice's plan of infiltration is being the palace dancer. But it seems easier said than done.

_**Episode 11**_

Helen stared at Candice with an eager gaze and smiled. Then she jumped back a great distance away from Candice and prepared for battle.

"Your first test will be a test of combat. Let's see if you know the basics," Helen smiled. "Staff of dread, appear before me from the dead. And from the ground of hollow, you shall rise. Thus obliterate all enterprise!" she chanted. An extensive bone-head staff appeared magically in her right hand. Then an energy ball lighted on her left hand. "From times of ancient magic, shine before my foe. And shield me from any wound and woe. Create the path of light for my victory and glow against my enemy. Come forth from orb of light and devastate any in my sight! Timeless Prelude!" Thus the orb of light transformed into a bright and magnificent shield. The shield was shaped like sparks of light. With her shield and staff at her hand, her robes lightened up into a magenta glow. "Behold! The power of purity is now enveloping my body! Now let me demonstrate to you what my power feels like!"

"Are you serious?" Candice asked. She shifted into battle mode; her eyes were bright blue as the serene sky.

"If this is your attempt to be ready against me, you're sadly underestimating me! Hi-majikku: Shitsunen no majikku _**(Light Magic: Holy Oblivion)**_!" Helen hymned. A golden image of a goddess appeared before her and her body illuminated with bright light as she raised her staff towards the sky. Soon gaps of light started to appear in the dark cloudy abyss above. These gaps brightened up with rays of light that soon transformed into beams of magnificent illumination; these beams of radiance shot through the gaps in the sky and directed down towards the ground!

Candice performed handsigns at the speed of light instantly: Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Dog, and Boar. "Taira-yon majikku: Tagenshi Sunpou-ittei no difensu! **(Level 4 Magic: Polyatomic Dimensional Defense)**" Candice countered the beams of radiant lights with a magic of her own. A large round sphere appeared at an instant and covered the atmosphere above Candice and the ground below her. The protection covered beyond the tree where Eli and Emi were hiding. Thus the beams of light couldn't hit Candice or the ground. Then on top of that sphere, another layer of cerulean dimension covered the sphere. But that wasn't the only layer. Another layer would cover that layer; then another layer would come after the other. Soon there was an ultra-4-layered cerulean sphere that surrounded Candice and even covered the tree which was about 15 yards behind her.

"Wow, have you ever seen that before?" Emi asked Eli as she pointed at the giant blue atmosphere above them. It was like a translucent light blue glass. Eli shook his head,

"I have never seen such a technique in my life. These moves are way stronger than the ones that I've seen back at the village. I've also never seen Candice in battle. I never saw her use such a high-defensive technique as well," Eli answered. Then Eli and Emi gazed at the radiant beams of light that tried to break the dimensional sphere.

"Looks like it's impossible to break such a thing," Emi pointed out.

"Yeah," Eli agreed.

"Pft, that's not too shabby," Helen admitted. She was outside of the sphere's long coverage of defense. She no longer rose up her staff. Then she examined Candice's physical appearance which was not harmed or touched. It wasn't even dirty at all. The beams of light continued to try and penetrate the ultra 4-layered dimensional and cerulean sphere. But their attempts were to no avail as the sphere seemed indestructible. Thus within a long period of time, the beams of illumination had lost their concentration of the flow of light atomic particles. Nevertheless the beams of light dispersed one by one into those atomic light particles. Then those particles broke down into subatomic light particles and within minutes, the entire palace was full of glittering sparkles. It was like snow was falling down onto the palace grounds. Glistening lights illuminated the night sky and the palace garden. Millions of sparkles, that were the size and form of small snowflakes, fell down slowly onto the petals and leaves of flowers.

Emi reached her palm of her hand out and allowed the small sparkles to touch her hand. Eli also allowed the tangible substance to feel his palms. The brilliant snowflakes tickled the skins of their palms and the two young adults felt energized. Helen was too busy observing Candice's posture to notice. After a second, Helen smiled.

"You passed the test," Helen said with a smile.

Candice snapped her fingers and the ultra 4-layered dimensional and cerulean sphere also diffused into small sparkles as well. But these sparkles were bright cerulean ones that almost resembled teardrops. Soon the bright cerulean sparkles mixed with the radiant colorless sparkles to form a magnificent sight of winter snow and rain. It was an extravagant mix and match of bright translucent colors. The two different-colored sparkles danced with each other as they fell down.

"Look, brother! The sparkles are bonding with each other!" Emi exclaimed.

"Yeah, these bonds must mean that these sparkles are of a common family. Since they bond with each other, they must react to one another. It must be a flow; a flow of trust has been made between the two of them through their magical energies. So that means Candice has passed the first test," Eli explained.

"Does that mean that they pass?!" Emi asked with glee. Eli shook his head.

"It's only the first test," Eli indicated. Meanwhile people, who were still awake in the kingdom, could see the fantastic spectacle of sparkles that illuminated the air outside. Some of those people were mere workers for the kingdom like Kayla. Others were the common visitors of the palace. But the two kings, John and Tom, saw it as well. John glanced from his chamber window the millions of sparkles that were like the stars of the night sky. Then someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," John called. He turned around and saw his envoy, Kevin, at the door. Kevin bowed to the king like an average daily routine.

"King John, the new candidate has passed the first test!" Kevin declared. John stared at him for a fixed amount of time.

"Is she beautiful?" John inquired.

"Yes! She is…very…pretty sir!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Describe her," John ordered. Kevin's black framed glasses dropped and dangled from his nose. He began to mumble and couldn't resist himself from drooling. John folded his arms now.

"Well?" John demanded with a higher tone.

"Remarkable!" Kevin exclaimed frantically. John's serious face sparked a sudden smile.

"Let's go then," John motioned. Both men walked out of the chamber. When they got outside, the atmosphere still was filled with dazzling sprinkles of light. John strode into the palace garden with Kevin trotting behind him.

Others, who saw the magnificent spectacle, rushed out of their dorms as well. Mostly the workers and a few visitors wanted to enter the great palace garden. The garden was quite extensive in width and length. For its dimensions were about 800 by 800 square of land. There was a cement pathway that split the huge garden into two fields. Each field was filled with unique and enchanted flowers of all kinds. The garden also had 4 entrances that were labeled: North, East, West, and South in Chinese characters.

These 4 entrances were huge apertures on the steel walls that enclosed the garden. There was one more aperture that led to the exit and entrance of the royal palace. The royal palace garden was about the first thing that anyone could see when they first arrive in the palace. Meanwhile the 4 other entrances led to various parts or domains of the palace like the Royal Court, the royal family's chambers, sleeping chambers of the workers, training dojo, royal palace library, and the observatory(where the messenger birds are). 'North' led to the Royal Court. 'East' led the way to the Observatory. 'West' led to the royal domains of the royal family; it had enough land to fit five golden towers and two of those were John's and Tom's chambers. 'South' led to the great and extensive passageway that leads to the training dojo. However there is a secret passage within the extensive passageway.

This passage also directed to a great secret palace itself; it was the Palace of Wisdom, a palace of overwhelming knowledge and history of the past which were written in scriptures and literature. It was the foundation of knowledge that Lord Fire had created. Within this palace, dwelled the very knowledge of every general and soldier in every MSDivinity kingdom. It not only has the details of every general and soldier in every MSDivinity kingdom today; it also has their backgrounds and information like their names, occupations, and families. The Palace of Wisdom also contains the history of all the wars that the kingdoms had fought. It even contained descriptions and information about the first Great World War and the soldiers that fought in it. The Palace of Wisdom also has information about the economic systems of each kingdom and their economic states. The Palace of Wisdom was also updated by itself and with no other hand or instrument. Whenever an event happened, a book appeared for it and contained its details. Thus this palace would be a great asset to any kingdom.

After Lord Fire had died, the remnants of his power created this "Palace of Knowledge". Although his body was gone, his spirit and essence still flowed within the "Palace of Knowledge". In order to keep this place restricted and unknown to others, Alex (Lord Fire's son) used his own magic to sync with his father's magic. Thus Alex created a secret passageway within the 'South' passage. This secret passageway was blocked by his wall of physical energy that resembled a gold barrier. For you see, Alex was skilled at creating all forms of crystals and minerals like gold with his magic. The only way to pass through this extensive golden barrier was for a person, who contained some of Alex's DNA, to lay his/her fingers on that wall. However no one knows of this secret passage's existence except for the elders within the Original MSDivinity's palace. Not even the kings of any other MSDivinity kingdoms knew of the secret passageway's existence except Cris. Cris was Lord Fire's best friend and fought with him during the First Great World War and he is the only one that knows of the existence of the "Palace of Knowledge"; Cris deemed the "Palace of Knowledge" as his best friend's legacy, Lord Fire's legacy. However this was just an ancient folklore or a fairy tale. No one ever proved that it exists or even found the gold barrier. This was only radically true to one person besides Cris.

That person was in the Original MSDivinity kingdom to seek some answers. That person came forth from the 'South' entrance to see what's going on. When he entered the palace garden, Helen saw him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"So, what were you doing at the 'South' passage? Were you trying to look the secret library again eh, old pal? I can't believe I brought you into this kingdom. And you do know that I'm responsible for you, right?" Helen sighed. The man's head was covered by a white mask that would remind a person of a teddy bear's head. His garments were very shady which made his appearance sketchy and mysterious. He wore a staff too. He also wore dark blue robes that made him appear to be a magician of some sort. His staff was a dark blue staff with a circle that had spokes sticking out of it. There was a blue orb within that circle that seemed to be the magical energy. The man waved his staff around as a greeting.

"Hey! God-sister, how are you doing?" Leon asked.

"I'm doing swell," Helen muttered in a low tone. Leon's voice was so energetic that when he spoke, his voice rang through her ears like a morning bell.

"And stop talking about the _**SECRET**_! It's classified information!" the man yelled.

"You act like anyone would believe in that crap. I've been here for about 10 years now. I should know whether there was this "secret" library or not," Helen retorted. She gestured with her fingers when she said the "secret" library.

"Well obviously, you're being fooled! No one would tell you whether it exists or not, you know?!" the man countered. From behind the tall bark tree, Emi poked Eli's shoulders.

"Eli, Eli, Eli, what are they talking about?" Emi whispered.

"Like I would know right?" Eli muttered.

"Just who is this he?" Candice asked to disrupt their quarreling. Helen faced Candice and coughed.

"Ahem. Yes, I forgot to introduce him. This idiotic man right here," Helen gestured over to the mysterious man's teddy bear mask.

"He is my god-brother, Leon. Leon and I were childhood best friends. We were both orphans when we were just born and we were raised by this old man named Alcaster. Alcaster was a fine care-taker for us. He taught us alchemy and magic. He taught us how to be a true magician. And also a magician who knows how to craft stones and use alchemy as spells. He was a fine man. I praised him and felt grief for him when he died of old age. He was pretty old when he raised us. But I was glad that he died happily, because we were grown up by then. When we were 16 years old, we went our own separate ways until finally I met Leon again in the Blue MSDivinity kingdom. He was a formidable and trustworthy general of Cris. Cris told him many things. And one of those things apparently was this "secret". When I asked Cris, he laughed at this statement. It was truly too stupid to believe," Helen remarked.

"That was why I left Blue MSDivinity as a rogue general and Helen left with me. She wasn't a general there though. She was just there to learn a few things about trade. Meanwhile we left and I'm basically a merchant now. I bought some property in this kingdom and sold it off for shares of profit. To make a long story short, I bribed them to let us be here. One reason was that I really wanted to uncover the truth. The other reason was that this was where Helen really was a general. She's been here for 10 years. I've only been here for 5 years. And I've found nothing over the years that I've spent here. But Cris really did tell me that there was this _**secret**_ library though," Leon continued.

"Oh really? Too bad, you can't prove it though. Considering that it's been 5 years now since you've been here and you still can't find any evidence or even any clues at all. This "gold barrier" can't even be found in the 'South' passageway. You can't even prove that the barrier exists. How could you possibly prove that the "library" exists?" Helen asked in a skeptical tone.

"You're still not convinced," Leon sighed.

"Who could be?" Helen mocked.

"Well," Leon muttered. He delicately picked a violet from the patches of flowers and placed the violet gently in Helen's hair. Then Helen's face lightened up to a smile. In her hair was the violet. Helen's hair was a short, but the rest of it was in ponytails. She had two bright blue ponytails: one on the left and one on the right. Her hair was straight and silky smooth. The color of it matched the vivid colors of her necklace and the attractive color of her eyes. But the violet was Helen's favorite color of all. This color matched all of Helen's features: hair, necklace, and eyes. Leon took Helen's right hand out and placed a violet crystal ring upon the palm of her right hand. This moment usually causes a girl to blush and Helen was not an exception. Her cheeks became slight rosy red. Even for Helen, it was possible.

_**Helen**_

I stared at him incredulously. My eyes widened so much and I tried to hold back my gasp for air. For even a girl like me, I realized that I had feelings for this man. Although it seems out of my character, I do like him. I love him. I may seem like a mysterious and cruel woman but I am just like every other human being of my gender. I met a man that I could love and open my heart to.

Long ago, I thought that I was just a mere little child who had no home. I never even knew that I had parents so I strayed on the streets and wandered those endlessly long cement sidewalks to look for a home. Sometimes I walked along those sidewalks as the sun burned every inch of my skin. Sometimes I walked along those sidewalks as the colors of the leaves faded away. Sometimes I walked along those sidewalks as I saw flowers open their buds and bloom. Sometimes I walked along those sidewalks as the cold chilly winds blew against me and the heavy loads of snow fell upon me. Or it was when I walked along those sidewalks that I got pelted by falling hail. They were like repeated instances or daily occurrences of my life that just kept going constantly like a rapid cycle. Naturally that used to be my life as a homeless child. But where did I belong?

I really desired to know where I belonged, where my friends were, where my family were, where my home and school were. But I had none of these things. And I lasted like this till I was 6. On one of those harsh winter nights, I passed out. I tried to endeavor past those roaring and freezing winds, those extremely strong pelting hail, those thick packets of snow that covered my feet as I strolled. I just couldn't take it anymore, so I fainted. I thought I was dead. But I was able to open my eyes in a few days. When I did, I noticed I was lying on a nice and comfortable bed. Next to the bedside I saw an old man, observing me, as he sat on the chair. He smiled at me and told me that he would take care of me. Finally a child of my age was sitting beside the old man. At first sight, he caught my eye. I wondered who he was. He was cute. His eyes were small and round. They glimmered of hope and his smile was as bright as the daylight. He must have been quite a cheerful person. The old man introduced himself and the child. His name was Alcaster and the child was a boy. His name was Leon. Although I looked tired as I laid on the bed, the little boy shook hands with me. He gave me his bright warm and welcoming smile.

The next day, Alcaster told me that he would teach me and Leon alchemy. We would be his two disciples. And we would be training day and night. I learned my basics and so did Leon. We sparred together sometimes and tested each other's alchemy abilities. Alcaster had told us that we were fated to learn alchemy because we were skilled at it. In truth, we were. But honestly I thought I was better. Leon's magical abilities and stamina was not enough to match mine sometimes. For some reason, he was weaker than I was. And I asked him one day.

"RENKINJUTSU: Hari-koritsu (_**Alchemy Art: Crystal Isolation Technique**_)" I chanted. With my zakum tree branch (that Alcaster had given me for my 10th birthday) I imprisoned a scary wolf in a pink prism. It was made entirely out of my magical energy which had solidified into crystals. So basically the wolf was trapped in my energy. Then it was Leon's turn to do the same.

"RENKINJUTSU: Hari-koritsu (_**Alchemy Art: Crystal Isolation Technique)" **_he chanted. The wolf's legs were immediately trapped in pink crystal. Then the crystals started spreading throughout its body. Soon almost its head was trapped. However its ears were not stuck inside the crystal. Instead they stuck out. Leon even panted like he was worn out already. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulders. Then he coughed so loud that I became worried. I was worried that I would lose him. He was far too young to die and he collapsed after coughing so severely. I took him to Alcaster right away. Then Alcaster got a medical cleric. The cleric told us that Leon was going to be okay. He just suffered from a severe case of asthma. But in his condition, it was different.

"Leon's magical abilities are tampering with his health. He can't keep up with it. His magical levels are high. But his stamina is way too low. He has a certain condition. It's a certain case called magiosymisia. This disease makes the affected person unable to use magic freely at his will. He struggles as he uses it because his physical will and stamina are far too weak. So he suffocates when he uses his magical abilities. His mental mind can handle it. However his body cannot. It reduces too many of the red blood cells in his body," the cleric informed.

"So what should we do about this? Is there a certain cure for this?" Alcaster asked. The doctor shook his hand.

"There is no secure way to cure this disease entirely. However there is a temporary one. Magicians of holy magic can generate potions out of their mana. Feeding these potions will help the sick one temporarily. Clerics, priests, and bishops are able to donate or give out their magical energy and transform it into blood. After the magical energy is extracted from their body, it is a bright blue liquid which will have to be placed In a jar or container. When the sick person has drank the liquid, the liquid transforms into scarlet plasma. This plasma is blood. Basically this is a type of blood transfusion. Magicians of holy magic can do these kinds of transfusions with any type of magician. However for Leon's case, the blood transfusions will have to be kept running constantly. So the medic must extract his/her magical energy constantly for the sake of this poor child. And although I am your friendly medic, I can't be here forever. Alcaster, my old friend, I can't remain in El Nath much longer. I have children, which I need to take care of back at Leafre. Bera's wars are constantly spreading rapidly. So I can't linger here any longer. Soon the wars will spread throughout Ossyria and Leafre," the medic explained.

"I'm sure that King Alex can handle it. He'll defeat his brother. I'm sure of it. As for Leon, I am quite old. I don't know if I can learn holy magic now. Or am I even fitted for it?" Alcaster asked.

"I can get the masters of Leafre to teach you. They are still there," the medic answered. I raised my hand voluntarily.

"Can I learn how to use holy magic?" I asked. Alcaster glared at me and shook his head.

"You're too young," Alcaster muttered.

"Pleaseeee! Elder Alcaster, I have made quite a lot of progress in my alchemy skills. You've seen me train! And you've seen me perfecting those skills already! For a beginner, I learn quickly!" I whined.

"You like Leon that much?" Alcaster smiled. Leon was still asleep so I felt like admitting some feelings.

"I can't let him die! I like seeing his warm and friendly smiles! It makes me happy! It makes me strong! If he is gone, no one will keep me strong. And I need him! He's the other part of me that I can never give away! I can be a magician of holy magic! I can give my energy to him!" I shouted.

"Well then, I think I can let you learn. Medic, can you wait for 6 more years?" Alcaster asked.

"Sure, but why that long?" the medic asked.

"Helen has quite the talent in alchemy. And I want to teach her all that I know. So she will have two assets: Holy magic and alchemy. She has the potential to be a formidable alchemy-user. In 3 years, I will have taught her everything that there is to know. She is all yours after that," Alcaster replied.

"No, I don't think there is a need for that. I've notified Rebecca. Take the children to the Blue MSDivinity kingdom. Rebecca can notify her sister, Robeirra, to teach Helen. Robeirra has mastered holy magic to 3 degrees: Cleric, Priest, and Bishop. She'll be a great sensei for Helen," the medic informed.

"Very well," Alcaster replied.

"Yay!" I shouted happily. I couldn't wait to help Leon and cure his disease even if it's only a temporary cure. I will do whatever it takes to learn it. To me, Leon wasn't just a childhood friend anymore. From that day on, I knew that Leon had a strong place in my heart. He was like my other half. And I need to keep it alive. If he dies, a part of me will die. Because, he makes me happy. I finally felt like I wasn't alone with him and Alcaster. But Alcaster was more of a godfather to me. Leon was like the person that I've always wanted. He was a cute and positive boy. His positivity made me positive. His smiles made me smile. He changed me. Knowing that I have him in my life, makes me satisfied with who I am.

When Leon heard about his sickness, he wasn't so positive. He became a bit gloomy. That day, he told me about how he was labeled an "orphan". On that day, we exchanged our pasts.

"Leon, what's wrong?" I asked. I hugged him so he wouldn't keep crying.

"It's okay, Helen. I knew I had this sickness all along. I just didn't know that it would happen again," Leon sniffled.

"You knew? How?" I inquired.

"Did you know that I actually wasn't an orphan? I was only labeled as an "orphan" by my family. My father and mother are expert magicians. They know very high-leveled magic spells. They also put quite high hopes for me. They wanted me to be a great magician someday. But I had this sickness…They…..just couldn't….handle it. My parents shunned me after they found out that I had this disease. It was given to me by birth. That was what my first doctor had said. This killed my parents' high hopes for me. I was disappointed too in myself. But they didn't really care. Their ancestors were too honorable that my parents had too much pride. They had so much pride that they couldn't deal with having a son with this sickness. It "weakens" them in a sense. And they felt shameful since I couldn't become a good magician like they had wanted me to be. I really wanted to be a magician too… I had high hopes for myself as well. But I guess I wasn't really fit for it. Regardless of my nonstop tears and sadness, my parents decided to send me to an orphanage where they thought that "weak" human-beings would belong. My parents didn't care that I was sad and disappointed in myself. They just shoved me to an orphanage where the other kids bullied me for my physical condition. The kids mocked me and called me scrawny, weak, and pathetic. Then Alcaster saw me and took me home. And here I am today," Leon sobbed, Many tears arose from his eyes. His eyes were red from too many tears that fell down his cheeks.

I hugged him and gave him warmth. "It's okay," I comforted.

"No it's not," Leon sobbed again.

"I have a sad past too," I smiled. Leon looked up at me with his small wet eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alcaster showed me a few letters from my mother. I actually had a mother, who I really didn't know of. But she found where we lived and sent letters. Alcaster received all of them and showed me them. He also replied to my mother's letters and asked her why I was abandoned. And I learned a lot. My mother is a rich woman who had an affair with many men. One of those men was my father. He was a rich man whom she had married for his wealth. In the end she poisoned him so that she could have all of his money. Then she had an affair with many other men. One man stuck out from them and that man was the one that she loved. My mother loved him so much that when he vulgarly forced her to abandon me as a child, she did it. My mother left me in the cold and hard snow. And she said that it was soft enough to keep me asleep. That made me so mad," I sobbed a little. I started to cry now and my voice got altered. But I tried to crack a smile just for Leon. I wanted him to be happy. I wanted him to be satisfied with who he was, because he made me satisfied with who I am today. After that day, I was even more determined to learn holy magic. I had a strong determination to learn all of alchemy so I could start learning holy magic. Alcaster even said that my willpower was strong enough for me to succeed. And I did. I excelled at a rapid growth rate that Leon kept hugging me everyday.

Soon Alcaster had taught me all that he knew. He taught Leon as well. Then Alcaster passed away. We were his last and only disciples. Although I felt grief from his death, Leon was there with me to cheer me up. He made me keep going. In the end my magical energy wasn't Leon's temporal cure. It was a cure that lasted forever. Leon never had that disease anymore after three doses of my mana. With his disease gone, I was ecstatic. I was ecstatic when I knew that the disease was gone. It was good news. But I didn't have the guts to declare my feelings for him. Maybe he didn't feel the same way for me at that time.

But now he declared his feelings for me. And now I don't know what to say. But I knew that I was far too thrilled because I jolted on top of him. I touched his cheeks and kissed his lips in public. He dropped the violet ring and I caught it with my ring finger. The ring fell right on the spot. And I kissed his cheeks and his lips. On that day, I felt truly alive.


	12. Clash of Titans

**MSROYALTY 12 **

**Prev. on Ep. 11**

A mysterious man appears from one of the entrances in the garden. He is introduced by Helen. His name is Leon and he came from Blue MSDivinity. Helen told Candice about Leon's purposes of being in the Original MSDivinity, which was to seek the classified information of the Secret Palace Library. This library had all the valuable knowledge and data of the entire MSDivinity nation. However Leon's purpose wasn't just to search for this secret library. He came to also propose to Helen. Helen described Leon's past and her own past in her own perspective. However Helen does NOT tell Candice of this past. Leon's decision made Helen revisit her old memories of when she and Leon were young.

Episode 12 Part 1

"Are you guys done kissing?" Candice asked. Looking embarrassed, Helen and Leon both stopped abruptly. Then there was a brief silence until someone's voice broke that tranquil moment.

"King John is arriving!" a man's voice announced. Along with his little lackey, John approached forward from the 'West' Entrance. When Leon and Helen both caught sight of John, they bowed at once. Candice followed what they did.

"Greetings, King John!" they all greeted in unison. King John smiled shortly.

"So, who is this lovely lady here?" John asked. He grinned towards Candice. His grin was like the smile of a cunning wolf.

"I'm…" Candice mumbled.

"She's Candice, my majesty. And she will be one of the palace's trained dancers. She's pretty fit to be one," Helen interrupted. John frowned at her and Helen looked away. Then John glanced at Leon and changed his facial expressions.

"Very well," John smiled again. He focused his eyes towards Leon now. "So you must be Leon," John spoke.

"Yes I am," Leon confirmed.

"And you must be a visitor in this royal kingdom, correct?" King John asked.

"Yeah," Leon answered.

"I've heard from my elders that you've been investigating this kingdom for quite a long time. What provokes your determination to do so?" John inquired. Leon did not answer right away, so there was a short silence. Then he started to mumble and paused abruptly.

"Well, answer the king's question!" John's lackey shouted. John glared at Kevin.

"Kevin, shut up. Leon will answer when he's ready," Helen countered. Candice glimpsed over at the tree behind her, so that she could notice that Eli and Emi were still quietly watching.

"I stayed here for Helen, of course. I wanted to propose to her after all this time," Leon stated. He smiled towards Helen and she frowned. Candice couldn't help sneaking in a laugh because of Leon's tone. His tone was so cynical that it seemed like a lie, but it really wasn't. Leon did propose to Helen. John could tell from noticing Helen's ring finger. There was a nice sapphire ring on it.

"I see," John said. "Well then. Helen, take Candice to her dorm in the palace now!" John ordered in a roaring voice. Helen nodded at once. She gestured towards Candice.

"Come with me," Helen said.

_ Tch, what about Eli and Emi? I can't leave them here…._

"Candice! Wake up!" Helen snapped. Candice was back in reality from her thoughts. Helen dragged Candice with her towards the 'North' entrance. Soon they had left the enormous palace garden. This time, John's eyes directed towards Leon in a different way. John gave Leon a menacing glare with a nice and wide smile.

"As for you, Leon, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your stay here. After all, it won't be for long. So I hope you'll enjoy the rest of your visit here," King John spoke kindly. Leon nodded and bowed immediately.

"Thank you for your kind words, King John. I'll put that in mind," Leon replied.

"Very well," John said. He slowly walked back towards the 'West' entrance along with his lackey and several guards. When John stepped near the 'West' entrance, he stopped and said his last words to Leon for the night.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay. But don't forget to make the last of those days memorable, because after all there isn't much time for one to linger around in life. So cherish it while you still can," John warned with his back against Leon.

"I will," Leon replied. Then John walked away with his lackey and guards. Finally Leon was alone, sitting on the huge flower beds of the Palace Garden. He lied down on the soft and delicate flower bed. Then he stared at the huge and luscious tree. "It's safe now. You guys can show yourselves," Leon said.

"Should we?" Emi asked.  
"We're in our twenties and yet we're acting like we're still little," Eli answered confoundedly. Eli walked away from the tree and Emi followed. Now Leon saw both of them in plain sight.

"And you both are?" Leon asked.

"I'm Eli," the dark haired man said.

"And I'm Emi," the emerald eyed girl said.

Meanwhile John carefully observed the night sky from the narrow window as he sat on his arched golden throne. Kevin stood by his side. After a short while, John looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, I want you to arrange a rendezvous here with the five associates from the Cipher Division. After the rendezvous is over and the associates are gone, I want to see Helen's presence here. Get that done," John commanded. Kevin gave John a puzzled look.

"What for, your majesty? And why get Helen here? Shouldn't she be handling the affairs of the dancers?" Kevin asked. John instantly balled up a fist and pounded the arm of his golden throne.

"Are you questioning me?" John demanded. Kevin's body shivered like he had an intense cold after hearing John's voice. But John didn't care. "Since when does a secretary have the power to question the authority of his king? Just who has the AUTHORITY right now?!" John demanded again. He pounded the arm of his golden throne again. "Do you want to be beheaded?!" John barked. Kevin didn't utter a single word. "You know my personality long enough to realize how I handle situations like these. If you dare disobey my orders, you have an abstract idea of what I'll do. And that abstract idea could become a reality. After all I don't give traitors or scums any mercy. You know that," John continued. Kevin nodded quickly. His face looked like a scared little puppy.

"Yes. Sir," Kevin mumbled.

"Say that again louder!" John yelled.

"Yes sir!" Kevin shouted. Kevin dashed off to do John's orders. Within about 30 minutes, the five members of the Cipher Division entered John's chamber. At once each of the members bowed to John.

"Greetings, King John!" they all greeted in unison. John nodded.

"You all may rise," John gestured. The five members of the Cipher Division now stood in straight postures. Each of them wore different dark colored robes. John noticed their features and clothing. Each had a unique appearance.

"I see. To conceal your identities, you each wore a mask. Although your robes are in different colors, your masks are all the same. Impressive," King John clapped. Then the member in the dark red robe bowed.

"My Lord, may we ask what business you have with us?" the red robed one asked. John stopped clapping, but his smile was still there.

"I see that each of you have manners. Well done, Dustin. You've trained them well!" John praised again. The pitch black robed member advanced forward from the group and bowed.

"Thank you for your praise, King John!" Dustin shouted as he bowed down to show his appreciation. The red robed member stepped back so that Dustin could take the entire spotlight.

"No! No! No! Don't thank me, Dustin! Thank yourself! In such a short time of a few months, you were able to get a few members from the Cipher Division to join us! Your ability to separate these four members from the Cipher Division is amazing! What technique did you use?" John asked.

"All of them were easily manipulated," Dustin replied with a smile. King John laughed like a cynical hyena.

"Well, you did a fantastic job! From this point forward, you're title has been advanced to Captain of the new separate 5 man-celled Cipher Division Squad! We will call this the Arcana Cipher Squadron! You will be the commander of these four spies here!" John congratulated.

"Thank you, my majesty!" Dustin bowed down again. John gestured for Dustin to rise back up.

"Now, I called you all today for a very important reason on a very special occasion. Dustin, I want you to command your members to use my special spiritual energy and create a hexagonal parameter barrier. This will be casted on the edges of the tops of the Royal Palace Garden. But before you do that, I want all the entrances sealed with my energy after I am there along with our unusual guest. Is that clear?" John directed.

"Yes, my majesty!" Dustin answered.

"We will act in 3 hours sharp," John informed.

"My Lord, just who is this special guest?" Dustin asked.

"Well… He is a very unique man," John grinned.

Meanwhile Leon lied down on the beautiful flower beds of the enchanted Royal Garden. Eli and Emi watched him closely. Their expressions looked like they were ready for battle at any second. Leon stared at them awkwardly and sighed.

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you guys. I'm not John and I don't have sign on my shirt saying, 'Caution: Beware of Leon'. Just chill guys," Leon laughed.

"But King John looked like he was ready to murder you," Emi said frantically.

"She's right. Did you hear those words that he said? They all were like sharp daggers, trying to cut at your throat!" Eli agreed.

"Heh," Leon laughed again. There was a moment of silence as the wind brushed past the Royal Garden. Leon did not stir at all from his position. Instead the focus of his eyes directed to the night sky above. His eyes speculated the marvelous stars, which glowed brighter than the moon. "The sky is quite calm and clear today. Shouldn't this be what all our emotions should be? Why fear or panic? Death will come upon us soon anyway. But I won't die. Neither am I afraid to face John in battle. This beautiful view really suites the serene atmosphere," Leon remarked.

"You're not frightened at all?" Eli asked. Leon crossed his arms and laid his head back on it.

"Why be frightened? It won't help the situation at all. Besides I won't be caught by him that easily," Leon comforted. Emi's eyes marveled at the night sky's dazzling stars.

"Hey look! Isn't that the North Star?" Emi shrilled. Eli gave Emi a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's so small though. Emi, you always were able to see the constellations of the night sky. I barely see any that aren't bright," Eli pointed out. Leon looked amazed.

"Well! What constellations do you like the best, Emi?" Leon asked. Emi pointed to the brightest one of all.

"That one!" Emi pointed. Leon looked at her to see if she was serious.

"That's not a star, Emi. That's a planet!" Leon laughed.

"No it's not!" Emi countered.

"No star is ever that bright," Leon replied.

"Well, it can't be a planet! If it was, what planet would it be?" Emi asked.

"I don't know. But it's not a star!" Leon joked.

"Well, all the planets have their own different colors! Bera, our planet, is red! Windia is silver, Scania is black, Khaini is purple, Broa is green, Bellocan is yellow, Mardia is sky blue, Yellonde is gold, Kradia is orange, Demonthos is gray, Gallacia is white, Zenith is teal, El Nido is brown, Arcania is sapphire, Chaos is ruby, and Nova is pink!" Emi explained. Eli smiled and ruffled out from his pockets, a pair of spectrum goggles.

"Leon, wear this. This will verify that my sis is right about those stars," Eli pointed. Leon received the goggles and wore them. "Those goggles have a special ability of spectrum vision. I bring them with me every time because usually I and Emi go star-seeing. As labeled, its' ability allows you to see colors that are distant but visible to the naked eye," Eli explained.

"Hence, its name, spectrum goggles!" Emi shrilled.

"I just said that," Eli muttered. He sighed and Emi laughed. It took a long moment for Leon to realize that those small lights, which were similar to stars,

"Whoa! Unbelievably incredible! She was right! I see them! So, there were this many planets, reflecting the light from the stars to illuminate our night sky!" Leon admitted.

"Yeah, that one isn't a planet though. There is only 16 planets in this universe," Eli replied.

"I'd say that it's a star!" Emi squealed.

"But what star would it be?" Eli asked.

"Well, it's certainly shaped like one!" Leon replied.

"Eli, we should name it!" Emi shouted.

"What should we name it as?" Eli asked.

"After our abilities!" Emi answered in a high voice of excitement.

"Are you talking about our team-coordinated technique?" Eli inquired.

"Yeah! One day we'll be able to perfect that technique!" Emi shouted happily.

"What ability?" Leon asked.

"The Cosmos," Eli answered.

"You meant to say, the Cosmo ShadowNova!" Emi shouted.

"Sure. We can name it after that," Eli smiled. Leon took off the goggles and handed it back to Eli.

"What ability? Wanna show me?" Leon asked. Eli gave Emi an unsure look, but Emi just simply nodded.

"Let's do it, Eli-kun!" Emi shouted.

"Uh…. But it hasn't been perfected yet," Eli said reluctantly.

"So?! Let's show him what we've got!" Emi squealed.

"Fine," Eli muttered.

Meanwhile as Helen walked towards John's chamber slowly, a immense star suddenly appeared in the general area of Palace Garden. Helen immediately directed her attention towards the star. Candice saw it as well.

"What on earth are you two doing..?" Candice muttered. John could see it too from the window. Although John was staring at the star's brilliant appeal, something interrupted him.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in," John said. Kevin entered and bowed immediately.

"Lord John, Helen is approaching. I have done as you've ordered," Kevin reported.

"Very well, but something escaped our calculations. What is that?!" John shouted.

"What is it, my lord?" Kevin asked.

"THAT!" John roared, pointing at the window. Kevin glanced at the view. The star was brighter than before.

"What is that?" Helen asked under her breath. She was still outside of John's chamber, gazing at the magnificent sight. The flashing brilliance of the star continued to shine and appeal to everyone.

"What on earth…?" John muttered horrified. Although the star was quite luminous, the star was quite different. One half of it was pitched black shadows and the other half was bright white and yellow light. The unique star was so immense and great in size that the entire Original MSDivinity Kingdom could see its luminous light and dusky shadows.

"What is that thing?! What on earth is Leon doing?!" John yelled.

"I don't think it's him, my lord!" Kevin answered. Kevin's fingers trembled as he waited frantically for John to bellow at him.

"Get Helen here at once!" John commanded.

"Yes sir!" Kevin answered. At once Kevin rushed out of the door with the speed of lightning. Suddenly the gigantic star gave out an enormous explosion, releasing bright and dark particles into the sky. The ground shook immediately and tectonic plates began to move below the crevices of Bera. Tremors could be felt from below John's feet.

"What the hell is this power?!" John roared. Constant tremors shook the Original MSDivinity Kingdom. Trees were shaking rapidly, buildings were tilting vigorously, and people were falling constantly. The villages were being brushed violently by the roaring wind.

"Lady Tina, don't worry!" the nurse comforted her. Tina was clinging onto the apron of her nurse as her surroundings continued to wobble until everything was faint from her vision. She soon fainted. Fortunately her nurse caught her fast enough before Tina could break her head. "Lady Tina!" her nurse shouted. Meanwhile the people of the Royal Court were aroused from their sleep.

"Kayla! Get up! There's an earthquake!" Reneesme screamed. Kayla was still half-asleep as she rubbed her eyes.

"What now?" Kayla asked. The ground was continuously shaking and Kayla's skin quivered when she fell from her bed due to the rapid tremors. "WHO THE HELL IS DISTURBING MY SLEEP?!" Kayla roared.

"Sound the alarm! The Royal Court is in danger! We shall let the generals protect us! Lock all doors!" Kelly ordered. The Royal Court alarm screeched throughout the area. All doors were closed and kept locked down immediately. "Level 4 Alarm: Lock down immediately!" the alarm kept screeching.

_**Could it be..? Are those two up to mischief again?**_

Katie continued to wonder until Chrissy came, barging through the doors. She locked it immediately.

"Katie, what are you standing there for?! We're under complete lockdown! Aren't you scared?" Chrissy shouted.

"Uhh, well.." Katie mumbled.

"Well, I am! And I'm staying here with you because my place is in a mess!" Chrissy yelled. Meanwhile Kevin continued to frantically search for Helen. He examined the area, searched behind the buildings, and even dug holes with the thought that Helen could have been underground. But she was nowhere to be found.

"She isn't here like she said she would!" Kevin yelled. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Kevin screamed.

"Cipher Division, we're advancing to the Royal Palace Garden!" Blake commanded.

"Call Blake immediately!" Tom ordered.

"Yes sir!" his generals nodded. One general came bursting through Tom's chamber and saluted immediately.

"King Tom, Blake is already aware! He's taking precaution steps at the moment. Soon he'll order the Cipher Division to advance to the Royal Court Garden!" the general reported. Tom nodded but another general came in.

"Wait! King Tom, call off the Cipher Division! I know what's happening!" Helen yelled.

"What?" Tom asked.

"King John is going to kill Leon!" Helen screamed.

_**Part 2**_

Tom incredulously stared at Helen. His eyes did not leave hers.

"What?" Tom asked. Helen wasn't able to gather her words, so she was silent. The air was still and everyone was silent until Tom's general exploded with anger.

"FOOL! Is this how you speak to your king?! Bow down to his presence now before addressing him!" the general yelled.

"Cool it, James. I want to hear her words. Speak," Tom gestured.

"That earthquake just now… It was at the Palace Garden…. That's where Leon is," Helen answered.

"Just who is Leon?" Tom asked.

Meanwhile in the Palace Garden, Eli and Emi sprawled on the floor; their robes were covered in dirt and dust.

"That was some technique!" Leon remarked.

"Yeah," Eli and Emi said, panting.

"It's a good thing that there weren't any damages. The landscape looks like it hasn't been changed one bit," Leon said. He was relieved since the flowers weren't affected at all.

"It would be a shame!" Emi shouted.

"Yeah, it would be a pity for these flowers to die. Hopefully they'll never die. I'm planning on giving Helen these violets," Leon mentioned.

"We'll help you!" Emi shrilled.

"Yeah," Eli agreed.

"I'm afraid it's too dark for you guys to help me. Aren't you two sneaking here? You guys should go find a place to hide. Or at least find Candice," Leon said.

"How'd you know that we were sneaking?" Eli asked.

"How'd you know of Auntie Candice?" Emi inquired.

"My, my, you guys have all these questions. Well, it was obvious because I sensed your presence behind that tree," Leon pointed. "And also, I can read thoughts of magicians. Your aunt just so happened to be one. I'm not sure what class though. But she's pretty tough. Her magical and spiritual energy are quite unique," Leon continued.

"Wait, so you can read Emi-chan's thoughts?" Emi asked. Her eyes were sparkling with fascination.

"No silly. Because you don't think much! You speak before you think!" Leon laughed.

"Oh…" Emi said in a disappointed tone. Eli laughed and poked Emi's shoulders.

"Well, let's get going. It's really dark out here. And soon the sun might rise. Let's ditch this place before anyone spots us," Eli said in a serious tone.

"What about Leon?" Emi asked. Leon smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just sleep on the flower beds and enjoy the night view. I'm a visitor and you guys aren't. You can't afford to be spotted now especially by Kayla," Leon replied.

"You know about Auntie Kayla too?!" Emi marveled.

"Yeah, your aunt Candice really has a grudge on her. Now hurry and go," Leon said.

"He's right. Let's go Emi," Eli said. Despite Eli's words, Emi did not budge. So Eli had to drag Emi all the way out of the Royal Palace Garden. Within minutes after they headed towards the 'North' Entrance, they were gone. Thus Leon was left alone to contemplate the night sky as he laid down. He laid on the delicate flowers as they danced through the tranquil breeze. It was a momentarily peaceful midnight.

"I understand," Tom replied. "James, notify the Cipher Division at once! They're going to advance to the Royal Palace Garden. Meanwhile I'll have Dave and Michael to accompany me on my special task. Helen, go back to John's chamber. He'll want you for something. Report to me when you've finished,' Tom ordered.

"Yes sir!" Helen agreed. However a short moment later, another messenger came. He bowed immediately to Tom when he entered.

"What is it, Jon?" Tom asked. Then he laughed. "I meant to say, Poptaffle!" Tom laughed.

"King Tom! I have urgent news! King Winson has arranged a crucial rendezvous with you!" Poptaffle informed.

"What..? Now? But why now? How come I haven't received any word of it before?" Tom asked.

"My majesty, it is because my brother wanted to speak to you personally. I will take you there," a voice replied. A fair and short orange haired man walked beside Poptaffle and shortly afterwards he bowed. His dark marble eyes flickered in the light.

"You… Aldo? What does your brother desire at this time?" Tom asked.

"It's something really vital. For the sake of the balance of the Divine Legacy, you must come!" Aldo begged. He kneeled down instantly and begged Tom to go.

"Rise, Aldo! I will go! Don't worry!" Tom assured. Aldo smiled as he gathered himself up. However Helen was frantic.

"What about Leon?! My beloved one is in a dire situation! Who knows what disastrous catastrophe could befall upon him?!" Helen shrieked.

"Enough! You don't call the shots here!" James countered.

"I have no other choice. For the sake of the 5 great kingdoms, I must go. Let's go. Michael and Dave will accompany me," Tom said.

"I'll get the Cipher Division right now then," James said. Aldo's attention directed itself towards James.

"You can't," Aldo replied. The pupils of Tom's eyes shrunk as he gave Aldo a bewildered stare.

"The earthquake wasn't a natural disaster. It was the doing of S-ranked bandits," Aldo informed.

"S-ranked bandits? They must be from Skittles!" James pointed out.

"Why would Skittles' members be here? Was this arranged?" Tom inquired.

"I'm not sure. But they started the earthquake. My guess is that they're planning to steal the kingdom's riches again by infiltrating it," Aldo explained.

"Then we have no time to lose. James, tell Blake to change destinations! The Cipher Division must stop the members of Skittles at all costs! We must not let them hurt anyone or pillage anything!" Tom ordered.

"Yes, sir!" James saluted. He bolted out of the chamber immediately.

"Wait, but what about Leon?!" Helen asked.

"We have no choice right now. If members of Skittles are here, then probably other guilds have banded with them to form this coup. We must force them to leave this nation immediately!" Tom shouted. "Michael, assemble the army! Send units of our generals to help the Cipher Division exterminate those bandits! Skittles musn't be taken lightly!" Tom commanded.

"Yes sir!" Michael heeded Tom's orders and dashed out as well.

"Dave, let's go. We're going with Aldo to this rendezvous," Tom said.

"Alright," Dave replied.

"Do you have your Cursayer ready?" Tom inquired.

"Yeah," Dave answered.

"Alright, let's go!" Tom gestured.

"Wait, what about Leon?!" Helen demanded.

"We don't have much time for this. Helen go see to it that he's safe. Hopefully I'll be back shortly," Tom answered. Aldo sprinted out of the chamber and Tom followed along with Dave by his side.

"Now what…?" Helen asked herself.

"I'll tell you what. You're coming with me," a voice said. The malevolent voice had a tone of annoyance. In an instant, a chilly breeze brushed by Helen and Kevin appeared. He touched Helen's light blue thread of hair as it flew in the breeze. Nevertheless finally Helen stood in front of John at his chamber.

"Well, I've been looking all over for you, Helen. I have direct orders for you," John informed. He folded his hands as his eyes stared straight into Helen's.

"What are your orders, King John?" Helen asked innocently.

"The first order is for you to wield this white scroll. It's for your mission tomorrow," John said. He handed Helen the scroll. Helen received it and shoved it in her pockets.

"Yes, my lord!" Helen answered.

"Next I want you to lure Leon into the 'South Passage Corridor'. There will be a nice enough area that has a door, which leads to the dojo. I would like you to lead Leon there," John explained. Helen's blood began to quiver and her hands started to show signs of trembling.

"But…" Helen stammered.

"Are you not going to heed my orders, Helen? Let's stop playing goose chase and get straight down to the point. You have no choice but to heed my orders," John intercepted Helen's thoughts. "I have some very useful information, which you won't want me to leak out. Right, lady of Hell?" John taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Helen demanded. John began to laugh menacingly.

"Well, well, well, aren't you a bit impatient?" John daunted. " Remember when you destroyed the leading blacksmith of Ardentmill Village? You called yourself the 'Lady of Hell' when you slaughtered him. But you weren't alone. See the man next to me? He's your partner in crime. Steven, show yourself!" John ordered. A man with a dark cap appeared.

"What..?" Helen inquired. She stood speechless when she saw the man's claw; it was a blue raven claw.

"You recognize this, don't you? Remember, when you deemed a blacksmith guilty? Then you sentenced him to prison and executed him? Afterwards you stole his possessions? I took one half of the spoils. But what's even worse was when you stole the village's wealth. The blacksmith was the center of the village's money. Personally you hated your mother's new husband, didn't you? That's why you killed him and his kids. But since the man and his children were too strong, you asked for me to help. And the letter, which you wrote to me, is in my hands. Remember this?" Steven raised the faded letter in his hands.

"As you can see, the letter's ink may be faint. But the Cipher Division can still decipher what it says. Once we show this letter to Tom. It's all over for you. You killed an innocent civilian and his family. You murdered 5 lives, Helen. With your mother in that slaughter, there are 6 lives to hold you accountable for. That's a capital crime, Helen. Not only are the chances for escape quite slim, but your chances to evade the risk of death are slim as well. Face it. You will have to do my task. If you don't, you die!" John laughed. He continued to deride her.

"You really are an insane masochist," Helen stammered. Her hands balled up into fists. John stopped laughing and smiled. "I know I am," John confirmed.

"Regardless it's impossible to avoid King John's task. Even if you don't do it, you will not only be stripped of your title as general, but you also be taken to execution. You'll just die," Steven noted.

"Why would you support that mad man? You will only get yourself in trouble too in the process!" Helen exploded. Steven's countenance did not change; it remained calm. He sighed.

"There will be a trial held. I will testify and confess my crimes. In the process I will rat out you, the head of this murder. Since I confess, I will only be confined in prison. But since you were the mastermind behind this whole assassination, your fate won't be as lucky as mine. Thus you lose more than me," Steven replied.

"But you'll still put yourself in jeopardy for his cause! How could you do this? You would forsake your life for him?!" Helen demanded.

"I owe King John many things. He and I grew up together. Although he was a king and I was his general, he still befriended me and took me in as his loyal servant. I was a boy, Soon I ascended ranks to a high general and I counted on his approval for my rank now. " You…." Helen mumbled. Helen stood still for a long moment without saying any words.

"Don't worry. I only need Leon's information. He'll be willing to cooperate. I won't murder him," John assured. "So what will it be? Will you do it or not?" John asked.

**Episode 12 Part 3.**

**Leon**

"Leon, Leon, Leon!" a familiar voice called out to me. I opened my eyes and found Helen who was sitting on the flower beds beside me.

"Yeah, Helen?" I yawned. It was still midnight, but I could tell that dawn was approaching since the sky was lighter than before. The night sky glimmered more now because of the many shiny stars that embedded in the sapphire shaded sky.

"Leon…" Helen stammered.

"Isn't the night sky beautiful?" Leon asked. He pointed at the brightest star in the sky.

"Remember Alcaster's words? He said that although he will die, he can still watch over us because every alchemist reincarnates themselves as stars. Alcaster is probably watching us now as that star above. See?" I mentioned. The grass soon became damp. Soon I knew that the grass was becoming wet because of Helen's tears.

"And if I die before you, I will be reincarnated as a star. Or maybe I will be reincarnated as a supernova. That way you'll see me shine even brighter than the other stars in the brilliant nocturnal sky. I will glimmer and glow so bright that even the distant heavens will be able to speculate my flashing brightness," I rambled.

"Leon! Don't say that!" Helen yelled. She couldn't hold it anymore so she began to cry.

"Don't worry Helen. I won't die before you. I promise," I guaranteed. Soon I knew that I was in grave danger.

"But Leon… I…." Helen stuttered.

"I see," Leon said. Helen gasped immediately.

"So John knows of the 'South Passage'. He must have overheard us… Now he wants you to lead me into the 'South Passage'? " I asked.

"N.." Helen mumbled.

"Don't lie to me. You know that you can't. You knew me longer than that, Helen. You know that I can read your thoughts. Has John threatened you so far that you've become unaware of your beloved's abilities?" I asked. She instantly buried her face in her hands.

"I see. Helen, I will go. Don't worry," I comforted her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! NO!" Helen shouted. Without any hesitation, I stood up. Soon I walked towards the 'South' entrance. "LEON!" Helen called.

"Your life is at risk, Helen. I don't want you to be executed. You know yourself better than I. And even I know that you're scared to die. But I'm scared too," I answered. Before I realized it, I started to sob.

"But that doesn't mean you can risk your life for me!" Helen yelled.

"Listen, Helen. A man's greatest fear is not dying. Instead it's the death of the one that he would forsake everything for. In my case, that's you. I'm not terrified at the thought of myself dying. I'm terrified at the thought of losing you," I explained. Helen's beautiful sapphire robe was soaked with her tears.

"I'll go with you!" Helen shouted.

"Helen, there is no need for that!" I countered.

"Since we're lovers, I must be by your side till the very end!" Helen insisted. Those words made me crack a smile.

"Alright," I replied. Soon Helen and I embarked the ominous future that soon would behold upon us. However when I entered the arena, something was strange. We stepped upon the pavement of the large space that was the middle way end of the 'South Passage'. A strange magical energy was felt.

"Helen! Something is glowing from your pocket!" I pointed.

"What?! It's my scroll!" Helen answered. She frantically took out the scroll from her pocket.

"It's already too late for that crap! You fell completely in my trap! Teleportation Scroll Activate!" a voice shouted. My eyes caught sight of John. During this whole time, he had been standing there!

"Helen!" I shouted. When my eyes turned to her direction, Helen had already vanished. It was already too late.

"Well now, that scroll's abilities finally took effect. It was white for a reason. After my call, it turned bright blue. I'm afraid your beloved, Helen, won't be able to help you now. She's been transported to the Blue MSDivinity kingdom. But this transportation will take some time too. It's only a matter of 3 days since the scroll has been faded. In 3 days, the warp will escort her to the Blue MSDivinity. Thus that's more than enough time to capture you!" John cried of joy. His body was tingling with sensation as it shook with the desire to kill. I was his target.

"You mad man… You think that you can get away with this?" I asked.

"Of course, I can. Look!" John pointed. I stared behind at me and the entrance was covered with a blue aura. As I observed my surroundings, all the other entrances were covered with blue aura as well. To my surprise, even the sky above me was concealed with a dark blue barrier.

"What is this?!" I demanded.

"It's a trap or I should say a mouse trap. You're the mouse. And I'm the cat. I'm afraid there is nowhere for you to escape now!" John shouted. As a reaction to his shout of glory, I smiled.

"If you honestly think that these solid aura barriers can confine me in this area, you're pretty wrong!" I shouted. I had no other choice but to fight my way out.

"We'll see," John laughed.

"Ravage my opponents into tears of crystals! Reversal Enreal Tear, come forth!" I chanted. Soon a small wand appeared in my hand. With it, a maple magician shield also appeared in my left hand.

"The end of it is a tear, eh? But this one is different. It's pink," John pointed out.

"Nice observation skills," I commented. I pointed the staff at all the barriers immediately and swiftly shot out purple beams of light at each one. Then I shot multiple beams of purple light on the barrier above me. Smoke started to gather as the aftermath of each and every blow. I gritted my teeth after seeing the barriers unaffected by all my attacks.

"You only have a limited amount of magical energy, so stop wasting it. You're only wasting your time if you keep using your attacks on my barriers, especially on the one above. I've sent 5 of the Cipher Division's most able members to use a huge chunk of my spiritual and magical energy to create this Pentagon Barrier. They're my ultimate defense because they are made out of my magical and spiritual energy. You see, my magical energy is quite different from average folks like you. Unlike you, the combination of my magic and spiritual energy is indestructible, invincible, and impervious to any attack. Not only is it impossible to be destroyed, it is also impossible to be absorbed. Because of one thing," John explained.

"What?" I asked unsurprised.

"The reason is, I'm a descendant of a god! This magical and spiritual energy are both energies of a god! With such power, it can never be destroyed. If in the hands of regular mortals, it can also never be absorbed! No mortal or any other being can wield such energy unless he/she is also the descendant of this god! Since my father had this energy when he was alive, it's only fitting for his son to possess such energy as well!" John marveled.

"Oh really?" I asked surprised. "Well can it take on the power of my alchemy?" I asked.

"Go ahead and try it," John gestured. He seemed calm, but I had to try it. I must experiment until I can exploit his weakness. That's what Master Alcaster had taught me and Helen.

"Renkinjutsu Kata: Suishou rikaku sen! (_**Crystal Isolation Beam**_)!" I chanted. A darker beam of purple light was shot out from my staff towards the barrier above me. Then I shot at the barriers of the other entrances. Again smoke appeared, yet none of the barriers were crystalized or scratched.

"See what I mean? Also, you're at a disadvantage. Alchemy abilities do not work against my energy. So it's futile to think you have even a slightest chance of winning," John intimidated.

"You really do have a lot of talk, your majesty. All those words are just a waste of breath! Renkinjutsu Kata: Suishou Arano! (**Alchemy Style: Crystal Wasteland**)!" I shouted. My staff glowed immediately as I positioned it to touch the ground. Then multiple pink amethyst crystals started to pierce up from the ground's crevices.

"My, you're able to make crystals appear from the ground! You really are something!" John laughed. The crystals launched themselves at John. Each of them crashed into John's body. However each of them shattered into millions of pieces. John was soon visible after the smoke. I stared at him, baffled with his abilities. However shortly I began to laugh.

"What's so funny? I should be the only one laughing here," John daunted.

"You honestly think that you can get away with this? There are other people outside as well," I laughed.

"Oh so you think that you'll be saved? Don't test your luck, man. You're trapped here in this specific place. I've called my generals to guard the 'South' passage in case anyone comes here," John explained.

"You think your generals can withstand the might of King Tom? Since you made your actions so noticeable, he will soon realize your plan. Helen's already made him aware of your motives anyway. You have done too many superfluous actions to get to your motive of killing me. He will soon notice your plan and then he will dismantle this pathetic barrier," I remarked.

"So you think that he possesses the power to break my ultimate defensive barrier?" John squelched. I stared at his incredulous expression. My eyes were directly locking his.

"You gloated before that you are a descendant of a god, whose energy is impervious and indestructible to all forces. However you're probably not the only descendant since you're not the only son of Alex. Tom is as well. And of course, he's probably mastered your abilities to a capacity of mastery that is even farther than yours!" I derided. John instantly balled his hands into fists and arched his right fist to point at me.

"You think that he's surpassed me, eh? A WEAK RULER, WHO CANNOT EVEN DISCERN HIS FEELINGS, WHO CANNOT EVEN HAVE THE DESIRE TO KILL HIS ENEMIES, WHO CANNOT EVEN KILL A FLY, WHO CANNOT DISCERN BETWEEN WHAT IS RIGHT AND WHAT IS WRONG, IS NOT FITTING FOR HIS TITLE! HE IS NOT WORTHY TO BE A KING! HOW CAN ONE MASTER SUCH A POWERFUL TECHNIQUE OF A GOD WHEN ONE CANNOT EVEN MAKE JUDGEMENTS AND KILL PEOPLE LIKE A GOD?! HE DOES NOT HAVE THE STRENGTH TO MASTER THIS SKILL BECAUSE HE DOES NOT HAVE ENOUGH AMBITION, DESIRE, HATRED AS I DO! HE HAS A WEAK HEART AND A PATHETIC RESOLVE! ALTHOUGH HE MAY POSSESS THE SKILL, IT IS ONLY BECAUSE HE IS LUCKY! HE MAY SHINE BRIGHTER THAN I, BUT…" John yelled. However John grew calm instantly and unfolded his fists. "I will shine brighter than him," John smiled. His smile was so sinister that it was bizarre to me. His eyes were as dark and dull as the shadows of night. His desire was sparking within him. His heart was pounding so loud with the intention to kill, that even I could hear it. How could a man be so passionate and jealous of his own brother? He doesn't have the kindness which Tom does. "I will outmaneuver him in skill, capacity, mastery, endurance, intellect, strength, speed, dexterity and power!" John continued.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"I can and I will. It is simply because I have the passion that neither he nor anyone else could possibly have. They cannot compare to me and neither can you! I will start to excel beyond him and my first step is to obtain your knowledge! Only then will I surpass him!" John screamed with delight. He stared above and laughed ominously. "God, give me your power! With your power, I will rid my brother and his influence upon this world! He will be deceased in hell while I reign over this world with glory! I will be the true hero and he will be the true devil, who will rot in hell before me! This kingdom should rightfully belong to me! This alliance of five kingdoms should be held tightly by me! This world of life, sea, land, and sky should all be mine to control!" John yelled. He continued to laugh at the atmosphere above. Now it's my chance. I teleported in an instant and then reappeared directly behind him. He was still too busy with his cry to the sky.

"Renkinjutsu-kata: Suishou hyu-man senpuku! (_**Alchemy Style: Crystal Human Concealment**_)!"I chanted. I pointed my staff directly at his back. The physical tear of my staff started to glow purple instantly. Within a second, the glow increased large enough to surround him. Then I teleported away so the distance was far enough between us. John was still submerged inside the glow.

"Saraundo! (Surround)!" I shouted. Soon many bright pink crystals penetrated through the crevices of the ground. The crystals were immense in density and enormous in size. They grew rapidly like plants growing into trees. Surrounding the purple glow, the crystals kept reaching higher and higher until it was tall enough to intrude into the barrier. But that wasn't the end to the constant crystal spawning. More and more crystal towers pierced through the crevices of the ground until there were at least 50 crystal towers that buried John inside. I was at least 20 yards away from John. Thus the crystals weren't able to reach me in distance. Soon John was covered inside 50 crystal towers that resembled the size of the Eifel Tower. However the crystals couldn't pierce through the barrier above. Instead it had an adverse effect; the pointy tops of the pink crystals shattered themselves. I gawked at this incredible awe; my own crystals were over 10000 grams dense, yet they're unable to break through this barrier?! How is that even possible?!

"I told you, didn't I? My energy is denser than your crystals. Its' density is to that of a god's energy. And although your pathetic crystals do have volume and mass, these petty things do not have the density to destroy my barrier! Your energy is nothing compared to mine! Your resolve to live is not as strong either!" John's voice yelled.

"How are you still able to utter these words when you're solidified into crystals?!" I shouted.

"Let me show you," John ridiculed. Nevertheless my beautiful crystal Eifel towers shattered into billions and billions of miniature crystal shards that were almost as small as grains of rice.

"My crystal towers…shattered….just like that?" I mumbled. I stared at the billions of mini-crystal shards that filled the atmosphere around me. John stood unscathed with no crystals on him. His body was warmly embraced with his own light-blue aura. The energy moved around as he was submerged in it. His energy was moving so rapidly that it caused enough friction to create strong winds that brushed against me.

"You…. Renkinjutsu-kata: Ato mirlon suishou heika no shikyo! (_**Alchemy Style: A million crystal swords of death**_)!" I yelled. The many crystal shards, that surrounded the atmosphere around me, transformed into multiples and multiples of lethal crystal blades. Soon the air around John was surrounded with crystal blades. They were the size of normal daggers, which thieves carried. There were even a hundred crystal blades behind John. However John's reaction was almost nothing. He stayed poised and calm until he broke a slight smile.

"You think that these crystal blades will kill me? Oh please, this is merely child's play!" John taunted.

"We'll see about that. Gorogoro (Scatter)!" I commanded. Soon the billions of crystal blades engulfed John in a shape of a tornado. "Soon they will eat away your body until it's ravaged in blood," I said. The tornado of pink blades were moving so rapidly in a circular motion around John that they mustered stronger winds from their friction against the air. The harsher winds roared and brushed against my robes and staff. Despite the devastation of the crystal blades, John was still alive.

"So you think this will beat me? This doesn't even faze me!" John yelled. After his yell the pink tornado scattered into winds. However the pink crystal blades were no more. Only harsher winds brushed against me.

"How could you be unscathed after that tornado of crystal swords?" I demanded.

"Do you notice my blue aura? It's my energy, which is energy of a god. It's able to rapidly increase momentum and disperse into small rapid molecules. Then each molecule could break your pathetic blades," John explained. Indeed the energy, that submerged his body, was still moving rapidly.

"Tch," I gritted my teeth.

"Are you out of tricks already? Now it's my turn!" John shouted. In an instant a punch landed straight on my face. It was not only a direct blow, but also a very intense one. I flew into the air and crashed into one of the steel walls. Those steal walls were dense enough to be unscratched after my body collided into it with such a rapid speed. Steel was also unaffected by alchemy, so I also had no chance in destroying it either for escape.

"How are you that fast?" I asked. I began to barf out some blood.

"With such a godly energy, I'm not only stronger. I am also faster. With this godly energy surrounding me, my speed has increased to almost the speed of light," John explained. Then he waved his finger at me as an intimidating gesture.

"Not even a thief can move at even ½ of the speed of light. Yet I'm able to move at a speed that is ¾ of the speed of light. Since even the most skillful thief is incapable of moving at my speed, a magician wouldn't be able to either. So you're at an even more of a disadvantage," John explained. Blood still dripped from the corner of my mouth, but I still smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked in a ridicule tone. John frowned at my reaction.

"So you're not scared? Maybe this will frighten you. ACTIVATE, SHADOW REAPER SCYTHE!" John yelled. Soon purple scythe appeared in John's right hand.

"What is that?" I asked. I walked forward, approaching closer to John.

"I'm surprised that you're approaching towards me. You must be a lunatic! Desaparenzca en las sombras!" John chanted. I recognized those words and the scythe's quick disappearance.

"Spanish, eh?" I asked.

"How do you know?" John asked. He was bewildered that I could recognize Spanish words.

"It means: disappear in the shadows. That's quite catchy. I'm assuming it'll appear from my shadows, eh?" I asked.

"Well, it's unfortunate that I can't put my magical energy into that scythe. Then my scythe would have killed you in a second. Then you would shut up. However you're in no position to give me such a rhetorical tone," John countered.

"Well what tone would you like?" I asked again lightly.

"Your tone is dead," John smiled. The scythe soon appeared from my shadows. However it could not move. The scythe did extend but it wasn't long enough to finally pierce my body. It remained in my shadow. Soon my shadow turned pink.

"What the hell? A pink shadow?! Since when does a human being have a pink shadow?!" John demanded.

"So, you can see my shadow? It must be a long one, since you can see it. But since you noticed it, let me tell you. My shadow is made of alchemy magic. Thus your scythe cannot extend to its fullest length because it is in my shadow. When a substance is within my shadow, it will turn into amethyst, which is my favorite crystal. Let's take a look at it now," Leon explained. Indeed the scythe was submerged inside my alchemy magic. My maple magician shield disappeared and I pulled out my new weapon. Soon John's scythe, which was covered in crystal, was in my left hand. I pointed it at him.

"That isn't your weapon. It will not function unless it is under my control," John countered.

"Who said this wasn't my weapon? On the contrary, it isn't _your_ weapon anymore. Ironically it is _my_ weapon," I replied.

"You fool, it will only respond to my voice and words!" John yelled.

"Unfortunately it will no longer respond to your voice. Remember? I control alchemy magic. Since your scythe is buried in a form of my crystal, it has my magic energy. Therefore it is no longer yours. It responds to my voice now. As for the words, I've been a traveler for a long time now. I know more Spanish than you would ever expect. Kudos to my travelling skills," I gloated. John gritted his teeth.

"I can't avoid my shadow…" John muttered.

"Exactly, desparenzca en las sombras!" Leon yelled. The scythe disappeared immediately.

"Tch," John muttered. Soon the scythe appeared from John's shadow. However it did not land a direct blow. The blade of the scythe shattered into pieces when it came into contact with John's blue energy. John's physical surrounding blue energy dissolved the blade into pieces and then those pieces were dissolved into atoms. John started to laugh at my gullibility.

"You really are a fool. Did you think my scythe would be able to pierce my own energy? Like I said, it is the energy of a god's! Such pathetic blades cannot infiltrate such energy without being destroyed in the process! However I do commend you for destroying my own weapon. That was quite smart of you. Now I can't use to kill others. But I no longer need it anymore," John insulted. Yet I still cracked a smile.

"Do you honestly think I was aiming for that? Now my teleport mastery skill has activated. Let's see you touch me now," I teased.

"You really are an arrogant fool!" John shouted. In a flash, John was gone again. However I was gone as well. He stopped himself from moving since I disappeared. However he seemed to have a reckless control with his speed; he still wasn't able to handle his increased speed. His brain wasn't able to stimulate nerves to stop his feet from moving. Thus his brain wasn't able to recognize his movements.

"So, you are trying to control your speed. I assume you're trying to control it because you don't want to break the steel nor your own barrier. If I'm correct, your own magical energy can counter the energy that is put up to make those barriers. However your control is awful. You still aren't able to handle the increased speed which your energy gives you," I criticized.

"You sure have haughty words for a man who has magiosymisia," John taunted. I smiled at John, knowing that he just wanted to aggravate me.

"Try attacking me again. Physical attacks will only fail," I intimidated.

"Well we'll see how long you can keep using your mana!" John yelled. Instantly John disappeared and instantly I did the same thing. This time he barely was able to stop himself from crashing into the steel walls. I reappeared 30 yards away from John.

"So, why don't you come at me again?" I called. Then again John attacked. However I disappeared again and he almost broke the steel wall. He left a dent in there from the intense friction of his power. Then I had an idea. I reappeared in a position where I was in front of the steel wall.

"Since teleportation cannot pass through steel, I'll stand here. You won't be able to control your speed and so you're going to crash," I motioned. I waved my arms around, waiting for his next move. John gritted his teeth and folded his fists.

"Humph, well that's fine. I'll just wait for your next move then. But make it soon because I can actually use long-ranged attacks. I just haven't tried it out yet. And the speed of it is as fast as light this time," John intimidated.

"Alright, you're going to regret this. I actually have more potential than you'd think. Kuchiyose no jutsu (_**Summoning Technique**_)!" I chanted. I positioned my staff so that it would stand on the ground. Then I clapped my two hands together. In a short moment I released the clap and a pink energy ball appeared in my hands. It was in a shape of a marble. Then it floated above me. I stepped backward. The pink energy ball soon transformed as a shape of a dragon with wings.

"That's a summoning technique with no hand signs. How is that possible? You need to make a contract with your summoning unless it's…" John muttered. His eyes minimized in shock.

"Unless the summoning is part of the user's job. In other words, I'm an…" I got interrupted soon enough since John was so baffled.

"EVAN! It can't be! The hero, who participated in the effort to save the universe from the Black Mage a million years ago, still exists?! How is that possible?! There should be a minimal amount of descendants ever since the 10th war with the Black Mage centuries ago! In fact they should be deceased ever since that last war with the Black Mage! How on earth is there an Evan standing before me?!" John demanded in disbelief. I grinned at John's incredibility.

"Unravel yourself upon this world, Mir! Sougishiki-kara nemuri Mir! (Awaken from your slumber, Mir)!" I called. Soon the pink orb's transformed into a crystal dragon. The crystal dragon arched its head out and roared, breaking all the crystals that covered its body. All the crystals soon ripped off from its body. The dragon had yellow marks written on it. Its ears were golden and pointy. The dragon's eyes were sapphire marbles. Its skin was immense and covered in dark purple scales. Then its skin became black with yellow flashy stripes. The size of it was like a house.  
"RWAAAAAARRRRRRROWARRR!"

"So, this is the dragon that saved the world from perilous danger centuries ago. The slaughter of the Black Mage was partly because of that dragon.. eh?" John asked.

"Yeah, are you surprised? I was actually one of the chosen ones to possess this dragon. Well, my Mir chose me. Now will your energy be able to withstand that of a hero's?" I taunted.

"Humph, so you may be stronger than I had expected. I may have underestimated you, but what's the difference? That makes no difference to my resolve in defeating you to claim that information. But it will be annoying. Why don't you just forfeit and come to me instead of feeling the pain of my fists?" John asked. I stared at him, trying to see if he was serious.

"You should know by now that I wasn't going to give you any information from the very start of this battle," I admitted.

"Well, why would you want to risk the chance of dying? Are you crazy?!" John demanded.

"As a loyal member of the Blue MSDivinity kingdom, I will not leak any information at all to anyone whom will have the potential of breaking the peace of this world!" I shouted.

"I see that your passion for this resolve is great. However do you still honestly think that you will be able to defeat me in combat?" John asked.

"Of course, this isn't my only trump card. I still have many left to play," I answered.

"Let's see em all then! Make this amusing for me, Leon!" John shouted with joy. He smiled since I was able to put up so much of a fight against him.

"Alright," I replied. Within the speed of light, I was now directly 4 inches behind him. Mir disappeared and reappeared with me. I got John directly in my spell.

"What is this?" John asked. He wasn't able to move, yet he could still feel the senses in his body. "How is this possible? I can't move my hands or legs!" John uttered. I smiled at his pain.

"This, my friend, is a skill that only Evans can use. It's a more efficient move than teleport. With this move, I can transport myself to anywhere I choose at the speed of light. This is called Dragon Blink. However I've mastered Dragon Blink to the point where I can incorporate teleportation magic in it as well. Therefore in a speed of light I'm right behind you. And nevertheless you are also paralyzed from my teleport mastery," I explained.

"You mixed two skills of magic with each other to form one solid attack?!" John demanded. I nodded.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You really are a remarkable foe," John muttered.

"Thank you! Now DIE! Mejikku-Furea(_**Magic Flare**_)!" I ordered. I directed my staff at John instantly.

"RWAARRROORRARRRRRRRRR!" Mir arched its head at John.

A large beam of light was casted at John from below his feet and submerged his body, inside its intense heat. The large beam of light directed to the barrier above. However the barrier remained unscratched. Yet John was still submerged inside the intense beam of light.

"Magic Flare's particles will eventually pierce your skin. Since you're in it for so long, you'll be reduced to nothing but blood. It was nice knowing you," I replied. The yellow beam soon intensified in power, size, and heat. It grew wider and wider. But that wasn't enough to stop John. Although the intense yellow beam submerged John's body, a blue aura was still visible. The bright blueness grew more and more distinct from the yellow color of the beam.

"Is this all you got?" John asked. John stretched his arms out and the yellow beam was destroyed instantly by a strong force of repulsion. This strong force gusted up roaring winds at me. But that didn't stop me. "Your pathetic attack was diminished just like that," John snapped his fingers. At once I was behind him in a flash.

"You really are arrogant," I smiled. My trick had succeeded once again; John was yet again paralyzed by the same aftermath of my combination of dragon blink and teleport mastery.

"Although you were at such a distance away from me, your dragon blink allowed you to teleport exactly behind me. And you mixed in your teleport magic inside that dragon blink so that your teleport mastery could work on me… But this control….you have complete control over dragon blink?!" John muttered.

"I mastered Dragon blink a while ago. I'm at the point where I can control wherever I am transported to during my dragon blink process," I stated. I directed my staff towards Mir. "Majikku bu-suta (_**Magic Booster**_)!" I chanted. Instantly a blue aura enveloped my body and then evaporated into air. Mir received that air. Soon I prepared myself to cast another supportive spell. This one is going to cost me a great deal of mana; it's a skill with negative sideffects. When I use it, the magic attack of my skills and alchemy will increase by 150%. Thus Mir will do a lot more damage. However whenever I cast a magic attack, my mana is used up at a faster rate than normal. So it may force my body to its limits. But in order to secure Helen's safety and my Intel, I must use it.

"Majikku engi! (_**Magic Amplification**_)" I chanted. Mir's dark marble eyes glowed a vivid purple color. Soon a purple aura surged within me and parts of the energy went inside my wand. "I'm not done yet," I replied. "Kira-tsubasa! (_**Killer Wings**_)!" I chanted. I pointed my staff at John's head. In a matter of seconds, I had made my mark: the mark of Onyx wings. Small wings of a baby Onyx dragon of misfortune, named Shardy, appeared above John's head. It was a mark, which signaled that the enemy would receive additional damage. It's basically a mark of poison. I wasn't done just yet. I had a few more spells to cast but my teleport mastery's effect was beginning to wear off. I sensed that John was able to move his fingers and I instantly teleported in front of him. Thus John was completely paralyzed again.

"Curse you…." John stuttered. He still tried to speak even though his body was completely numb due to my teleport mastery. "You're trying to….use a combo of your skills to destroy me, eh? Magic Amplification will cost you a great deal of sacrifice…. I doubt you'll…be...able to handle it at your current condition since you have magiosymisia ," John muttered.

"My disease has been neutralized a long time ago! I'll prove you wrong! "Fantomu nassen! (_**Phantom Imprint**_)!" I countered. A purple pentacle shaped gas surrounded John instantly. With this purple pentacle gas surrounding John, he will receive more additional damage from my offensive spells. "You've been marked with two Onyx spells already," I stated.

"This barrage of supportive spells….. You're really trying to kill me, aren't you?" John stuttered.

"This is a matter of life or death. I know that if I die then you will obtain forbidden knowledge. So It's either you lose or I die. But even if I die, I'm going to die as a noble fighter! Shoufuu joufu! (_**Maple Warrior**_)" I chanted. Golden aura shot out from my body and a purple goddess appeared to give me energy from her orb of light. The shining energy was so strong that it filled me with power. "Majikku shuujuku (_**Magic Mastery**_)!" I continued. It was my dragon's turn to glow now. A purple glow soon surrounded its body. And after the glow faded, I could sense that my dragon was buffed with energy and ready to attack.

"We'll see about that," John grinned. He was able to move his fingers again so I teleported again behind him. Thus he wasn't even able to move his arm to attack me.

"My last supportive spell, Megumi no Onyx! (_**Blessing of the Onyx**_)!" I chanted. Mir shot out an amazing yellow aura at me. This aura was able to intensify my magical prowess and my defense.

"No time for words, John! Aisu kisoku (_**Ice Breath**_)!" I chanted. Mir was directly above me; he arched his head and then shot out a stream of ice particles at John. The ice particles were streamed in such a large wave attack that it enveloped John's body instantly. His body was microscopic when compared to the size of great ice wave. Soon John's body was turned into ice even though his body was already surrounded by his own blue aura. "Alright, good job Mir! Now kasai kisoku (_**Fire Breath**_)!" I ordered. Mir arched its head again and then shot out a burning wave of fire at John. "Here's another spell to guarantee that you aren't able to move, Honoo (_**Blaze**_)!" I chanted. Mir spat out a huge rotating nova star. Its bright redness showed how scorching it was. Soon it flew to John's body and exploded! Heaps of plumes surrounded the ground and dense clouds of smoke filled the air. The hot plume was multiplying its burning atoms upon the ground and started spreading through the floor. The clouds of smoke didn't falter at all. It was so the effect of my explosive attacks. The aftermath was so great that I had to transport myself 20 yards away from the smoke and plume. Afterwards the plume stopped spreading at 15 yards distance. With such a catastrophic effect on the environment, I thought for sure that John should be dead. But sadly I knew it wasn't enough to destroy him. For if it was, it would've been too easy. That brutal king would stop at nothing to win; he can't possibly have died that easily. So I made the conclusion that I had to use that technique; it was the forbidden technique, which Elder Alcaster had told me not to use unless it's an emergency, It would be the technique that would shape my end. On that day Alcaster had warned me about the technique.

"**Well, well, well, young lad, your magical prowess has improved by many levels! I sure am proud of you!" Elder Alcaster praised.**

"**Thanks Alcaster!" I nodded. Then Alcaster stopped smiling at once and gave me a serious look. **

"**You're ready," Alcaster replied. I tilted my head, wondering what he had meant with my 12 year old mind. **

"**Ready for what?" I asked. **

"**I can sense it. Your dragon is growing deep inside you. You're a descendant from one of the Heroes that had died a long time ago during the Last War with the Black Mage," Alcaster answered. His tone was grave and remorse. He looked at me with a sullen expression; his wrinkles were more noticeable than before. He was worrying quite a lot. Yet although I knew that a baby dragon did exist with my magical energy, I did not know that it was a sign of an approaching heroic destiny within me. I had a heroic background, a destiny, which was soon to unfold.**

"**What does that mean?" I asked.**

"**It will be called Mir. And you, my boy, will be an Evan. Your powers will ascend above all other magicians simply because you were born with talents that were above all other magicians. You were given the powers of your great ancestor, Evan, by blood. You really are born high and mighty from a noble class of elites," Alcaster commended. **

"**What is an Evan?" I inquired again. I was 12 at that time and didn't have the slightest clue of what an Evan was. I barely even knew that there was a man even named Evan! Elder Alcaster smiled and placed his hand upon my shoulder. Somehow Alcaster already had drawings that were ready to explain to me what was going on. I have to admit that they were pitiful drawings of stick figures. One had a great cape and a nice stick as a wand. The other looked like an evil devil with a bone stick. I assumed that the stick figure with a bone stick was the Black Mage and the other stick figure was Evan. His dragon, which looked like a lizard in Alcaster's drawing, was right by his side. Alcaster soon used these drawings to explain to me who Evan was and what his goal was.**

"**Well you see, there used to be this legend. Once upon a time there was a chaotic disorder upon the Maple Universe's peace. A man decided to tamper with the darkest and forbidden magic of Ellinia so that he would overpower the great Lord Grandel, who was the teacher of all magicians. But Grandel didn't know of this man's ambitions until it was too late. Finally the Black Mage learned all the forbidden and darkest magic that he needed to overpower Grandel. Then he would rule the entire Maple Universe. So afterwards Black Mage ravaged and pillaged the trees of Ellinia to show the signs of awakening of the depths of his powers. Grandel tried his best to evacuate all his fellow magicians and civilians from Ellinia. But the Black Mage was too strong. He summoned a billion Crimson Balrogs to attack the ships that were evacuating civilians and magicians to Orbis. In Grandel's desperate attempts to save his people, he sacrificed himself to protect them. Soon one elder was gone. That left 4 other elders to deal with the Black Mage. Nevertheless the Black Mage waged a total destructive war upon the Maple Universe. Afterwards many of the upper class warriors, bowmen, thieves, and pirates tried to counter the Black Mage. But all of them failed and died. The 4 great elders, Athena, Kyrin, Dark Lord, and Dances With Balrog, couldn't even faze the Black Mage. He was unfeasible and indestructible. He was truly impervious to all their efforts," Alcaster explained.**

"**Is that where Evan came in?!" I asked. I was anxious to know the ending of Alcaster's story. **

"**Yes. Evan was one of the few heroes who participated with him to save the Maple World from the onslaught of the Black Mage. With the power of Evan's Onyx Dragon, he sealed the Black Mage in stone after having his comrades weaken him. Thus Black Mage was sealed for only a temporary time until his reawakening many centuries later," Alcaster explained.**

"**So what do you mean by a descendant?" I asked.**

"**You have Evan's blood. You have the potential to be just like him. Although you do carry a special disease, your blood is still flowing with the powers of Evan. Soon you'll become a naturally gifted Evan and you will learn to tame your abilities. Your new friend, Mir, will also accompany you. But did you know that Evan has a special gift? His gift relates with the powers of Alchemy. Evan contains the skills of using alchemy as well. The combination of Evan powers and alchemy powers will give you quite the advantage over your opponent. For this technique that I will show you, will be the strongest that anyone has ever seen. Its power is much greater than that of Evan's. The power of this technique came from a god who had used it himself. Onyx, god of stone and dragons, is the god who possessed such power: the power that could seal a regular human's fate in a stone dragon forever. Inside this scroll contains the depths of this technique, The Forbidden Technique of Human and Dragon Polymerization- Alchemy Style: Onyx Synchronization," **

Although the technique will take a while for me to prepare, the aftermath of my 'Honoo' spell should force my foe into a longer paralysis than my teleport mastery. Therefore I still had enough time to set up my forbidden technique, so I need to stall some time.

"Mir, _**genkaku **_(Illusion)!" I ordered. My dragon instantly duplicated into four dragons; all four dragons attacked John from all 4 directions: North, South, East and West. While John's body was still submerged inside the gray puffs of smoke, my dragon and its duplicates continuously attacked John head on in an aerial assault. Unfortunately that tactic didn't work; within a few seconds, Mir got repelled away with such a force that it almost couldn't fly back to my side. "What the hell? You should be stunned for at least 4 minutes due to my Mir's fire attack… I've combined teleport mastery and Mir's blaze to create a long interval of time before you could move… How on earth are you able to break free in just 10 seconds?" I demanded. In response to my demand, I heard roars of laughter: it was menacing and haughty laughter like the sly laughter of a devil.

"You really are a simpleton for an Evan. Do I really need to repeat myself?" John asked as the smoke clouds disappeared. He approached closer and closer towards me. With each step that he took, his body was surging with the urge to kill me.

"What are you?" I asked. I instantly dropped myself to the ground and touched it with my hands.

"I told you, didn't I? I'm a god," John answered with a smile. "Remember when I said that my aura is that of a god's? This aura, surrounding my body, is my defensive armor and my offensive sword. Therefore none of your pitiful magical spells are going to have any effect on me. What I was doing before, all of that, was all a lie. You see this little purple shroud above my head?" John asked. He pointed at it and his blue aura pierced the marking and the marking simply faded away. "I was just trying to examine the extent of your abilities. But you cease to amaze me. Is that all an Evan got?" John derided. He stretched his arms out and laughed.

"And with that aura, you were also able to sense which one was the real Mir?" I demanded.

"Of course," John replied. I was silent for a while. Then I instantly dragon blinked about 20 yards away from him. "Are you all out of pathetic mage tricks already?" John asked. He continually gave me that evil smile of a cunning devil.

"Nope._** Suro**_- (Slow)," I activated my seal that I placed on the ground before. John's body motions decreased and his speed was now reduced to lower than that of a snail's. An enlarged circle had spread forth from John's legs. This circle covered a diameter of 18 yards and I was now 10 yards away due to another dragon blink spell. White markings were etched on the ground to form a massive drawing of a snail. Within the drawing, was another 100 small circles with snail drawings inside each one. There were 200 more circles surrounding the enlarged circle as well. John slowly frowned. His aura was rapidly moving still and it was unaffected by the spell. However his body was affected even though his "armor" wasn't.

"I…told…you….didn't I? My….blue aura….is able….to deactivate….any…magical…spell…that…is…..used…against…..me," John breathed. His speech was influenced by my spell.

"Well, take your time. You'll have to deactivate more than 500 mini slow spells inside a massive slow spell that equals the power of 1000 slow spells," I stated. Quickly I clutched my reverse enreal tear and chanted another spell,"_**Renkinjutsu: Suishou mira-hei**_ (Crystal Mirror Wall)!" The tip of my reverse enreal tear glowed bright pink. Then huge prism towers of crystals emerged through the ground and arose to the surface like trees. They grew as large as the crystal towers of the other spell but just 1 inch lower. "With these spells, I'm merely buying for time. _**Aura no chiyo**_ (Recovery aura)!" I chanted. Soon a blue aura appeared and hugged my body; I felt MP recovery within each second. Meanwhile John had already broken all the Slow spells that were surrounding him.

"Well now, I certainly despise the way you fight. It's so predictable; another defensive spell within another. All you do is just stall for time. And I am running quite low on time and patience for a pathetic nuisance like you!" John roared. A thousand small blue particles were released from his aura armor. "Now, I shall demonstrate how it feels to be on the offensive! With 1000 of these blue vicious particle bullets, your barrier is going to be shattered into pieces!" John yelled. He gestured his small blue particles to attack my barrier and immediately the particles bolted towards my crystal barrier. But John never knew that there was a counterattack within my barrier. John's reflection immediately appeared on the shiny crystal wall and the particles smashed their way into it. With each particle bullet crashing into my crystal wall, John was going to feel the same damage to his own body. Thus it was a great counterattack; his blue aura was attacking his own body and his defense cannot match his offense. Thus he felt each blow. With each shot, John got pounded again and again. He got hit everywhere: his stomach, eyes, ears, face, legs, arms, hands, fingers, head, and his back. In total he received the 1000 shots that he had given to my crystal barrier. To his surprise, my crystal wall was still intact. "Impossible…..how is that barrier still there?!" John yelled.

"It's a spell with the power to that of a god's," I taunted. But I knew that I was bluffing and with my stamina, I couldn't keep my barrier up for long. Even with my recovery aura surrounding me, it's truly impossible to maintain my barrier in my current condition. I could slowly feel my disease coming back to me, reentering my vessels and surfacing through the chambers of my heart. But I knew that this was my only chance to kill him. All the protective spells that I've used, have led me up to this point. Now I had to throw it all into this one great gamble: my forbidden technique of human and dragon polymerization: Onyx Synchronization.

I embraced my wand and touched the scales of my dragon. After petting Mir softly, I began my incantation: "Alchemy and Evan mastery combine together. Shed your light upon thou further. Create a deep crystal abyss wherever you go. Shatter all my opponents with your glow. Cast thee into glorious crystal light. So I can see my foes squirm in my fight. Shine your light upon my glory. And let us shine in beauty. Merge both dragon and human souls together. So that now a god may hither. Here and now! Is where my foe shall bow! Tenshu jutsu: Doukishiki no Onyx! (God's technique: Onyx Synchronization)!"

"You must be a little crazy maggot to believe that your pathetic wall will stop me!" John shouted. He formed a gesture with his hands that looked like a pistol. Then he shot a blue particle bullet from the aura that was surrounding his finger. "Let's see how long your barrier can stand up to my blue particle pistol bullets!" John roared. He shot five more from his finger. The first shot tore a chunk of the crystal wall. However John felt the attack as well and he was knocked far off. Then the five other shots collided with the crystal wall. Each shot not only impacted the wall, but also his body. Each of his shots had made him cough up blood now. His last one even sent him flying all the way to the other side of the area. If John hadn't caught himself with his two hands, he would have collided with his own barrier and shattered it. John's mouth was dripping with blood. He tried to smother it away with his right hand as he prepared to attack again. However it was already too late.

Mir's entire body was now glowing, giving off a purplish aura. Within seconds Mir's body became a bright purple glow that still had Mir's form. Now I also felt aura that was outlining my entire body. Within a few seconds, I transformed into a sphere of blue aura; this sphere was my soul. Next my soul submerged itself within the purple glow to create a magnificent purplish and bluish light that emanated from my translucent crystal wall. John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. But he knew that he was helpless to this situation; he had no other choice but to watch my ultimate transformation unfold.

"Now then, the battle is over! John, today is your end!" I yelled. As the crystal wall kept emanating brilliant light from my transformation, I felt the size of Mir increasing, its wings enlarging, its tail growing, its horns stretching out, its fangs developing, and its strength increasing to a million times more than tenfold its maximum power. I opened my new eyes and my new bright purple pupils casted a vicious glow of light that John could see it.

"What the hell?" John stammered. For once John was quivering with so much fear that he stepped back from his position. Nevertheless the brilliant glow now faded and my ultimate transformation was now complete; Mir and I had finally become one like the great god of dragon and alchemy mastery had done long ago. Now with my soul in Mir's core, Mir and I have become the Onyx God Dragon. Cerulean and violet crystals began to form upon our skin. Thus nearly half of our body was covered in cerulean crystals and the other half was covered in violet crystals. Our tail was also half covered in sapphire and half covered in amethyst. These brilliant and dense crystals became our armor; the crystals became our scales. Likewise it also became our sword. Our wings were covered in shards of pointy crystals that had a color mix of purple and blue; these crystals were able to be used as long-ranged attacks. Meanwhile the back of our left wing was also covered in bright violet crystal scales and the back of the right wing was covered in cerulean scales. Our density and mass was now more than 100 times greater. Meanwhile our left eye was a sapphire gem and our right eye was a amethyst gem. With all these changes made, Mir and I had finally become one under one body. So now we were to fight together. Our new eyes penetrated through John's eyes as we glared through John's soul.

"What the devil is that?" John stammered.

"We are now one!" we roared. Now Mir and I not only became one body, but also became one voice. We arched our head and rammed the crystal with our enlarged crystal horn. Nevertheless the crystal wall shattered into pieces as we poked our head out. Then our claws were next. Finally our wings spread forth majestically, creating violent winds in John's path.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRR!" our intense roar had worsened the raging winds. It was like a storm was roaring ferociously against John. The ground also began to crack due to the rapid winds. Despite the destructive winds, John was still able to keep balance. He blocked the roaring winds with his arms. His blue aura armor was protecting his arms and body from being cut by the devastating winds.

"What are you?!" John yelled.

"We're now named Onyx!" we bellowed. John gritted his teeth and stopped blocking; he extended his right fist into our direction. Thus the blue aura surged from his right arm in a shape of a fist and directed its destruction towards our body. However when the blue aura fist punched our body, we felt nothing. Although we did get pushed back a little, we held our balance as the blue aura fist tried to pierce our Onyx skin.

"What the hell? My punch is ineffective!" John yelled. A large smile appeared on our face. "What are you smiling about?!" John demanded.

"This armor, which you're trying to penetrate, is my ultimate defense. It is also known as the 'Onyx' skin," we stated.

"'Onyx' skin?!" John yelled. He looked simply clueless on the idea of what that was, so we will just have to tolerate his ignorance and answer his question.

"Do you recall the 'Onyx' apple? See how our crystals are vividly aligned? One half of them are cerulean and sapphire crystals and another half are violet and amethyst crystals. This form of alignment is similar to that of an Onyx Apple's color alignment. If you've seen one, the top half of the apple is blue and the bottom half is purple. For us, the left half of our body is blue and the right half of our body is purple. But unlike the Onyx Apple's magical powers, the power of our crystal-skin's color coordination is different. Since our skin is formed of crystals, the offensive power of the Onyx Apple is turned into our defensive power and this defensive power is infinite. Thus our "Onyx" crystal-skin is our infinite and ultimate defense, which is probably more efficient than your pathetic aura barrier. For you see, this is the most powerful defense that anyone can ever have! Nothing can penetrate through this defensive Onyx skin and not even your offensive blue aura can defy my defense!" we explained.

"Impossible," John muttered.

"Do you know where the term, 'Onyx', comes from?" we asked.

"No," John said.

"We'll tell you then for the sake of your ignorance. The term, 'Onyx', came from the god known as Onyx. For you see, Onyx apples were created by this god as forms of fruits. This fruit was given as a gift from Onyx during the first peaceful salvation and creation of humans. Likewise your god gave us the gift of determination in our souls. And as you see, the gods of the Maple Universe had ruled the universe for thousands of years. But they were incapable of reaching our normal human worlds because if they did, their immense power would have destroyed all the worlds in a matter of seconds. For the sake of proper governing of these worlds and in case any wars were to arise, each of them gave a similar gift to the human world which is known as the gift of bloodline abilities. The gods had thought that if each of them gave some of their powers to a human; then wars would not start due to fear of these powers. Thus each one implanted some of their powers to individual mortals whom they found were worthy of such powers. These human individuals were called, "Human Deities". But there was a drawback. The gods had never expected that a human would eventually become corrupt and change their old ways due to their gifts of new powers. Thus some became corrupt after they were given such powers and they waged war with the rest of the population. Some Human Deities weren't corrupt and still had their moral conduct. Those Human Deities were to fight the ones who were corrupt. Your grandfather, Lord Fire, was one of the Human Deities. Thus he joined the fight and this fight was the first war of Bera. After winning against the corrupt Human Deities, Lord Fire sealed them away. But more corrupt Human Deities were bound to come because if a human, who has bloodline ability, creates an offspring, their offspring would inherit their bloodline abilities like how they inherited their generic features from their parents through DNA. Thus in some ways, this generic translation and replication of the humans' genes to their offspring was good. However in your case, it was bad. Since all humans have differences and the newborn humans would not receive the same moral thinking as their parents had through their DNA, not all newborn children would become adults who would harness their bloodline abilities for the common good. Instead some harnessed their bloodline abilities for their own selfish desires of greed, power, mutiny, and bloodshed. Some were belligerent humans, who just used their bloodline abilities to wage war and fight with the enjoyment of killing others. Others fought for money; some newborn children became adult assassins and used their bloodline abilities to murder people for money. Meanwhile others would fight for power. They would stop to no end until one of them had the most supremacy over the rest. An example of this would be you. Thus you are an example of all evil! Therefore you don't deserve to know about the information which your grandfather had left you!" I declared in a vulgar voice. John gritted his teeth as he strained his muscles to try and penetrate my ultimate defense.

"You think that you're able to stop me?! You're NOT god!" John yelled. I could see the veins of John's muscles bulging as he pressured them to destroy my defense, but it was of no avail. His attack would never be able to defy my defense, let alone even penetrate it.

"It's useless!" I roared. I spread forth my enormous wings and created huge gusts of raging winds that slammed against John's body. The large roaring winds almost brushed John off his feet. He instantly stopped his attack and jumped away in an attempt to dodge my mini-hurricane. "Let me show you what else I can do! Naifu no hari (_**Crystal Shards**_)!" I roared. The sharp crystals, which were covering my wings, were fired rapidly like the speed of bullets. John stood there and embraced himself for the fatal impact to come. At my current rate, I shot nearly 1000 crystal bullets per second. Nevertheless those crystals replenished in my wings like ammunition. I ceaselessly fired more and more bullets at increasing levels of speed. But I was able to notice that John was able to endure the attacks. In fact he just continued to stand there as his blue energy armor protected him from the destruction. Although I knew of this, I smiled.

"Tch," John gritted his teeth. He stumbled upon himself as if he wasn't able to keep balance.

"It seems that you're running out of energy," I teased. "Just how long can you keep up?" I continued to taunt him.

"You're a fool if you think that these weak crystal bullets are going to make even the slightest scratch on me. Plus even if I can't keep up, I always have my speed!" John countered. It was true; his body blinked away from my sight and I could feel his rapid fists which were trying to pound me. Every few seconds, he would be at another point in the area, trying to spot my weakness. However I had no weakness.

"Did I ever show you? What it's like to Dragon Blink in this form?" I asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! At your size, you can't move even at half my speed! Let alone be faster than me?!" John ridiculed.

I smiled at his arrogance. He really was an arrogant fool. Within barely even a second, my body flashed from John's eyes.

"What the hell?!" John shouted. He stopped himself from attacking and flashed away instantly.

"Let's see who's faster," I taunted. In the next second, I appeared immediately in front of John's face and slammed him with my wing. Although his blue energy armor was surrounding his body, my dense crystals were able to smash against John's body. Thus John was sent flying to the wall and he almost would have crashed into it if he hadn't done some acrobatics and used his right hand to stop himself. "It seems I won," I replied. In another instant, my immense body disappeared again; then reappeared behind him and slammed him with my crystal tail. He caught himself again and I vanished once again. Then I reappeared above him. I arched my crystal horn toward his direction and folded my wings back. Then I launched myself like a missile against John's body, which was sprawled on the ground and within moments, my body had collided against the ground. Crushing every bit of the ground and reducing the rocks and boulders to rubble, I created an enlarged hole on the ground, which now resembled a crater. I observed my surroundings, trying to look for my enemy. He wasn't dead; I could still hear the screeching sounds from the rapid collisions of the energy particles of John's armor.

"Is that your idea of an earthquake?" John inquired. He was directly to the left of me. My amethyst eyes widened at his smooth evasion of my attack.

"How'd you dodge it?" I demanded.

"I told you that my power also increases my speed, fool! You hear sharp screech noises from my armor right? That's from the collisions of the energy particles. I am able to generate more and more so that the collisions happen faster and harder. Thus this transfer of energy creates a heat, which my body can feel. Thus a transfer of rapid energy is continually happening within my body as long as I am able to keep my blue energy armor up. My speed will soon exceed yours," John gloated.

"I see," I said. I opened my mouth and released a large black shroud. The black shroud soon increased in size and kept growing and growing.

"This black aura…. This attack… It's the Dark Fog," John stammered. He took a few steps back from the menacing and enveloping black shroud.

"This Dark Fog isn't like a regular or average dark fog," I replied.

"What do you mean?" John demanded.

"You'll see," I answered. John jolted away from the ominous fog at once; I smiled. "It's useless!" I roared. By the time my roar was finished, the dark fog had submerged the entire area and John was helpless to stop it. In the next second, he felt a direct slash upon his body.

"What is this…?" John demanded.

"My version of the Dark Fog," I replied. John stared at his wound endlessly and he trembled endlessly. Trying to cover the wound on his arm, he covered it with his left hand. However his efforts were futile; the wound was already too deep.

"You…. How…?! I'm protected by my blue energy armor! IT'S MY ULTIMATE DEFENSE! NOTHING CAN DESTROY, DEFY, OR EVEN BLOCK IT'S POWERS! HOW WAS I ABLE TO FEEL YOUR SLASH?!" John cried. His voice escalated to that of a raging maniac and he kept screaming words out like a lunatic.

"Are you frustrated? Are you frightened? Do you fear me?" I teased. I gestured towards that wound with my claws. "Feel your wound more and see what'll happen," I beckoned. John stopped screaming and stared at his wound again. But it only was a matter of seconds before he was trembling again.

"What is this…? My wound…? What?! MY BLOOD HAS SOLIDIFIED?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" John moaned.

"I see that you're shocked by what's happening huh? You can't even fathom the depths of this power huh? It's no surprise for one as arrogant as you to not be able to recognize my power and be frightened by it for the first time. I'm guessing that I'm your first opponent to have really lethally wounded you. This wound makes you scared, doesn't it? What you're witnessing for the first time, felt for the first time, and experienced for the first time, does that terrify you? It's marvelous to feel your first experience of fear, isn't it? Does the very sight, of your blood crystallizing in front of you, drive you insane? What you're witnessing now is the aftermath of being wounded by my Dark Fog's ability: Forbidden Alchemy Art: Blood Condensation," I answered.

"What…?" John muttered. He felt something solid stab his hand and indeed it was his own blood. His blood had been crystallized into crystal pointed solids and jutted out of his arm.

"Your ability… EXPLAIN!" John demanded.

"As you wish," I grinned. "It's true that in the original Dark Fog, the dragon summons a fog that shrouds the entire area, enveloping your body, and dark lightning is formed by the human user's energy particles to strike down his foe in the darkness. However my version of Dark Fog is much more enhanced than that due to my fusion with Mir. Thus the energy that I generate is the combination of Mir and my energy, which condenses to much faster and stronger lightning. Now the dark fog carries crystal molecules inside its air molecules. Thus with your ignorance, you didn't sense this new predicament that would befall upon you. You never knew that inside my Dark Fog are billions and billions of microscopic crystals hidden inside air molecules…."

"But that doesn't explain why I got a direct hit!" John bellowed.

"Oh it does," I smiled. "If you don't know, air molecules are small and microscopic. They are made by moles of molecules. These moles are transformed into MY crystals and as strong as your "godly" ability may seem, nothing can block things as small as moles of a substance. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to breathe because your armor would intercept the air and you would die of insufficient oxygen. And where does your oxygen come from? The different moles within the air,"

"But then…" John mumbled.

"Let me connect the dots for you. The dark lightning carries the molecules of the dark fog towards you at a rapid speed and your armor may be able to intercept my lightning. But it's not able to intercept the moles of the air. The very weakness of your armor is its incapability of blocking things as small as moles from entering your body. If your armor was able to intercept and block even that, then your own ultimate defense would be your own demise: your own folly. But an ultimate defense means that you're protected from everything, is it not? Oh the irony. You weren't protected at all. That pathetic armor of yours shouldn't be titled as an "ultimate defense". Your arrogance really takes the better of you. If you realized that sooner, you probably wouldn't call it an "ultimate defense", I mocked.

"You…." John muttered.

"Shut up. Who said I was done? The crystals have already intercepted your wound and now your blood is beginning to condense inside my crystals. These crystals will multiply inside your body until all of your blood is condensed inside them. And since your blood is plasma, once it condenses into solids, you will be no more. When my crystals reach your heart, it will stop. Thus your tyranny will be all over. Besides with your arrogance and treachery, you don't deserve to be a king. Your very existence will endanger the peace of this entire nation, which Lord Fire had strived persistently to create. You are a tyrant! You are darkness! I'm sorry, Lord Fire. But your grandson will have to die for the sake of the very peace which you had strived so hard to work for!" I yelled.


	13. Friends Till The End

**MSROYALTY EP 13**

Prev on Ep 12

Leon desperately attempts to fight on par with John as they both have already displayed their trump cards. Urging on in battle, Leon continues to hold John back from obtaining the knowledge of the forbidden Library's whereabouts. Seeing his alchemy abilities against John Leon calls forth the Onyx Dragon Mir and reveals his identity as one of the last descendants of the great hero, Evan. Finally in one desperate move, Leon uses the forbidden technique of Onyx Synchronization.

_**Ep 13 Pt. 1**_

Leon

Silence was John's only response to my battle cry. I didn't know whether he was frightened to death or whether he already lost his mind in his attempt to grasp the fact that he had already lost the battle to me. However he did not move nor did he seem scared. I waited and waited for his response, the everlasting fear that would seize him. Yet he did not budge. Was he not afraid of death? Or did my attacks throw him off so much that he can't even respond? Which was it? I desired to know the answer but the silence lasted for the next few moments. Thus I gathered that I had the advantage in this battle and victory would be mine. Sadly my thoughts of winning were blown away when I saw a smirk on his face.

"Why do you seem happy when I have outmatched you?" I asked. John lifted his right arm and the crystals, which jutted out from the wound, shattered into small pieces. Those small pieces shattered again and again until finally the pieces were no longer fragments; they were reduced to dust, withering away and diminishing from the world like my hopes of winning were diminishing from my heart.

"You see my wound? It used to be filled with your crystal particles. But now they're all gone. I bet that you're probably trying to fathom why I was able to dismantle your technique. Well, the answer is simple. You've said before that moles are the smallest bits, which make up the substance's molecules like your crystals. You've also said that my armor can't defy moles of a substance since they are so small. That's true. However you made one mistake in your calculations, Leon. Did you think my energy particle armor wasn't a substance itself?" John asked. My body tensed up a bit and I glared at him.

"That's impossible! Energy is NOT a form of matter!" I retorted. John shook his head and folded his arms.

"My, my, didn't I say that my energy is the energy of a god's? Gods created life, planets, and the universe by bending and breaking rules of normal existence. They do not abide under the normal rules of life instead they create them and thus they can break them anytime they wish. Nevertheless a god's energy does not fit under those rules of matter, my dear friend. Yet we, humans, have limitations to tapping our forbidden powers but that's for another time to tell," John explained. I quivered in fear when I finally connected the dots of his explanation.

"So then your energy particle armor is made of moles too?!" I demanded. John simply nodded.

"Like all creations of matter, my armor fits under those conditions and my energy particle offense should be on par with your crystal defense under those conditions. However your crystal defense displayed its weakness where the quality of your crystals depends on its size. Thus when your crystals are smaller, the energy within them are limited and thin. Yet unlike your crystals, my energy particles remain the same strength even when they are the size of moles," John explained.

"You…" I muttered with my fists clenched.

"You've said before that my energy particle armor does not deserve the title of 'ultimate defense'. However it seems I've proved you wrong by demonstrating the very folly of your own defense. It's actually your crystal armor that doesn't deserve its title of "ultimate defense"," John pointed. Hoping for my first strike to catch him off by surprise, I began to roar and cast my finishing blow. But John quickly spun his body around and the rapid winds caused his energy armor to expand into a rotating sphere. Thus the rotation of both his body and his energy particle armor gathered enough winds to blow my Dark Fog and shatter all the minute moles of crystals in the air.

"What the hell?!" I roared. But then I knew that I had to come up with some plan so I needed to defend myself first. I folded my gigantic and bright pink crystal wings. The crystals were like hugging me and giving me warmth. This warmth should be enough for me to relax as I gather my thoughts. "_**Kuru-Kagami**_ (Crystal Mirror)!" I chanted.

"You're chanting an incantation to strengthen your barrier? That's a very desperate move," John taunted. He directed both of his hands and fingers towards me. "Well then, I guess I'll have to play along. Now fire!"

His fingers shot energy particles in forms of speeding bullets with such immense power and velocity that screeches were heard as each bullet jolted through the air. I could sense that there were about a hundred of those energy bullets fired against me. John smiled when he thought that he could push me to my limits by trying to tire me with bullets. However when he saw his own reflection appearing before his eyes, he started to quiver and stopped shooting. But it was already too late. The bullets attacked John's reflection and he felt the blow of every single one of the bullets that he fired against me. Each one was pummeling his body in one way or another. Finally the last 10 bullets scored a direct hit on his stomach. As he vomited blood out of his mouth, his stomach kept being hit again and again. Finally the last bullet sent him flying after the blow reached his stomach. Throwing up more blood, John spurred into the air and fell head first onto the ground. I smiled at his reckless mistake.

However I knew that my barrier would not be able to act as a defensive and offensive for long because I felt the blood surging up from the throat. I felt pain again in my chest; my disease had already began to struck and my heart had already felt it, pain. Soon I felt blood gushing out of my mouth slowly and pain began to surge throughout my body; I wasn't able to maintain this form for long. I have already reached my limit and time was running out. I desperately arched my head out for the final move: _**Hari-jisatsu **_(Crystal Suicide). I began to roar loudly and violently, summoning a crystal dome to cover the entire area. When John finally got up, the crystal dome had already covered the entire area, leaving nothing uncovered. Finally the crystal dome ensnared us both in its beautiful prison, turning us both into what seemed like motionless figures frozen in time. Eventually our life forces would perish as the crystal dome would absorb it and once our life forces have perished away, the crystal dome would shatter into pieces along with our lifeless bodies. However it was yet again too soon to declare victory.

Although John was ensnared in the crystal prison along with me, he was still able to move. In a single assault, he shot an energy beam directly at my weakened heart; that attack had finally pierced our skin, leaving a hole in Mir's heart instead of mine. Mir had purposely took the direct brunt of the attack by disjointing our combined hearts into two and using its own heart to substitute as a shield and block the attack. However the energy beam was far too strong and obliterated its heart, reducing it into leftover ashes to wither away through the wind. With our hearts disjointed, our transformation severed into our two original bodies and the crystal dome broke apart into pieces as well. I fell from the great height which I used to stand alongside with Mir slowly as I felt like I was plunged into the darkness. I was already too weak to fight back and the end seemed near.

My despair seemed to dawn before me slowly and painfully; I was staring death in the face. Yet every moment of it seemed slow. I fell slowly yet the pain seemed so strong. Light seemed to have faded away from my eyes just like how the life began to fade away from my body. I closed my eyes and embraced myself for the final impact that would take my life away. My time in this world was just so short. I began to think about the important ones in my life and what they would do after I died. What would Helen do? What about my promise? I swore upon a solemn oath to Cris that I would never reveal to anyone the whereabouts of the forbidden library and I have never broken any promises that I cannot keep; this one would be no exception.

I opened my eyes and felt that I had landed on Mir's body. Like before, Mir had purposely protected me even though it knew the consequences.

"Mir…." I whispered. Tears began to form in my eyes and they fell directly on Mir's skin. Crying softly, I gently touched Mir's soft black scales. The color had already begun to fade as blood oozed out from where Mir's heart used to be. "Why…Mir?" I sobbed. I embraced Mir's head with my arms as my tears dived onto Mir's skin. I had so many fun experiences with Mir and Mir was the first one to be there for me; it was because of Mir that I wasn't lonely anymore. Crying softly and relinquishing more tears, I started to reminisce the first time when I met Mir.

"_Hey dad! Look at this cute little bunny! Don't you love it? It's all soft and white!" I shouted while feeling the bunny's fur. But Dad shook his head, rejecting what I loved. _

"_No, that creature is disgusting," Dad retorted. His cold and dark-marble eyes glared at me and his stern expression ridiculed me._

"_It is filthy," Mom joined in. _

"_But Mom…Dad…. Feel its fur! It's really soft! See!" I pointed out, scratching the bunny's ears. The bunny rubbed its head against my hands and it seemed to like me and I felt the same for feelings for it. But my parents didn't like it._

"_What are you doing?! Stop stroking it! It is a filthy and disgusting creature!" Mom yelled. _

"_Why?! But Mom, the bunny is so adorable! It's my new friend!" I whined. Now it was my dad's turn; he walked towards me and beckoned me to approach him with his hand._

"_Enough of this foolishness, son! That rabbit is nothing but a mere pawn. We are elite magicians, born with elite heritage. Elite magicians do not associate with animals like they are close to us and we especially do not deem them worthy of being our "comrades". Instead they are our pawns or slaves that work upon our commands!" Dad roared. _

"_Dad, I don't see why we can't be friends with animals. We are animals too!" I retorted. _

"_What ignorance! Your ignorance has made you arrogant, completely arrogant. You have no sense of pride as a magician! You were born of elite heritage! You are the LEGACY of the Lionheart family! Yet you act with such disgrace and you walk around with a lack of pride and honor of not only your family but also your ancestors! You are a COMPLETE FAILURE! NOW GET AWAY FROM THE FOUL BEING BEFORE I ROAST THAT THING LIKE PORK!" Dad bellowed. His voice was much harsher now; in fact it was not only harsh but it was also loud. All the birds flew away from the trees and the squirrels began to flee from their nearby homes. However the bunny continued to rub its head on my hand, ignoring my father's terrifying yells. Thus he clenched his fists. _

"_Enough honey," Mom intervened.  
"No, it's not enough. Dear, if we don't teach the boy proper dorms, he will never become a successful heir to the Lionheart family's heritage. It's about time that I taught him those essentials," Dad responded. Then he faced me. "NOW GET UP!" Dad yelled. He casted an energy ball directly below my feet and sent me flying. The bunny was sent flying as well but luckily it landed on the bushes while I landed on a puddle. _

"_Honey, don't you think that's a little too harsh?!" Mom demanded. She rose up now and tried to run to my side but Dad stopped her. _

"_You spoil him way too much that he will never learn. At this rate, he will not be able to become a successful heir and pass on our legacy as the elite magicians of Bera!" Dad bellowed. Mom didn't utter a word after that because she also believed that the tradition of the family was more important than me. My desires were ignored and my entire being was rejected by my family. Even my personal well-being was neglected because the "family tradition" was much more important. _

_When I stared at my leg, it was bruised while my small arm was bleeding and I felt a crack upon my skull. I was almost unconscious but then I saw Dad prepare to attack again. However this time, he was about to strike the unconscious white fur animal on the ground. I tried to pick myself up and jolted towards my new furry friend with all my strength as my father began to strike and my mother turned away. _

"_Dad, DON'T!" I cried, trying to reach the poor and helpless animal. My dad smiled and laughed._

"_You are too slow, boy!" Dad grinned. He summoned a fire demon without using a staff or a wand and even though he didn't use a magical weapon to cast the spell, the fire demon flew towards the white furry animal at great speed. I instantly leaped towards the animal with the thoughts of dying, but I couldn't reach it in time. The fire demon has swallowed the helpless animal up; its white fur began to shine in the blaze as the fire submerged it. Its fur then started to cripple and its ears started to melt away. The short stubby tail turned into dust and soon the entire white body became ash covered in a puff of black smoke. _

_I was completely helpless. During the poor thing's dying moment, I was not able to do a thing to help it, let alone save it. After I saw the poor animal turn into ashes, I collapsed on the soft grass where my family and I were having a once in a lifetime picnic. That picnic was the very last one. From then on, I had to endure my father's harsh expectations and bear the burden of my family's honor and pride. I was forced to become an isolated child, who was always kept locked in his room and never once able to venture into the outside world. My father had known that if I were to be freed of my isolation, I would be exposed by my nature. He labeled me with a peculiar disease that exposes me as a weak and pathetic magician who would end up having a pitiful bond with one of nature's creations. Therefore I was never to step a single foot out of the depths of our family's mansion and my father enjoyed every bit of it._

_My intimidating father would stuff my room with textbooks with the demands that I have to read them all every day. I was to study magic every day, learn routine manners of the wealthy every day, master the basics of being a descendant of the Lionheart family every day, and review discipline codes every day. I had to do all those things every day that they were basically on my routine schedule of things to do and I did them daily with no complaints. On the contrary I actually did want to complain, not for the work quality or quantity, but for the unbearable feeling in the pit of my stomach and the cold feeling in my heart, loneliness. _

_The everlasting feeling, which I have felt throughout my entire childhood, was loneliness. I had been unable to contact anyone or reach anything of the outside world. It was all a mystery to me. The faces, that I used to see when I was a child in my mother's warm arms, were gone. The shops, animals, buildings, and trees were also gone. All of these simple things, that anyone would be able to see during their childhood, were things that were taken away from me during my childhood. The very experience of being unable to experience things that a normal child had, was awful. Other children did not have to suffer from having to meet high expectations or heed harsh demands, because their families loved them. Other children did not have to undertake the very darkness of being alone, because their families were with them during their preadolescence years. Other children also did not have to question their meaning of existence in this life, because their families gave them affectionate care that gave them the warmth of existence. Therefore I had to bear not only my loneliness but also my jealousy for the things that other children have while I could not, because no one was there for me. Not my family, relatives, nor the average household maids or servants felt any sympathy for me. Not even my mother, who used to cradle me passionately in her warm arms, would give me a single glance ever since I had entered my father's realm of being weak and ignorant. Thus no one bothered with me or gave me a single bit of attention besides paying enough attention to serve daily food and water for me to live. But I felt worse day after day even with the luxurious food that satisfied my hunger. Thus eventually I realized that loneliness was far worse than hunger; at least it did for me. Nevertheless I faced weeks of endless despair, which seemed to continue on and on until something extraordinary happened._

_One day I had a peculiar dream. This dream exposed my conscious to the outdoors far away from my family's mansion. However the experience seemed real. Enormous trees surrounded me and their nice shadows hugged and shielded me from the sunlight. A calm breeze gently tickled my soft skin and I stretched out my arms, feeling relieved to be outside again after years of being kept in isolation. But it wasn't this experience that made my dream extraordinary; instead it was the gigantic object that I saw. A massive oval shaped egg, resting on huge stacks of straw, lain before me. Seeing this magnificent object before me, I approached it with the desire of touching it. But before I had even made 3 footsteps, a deep voice omitted from the gargantuan egg. _

"_You, You, my boy, have heard my voice. And I have heard your call," the voice spoke._

"_What? Who are you?" I asked. _

"_Yes, your name is Leon wasn't it?" the voice asked._

"_How did you know my name?! You've also ignored my question!" I countered._

"_Oh yes, pardon me. Let me introduce myself. I am ONYX, the master of all dragons!" _

"_What?" I asked. With a booming and intimidating roar, the egg cracked and then shattered. Finally an enormous dark dragon with golden markings appeared before me. _

"_Pardon me, again. I wasn't addressing you properly, young one. You, Leon, are a blessing!" the dragon spoke._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. "My parents do not believe that I'm a blessing," I muttered. _

"_They do not know the hidden powers that lay deep inside your soul. You have the powers to become a descendant of the great hero, Evan. Thus you have my blessing. I have bestowed "The Blessing of Onyx" upon you! Your future as a dragon master will start here!" the dragon roared. After that my imaginary world faded and I awoke. In my crescent moon pajamas, I got up from bed and stared at my hands. Then I pinched myself to grasp the concept that it was just a dream. But I realized a remnant had become real. The same oval shaped egg appeared before me except this one was smaller. _

_Thus I saw that a small egg had appeared on my small cabinet that was next to my bed. Yet again after taking my 3__rd__ step, the small egg started to release brilliant amounts of light. With my small hands, I covered my eyes from the intensifying light. Soon when the light had all been released, I saw a baby dragon. It had a small light blue body with an eggshell on its head. I went over and took the eggshell from its head, exposing its petite horns. The little thing indeed looked like the immense being that I saw in my dream and at first I thought the small creature was only a remnant of my dream or a figment of my imagination, which I had created out of loneliness. But the baby dragon was real. I poke its cute stomach and it would release an adorable sound like a baby's yawning. _

"_Rwaarr!" the creature tried to roar like a mighty beast but instead the roar seemed like a little cry of delight. It stared at me with sparkly sapphire eyes and I embraced it with my small arms. The baby creature soon became my friend. Whether it was a creation of my imagination or a manifestation from my dream, I didn't care. For the moment, I just wanted a friend that would be by my side forever so I won't be lonely. Maybe it was because of my loneliness that Onyx gave me a blessing and a friend. But none of that mattered to me at the moment. All I wished for was a friend and my wish was granted. Thus I named my friend, Mir. However I knew that my future with Mir would not be bright as long as I lived with my dreadful father and empathetic mother. _

_I knew that my father would eventually sense Mir's energy as it grew. On the contrary, my dad particularly noticed my declining energy instead of Mir's growing energy. Due to overriding pressure of being my father's only son and heir to the Lionheart legacy, I trained desperately on high leveled spells when I was still just a child. Nevertheless as a child, I couldn't ascend to such a high level of magic even with my intense training. Instead I received a disease which would burden me for the rest of my live, magiosymisia_

_When my disease was discovered, my father lost all hope in me. He told me that I could never bear the Lionheart legacy. Thus one day, my father declared that I was unworthy of being in the household. On that day, my father and mother had an argument over whether or not I belonged to the family anymore. I'm still able to recall that painful day. After months of endless and hardcore training, I finally mastered one of the high leveled magician techniques called "Magic Guard", which my father had desperately tried to teach me. After successfully mastering a high leveled technique at the age of 8, I thought that my father would be dying to see my success. So I stealthily brushed past my servants and tiptoed my way upstairs to my family's meeting chamber where my father was apparently holding a family meeting Despite my father's words of not eavesdropping during their family meetings, my curiosity drove my desire to peep inside their discussion. However I soon found out that the entire meeting was a lot different from what my father had perceived. I glimpsed from the crack of the door so I could see what was going on. Only my mother was there, sitting down quietly with a cup of tea._

"_Veronica, I've tried simultaneously every day to pass onto him our family legacy of spells. Yet he hasn't shown much progress. I think it's about time…" my father spoke._

"_He's only a mere child. How could you expect him to learn such high leveled magic skills when he's only 8 years old?" my mother interrupted. She gently took the glass with her soft fingers and took a sip of tea._

"_He isn't destined…" my father continued._

"_No. Von, Leon has shown progress. It's just gradual progress that you can't see with your power-thirsting eyes. Your demands far exceed his capabilities. Like I said, he's only a child. Why place such harsh demands on him so early?" my mother interrupted again. My father's eyes fired at her intensely now. His tone was no longer gentle, but rash._

"_Haven't you known the heritage and history of your own family's ancestors? The Lionheart and Rhodes families are both highly classed and brilliant sorcerers that possess legendary spiritual and magical power. Both your family and mine have a successful line of ancestors that have immense and powerful spiritual and magical energy when they were only infants and you should know very well that your family, Rhodes, has the most brilliant young sorcerers. Most of them become sorcerers when they're only 10 years old!" my dad yelled. My mother calmly took another sip from her glass of tea. She opened her magenta eyes and stared at my father's violent and dark eyes._

"_Von, I know very well of my ancestors' capabilities. I'm also aware that my family has the greatest line of deaths at a young age. A sorcerer should never be burdened by their own immense magical power if he/she does not know how to use it. My line of ancestors has all mastered their spells at young ages, but not without costs. Each of them have been inflicted by the burden of their own immense magical power and you should know very well that a magician should have the mind capacity that is capable of controlling the intensity of their magical power in these spells. At a young age, how do you expect a mindset that can completely control these powers?" my mother retorted._

"_But he is the only heir to our legacy! Both of our families have given many of their sons and daughters to marriage. We were one of them. Yet none of the others bore any sons like we did and we only have one! HE is only male heir to the Lionheart and Rhodes legacies!" my father bellowed. _

"_If you keep pushing Leon, his magical power won't be a gift to him. Instead it'll only be his curse," my mother stated bluntly. My father shook his head in disapproval and then he balled up a fist a smashed the wall. His eyes were intensely glaring at my mother. _

"_Our family legacies are at stake! We cannot let a mere life of one individual ruin our family names! We are the most noble and powerful of all the magical clans in the entire world! Our families wield the reputations of being number 1 and 2! As descendants of our representative families, it's our jobs to uphold our family legacies. And I won't let our son jeopardize our family name!" my father bellowed loudly. His shout was so frightening that I slipped and fell on the ground. My father directed his seething eyes on me and I started to tremble rapidly because I could feel his enormous magical power overwhelming me. I have never before seen my father's intense wrath before. I never knew that I would face the full brunt of it on that day. _

"_You can't…. You won't dare…" my mother stumbled. Sensing the approaching danger of my father's energy, she rose from her seat immediately. Upon her remark, my father had a grin on his face._

"_I can't huh? Try me!" my father roared. A red orb of light appeared in the palm of my father's right hand. With a smirk on his face, he threw the scarlet orb of light at me. With myself sprawled on the floor, I instantly buried my face in my arms as I embraced myself for impact. But I felt no pain. After a few seconds I glanced up and saw my mother's violet and shiny hair flowing through the wind. She was already in her Dragon Tail armor, which she had made herself with Oz's energy. After seeing my mother before me, I was relieved. However my father frowned and shook his head again. _

"_So you dare protect that worthless piece of trash huh, Veronica?" my father asked. My mother glared at him. _

"_He's not a worthless piece of trash, Von. He's our son, our only son!" my mother yelled. _

"_Well, he's not worthy to be our son if he cannot uphold our family legacy! Do you understand what that means?!" my father demanded. My mother balled up her fists and gritted her teeth. Tears rolled down her beautiful mahogany eyes. As tears rolled down from her eyes, she stared at the floor. "Well, since you don't know the answer, I'll tell you! It means that we cannot uphold our reputations as being part of the best magician families that there is in Bera! We will lose our PRIDE! And you know how much your pride means to you!" my father bellowed. _

_Continuing to sob, my mother still continued to fight. "You're right, Von. Pride is important," my mother answered; her voice cracked. My father smiled._

"_Thanks for understanding our situation, Veronica. Now…" my father started. I started to hide my head immediately, knowing that my own parents will eventually kill me until I heard my mother's next words._

"_But MY son is much more important than some load of garbage!" my mother countered. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?! PRIDE MEANS EVERYTHING TO THE LIONHEART FAMILY! AND YOUR SITUATION IS MUCH MORE DIRE THAN MINE! THE RHODES FAMILY IS KNOWN TO BE THE STRONGEST AND RICHEST FAMILY THAT THERE IS IN BERA! AND IF YOU LET THIS PITIFUL BOY LIVE, HE'LL ONLY RUIN YOUR FAMILY NAME!" my father responded._

"_I'm afraid you're the one who doesn't know what you're saying. I will repeat myself one last time, then. And this will be the last time: Leon is our ONLY SON and you're a damn fool if you think I'm going to let you take him away just for the sake of this pathetic family pride!" my mother bellowed. Her magical energy was seething from her body. I could feel the approaching tension from both sides. _

"_Are you insane?!" my father demanded. My mother directed her hand at him._

"_You're the one who's insane, Von. You want to kill our only son! He's the only child in our family and he doesn't deserve your insanity!" my mother answered. _

"_Tch, I have no choice! Appear before me, Elemental Staff Version 10!" my father called. A blue orbed staff appeared in my father's hand. The orb was encircled with beautiful lunar moon shaped feature. Although my father was already in his dark magical armor and wielded a staff in his hand, my mother didn't call upon a staff. It seemed like she didn't need it and her posture was calm and steady. _

"_Von, don't do this. You know that you can't win against me. Remember the last time we fought?" my mother asked. _

"_You ought to know that I've changed since then. I knew you would eventually betray your family's lineage, so I took precautions myself in case that happened. And boy, I was right. You don't deserve being in the Rhodes family!" my father yelled. He raised his staff in the air and immense red orbs gathered inside the blue orb of his Elemental Staff. Then with his left hand, he casted a spell. _

"_Timeless arched seal!" my father chanted. A black orb suddenly appeared, trapping my mother in its magical prison. _

"_Dark magic, huh? When did you practice such a thing?" my mother asked. My father smiled._

"_With this spell, your bloodline ability won't work. This skill is timeless, an enhanced version of a seal. Thus it can seal all bloodline abilities of the victim, who's sealed inside it!" my father laughed. However a grin appeared on my mother's face. _

"_You've really underestimated me, haven't you?" my mother asked in a malicious voice. _

"_Oh really? Giant flare aurora beam!" my father chanted. My father arched his staff towards my mother and a large fiery and scarlet beam shot from my father's staff. "If the other members of our families know of our pathetic trash of a son, they won't respect me ever again! So I have no other choice but to kill Leon and I won't let anyone stand in MY way! Not even you, Veronica!" my father yelled. My mother stood poised and ready to counter his spell._

"_Timeless spell, Switch!" my mother chanted. The dark circle disappeared from my mother's body and trapped my father instead! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw my father trapped in his own dark spell! His fire blast was soon absorbed into a swirling magical portal that appeared in front of my mother. My father's eyes stared at her with astonishment._

"_But how?! You can't cast another spell when you're in my timeless arched seal!" my father yelled. My mother waved her finger in disappointment. _

"_The spell won't work against its creator," my mother answered. _

"_What?! Nonsense!" my father yelled. _

"_All timeless spells are all my creations and since their powers were forged by my energy, it seems only fitting that they obey my commands. Fool," my mother insulted. _

"_IMPOSSIBLE! You've mastered your bloodline so well that you've created 'Timeless' spells?! Your powers aren't a hoax after all… You really are the descendant of the Goddess of Time!" my father shouted. My mother directed her hand towards him as a threatening gesture._

"_Under family law, I cannot kill you because that would be a capital crime that would bear down my family name. You're right, Von. Family pride and my family's reputation does matter to me. However I'm willing to put my pride and family honor on the line for the sake of my son! You will harm Leon as long as I live. But as you wish, I will send him far away from here so you will never see him again. I hope that pleases you, Von," my mother replied. With those words spoken, those feelings of misery, solitary and insecurity crept even farther and sent chills from my heart down to my spine. My heart was already ready to burst and my tears had already overwhelmed my body. _

_With my body not responding and constantly trembling instead, I wasn't even able to breathe. Then my mother walked to my side in small steps and held my shoulders. With the beautiful sun's rays enhancing the shine of my mother's violet eyes and the beauty of my mother's long and silky hair, her hair transcended color from light violet to a color of dazzling pink. Sparkling in the bright sunlight, her hair was a blooming Sakura flower. _

_She caressed my cheeks with her old warmness and stared into my eyes. From what I saw, her eyes also had tears even though she tried desperately to hide them. _

"_Everything is okay, Leon. We'll get through this even if I can't ever see my little prince-charming's adorable and bright smile again. As long as he lives, it's fine with me because I'm his motherly queen and I'm proud to be the mother of such a cute child. Even in the rich families, mothers will always weigh their sons' safety and well-being more than anything else and they are willing to jeopardize anything for the sake of their sons. I'm no exception, Leon. Don't worry, son. You're safe," my mother soothed. The palms of her hands were softly caressing my face and then she embraced me with her warm arms, tenderly rubbing my cheek against hers. Nevertheless it was all the same._

_Despite all those kind and touching words, the result was all the same. I was abandoned and sent far away into one orphanage after another as an 'orphan' until a noble sage of alchemy, Alcaster took me into his home in the outskirts of El Nath.. At first, I thought I was all alone. No one would be there for me, not then and not now. Although Alcaster was old, he did not once belittle or mock me for my sickness or failure. Instead he filled me with hardcore motivation and desire to live, grow stronger, and be a full-fledged wizard. Yet despite those daily efforts, I was quite stubborn._

"_Young lad, you haven't finished your 3 hours of study in the morning! Finish your studies so you can go play!" Alcaster reminded. I was in his sacred bookroom, studying ancient alchemy spells. But it wasn't the first time that he had to remind me because I always lose concentration and I let my temper conquer me easily. _

"_Old man, shut up already! I don't want to!" I shouted. I shoved the chair against the desk and scuffled my way outside for some fresh air. But Alcaster would always block my exit to what I thought was my luxary back then. _

"_I understand that you want to go outside, Leon. But you may not go outside until you finish your studies!" Alcaster repeated. He would always repeat these words as if he was like a mother who was trying to force her child to do homework. But as rebellious child, I didn't know any better._

"_NO!" I rallied. I thrusted the old man aside and with his currently weakened body, he would clutch tightly against the wall to keep himself from falling. However he would always leave enough room for me to get out and I would always scurry out of that room, enjoying the fresh air. Every day it was like this and the old man would get harassed every time in the same fashion. Yet every day, he would give me the rich-boy treatment and wonderful smiles despite the fact that he never gets paid for doing so; in fact he stayed almost as a poor middle-class old man. Alcaster really did care about me. I was grateful when I started to realize that because I soon began to grasp the feeling of warmth and happiness. But not without Mir's help was I able to accomplish this. _

_In a week, I found Mir again in my new bedroom. The little dragon had grown fairly in size. Its small jaws became bigger and sharper, its scales became harder and darker, and its body was stronger and faster. The dragon smiled at me and I embraced it instantly, giving it the warmly feeling that it had first given me when we had met. Thus we ate, slept, trained, and even bathed together. We were quite secretive when we did these things though, because I didn't want Old Man Alcaster to find out and then freak out in the next second. So we tried our best to keep our little bond a secret. But we never knew that the old man had already knew from the very beginning that I was in touch with a celestial dragon, the descendant of the legendary dragon, Onyx. _

"_Lad, how long are you going to not tell me of that new friend of yours?" Alcaster asked one day. I was finally ten years old and Mir had grown a considerable bit since I was a toddler._

"_I... don't know what you're talking about, sir. S..orry," I mumbled, standing on the snow. _

"_There is absolutely no need for you to hide it anymore lad. You're no longer in that household anymore. I am not your father, but your loyal guardian. It isn't necessary to conceal your gift like it's a taboo. It isn't an omen, Leon. You are blessed by god to be the descendant of the great Evan, who sealed the Black Mage away many years ago!" Alcaster explained._

"_Black Mage? Who's that?" I asked. Alcaster grinned at me, welcoming my curiosity._

"_Ahhh you're from the youngest generation of this world. You haven't yet seen the perils of war. So you wouldn't know about the Black Mage. The Black Mage was revered as the "Ominous Black Curtain" for the Maple World. Anyone who saw its dark cloak was sure to die. This evil being had already slaughtered all of the Maple Universe's old class elders in every world. That includes our world of class elders as well; Athena, Dances, Grandel, Kyra, Dark Lord, etc. Only Robeirra survived the onslaught. But a great legion of heroes were born from that mayhem. Thus he was defeated and his corpse was sealed away by these great Heroes of the Maple Universe. Evan was one of them. Their last full battle was waged here in Bera and the Black Mage's corpse has been sealed away in the deep trenches of the underworld by Evan's doing. Evan was a great magician and you have received his blessing. Be grateful," Alcaster smiled. I stared at him but couldn't speak. "You are a blessing, child!" Alcaster laughed. He patted me on the back and for the first time, I felt I was born with a blessing. God seemed to have given me this blessing at birth and signaled this gift in my dreams. I was bestowed with a gift of not only power but more importantly, a new friend. On that day, Mir smiled at me and I felt that this dragon would be my companion forever._

"_So then what became of the individual class master positions?" Leon asked. Alcaster smiled again and patted Leon's shoulders. _

"_Robeirra is the new Class Master of the Magicians. Meanwhile an old man, whom during his youth had survived the Great War that followed a century after the Black Mage's era, became the Class Master of the Warriors. He's quite the legendary one. Let truth be told: similar to Robeirra, he's only the second Class Master of the Warriors and has never relinquished his title to another warrior because he states that no one's capable of surpassing him. Meanwhile for the Class Masters of the Thief, Pirate, and Archer, they all haven't lived long before death," Alcaster informed. _

"_Wow! Alcaster, why didn't you take over the Class Master position for the magicians? You seem really strong!" I marveled. Alcaster gave me a warm smile and grasped my hand with both of his hands and although his hands were wrinkled, they were soft enough to give me warmth. He traced the surface of my hand and smiled again. _

"_You can feel my hands right? They're old and out of shape, huh? You see, an old coot like me isn't fit for that kind of job. After all it should be given to the new generation of people. That would be you, Leon. I believe that you will ascend to that rank one day, Leon. You'll be more fit for the title than I am," Alcaster replied. I stared at him and tears started to form in my eyes once again._

"_You…really…think…I'm…strong?" I sniffed. Alcaster grinned again._

"_Although I may be old, these eyes of mine haven't failed me once. Trust me. You're kind deep down inside and that kindness will eventually turn out to be the greatest asset to unlock your true potential. That's why Onyx, the great dragon, has chosen you to be the master of his descendant. Onyx has gave you his wish of taking care of one of his last descendants. Evan has given you the blessing of a dragon master. Both Onyx and Evan believe that you're strong. So it's only right that I do the same," Alcaster replied. _

_A grin started to appear in my face. Although my eyes still developed tears, they were actually tears of joy. Then Mir appeared before me and rubbed its cheek against mine. _

"_Mir…" I sobbed. Smiling and sniffing, I petted Mir's head. _

"_I believe Mir must have heard the entire conversation. Mir must really believe in you too," Alcaster grinned. On that day I felt so warm and I realized that they were my true family; they weren't like my parents, who didn't believe in me. Instead Mir and Alcaster became the family that I never had. _

_On the next three months, my training gradually progressed and I learned really cool spells like "Alchemy Crystallization" techniques. I'm sure my my father and mother would have been proud of me if they've seen my growth. But a few weeks later, I was informed of bad news._

_On the snowy blankets of El Nath, I chased Mir around playfully until Alcaster walked by. I've learned quite an amount of manners since the first days of being here. So when we saw Alcaster, I immediately halted and told Mir to stop as well._

"_I've received news of your parents, Leon. Would you like to hear it?" Alcaster asked. My head tilted down and my eyes were facing the snow. _

"_Sure," I muttered._

"_It's bad news. However since they're your actual parents, I thought you'd like to know what happened. Would you like to know?" Alcaster inquired._

"_Just say it already!" I shouted. Little aqua drops began to form in my face again; I was starting to cry again. _

"_Your father and mother have already passed away," Alcaster answered. My eyes widened once I heard the words, "passed away". I glared at Alcaster's sullen and grave countenance for a long time, trying to discern whether his words were true or false. Despise the tears that soon gathered in the old man's eyes, I shook my head in denial._

"_I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS! WHO KILLED THEM?! WHO?!" I demanded. My voice crashed and I felt a knife, stabbing through my heart. Alcaster reached over and embraced me with his arms._

"_It's okay, Leon. It's okay," Alcaster comforted. Although he was like a loving parent to me, I violently pushed him aside. Shouting out unspeakable swears, which I had learned from my first orphanage, I went on a rampage. Using my violet snow shoes, I crushing all the Snow Lilies, that Alcaster grew with magic. I caused mini tidal waves everywhere by kicking the blankets of snow here and there. But as I went berserk, I eventually tripped and fell flat on my face into the snow and tears rolled down my face, landing on the sparkling whiteness. The trenches of white started to darken and soften into mush because of my growing tears. I thought Alcaster would be in shock because of my reaction to this bad news. Since I was abandoned by my parents in the first place, I should hate them and resent their very existence. Then I should be laughing at the news of their deaths. But I can't because they gave me life. Despite the fact that they didn't allow me to live my existence the fullest, they were the ones who brought about my existence in the first place. And in a flash, they're gone. I couldn't even get the chance to show them how much I've grown despite my disease. I wanted to prove to them that although I was cursed with the disease of magiosymisia, I was still willing to strive towards my goal of being recognized by my parents as their honorable son. I desired to show my father that I never gave up on his dream of having the rightful heir to the family legacy. I wanted to prove that I was strong, worthy, and valuable to him. But now that chance was gone; their lives slipped through the breeze like the leaves that were falling from the trees. _

"_I know, Leon. It doesn't seem possible that your parents would die and you refuse to believe it. But it was true. In fact It was a tragedy. Some murderous villain massacred the entire Rhodes and Lionheart family branches. One by one the individual families fell until all of them were exterminated. About 100 people in total died and none of them survived the slaughter," Alcaster reported in a sympathetic voice. His voice was so soft that I felt like there was a flavor of pity in it. I felt like the old man pitied me and I didn't want pity. But I was silent after that but more accurately to speak, I was emotionless._

_For a couple of weeks, I stopped talking altogether and only focused on my studies. Yet my focus was weak due to my lack of appetite that occurred from eating so little for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Thus I kept failing on all my spells because of the lack of concentration in my mental mind; spells can only be casted if the mind was one with my body. But in my case, my body was weak and my mind couldn't even focus. Nevertheless for a few weeks, I couldn't learn to cast a single new spell and even the old spells were unmanageable for me at my current state. So one day, my fuse broke and I shouted at myself and hated myself for being so weak. Alcaster soon heard my shouting and screaming so he barged into my bedroom. _

"_What's wrong?" Alcaster asked. I couldn't even look at him in the eye due to my rage._

"_Nothing," I muttered. Wiping the tears from my face, I jolted from the room and left the house. Despite knowing my parents' deaths, I knew that I couldn't stop training. I wanted to verify that I was strong and deserved no pity so I dashed towards the Wolves Territory with the thoughts of defeating monsters for the first time. Alcaster instantly teleported to me before I could reach the portal.. _

"_Where are you going, young man?" Alcaster asked. Alcaster gave me a stern and serious expression._

"_To train and prove that I'm strong!" I yelled. _

"_You can't grow strong like that," Alcaster sighed. _

"_Why not?!" I demanded. _

"_That is not a way to prove your strength. You can't handle those monsters at your current state," Alcaster informed._

"_Just watch me!" I exclaimed. I brushed past him and jolted my way toward the portal, but Alcaster teleported in front of me again._

"_You can barely cast any of your old spells and you haven't even been able to learn any new ones! You'll just die in your current condition if you go out there!" Alcaster rebuked. _

"_I DON'T CARE! MY LIFE MEANS NOTHING TO ME IF I CAN"T GROW STRONGER!" I countered. Alcaster shook his head and frowned. _

"_Fine, go see for yourself how 'strong' you are. But don't set your foot anywhere near this house ever again if you manage to come back alive!" Alcaster yelled. He walked away toward the house, entered it, and slammed the door. _

_Although I knew the old man always cared about me, I had to go out there and face real monsters in combat for the sake of them, my parents. As I child, I had always studied alone endlessly to gain my parents' acknowledgment and redeem myself to my father's eyes. Thus I was burdened with that passion and nevertheless for the sake of my family's pride, honor, and recognition, I had to do what I must. But I never knew that throughout hose years, I wasn't alone; a companion, whom I've always had my share of happiness and sadness from the very beginning years of my childhood to the final days of my life. That very companion was my beloved dragon, Mir._

_When I first rushed out into the territory of the enemy, I witnessed the horrible sensation of fear, seizing my heart. That very fear tried to not only clutch my heart but also enveloped it with shadows of despair. It made my body colder and weaker. I had no idea that I was going to tremble ceaselessly before the enemy. With snow falling on my shivering and trembling body, the wolves started to seize this opportunity to attack me. Baring their fangs at me, the pack of wolves instantly charged at me. I thought I was going to be wolf food for sure so I closed my eyes, but then something saved me. "Mahou Misairu! (__**Magic Missile**__)!" a voice chanted. I opened my eyes to see who's voice that was and saw bursts of blue energy that were being launched at all 12 of the wolves. With each of them receiving the full brunt of the attacks, the tide of the battle had switched. The wolves started to trot away as fast as they could despite their injuries. I observed my surroundings quickly without hesitation in order to see who casted such a spell. At first I thought it was Alcaster, but no one was there. _

"_Hey Leon! I'm up here!" a voice shouted. The voice seemed to rang in my ears because it appeared familiar to me. I glanced above me and my savior stood above me. Tears started dwell in my eyes once more. _

"_So… it was you, Mir," I sniffled. With its great wings, Mir flew towards me. Although it wasn't gigantic, I knew that Mir was growing up properly under my care. With those thoughts, I started to smile. I remembered my first glimpses of the baby dragon from when I was still locked up inside my old bedroom. Its small wings had now grown in size and the horns on its head reared toward the back. Mir has certainly grown since I first saw it when it was an infant like me. We've certainly grown together and Mir has definitely grown so strong that it could protect me. On the other hand, I had the doubts of my strength. I wasn't growing as strong as Mir was. I started to sniffle more when I realized that Mir was stronger than me. But I was wrong. _

"_Silly Leon, I know what you're thinking! After all we do share the same mind and strength!" Mir responded in an energetic and high voice. Despite Mir's size, its voice still showed that it was still maturing like I was. I glanced into its violet eyes and it smiled. "You think I'm stronger than you, huh? Leon, you're actually just as strong as me! In fact, we've grown strong together all this time!" Mir shrilled. _

"_How..?" I asked. I was clueless. I used to think that strength had to come from the individual as a child. Only the individual could unlock his or her true potential by him or herself with a little self-determination and motivation because my father had always told me so._

"_Strength does truly come from each individual's heart and thus strength is also unlocked by the individual's willpower to go on. But you know, you don't have to be alone! Right now, you're probably thinking that you can only be strong by being alone, huh?" Mir asked. _

"_How do you know what I'm thinking?!" I demanded incredulously. _

"_Because, we're one!" Mir simply answered. _

"_What does that mean?" I inquired. _

"_It means we share the same thoughts and power," Mir replied. _

"_NO WAY!" I shouted. Thinking the dragon was stupid, I turned away from it. _

"_Yes way! My words are true! The old man did tell you that I'm your dragon and you're my master, right? So it's only right that I possess the same energy that is in you, Leon! Freud, the Old Evan and my great grandfather, Alfrein Onyx, did the same! They both shared the same thoughts and magical energy! They were one and so are we!" Mir shouted. I started to face the snow; tears were pelleting its delicate surface._

"_No….No way," I continued to cry. "You're just saying that to make me happy!" I countered. Mir flew towards me again and I turned away instantly to avoid Mir's passionate eyes because I knew I would burst even more. _

"_Stop turning, Leon. I would like to show you something," Mir soothed. It flew towards me once again and I stood there motionless, trying to avoid its glance. Nevertheless Mir reached out its paw and touched my chest. I started to feel something incredible now. It was like a sensation of power. I met Mir's glance and I saw something amazing. I was able to see a flow of magical energy that was emitting from Mir to me; it was like a flowing river of magical energy_

"_See this?" Mir asked. I nodded. Then Mir moved its paw away from my chest. However the flowing river of magical power continued to flow from Mir's body to mine and vise versa. _

_ "What's going on?" I asked with a puzzled expression. _

_ "This is proof of our powers and thoughts being connected as one! My magical energy is your magical energy. Your magical energy is my magical energy. With our powers together as one, our thoughts are also the same thing!" Mir explained. Tears continued to flow from my eyes._

_ "But I'm always forced to be alone… I was always alone from the start…. My parents didn't like me…. They left me..." I stammered. _

"_Then forget them and be happy. You have old man, Alcaster!" Mir replied. I started to ball up my hands into tight fists as tears were dripping from my face._

"_But I…I… just want to be strong for them! They might not act like true parents like Old Man Alcaster did. But they are real parents! I was born because of them! So I can't give up... because their dream is also MY DREAM!" I shouted as if I was shouting to the sky. Mir smiled once again._

"_You want to be strong, right?" Mir asked. I nodded with sniffles from my nose and tears in my eyes. _

"_Well you are strong. I'm growing steadily at a fast pace due to your energy. It is your growing energy that lets me grow. Look at how big I am now. I'm almost twice your size," Mir consoled. _

"_I…." I stammered with sobs. _

"_No need to say anything," Mir interrupted. I stared at it in awe. _

"_We've grown strong together, faced problems together, and known each other from since the day I was born. So don't worry. We're one as a team. So your dream is my dream. Together we'll be the best wizard that there is and make your father and mother proud from the skies above!" Mir shouted triumphantly. Despite the tears pouring from my eyes, I had a big grin on my face; Mir had really brightened my day. Then Its wings started to cover me with warmth and soon I felt soothed and cozy again. Mir was like my guardian angel to me. It protected me from being attacked by my fears of being weak and alone. Thus it was on that day, I realized Mir was actually there for me from the start and on that day I became happy again. I couldn't help but say the two words, "Arigatou, Mir". _

"_You know Japanese?!" Mir shouted with shock. _

"_Yeah," I laughed. Mir rubbed its cheek against mine. _

"_Finally you're smiling again! Let's return home!" Mir suggested. _

"_But the old man's mad at me," I muttered. _

"_It's okay. Don't worry! I blew out his fuse," Mir winked. We soon stepped towards the front entrance of the old house. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. _

"_Don't worry," Mir answered. Mir pushed my hand towards the bell. _

"_Are you even going to fit into the front door?" I inquired again. _

"_No worries! I'll just transform into your magical power and I'll be inside in no time!" Mir answered and laughed. _

"_If you say so…" I was interrupted when Alcaster opened the door._

"_So you decided to come back eh?" Alcaster asked with a sullen expression. _

"_Uhhhh…yeah," I gulped. Suddenly Alcaster's dark and grim face lightened up into daisies and sunshine. _

"_Welcome back," Alcaster replied. He allowed us in and we were back to normal in a snap. I was doing the same usual training, but this time it was with Mir. Mir gave me tips on how to strengthen my Alchemy magic by being calm and having better posture. We also trained and learned how to cast Evan spells successfully and skillfully. Everything was just like it was before. Then one day I was stumbling downstairs into the living room and found Mir in a conversation with Alcaster. _

"_The boy listened to you, eh? No wonder, you're his dragon after all. You're his guardian angel, just like Alfrien was for Freud," Alcaster spoke. A cheerful grin appeared on Mir's face._

"_So the old man did care about me when I was away," I murmered to myself.  
"Of course I did," Alcaster responded after hearing my murmer. _

"_What?!" I covered my mouth immediately. Mir and Alcaster simply laughed. After that we had a lot of fun laughs together. Alcaster structured my lessons and showed me demonstrations of high leveled alchemy magic. I started to train so frequently with Mir that sometimes I'd leave my breakfast, lunch, or dinner cold. Alcaster and Mir teased my mistake as always. Then I met another girl who shared a similar past of being abandoned like me. Soon she became like a family member to me. Thus each day was thrilling and exciting to me. Although the burden of my family's dream still hindered me, the heavy load was soon off my shoulders since Mir decided to share the burden with me. Nevertheless Mir was actually my savior, my guardian angel. _

Looking back in the past now, Mir had always protected me from the day of its birth up to the day of its death. After witnessing my own guardian angel protecting me without even once regarding the value of its own life, tears overflowed my eyes. Each droplet was raining down onto Mir's violet skin.

"Had enough yet, dragon master?" John mocked. "Don't worry. You'll soon join him in hell!" John shouted with delight. Droplets continued to plunge their way down onto Mir's skin when suddenly Mir's body started to glow brightly and vividly. "What on earth is that?!" John demanded, pointing at Mir's glow. Casting beautiful sparkles and rays of light, Mir's body soon flashed into sparkles. Those sparkles were actually the remnants of Mir's magical energy. Combining into mine, our magical energy was now one entity like before. A final sparkle fell onto the palm of my hand. Glancing at it, I smiled. The sparkle soon plunged its way into my skin and I felt the final ounce of Mir's power had been combined with mine. Once again Mir had not only protected me but also gave aid in battle when it was already dying. With its final ounces of strength combined with mine, I would finally be able to keep my promise till the bitter end. Thus I wanted to say the two words once again regardless of Mir's absence from this world. I knew Mir was still there inside my heart. With my fist against my chest, I spoke the two words in a greater and higher tone.

"Arigatou, Mir!" I shouted loud enough for the sky to echo my call of thanks.


	14. Death's Entry, The Rubian

_**MSroYALTY EPISODE 14**_

Previously on Episode 13,

Sobbing at the loss of his beloved companion, Mir, Leon struggles to continue the battle. His resolve of ending this battle has increased much more due to the new profound strength within him that was given by Mir.

Ep 14

_Helen…Helen…Helen… I'm sorry. It's the end for me here. John is just too strong… But I won't let this fight end like this. Everyone sacrificed too much for me thus far. Alcaster had given me the chance to prove my true potential within the powers of alchemy. Mir sacrificed his life for me. Finally you gave your heart out to me… Everyone, I'm sorry. But I cannot let all your sacrifices and contributions be put in vain! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL NOT LOSE LIKE THIS. Although I probably won't make it, I only regret that I can't stay any longer to make you smile. I'm sorry, Helen._

John tilted his head sideways with a menacing glare. "Are you done with your useless tears? Stop crying. The poor thing is already dead. In fact, the dead corpse isn't even here to listen to your pathetic wails right now," John retorted. The pupils of my eyes darkened and my eyes turned into black and empty holes. I faced John with my emotionless eyes. John gazed at me like he was in a trance.

"What?" I asked. He stiffened at my solemn countenance.

"What's with that face?" John blurted with false courage. John spat at the ground as an attempt to act tough. "Why are you so confident? You've lost your dragon. You've lost your comrade. You've lost your full potential. You've lost your last potential ace of the battle. What gives you that look in your eyes? That murderous look… You intend to kill me, but how?!" John demanded. Tension grew thick and the atmosphere became still and silent. Trees didn't rustle. Winds didn't even bustle. The moon's pallid shine continued to glimmer brighter than all the stars of the sky. All was calm.

"I did not LOSE my comrade! Mir lives on within me! And you can never take that away! But everything's going to be different for you!" I broke the silence and pointed at him. "I AM GOING TO TAKE THE VERY LAST BREATH OF LIFE AWAY FROM YOU!" I declared.

"How are you going to do that?! You don't even have the energy to do so!" John retorted. John's overconfidence soon was diminished at the sight of the slight smile upon my face. "You…" John muttered with sweat, rolling down his forehead. My eyes locked straight into his.

"You're wrong. You're wrong upon three things. I did not lose Mir or the energy to beat you because Mir gave me the will and energy to go on! Mir embodied his energy inside me! Therefore I carry his hopes, dreams and passion in my heart and soul! In fact, he gave me my very last ace in the hole. I actually have one last method to beat you," I interrupted. My eyes did not even blink at the sight of the fire that sparked in John's eyes.

"I want to see you try!" John ridiculed. My eyes narrowed at him with such intensity that chills were sent down John's spine and the fire within his eyes was blown away.

"Oh you'll see. And die." With that last statement, the atmosphere now shook. Leaves started to shake wildly and winds grew rapid and restless. John's eyes gave dumbfounded glances back and forth. He was astounded at the sudden change. But that wasn't all. A purple glow soon outlined my entire body. Within the purple outline, violet aura emitted forth like rapid fires of energy.

"What is...?" John was interrupted when the ground below started to crack and he was forced to kneel down with his hands upon the floor. "This…pressure…" John stammered. He couldn't get up at his current fatigued state. His energy was drained from our intense clash minutes ago. Now he was overwhelmed with the masses of my newfound energy. The energy was so intense that it's very glow created pressure, a pressure that affected even gravity. John's fate was soon sealed like his hands and knees were to the ground. "This power…This pressure…What is this? Where is this coming from?!" John asked. He gasped and stammered within each of his few words to breathe. Gasping for air, he could barely feel his hands or legs. At that moment, it was certain that he was awed and dumbstruck by my power. He was too frightened to admit that the pressure and his fears were all caused and embodied by me.

"Indeed the pressure, that forced you down to your knees, is coming from me! This is the power of a dragon!" I roared.

"You…." John stuttered heavily. I shook my head at his pathetic attempt to rage when he didn't even have any idea of what was in stored for him.

"Look below you," I advised. John stared below and his eyes widened with horror upon the sight of the mark. It was an engraved white sphere with the drawing of a snail, entrapping him into its borders— a slow seal. "That's not all of them. Look around," I continued. John glanced at his surroundings and indeed there they were. More and more seals started to signal their presences. One by one, each of them radiated their luminous and white lights.

"All these slow seals are made upon my activation to accumulate their power to such intensity that you can barely move. Guess what's even worse? I've made more than a thousand of them," I smiled.

"You extorted your power out on purpose to push me to the ground so that I will have to take time in lifting my hands off the ground! Such intellect….You're trying to stall but with a spell of this intensity….You…You casted a spell of THIS level at such a short amount of time?! Did Mir give you such immense strength? What kind of power is this?" John demanded. His eyes stared hard at my cold and dark marble-eyes.

"Are you scared? Funny, I don't ever recall hearing a king scared of his subjects before. You even retorted that I had no energy. It looks like you're the one who doesn't have enough energy to defeat me. Slow Seal, ACTIVATE!" I shouted. John's body automatically felt more pressure than before. This pressure would stiffen and lock his movements instantly. However he wasn't about give up. Sparks of his ultimate armor began to radiate too. He was going to nullify my magic with his own ultimate-god magic. The magic of his very blood, his descendant bloodline ability, would be able to cancel any ordinary magic spell with either the depths of its power or the specialty of the power itself. But the sparks were scarce. He definitely was fatigued.

Yet that didn't stop him. Sparks soon accumulated into a rapid burst of energy from his body. However I wasn't going to slow down either. I unleashed Mir's reserve crystal energy. A huge crystal sphere was etched onto the ground. Crystal pillars began to emerge from the outline. One by one, they were lining up with each other to form a massive crystal dome—the remainder of my ultimate defense. I was only going to use this as a further emergency-defense in case John could break free in time to stop me from unleashing my trump card.

"Now it's time to show you something of which the likes of even you have never seen before. No matter how strong you are, even a descendant of a god is no match for a real god. You will now die before its presence," I said. The invisible violet pendant soon appeared around my neck. I grasped the dark violet stone and ripped it from myself. John's energy now grew wild like flames at the sense of a new upheaval of power. As he tried to nullify all the seals by extending the influence of his power, the gem's dullness started to disappear within its luminous pink shine. The gem now radiated with a pink everlasting glow, "Behold, the Rubian!" I shouted into the crystals to echo out.

"I won't let you!" John shouted, having broken over half of the slow seals already.  
"TOO LATE!" I answered. The crystal started to turn bright white and vanished, leaving a purple orb of light. Curtains and curtains of dark energy were drawn into the orb. These curtains of dark energy drained away all life of organisms. Leaves of trees started to diminish into the wind until the trees were entirely left barren. The garden's flowers darkened until the petals drifted away through the ominous gale, leaving withered flowers. Even the grass was plucked out of the ground, leaving it a complete barren wasteland. The ground itself started to darken with gray ash. Any traces of water were now devoured by darkness. The wind became ominous chills of death, being sucked in as curtains into the orb. After the orb had drained almost everything of its life except John due to his protection, this purple orb slowly cracked its shell and a luminous being appeared like a butterfly coming out of a chrysalis. This shiny being was in a shape of a huge human that was 3 times bigger than I. The being was in a case of bright white crystals. Each crystal started to shatter second by second. The crystals were like the second shell that was cracking to reveal the real being part by part—first the right arm and then the left until the entire body was revealed. The new form was an ominous skeleton, covered with a blood red robe, its mouth breathed unfathomable aura that reeked of death. It's very presence foreshadowed death; it was the death god, Ergoth.

"You…" John muttered. His eyes were glued to the presence of the deadly grim reaper. I could feel his fear. In fact, the power of Ergoth sent chills to the people above who were strengthening the prism-barrier from above.

"Ergoth…." Dakota muttered.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Tyler exclaimed.

"He's right… There's absolutely no way that the reject would be able to summon a Death God…." Ryan stammered. His entire body was shaking.

"This guy…even has the pendant to summon him. The former Death God, Ergoth was the only existence that was cursed to live with life forms. Throughout his existence, he absorbed the life of the earth, sea, and the sky. He ate the souls of many citizens and took the life of Athena's daughter, Thanh's grandfather, Cris's brother, Curryishot, Novinha, AngelWingsSB, Novamystical, MeSid, SimpleKatara, Scream, Liban and almost Fangblade. His power was so strong and his ambitions to wreak havoc were so great that he could only be sealed into the Rubian through the power of all five of the first Class Masters together along with Fangblade. In exchange for his presence sealed, many of their lives were taken away to make it happen. Yet this man could break the seal AND summon him? Such intellect…Only class masters know the exact chant to break the seal! Plus the Rubian would only awaken if the power of the summoner equaled to that of all 5 of the first Class Masters and Fangblade combined! He's….incredible," Vanessa exclaimed.

"You guys are all a bunch of maggots! Quit talking and continue the seal! Ergoth's deadly powers won't reach us through the power of John's energy engraved into this barrier!" Dustin ordered. But he couldn't help but tremble at the sight of such a deadly god, standing in the battlefield.

John's entire body shivered from head to toe upon seeing the deadly bones of such a god. I could feel John's reminisce of the memories of what Blake had told him during his childhood years, about the history of his ancestors against Ergoth.

_He was searching for picture books to read when he came upon a book on the floor. He stared at the beautiful colors of darkness with fascination. Pondering his fingers on the cover, he read the title aloud:"Ergoth, The Revered Fear". Blake walked down the stairs in time to witness my intrusion into his underground library. His gaze soon met mine and he gasped at the sight of my book. _

_ "That is NOT a picture-book, John! It's not something that kids should read!" the old man yelled. _

_ "Why not?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. Blake shook his head and heavily sighed._

_ "Ergoth is not a good guy," Blake simply replied._

_ "Did he kill people and eat them?" John asked with dazzled eyes that sparked of interest. _

_ "Yes," Blake said. _

_ "Was he real?" John continued. His little fantasy dared him to ask more questions about the topic, wishing that the deadly god did exist somewhere far away._

_ "Ergoth was invincible. There was absolutely no way to kill him," Blake said. _

_ "Really, why?" John inquired. Blake stared at him with perplexed eyes._

_ "Ergoth was a Death God. He, who formed from the world of the dead, is the sole creation of the Grim Reaper and all malice of the world. He is bound by no resraints. Nothing can touch him. Not even magic was able to touch or slow him down. As the great elders and Class Masters fought, Ergoth was dolefully toying with them like they were mere dolls at his bidding. All attacks passed straight through him. He neglected every magical attack. Not even bloodline abilities worked. Only Lord Fire was able to counter him. Only the opposite of death, the god of life, would be able to fight with the god of death equally. Lord Fire was the descendant of that very god," Blake replied._

_ "So my grandpa defeated him?" the ambitious brat inquired._

_ "No, unfortunately your grandfather had a disease that struck him down before the vengeful skeleton was finished. However Ergoth was greatly weakened and thanks to Lord Fire, the Class Masters including Cris were able to seal him away but at the costs of some of their lives. For most of the class masters, their battle with Ergoth became their graves. However the death god was imprisoned inside a pink diamond-shaped gem. It was a gem that glowed like no other. Its luscious pink glow darkened into beautiful rosemary," Blake explained._

_ "What gem was it?" the foolish boy asked. _

_ "The Rubian," Blake answered. Little did that foolish boy knew that he would face the full brunt of the death god whom only his grandfather could defeat. _


End file.
